hogar, dulce hogar
by yesisama
Summary: Tu mundo puede dar vueltas cuando menos te lo esperas, para Nico fue en el peor momento posible. HonoUmi, KotoMaki, MakiNico, EliNico. au GB
1. Un viaje de locos

love live y sus personajes no me pertenencen.

" " hablar

' ' pensamientos

\- - idioma extranjero

Esta historia esta escrita en español mexicano.

Miércoles

7:00 am

ring*ring*

Un molesta alarma sonaba por la mañana.

ring*ring*

"Ugh"

De golpe la alarma fue tirada al piso silenciandola.

"Que molestia"

Unos ojos color violeta lentamente se abrían , miraba confundido hacia su alrededor.

Estiraba sus fuertes brazos, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

Suspiro profundamente y se levantó de la cama.

Al salir de su apartamento fue sorprendido por varios reporteros y cámaras flasheando su foto, tirandole preguntas, todas a la misma vez.

Rápidamente el cubrió su cara.

" quién es ella?"

" cual es tu relación con ella?"

" como afectara esto tu carrera ?"

El optó por ponerse sus gafas de sol e ignorar las preguntas.

A como pudo rápidamente salio del lugar y se dirigió al trabajo.

8:00 am

Una chica delgada de cabellos largos y negros rondaba por su cocina, caminaba confundida , como si no supiera que estaba ocurriendo.

Se acomodo sus lentes y rasco su cabeza

"Por que? "

Se dirigió hacia su refri y busco algo que no estuviera caducado para tomar.

Agarró la leche y se sirvió un vaso.

"Hummm" pensativa, tomo un sorbo.

" esta loco...por que a regresado?"

Caminaba hacia la sala.

" si se fue así, ese debió dado fin a todo...por que regreso?"

Pensativa se sentaba en la mesa de centro. "Ah!"

Como si una bombilla se le hubiera prendido encima de la cabeza, ella aplaudió sus manos, y alegremente se levanto.

"Eso es! Eso es!" se decía así misma mientras corría por las escaleras, aún sin soltar su vaso de leche.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su laptop y empezó a escribir.

" ella había estado en un accidente horrible el cual hizo que él volviera" satisfecha tomo otro sorbo y se sonrió. " esto cada vez se pone más interesante"

10:00 am

En la sala de espera de un hospital se encontraba un chico de pelo corto, color naranja, que caminaba de lado a lado nervioso.

Paro cuando vio la puerta de la oficina del doctor abrirse , una mujer hermosa nerviosa se dirigía hacia él.

" y bueno que te dijeron?" pregunto el ansioso.

"Yo..."

Él miraba atentamente a la chica enfrente de él.

"Si...?"

"Estoy embarazada, Honoka"

Los ojos color cielo se le abrieron al chico, dio un salto de alegría y grito " voy a ser papá!"

La chica enfrente de el no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

"Señor, esto es un hospital. Por favor baje su voz" le reprendió una enfermera. Él apenado le sonrió.

"Umi-chan, vamos a ser padres!"

El chico peli naranja abrazo a su esposa y le beso.

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Vamos a ser padres"

12:00 pm

"Ay no..." dejaba salir un largo suspiro.

"Honoka, voy a salir a comprar las cosas para la cena" le decía la mujer de cabellos azules a su esposo.

"Con cuidado, Umi-chan"

Ella asintion y salio del hogar.

El chico estaba preocupado, miraba las libretas de cuenta de la repostería que sus padres le habían heredado.

La verdad es que las cosas no iban también como el quisiera y ahora con la llegada de un bebé se preocupaba por si el dinero le iba a rendir.

"Que hago...que hago" soltó un suspiro.

"No le puedo pedir ayuda a mis padres.. Solo se enojaran conmigo...y si le digo a los padres de Umi... ellos pensaran que soy un inútil..." se estiró el pelo frustrado.

Agachó su cabeza y gruñio.

Empezó a recordar cuando era mas joven y estaba en la prepa. Como había conocido a su esposa y como le costo convencer a a la prima de ella si quiera poder hablarle.

"Ahhh Nico-chan me la hizo muy difícil salir con Umi-chan"

Él y la peli negra eran y son muy buenos amigos, pero para la peli negra él no era el indicado para su prima. Poco a poco se empezó a ganar su aprobación y al final hasta le brindó ayuda a enamorar a la peli azul.

Sonrió tiernamente al recordar como la peli negra le ayudo a confesarse a su ahora esposa.

"Nico-chan es muy buena amiga" sonrió.

Por un momento se quedo pensativo, "hummm"

Rasco su sien. "Ella tiene dinero... Y una buena carrera...aunque últimamente no le ha ido bien..." se quedo pensando

"Pero tiene esa casa enorme en donde vive sola y ..." sacudió su cabeza " no Honoka! " se reprimio asi mismo. "Pero... Solo seria como un préstamo... Claro sin que ella o Umi-chan se enteren. "

"Eso es!" junto sus manos.

Se levanto de su silla y volteo hacia la chimenea. Se acerco a ella y levanto un retrato. "Lo siento Nico-chan, pero se que entenderás" se decía así mismo mientras sonreía a la foto donde se encontraba él, la peli negra, y su esposa todos en uniforme escolar.

3:00 pm

Se encontraba la peli negra muy concentrada y totalmente atenta a la laptop enfrente de ella. " ahora que ella se encontraba en estado crítico, él desgarrado empezó a llorar y sujeto su mano...'despierta...por favor' el acariciaba su mejilla y-"

ring*ring*

"Agh" trato de ignorar el timbre y seguir escribiendo " y él le-"

ring*ring*

" ahhh! " suspiro frustrada.

ring*ring*

" ok, ok ya entendí." se levanto de su asiento.

ring*ring*

"Ya voy!"

Gritaba mientras bajaba la escaleras apresuradamente .

"Si?" decía mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con un entusiasmado peli naranja.

"Felicidades!" decía él alegremente.

La peli negra le veía confundida.

"Honoka? Que haces aqui?"

Él solo le sonreía

"Haz ganado un viaje todo pagado a Corea!"

"Que?" ella decía confundida.

Él solo le sonreía .

"De que estas hablando?"

"Con permiso" decía alegremente mientras entraba a la casa de ella.

"Adelante...supongo?"

Decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

" tu casa tan limpia como siempre" dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

" sabes que no aguanto el desorden." le respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de él.

" bueno y dime que es eso que 'eh ganado' "

"Ah!" decía él mientras se levantaba.

"Un viaje todo pagado a corea!" dijo emocionado.

Ella le miraba dudosa " y dime como es que lo 'gane' ?"

"Hubo un sorteo en la respoteria y el visitante numero 1000 en este año ganaría un viaje" decía él tratando de sonar convincente.

Ella seguía dudosa. " y como es que no mire algún papel anunciarlo

" si lo había , solo que tú no prestas mucha atención a tus alrededores. "

Ella no podía negar eso, pero seguía dudosa. Él noto la dudas en sus ojos y se acerco a ella.

"Vamos Nico-chan! Solo te la pasas trabajando , este viaje te hará bien... Quizás hasta te de inspiración para la novela que estas escribiendo!" le dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos.

"Yo..." ella seguía dudosa

" cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste? "

"Que... Bueno no me acuerdo" decia ella bajando la cabeza.

" entonces es la oportunidad perfecta! Sal a divertirte y de paso agarras inspiración!" le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

" pero mi casa" decia preocupada " quien cuidaria de ella ...yo, bueno supongo que le podría llamar a mi hna" dijo pensativa.

"No!" Honoka prácticamente grito asustando a la peli negra.

"No , no te preocupes, Umi-chan y yo nos podemos encargar" trato de sonar de lo mas normal.

Ella seguía dudosa.

" vamos Nico, sabes que te lo mereces~"

Él le sonrió y ella no hizo mas que aceptar. "Supongo que si es todo pagado"

...

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado de la ciudad, se encotraban 3 hombres hablando tranquilamente.

" bueno cuando llegues iras directo a la entrevista y el día de mañana tendras la sesión de fotos" el hombre de lentes le decía al pelirrojo que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

Este mostraba no interés en la conversación,

"Que hay de la casa que pedí?" preguntaba él.

" de eso ya nos encargaremos... Por el momento" decía su mánager mientras agarraba el periódico que estaba en la mesa. " quisieras ser mas cuidadoso? " le dijo molesto mientras le daba el periódico. En el decia 'Nishikino envuelto en un amor a escondidas'

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiró.

" por favor" le suplicaba el mánager.

"Bien" el pelirrojo le dijo.

5:00 pm

"Vamos, vamos!" decía un peli naranja mientras corría con maletas en sus manos. "Por que trajiste tanto equipaje ?" preguntaba molesto mientras seguía corriendo.

" mas bien, por que es el viaje hoy?!" decía una peli negra que corría a detrás de él.

Él no le contestó " e-eso no importa , vamos que llegas tarde"

Siguieron corriendo por unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron a la area de seguridad. Era hora de separarse, "bueno, gracias Honoka" decía ella mientras tomaba su equipaje.

Él preocupado la agarro y la abrazo. " Nico-chan, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho" decía él de la nada sorprendiendo a la peli negra. Ella sonrió y asintió. Dudaron así por unos minutos hasta que ella habló.

"Sabes... no quiero llegar tarde" le dijo ella sonriendo. " cierto" el la soltó. " que tengas buen viaje y cuidate mucho!" ella asintió mientras caminaba hacia el área de seguridad.

Honoka le sonreía mientras con su mano le decía adiós.

"Ella me va a matar cuando regrese... Pero esto lo hago por mi familia." se dijo decidido. "Tengo que moverme rápido"

6:00 pm

"Por aquí , por favor" le decía la areomosa a la peli negra. "Gracias" ella sonrió mientras se tomaba asiento.

Miraba a su alrededores como una niña entusiasmada en una tienda de dulces. "Que emocionante, nunca he estado en Corea" se dijo así misma mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo caminaba un pelirrojo con gafas de sol llamando la atención de los pasajeros. "Este es su asiento" le decía la misma mujer de antes. El asintió y tomo su lugar justo al lado de esa peli negra.

Mientras los mosos daban indicaciones acerca del vuelo. Él pelirrojo se acomodada para tomar una siesta.

A los pocos minutos el avión comenzaba a andar causando un poco de pánico en la peli negra.

Habia un poco de turbulencia y le entro aún mas pánico. Ella sujeto la mano de su acompañante sorprendiendolo a este.

Él la miro con un poco de disgusto y trato de safarze pero ella era más fuerte de lo que parecia y no le soltó la mano.

El gruñio. Este seria un largo viaje.

Mientras tanto un peli naranja se encontraba en la casa de la peli negra hablando o mas bien negociando con un hombre de gafas.

...

"Bien, la casa parece estar al orden con todo"

Este le entrego un sobre al peli naranja. El abriendo el sobre se sorprendió al ver tanto dinero junto. "Es lo que acordamos, cierto?"

Honoka asintió. "Muchas gracias"

"A usted, con su permiso" el hombre de gafas salía de la casa dejando solo a Honoka.

Este se acerco a la ventana , que abarcaba toda la pared. Suspiró y cerro los ojos.

"Nico-chan... Tú me vas a perdonar, cierto...?"

Se preguntaba así mismo dudando de lo que había hecho.

...

En el avión se encontraba un alegre chica peli negra comiendo de todo de lo que le ponían enfrente. "Woah esto es delicioso" decía mientras tomaba otro mordisco de la carne que le habían servido. "Sabes, es mi primera vez que voy a Corea" le decía al pelirrojo del al lado que simplemente trataba de ignorlara. "Has ido antes?" le preguntaba a él.

Él no le contestó y siguió comiendo.

"Que pocos modales" decía molesta.

Después de 10 mins, habían retirado la comida y había al fin había silencio.

Para el pelirrojo era un poco de sorpresa el que ella no le allá reconocido. Después de todo era uno de los cantantes mas famosos del momento, por donde quieran le seguían. Pero para la peli negra parecía que era simplemente un chico normal. Pero esto no le molestaba, lo que más quería era no llamar la atención. Aunque usando gafas de sol en un avión no le ayudaba mucho.

"Oye" le decía ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Él la volteo a ver con un poco de molestia, 'por que habla tanto?' , se pregunto molesto.

"Tú..." ella entre cerraba sus ojos, y trato de levantarse . tenía una cara de dolor , el la miro un poco preocupado. Ella trató de hablar de nuevo pero en vez de palabras , de su boca salía vomito , que seguro fue causado por haber comido tanto.

El pelirrojo gruño y se molesto aún más. "Pero que..." ella levanto su cabeza apenada " lo siento"

El rápida mente se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

"Que chica mas molesta!" se dijo así mismo mientras que se quito su camisa y la empezaba a lavar.

Al volver a su asiento se encontró a esa irritante peli negra durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

9:30 pm

"Señorita..." Nico se movía de lado a lado. "Señorita" lentamente abrió sus ojos carmín, encontrándose con el piloto enfrente de ella. "Ya hemos llegado" le decía el hombre a ella. Ella asintió y le agradeció. Miro a su alrededor y efectivamente ya no había nadie en ese avión. "Me pudo haber despertado" pensó mientras agarraba sus cosas. Se percato que el pelirojo habia dejado su camisa en el asiento. La tomo y salio del avión buscando a ese chico con pocos modales.

Al salir, lo vio a la distancia y trato de alcanzarlo. " oye!" le gritaba mientras corría.

Él seguía su paso con varios guaruras a su alrededor. Al llegar por donde había pasado fue detenida por un guardia de seguridad. El empezó a hablar en coreano impidiendo el paso de la ojos carmín. "Espera!" seguía gritando pero le pelirrojo ya estaba muy alejado. El guardia seguía hablándole en coreano, ella al no entender suspiro y se retiro.

"Me pregunto si es alguien importante."

...

Al salir del aeropuerto buscaba a alguien que tal vez tuviera su nombre escrito en un cartón. Busco y busco por alrededor de una hora y no encontro a nadie, resignada trato de llamar a Honoka pero este no le contestaba " que clase de viaje es este" se preguntaba molesta.

Con ayuda divina pudo conseguir ayuda y alguien le consiguió un taxi que se dirigiera al hotel donde se tenia la reservación. "Kamsa" dijo ella agradeciendo a la chica coreana. Ella le sonrió y se retiro.

...

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del aeropuerto se encontraba un pelirrojo caminando con guardaespaldas mientras se dirigía hacia su limusina.

Alrededor había varias chicas gritando su nombre

"Maki!"

"Maki-oppa!"

"Oppa!"

El se dedico a sonreír y con una mano saludar.

El viaje de limusina no fue muy largo, en poco tiempo ya estaba en la entrevista que tenia programada para ese día.

...

"Dinos, que te parece Seoul?" preguntaba la reportera.

"Es una ciudad linda y moderna" el sonrió.

"Mañana se empezaran a tomar las fotos para tu nuevo álbum, cierto?"

El asintió, " así es"

" es verdad que estas saliendo con la actriz Toudo Erena?"

"No" el sonrió.

La entrevistadora sonrió aliviada.

"Hay alguien especial en tu vida?"

" dije que no contestará preguntas personales" el sonrió y la entrevista continuaba.

...

Al llegar al hotel, la chica agradecía al taxista , y tomaba su equipaje . "Woah es grande"

Caminaba asombrada hacia el lobby.

-'Si, en que le puedo servir?'- pregunta la recepcionista en coreano a la peli negra.

Nico la miro preocupada. "Ahhh"

-'puede hablar ingles'- pregunto ella.

-' por supuesto, como le puedo ayudar?'-

Nico seguía preocupada, la verdad no sabía mucho inglés.

Tomo el libro guía que trai y le pregunto como pudo

-'hay una reservación a mi nombre'-

-'Ah, claro que si, su nombre?'-

-'Nico, Yazawa Nico'-

Mientras esperaba, a su lado llegaba un rubio alto de ojos azules. Él fluidamente empezó hablar ingles.

-'Busco a Nishikino Maki'-

Ella sólo le miro atenta, 'es lindo' pensó para si misma.

El celular del chico sono y el contesto,

-'si?'- el empezaba a hablar en ruso.

Mientras el terminaba la llamada volteo a ver la chica y le sonrió. "Que tanto me ves?" preguntaba coquetamente al rubio.

"Acaso crees que soy linda?" ella sonrió "seguro que ni entiendes lo que te digo"

-' ah, señorita'- la peli negra se volteó a ver La recepcionista

-' parece que no tenemos ninguna reservación con ese nombre'-

le decía la recepcionista a la peli negra.

" que?" Nico estaba confundida, se suponía que todo en el viaje estaría listo.

Él rubio se acerco y le tradujo " dice que no tienes reservación"

Los ojos de Nico se expandieron sorprendida. "Ah..."

'- tiene habitaciones libres?'- pregunto el a la recepcionista. Ella asintió. " parece que aún tienen cuartos libres, hasta cuando te vas a quedar?" le preguntaba el amablemente. "Viernes" respondía apenada.

'-Podria reservar una hasta el viernes?'-

La recepcionista asintió.

-'Cuarto 719'- él le sonrió.

"Cuando te den la llave podrás ir a tu cuarto"

Nico asintió. "Gracias"

-'Señor, puede subir. El señor Nishikino le espera'-

El sonrió y se retiro del lobby.

"Ahhhh que vergüenza!" se decía Nico así misma.

...

"No esperaba verte aqui" le decía el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras tomaban asiento. " estaba por aquí y pensé que hace mucho que no te veía"

Maki le sonrió. "Si, ya ah sido un par de meses desde la última vez que te vi"

Eli sonrió.

"Espero pronto poder regresar a Japón"

Maki lo miro un poco preocupado. "Vas a volver?" sintió nerviosismo en sus palabras.

"sí, bueno sabes mi hna vive allí aún , y aparte me gustaría estar cerca de mi mejor amigo" . Maki le sonreía

"Pero, dime como están tus padres, y tu hna?"

"Supongo que bien" contestó el pelirrojo sin interés.

"Aún sigues peleado con tu padre?" pregunto el rubio.

"Eli, sabes que ese hombre no escucha! " decía Maki molesto.

"Si, pero ya no eres un niño, tal vez tú deberías de ceder."

Maki no dijo nada, Eli suspiro. El pelirrojo era demasiado testaduro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos.

"Y Kotori?" preguntaba el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

Maki lo miro

"como esta ella?"

Maki se mordió el labio. "Ella está bien...ella te extraña, deberías llamarle" lo dijo un poco irritado.

Eli sonrió, "si , tal vez debería llamarle"

Otro incómodo silencio.

"Ah , quieres beber algo? Una cerveza o whisky?" preguntaba el pelirrojo levantándose de su lugar. "No te preocupes, yo ya tengo que irme , la próxima vez tomemos juntos" Eli sonrió, levantándose también. Maki asintió "si, para la próxima"

...

En una habitación en el séptimo piso se encontraba una peli negra llamando furiosamente a su amigo el peli naranja

" demonios Honoka! " decía mientras colgaba de nuevo ya que no le contestaba.

" algo no anda bien, algo definitivamente no anda bien!" se paro de la cama y agarro su cartera, solo tenia 100,000 yen en ella. A como iban las cosas no creía que le seria suficiente para pagar el hotel y aparte comprar un boleto de regreso.

Suspiro enojada.

Unos ruidos que provenían de su estomago le sacaron de pensamiento. "Supongo que no tiene caso preocuparme por eso con el estómago vacío" volvió a mirar su cartera " tal vez encuentre algo de ramen en el lobby"

...

"Ay caliente" se decía así misma mientras caminaba con el ramen que acababa de cocinar.

"Oh!"

Ella miro hacia arriba y se encontró con el rubio de antes.

" se pudo acomodar en su habitación?" pregunto amablemente.

"Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme" decía ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. El asintió. "Yo...yo no me quise burlar de usted, es solo que lo escuche hablando en ruso y no pensé que hablará japones"

"No sé preocupe, supongo que no me veo como el típico japonés" el sonrió.

Ella se sonrojo mas. Este chico en verdad que era lindo.

"Ah, soy Nico, Yazawa Nico" hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Ayase Eli, mucho gusto"

Ella le sonrió.

"Parece que va a cenar" le decía el apuntando a la sopa que traia en sus manos.

"Si, ya comió usted?" pregunto ella

"Si, gracias"

Ella sonrió

"Bueno, supongo que me retiro, no quiero que por mi culpa se le enfríe la sopa"

"Ah! " decía ella mirando a su sopa. "Cierto"

"Fue un placer Yazawa-san, si el destino no los permite de nuevo, hasta la próxima" decía el haciendo una reverencia.

"Hasta luego" le contestó con una sonrisa , la morena.

Jueves

Nico se paso el día turistiando por todo Seúl, el no saber coreano y la falta de dinero no le iban a impedir disfrutar del viaje. Tampoco le iba a impedir comprar regalos para sus hermanos. Se preguntaba como estaban , hace tiempo que nos los veía y eso la ponía triste. Pero ella en definitiva no quería ir a la casa de sus abuelos. No hasta comprobar que es una escritora exitosa que puede proveer para su familia.

Dejo salir un suspiro.

...

Mientras tanto en un edificio en medio de la ciudad se encontraba un pelirrojo cambiando su ropa alistandose para el siguiente set de fotos. El ver toda esa ropa de diseñador le hacían pensar en esa modista que se encontraba en Japón y que se había robado su corazón. "Kotori" susurro para si mismo.

"Bien, empecemos" decía uno de los trabajadores, sacando a Maki de sus pensamientos.

...

Por la noche de nuevo, la peli negra trato de comunicarse con Honoka pero solo fue en vano ya que él seguía sin contestarle. 'Despues del tono por favor deje su mensaje' decía la contestadora. Ella tomo aire "maldita sea, Honoka!" dijo furiosa. " el mentado guía jamás se mostró, y estoy segura que ni siquiera se mostrará! " agarro su sien " solo espera a que te vea! Vas a querer haber deseado jamás haberme conocido!" dijo furiosa mientras colgaba el teléfono del hotel.

"Maldición" miraba a su cartera, había aprovechado el día para ir a comprar otro boleto de avión, pero el dinero que le quedaba seguro que no era ni suficiente para cubrir una noche en ese lujoso hotel.

Suspiro.

Cerro sus ojos.

' si vengo a ver a Nishikino Maki'

'Soy Ayase Eli'

De golpe la morena se paró y aplaudió. "Eso es!"

Se recordó haber escuchado a la aeremosa referirse al chico de a lado como Nishikino-san.

Salio de su cuarto apresuradamente con una camisa en manos.

...

knock*knock*knock*

"Si?" pregunta un pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta.

"Hola, me recuerda?"

Él miro a la chica enfrente de él confundido.

"En el avión, yo, yo le vomite" decía la peli negra apenada.

Una molestia cayó en el pelirrojo, "si que se le ofrece?" pregunto irritado.

"Bueno, me quería disculpar y..."

El la miro esperando a que terminara.

" se le olvidó esto en el avion" decía ella , mostrándole la camisa.

"La lave y la planche"

El miro la camisa y la acepto. "Eso es todo? Si, bueno gracias. Buenas noches" dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

knock*knock*knock*

Maki abría la puerta molesto.

"Yo ... Yo quería pedirle un favor" decía la morena apenada.

" que quieres?" decía Maki perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bueno es que es una larga historia, podría pasar?"

" entonces has la corta" respondió bruscamente

"En verdad es larga" repetía ella con una sonrisa apenada.

"Entonces adios" volvió a cerrar la puerta.

knock*knock*knock*

"Ah! Quisieras ya no tocar la puerta?! Como si quiera supiste donde me estoy quedando?!" le gritaba molesto a la morena.

"Si no me quieres ayudar esta bien, pero me podrías dar el número de Ayase-san?"

Maki le miro sorprendido. "Conoces a Eli? Como? De donde?"

Aja! Pensó así misma, ya tenia la atención del pelirrojo. "Conocerlo? Nosotros tenemos historia de más"

Pocos minutos después se encontraba la peli negra en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

"Bien, dime, como lo conoces?"

Preguntaba curioso.

"Él y yo tuvimos algo tan lindo y apasionado que del solo pensarlo me pongo triste que ya no exista"

Decía ella con tristeza en sus palabras. 'Rayos, no puedo creer que se lo este tragando...debí haber sido actriz' pensó para si misma mientras seguía finjiendo.

'Asi que tenías una novia por aca , eh? Eli... Ahora si, Kotori solo se fijara en mi'

"Que tan seria fue tu relación con él?"

Nico le miro tristemente "estuvimos apunto de casarnos"

...

La peli negra sonreía así misma mientras contaba el dinero que el pelirrojo le había prestado. "Será que lo tome muy lejos?" pensó por un momento "nah, aparte mientras que se lo pague todo estara bien."

Sonreia satisfecha.

Viernes 3:00pm Tokio

'El número que usted marco no esta dispobible'

"Ya veras cuando te vea" decía la peli negra mientras terminaba la llamada.

Maki conducía su auto deportivo dirigiéndose hacia la boutique de la modista.

Estacionando el auto, volteó hacia el lugar y veía a la chica de cabellos grises acomodando la ropa que estaba colgada. Él no pudo hacer mas que sonreir.

"Ella es tan linda" penso para si mismo.

"Kotori" le llamaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La llamada volteo y se alegro " Maki-kun!" rápidamente se le acercó y lo abrazo.

"No sabia que ya habías regresado, como te fue?" pregunto, mientras le daba una taza de te.

"Bien" el respondió agarrando la taza.

"Por que no me llamaste?" pregunto ella con un tono triste.

" no tenia razón para llamarte" decía el con un leve sonrojo.

"Malo" levemente golpeó el brazo del pelirrojo " en verdad necesitas razón para llamarme?" ella sonrió.

Maki internamente también lo hacia, le encantaba estos momentos con ella.

"Seguro que solo querías que trajera algo"

"Por supuesto!" dijo ella sonriendo "seguro que viniste con las manos vacías"

El rió un poco " que tal si para compensarte mañana te invito a cenar?" dijo él con una tierna sonrisa. "Supongo que es mejor que nada" dijo ella devolviendo le la sonrisa.

"Minami-san, tiene una llamada" decía la asistente de ella, pasandole el teléfono. "Disculpame" dijo mientras se retiraba para tomar la llamada. Maki asintió.

"Si, diga?"

"Oh!" dijo entusiasmada.

Maki no pudo evitar verla, tenia una sonrisa tan grande, una sonrisa que solo una persona podía provocar. Suspiro tristemente.

"En serio?! Entonces mañana deberías cenar con nosotros" decía entusiasmada.

"Mas te vale venir, eh?" rió.

"Bien, entonces mañana te veo" decía sonriendo mientras cortaba la llamada.

"Era Eli" decía con emoción acercándose al pelirrojo. "Si me imagine"

"Espero no te moleste pero lo invite a venir con nosotros" le dijo un poco apenada.

"Por que me molestaría?"

Ella le sonrió.

...

"Ah!" Maki azotaba la puerta de su auto. "Maldita sea!" decía molesto. Se apoyo en contra del auto y se puso a pensar.

...

Nico sonreía, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de esa enorme casa que sus padres le habían heredado. Al fin estaba en casa, al fin estaba en un lugar donde sabía que todo estaría bien.

Al abrir La puerta todo el sentimiento de seguridad se desvaneció. "Que...demonios" dejo caer su maleta. "Ahh...!!! Me han robado!" recorría la casa de arriba a bajo , de lado a lado y efectivamente no había ni un solo mueble, ni rastros de que alguien viviera ahí. "HONOKA!!!!!" enojada se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomo el primer taxi con rumbo a la repostería del peli naranja.

...

"Gracias, vuelva pronto" decía el chico de ojos azules al cliente que salía del lugar.

"dios...siento como miedo de repente..." se digo así mismo abrazando su cuerpo.

ring*

"Bievenido!" decía alegremente.

"Ho-no-ka!"

La cara del chico se puso pálida. "Ni-Nico-ch-chan" dijo nervioso. Trago saliva nerviosamente.

"Me quieres explicar que demonios hiciste?!" le gritaba furiosa al peli naranja.

Honoka no pudo hablar, estaba totalmente aterrado.

"Por que llegue a Corea y no había un maldito guía?! Eh?!" se acerco hasta donde él y bruscamente lo bajo a su altura. "Me puedes , maldita sea, me puedes decir que demonios hiciste con mi casa?!"

Lo agarro del cuello y seriamente clavaba sus ojos carmín con esos celestes.

"Yo-yo..." trato de hablar.

"Si?!" decía molesta.

Se encontraba sentada una muy molesta peli negra en la sala de la casa Kousaka .

...

"Entonces estas en problemas financieros?" preguntaba soltando un suspiro.

Honoka apenado asintió.

" y no se te pudo ocurrir otra maldita solucion?!" le gritaba molesta. " tus padres te hubieran ayudado!"

"Mis padres se enojarian mucho..." dijo apenado. " y como crees que estoy yo?!"

"Lo siento...Nico-chan"

"Maldito seas Honoka!"

Se paro furiosamente. Estaba a punto de abofetarlo pero la entrada de alguien la interrumpió.

"Nico?"

...

Umi se encontraba en la cocina preparando té para los tres.

"Ella no sabe nada" decía Honoka.

Nico lo miro atentamente.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que...así que no te enojes con ella"

Nico suspiro molesta. "Seguro a que ella Ni siquiera sabe lo que hiciste"

Honoka solo asintió apenado.

'Vas a ver hijo de tu... Nada más que le diga a Umi y ella seguro te pondrá en tu lugar' pensó Nico mientras miraba al peli naranja.

" el té esta listo" decía Umi entrando a la sala. Esta tomo asiento justo al lado se su marido.

" que es lo que te trae por aquí, Nico?" pregunta la peli azul a su prima con una tierna sonrisa.

"Hay algo que quieres hablar?" le preguntaba Umi.

La verdad es que desde la prepa ellas ya no se veían tanto y si lo hacían era usualmente solo para hablar sobre asuntos relacionados a los abuelos.

"De hecho..." la peli negra tomo un sorbo del té.

Honoka la miro nervioso. Sabía lo que ella estaba por hacer, también sabía que si lo hacia eso seria su muerte y no llegaría a conocer a su bebé.

"Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte" dijo él apresuradamente.

Nico lo miro molesta, levantando una ceja. "Ah" Umi sonrió " es verdad"

Nico les miro confundida.

"Vamos a ser padres!" decía Honoka alegremente.

Nico lo miro sorprendida. "Eso...eso es verdad Umi?" pregunto insegura.

"Si!" contestaba Umi con la misma alegría.

Nico no pudo hacer más que suspirar y sonreir. 'Asi que por eso lo hiciste'

"Me alegro mucho! Muchas felicidades!" decía mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su prima.

Honoka respiraba aliviado, parecía que por lo menos ese día no le tocaba morir.

...

La peli negra se encotraba de nuevo en su casa , acostada en el frío piso.

Tenia que de alguna manera contactar al nuevo dueño de la casa y tratar de convencerlo de que se la vendiera de nuevo.

"Aunque Umi este embarazada...eso no es excusa." se dijo así misma. "Él sabe lo mucho que está casa significa para mi. "

Suspiro profundamente.

ring*ring*

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Alo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

...

Al día siguiente un alto y apuesto pelirrojo causaba conmoción en un café en el cual esperaba sentado.

Todas las chicas del lugar le miraban entusiasmadas mientras que lo chicos le miraban irritadamente.

Él miro su reloj y suspiro.

'A que hora se dignara a venir?'

En ese justo momento una peli negra con dos coletas se le acercaba.

"Lamento la tardanza"

El solo le miro.

"También lamento el no haber llamado antes, te aseguro que te pagaré todo lo que me prestaste" le decía apenada.

El solo le seguía viendo. De hecho demasiado atento. Esto puso a Nico un poco nerviosa.

"Sigueme" le dijo mientras se paraba y salia del café.

Ella lo miro confundida pero lo siguió.

...

Afuera de un vestidor esperaba un pelirrojo a que saliera la peli negra. Al salir la miro de arriba a bajo y suspiro. 'Supongo que esto estará bien'

"Bien, vamos" le dijo mientras salia de la tienda.

"Espera...!" le grito Nico, pero él no escucho y siguió caminando. "Aún no me has dicho que onda con todo esto..." dijo resignada.

Al salir de la tienda con un vestido rojo corto, que en verdad se le veía bastante bien, miro al pelirrojo molesta. "Me puedes decir a donde vamos?"

Él suspiro , "vamos a comer, contenta?" dijo mientras subía a su auto.

...

Nico aún seguía confundida, que estaba sucediendo , a él no parecía que ella le agradara entonces por que le había invitado a cenar?

Sentada abrió el menú y sus ojos se abrieron. "Ay dios..."

'el no espera que yo pagué esto verdad?! Todo es demasiado caro!' pensó para si misma

"Sabes..." decía ella rompiendo el silencio. Él la miro " yo te seguí porque te debo dinero pero yo en verdad no puedo pagar esto, tú no estas esperando que yo pagué esto, cierto?" pregunto preocupada.

Maki cerro su menú y le miro atentamente.

"No crees que renunciar a un amor sin pelear por el sea triste?"

Nico lo miraba confundida.

" que un amor sea separado por culpa de los padres de alguien?" el continuaba hablando. "De que sirve seguir viviendo si uno no esta con la persona que ama, no crees eso?" preguntaba él.

Ella estaba sorprendida pero asintió. "Tienes razón, hay que luchar por la persona que uno ama" dijo segura.

'El me pidió que viniera porque necesita consejos de amor?'

Él sonrió. "Así es!" dijo contento " es por eso que eh querido traerte aquí"

"Que...?"

"Pronto te recontraras con tu amor perdido" decía el satisfecho.

Nico estaba confundida. " de que hablas?"

" Eli, el esta aquí en Tokio" dijo el contento.

"Quién?" Nico pregunto aún más confundida. Maki la miro extrañamente. "Eli! El ha vuelto a Japón!" volvía a repetir.

En eso momento Nico reaccionó. 'Ay no...'

" espera... Yo, yo agradezco la preocupación pero yo en verdad no quiero verlo...aún me duele" le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Maki le agarro las manos sorprendiendola. " tienes que luchar por tu amor" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Maki-kun! " decía un peli gris contenta con el rubio a su lado.

'Ay me lleva la-'

Nico se apresuro y cubrió su rostro con el menú.

" no esperaste mucho cierto?" preguntaba el rubio. Maki negó con al cabeza. "Oh, y quien es ella?" preguntaba Kotori mientras tomaba asiento. "Es una amiga" decía el pelirrojo, esto causo una pequeña irritación a la modista.

"Mucho gusto" decía Nico tímidamente aún cubriendose el rostro.

Maki le bajo el menú bruscamente y le pateo levemente.

Nico paso saliva y alzó el rostro. "Oh!" decía el rubio sorprendido.

"Nos vemos de nuevo" decía contento.

Kotori solo miro la escena con un poco de molestia. "Se conocen?"

Eli asintió. " nos conocimos en Seúl"

'Eso es!' pensaba el pelirrojo mientras todo pasaba.

"Disfruto su viaje en Corea?" preguntaba el amablemente.

"Si, todo gracias a usted"

Eli sonrió y Maki se veía molesto.

Al fin se dio cuenta que había sido engañado.

...

"Yo llevaré a Kotori su casa" decía el rubio. Maki asintió.

"Donde vive Yazawa-san?"

"Yo vivo algo lejos" decía ella con una apenada sonrisa.

"Yo llevaré a Nico-san a su casa" decía el pelirrojo secamente.

"Bueno fue un gusto verla de nuevo" decía Eli sonriendo. Nico le devolvió la sonrisa. "Buenas noches" decía ella dando una pequeña reverencia. "Un gusto, Yazawa-san, nos vemos luego Maki-kun" esta vez decía la peli gris mientras subía al auto del rubio.

Nico alegremente decía adiós con su mano mientras el carro del rubio se alejaba.

El desde el auto sonreía viendo a esa peli negra por el retro visor. "Que pasa?" pregunto Kotori.

"No es nada" decía él con una boba sonrisa en su cara.

Al desaparecer el carro por completo , Maki se volteo a al peli negra y la miro enfurecido.

...

"Como pudiste haberme engañado?!" decía el molesto.

Estaban en un parque donde no se encontraba nadie.

Nico solo miraba hacia abajo.

"Me sentí como un idiota ahi!"

"Tú como pudiste hacer eso?" esta vez Nico dijo molesta. "Tienes idea de lo incómodo que hubiera sido para los dos si yo en verdad fuera su ex?! Eres un desconsiderado !"

"Que?! " le grito Maki molesto.

"Idiota , como te atreves a gritarme después de todo lo que me has hecho?!"

Nico lo miraba indignada, esta bien que le debiera dinero, pero no por eso iba a permitir que la ofendieran. "Aquí el único idiota eres tú!" le grito

Maki alzó su mano y la miro molesto.

"Que?! Me vas a golpear?!"

Él rápidamente bajo su mano, solo hizo eso por frustración, en verdad él no le iba a golpear.

" ven! Acercate! Pegame! Pegame! Maldito insensible!" le gritaba ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Él nerviosamente retrocedía el paso hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en esos carmín que le miraban furiosamente. "Imbecil" le decía Nico mientras le daba una cachetada. Maki abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

La peli negra mosletamente salio del parque dejando solo al pelirrojo.

...

Al llegar su casa , ella suspiro tristemente. Parecía que mientras no estaba en casa el nuevo dueño había mandado nuevos muebles para adornar la casa. Y Nico

sabia que no se podia seguir quedando ahí, pero no tenia a donde ir...y esa casa significaba mucho para ella. "No puedo volver con los abuelos... Ellos solo me regañan" se dijo tristemente.

Aún así ella no podía dormir ahí, en cualquier momento el nuevo dueño aparecería.

Suspiro y tristemente agarró todas sus cosas.

"Voy a tratar de hablar con el dueño...tal vez el tenga un buen corazón y entienda la situación." se dijo tratando de convenserse que era la mejor solución.

Sentada en el portón esperaba a que él nuevo dueño apareciera.

Un carro a la distancia se escuchaba. A los pocos segundos se estaciono enfrente de la casa. La peli negra escucho la puerta del barandal abrirse y alzó su mirada.

'No puede ser'

Se levanto asustada.

'Que demonios'

Se preguntaba molesto el pelirrojo que estaba frente de ella.

Unos ojos violeta miraban a los carmín que se encontraban asustados.

A.N.

Hola, que tal? Ahora traigo esta historia que puede que se les haga familiar si han visto el kdrama "full house"

Aunque la historia estará usando mucho al drama , no todo será igual. Cambiaré algunas cuantas cosas y tratare de incorporar a todas las chicas de Muse de la mejor manera posible. Bueno en este caso chicos y chicas.

Tal vez pensarán que sin vergüenza soy, subiendo esto cuando no he actualizo los demás fics pero en verdad que estoy totalmente bloqueada. Pero les aseguró que este si lo terminaré ya que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos.

Intentare terminar los otros también...eventualmente... Lol

Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir excepto que Honoka es un terrible amigo jajajaja.

P.s.

Los ships que van aparecer no van a ser los tradicionales , la excepción es nicomaki, que es la pareja principal. Por lo menos por el momento.

Bueno les dejo, y hasta la próxima.

P.s.2.

M- Nico, Rin, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo.

H- Maki, Honoka, Nozomi, Eli


	2. beso

Disclaimer; Love live no me pertenece.

...

"si , entonces todo esta en orden?"

Nico estaba esperando en la sala del pelirrojo, mientras él hablaba con su mánager.

'De todas las personas que pudieron haber comprado esta casa ...por que tuvo que ser él?!'

Estaba muy ansiosa , pero aún así trataba de mantener compostura y mostrarse seria.

"Bien,gracias" decía el pelirrojo mientras cortaba la llamada.

Miro a la peli negra .

"Escucha, él me dijo que todas las transacciones fueran legales y que todo esta en orden"

Agarro un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar con el.

"No entiendo el problema"

Nico se mordió el labio.

"Yo-yo sé eso... Pero en verdad que no te puedo dar esta casa...significa mucho para mi" decía honestamente.

El la miro dudoso .

"Ah, ya se!" dijo la peli negra juntando sus manos. Maki solo le miraba confundido.

"Déjame comprarla de nuevo!"

Maki suspiro "si?"

"Si! " ella asentía.

"Y con que dinero? Si mal no recuerdo te tuve que prestar dinero en Corea?" le preguntaba indignado.

Nico se tenso.

"E-eso es verdad pero... Y-yo no puedo simplemente dejar esta casa! Significa mucho para mi!"

Le decía a súplicas.

"Si eso fuera cierto no la habrías vendido en primer lugar"

Contestaba el sin interés.

"Ya te dije que fue un error!"

Maki no sabía que decir, la chica en frente de él parecía que lloraria en cualquier momento.

"Esta casa fue diseñada y construida por mi padre... Yo en verdad no quiero perderla"

Dejo salir una lágrima.

Maki seguía dudoso, sus palabras parecían sinceras y le daba un poco de lástima verla suplicar de esa manera.

Él se acerco hasta ella y le sujetó su mano.

Nico se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Maki le sonrió con un poco de ternura.

"Tú..." dejo salir él " tú en verdad crees que soy idiota?! " le gritaba molesto. La levanto de su lugar y la llevo hasta la puerta. "Ya me egañaste una vez! Realmente crees que voy a caer de nuevo?!" abrió la puerta y la hecho pa fuera.

"Espera, en verdad yo-"

Trataba de decir ella pero Maki la interrumpió. "Yo no voy a caer en tu juego de nuevo!" le azoto la puerta en la cara.

"Espera!" Nico grito en súplicas. "Espera..."

Ella suspiro tristemente. "Espera..." susurro.

Pasaron unos segundos y ella seguía afuera mirando el suelo. Alzó su rostro al escuchar la puerta de enfrente rechinar. Vio como el pelirrojo le sonreía , ella por un segundo recobró esperanza. " se te olvidaba esto" le dijo el pelirrojo aventandole la maleta que traía consigo.

Rápidamente sus esperanzas se desvancerion. "Espera!" grito ella de nuevo pero Maki ya había cerrado la puerta.

"Maldición" decía la peli negra mientras pateaba una roca. 'Que se supone que haga...?'

...

Maki se levantaba estirando sus brazos, sonriendo a su alrededor. La peli negra de anoche ya no sería un problema y no tendría que verla de nuevo.

Solto un bostezo y se dirigió hacia le baño. 'Ella ya no volvió a molestar anoche, seguro que entendió y al fin se fue' pensó para si mismo mientras lavaba su rostro.

Volvió a su cuarto y se cambio a su ropa deportiva para ir a correr. Unos shores rojos con una camisa negra y una estrella morada embordada en ella.

Bajo las escaleras y se puso su gorra. "Bien, vamos" se dijo mientras abría la puerta y estiraba un poco.

Tomo aire y sonrió, de verdad que esta casa había sido una buena compra.

Estaba a una hora, mas o menos, de la ciudad, y la playa isshiki estaba enfrente de él.

Aún asi la casa estaba ubicada en un lugar donde no era fácil de llegar lo cual le brindaba la privacidad que el tanto buscaba.

'defitinavemente valio cada yen que pagué'

En ese momento se puso a pensar en Nico y en como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, se preguntaba si en verdad decía la verdad...

Sacudió su cabeza " no, ella seguro solo me quiere tomar el pelo otra vez" se dijo convencido.

Suspiro de nuevo y miro a su alrededor admirando el bello paisaje. "No puede ser..."

Agarro su sien. "Creí haberte dicho que te fueras!" se acerba molesto a la peli negra que se encontraba dormida en la banca que estaba afuera de la casa. "Oye!" le gritaba pero ella no se movía. "Oye!!" gritaba más fuerte pero ella seguía sin contestar.

Bruscamente le quito el suéter rosa que estaba usando para taparse. Noto como el cuerpo de ella temblaba y se preocupó. Toco su frente y se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. "Ay en verdad que eres tonta, como se te ocurre pasar aquí la noche...!"

Dudo un poco pero al final se decidió a cargarla y traerla dentro de la casa.

La recosto en el sofá y fue por una sabana para cobijarla.

La miraba con incredulidad. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo unas pastillas con un vaso de agua.

"Ven toma" se acerco a ella alzandole el rostro para que ella las pudiera tomar.

Le volvió a tocar la frente y se preocupo más. "Tal vez te debería llevar al hospital"

"No" dijo la pelinegra en susurro.

"Que?" Maki se acerco a ella.

"No quiero ir! No me lleves!" le dijo gritando.

Maki se molesto y la trato de parar "estas ardiendo!" Nico agarro fuerzas y lo empujó haciendo que este cayera.

"Ay!" grito molesto.

Ella solo se cobijo mas y le dio la espalda.

Fruncio sus cejas. Se levanto y se puso a buscar en la bolsa de ella algún número que pudiera llamar. Agarro el celular de ella pero estaba bloqueado. 'Dudo mucho que me lo desbloquee' siguió buscando y encontró un diario, lo abrió y empezó a hojear las páginas. Hojeo, hojeo, hojeo hasta que se encontró con una foto. Estaba una niña pequeña de ojos carmín, el asumio que se trataba de ella, la niña vestía un vestido rosa y su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas con listones color rojo. Al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño de ojos turquesa y a su otro lado una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmín, igual a los de Nico. Todos se veían muy contentos.

Él miro atentamente a la foto y noto que la casa de fondo era la misma casa en donde estaban ahora. 'Entonces no me mintio'

Soltó un suspiro y volteo la foto "mi querida Nico Ni, nunca pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa que te hace única, mi hermosa princesa. Con amor tu padre." leía.

Guardo la foto y cerro sus ojos. 'Puede que me arrepienta de esto'

...

knock*knock*

Eli alzó su cabeza encontrándose con una peli gris en la puerta, él le sonrió. "Estas ocupado?"

El negó con su cabeza.

"Toma asiento"

Ella sonrió y se acercó hacia él.

"Que te trae por aquí?" pregunto el rubio amablemente.

"Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?" dijo jugando.

El río. "Claro que puedes"

Organizo unos papeles y le miro " de hecho , ahora que estas aquí quiero aprovechar y decirte primero a ti" le miro con entusiasmo.

"Que cosa?" pregunto curiosa.

El no dijo nada.

"Vamos, dime" le decía haciendo un puchero.

"Bien" el sonrió " voy a abrir mi propia compañía de música y cine!"

Le dijo contento levantándose de su asiento.

Ella se emociono y también se levanto. " me alegro mucho por ti!" se acerco hacia él y lo abrazo.

Eli correspondió, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Voy anunciarlo este fin de semana" se separó de ella.

" así que mas vale que vengas" le sonreía.

"Por supuesto!"

"Señor?" entraba la secretaria de el, interrumpiendo el momento que el y la modista estaban compartiendo.

Kotori la maldijo en su mente.

Eli le sonrio coquetamente "dime"

Kotori lo observaba y se puso triste. Eli ni cuenta se dio.

"lo necesitan en la sala de juntas" ella le guiño el ojo y salio de la oficina.

Eli sonrei picaramente.

Esto solo molesto mas a la peli gris.

"lo siento, Kotori. El trabajo me llama" se escuso y salio de la oficina.

"si el 'trabajo'" dijo con sarcasmo.

...

El día había pasado y ya era de noche, Maki se encontraba al lado de la peli negra. Desde la mañana no había salido de su lado, la fiebre de ella no parecía bajar y eso solo lo preocupaba.

"papá..."

"Que.." Maki se sorprendió y rápidamente se acercó mas a ella.

"papá...me duele"

'Parece que esta soñando'

Él chasqueo su lengua "por supuesto que estas en dolor! Quien te manda a dormir afuera" la regañaba.

Nico tenia una cara de dolor en si, Maki suspiro.

" oye...no hay alguien a quien pueda llamar ? "

No hubo respuesta.

"Alguien que venga por ti" siguio intentando

"papá..."

Maki le quito la toalla que tenia en la frente la morena y mojo con agua fría. "Tú padre no esta...deja de llamarlo" lo dijo tristemente.

...

Nico despertaba toda desorientada. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la casa, se toco la frente, y respiro aliviada que ya no tenia fiebre. 'que bueno se me quito...no puedo pagar un hospital ahorita...' se levantó al escuchar al pelirrojo discutir con alguien.

"Por que no checaste esto antes?"

Ella lo miro de lejos.

"Pero si es un problema...me debiste haber informado "

Cuando vio al pelirrojo voltear hacia su dirección, se volvio acostar y se tapo.

Escuchó como el pelirrojo gruño de frustración.

El se acerco a la cocina y tomo un plato para servir el porridge que le había preparado. Aunque la cocina no era su especialidad, no quería llamar a alguien mas que pudiera correr chisme.

"Bien...por lo menos se comible" le decia al platillo frente de él, suspiro y se acercó a ella.

"Oye..." tomo asiento al sofá al lado de ella. "Despierta"

Nico fingió dolor y abrió sus ojos carmín lentamente. "Levantate, come algo"

Ella nego con su cabeza

" mas tarde, mas tarde comere "

Él le miraba preocupado " tienes que comer y tomar tu medicina"

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

"Mira, yo..." Nico lo miro atentamente. " yo tengo que salir...tú vas a estar bien?" le miraba preocupado, ella noto como movia sus manos en ansiedad.

Ella asintió " voy a estar bien, puedes irte"

Maki la miro y por un momento pensó en quedarse 'yo...ay, espero no estar cometiendo otro error'

"bien, vuelvo al rato"

Se levanto de su asiento " toma tu medicina!" le decía mientras salia de la casa.

Nico espero unos minutos hasta escuchar el carro de el encenderse y oir como el coche se alejaba.

"bien" se levanto, tronando los huesos de su cuello y respiro profundamente. Miro a la comida que el pelirrojo le habia preaparado y la miro dudosa. "esto..." hizo una cara de disgusto " no se ve muy bien..." acerco el platillo a su cara y lo olio "tampoco huele muy bien..." paso saliva y suspiro "espero el sabor por lo menos sea bueno" agarro la cuchara y empezo a comer 'dios...esto es... es horrible' bajo la cuchara y con mucha fuerza de voluntad paso la comida.

Se dirigio a la cocina y noto el desastre que el pelirrojo habia hecho, 'este chico que? se cree niño? no puede cocinar, ni limpiar...' ato su pelo en una coleta y levanto sus mangas. 'por lo menos tiene la cara bonita asi que podria casarse con alguien que cuide de él' penso mintras empezaba a limpiar.

Una vez ya que habia terminado, busco en el refri y empezo a preparar algo para comer. "por lo menos tiene ingredientes para cocinar"

Pasaron unas horas y Maki habia vuelto ya, Nico no se habia dado cuenta ya que mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista, se habia puesto a limpiar el patio trasero.

El pelirrojo al entrar no pudo ignorar el olor de tomates que venia de la cocina. Se acerco hacia la estufa y vio la sopa de tomates hirviendo a fuego lento. 'huele bien' Busco a la pelinegra en la casa pero no la encontro, se acerco hacia la ventana y la vio barriendo. Saco aire molesto, 'no que te sentias mal...'

"este chico es demasiado desordenado, no ha pasado ni un día y ya tiene mi casa hecha un desastre" decia Nico mientras volvia entrar a la casa.

Se acerco hacia la estufa y apago el fuego. "ahora si..." dijo contenta "esto si es comida" decia mintras tomaba una cucharada de la olla.

"me podrias servir un poco"

Nico se congelo, dios, cuando habia vuelto? no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del otro chico en la cocina. "es tu casa, no?" decia el pelirrojo con sarcasmo " se un buen anfitrion"

Ella paso saliva, decidio no responder y servirle un plato tambien. "yo no sabia que habias vuelto" dijo penosamente, tomando asiento en frente de él.

"y que bueno que no!" dijo Maki molesto " si te hubieses dado cuenta hubieras volvido a fingir estar mal!"

"o-oye!" le repondia ella. "ayer...ayer yo en verdad no me sentia bien!"

Maki la miro molesto.

"gracias" dijo Nico en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para que él lo escuchara.

Él rodo sus ojos y miro hacia la sopa. El olor ya no lo podia ignorar, esa sopa olia muy bien. "espero seas tan buena cocinera, como eres de mentirosa"

Nico gruño pero no dijo nada.

Tomo su cuchara y comio un poco de la sopa 'esto...esto es delicioso!' pensaba mientras comia la sopa. Nico solo se le quedaba viendo atentamente. Noto el cambio en el semblante del pelirrojo y sonrio, ella pudiera que no fuera buena en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no era una de ellas. De hecho era tan buena cocinera que habia considerado estudiar gastronomia.

"y bien?" pregunto curiosa.

'esto es delicioso pero...'

"no esta mal" dijo mintiendo.

Nico saco aire molesta. Le siguio viendo y noto que estaba mintiendo. Entonces ella se dispuso a empezar a comer.

Comieron los dos tranquilamente sin ninguno decir una palabra.

...

"veo que te encuentras mejor...entonces puedo esperar a que te vallas hoy?" le decia Maki firmamente a la chica que se encontraba lavando los platos.

Nico se quito sus guantes y se acerco a él.

"oye, espera tú-"

Maki le interrumpio.

"tú obviamente ya estas bien de salúd, asi que ya te puedes ir."

Nico lo miraba preocupada.

'voy a recuperar esta casa ...no importa lo que tenga que hacer'

Maki solo la veia sin interes, "recoge tus cosas y-"

"tú eres muy malo cocinando" le decia la pelinegra interrumpiendolo. Maki fruncio el ceño. "y eres muy desordenado" seguia diciendo.

El pelirrojo se molesto y se paro "ok, pantalones obvios, a donde quieres llegar con esto?"

"asi que"

El la miraba esperandole.

"asi que hagamos un trato"

Maki la miro dudoso.

"yo limpiare y te prepare la comida..."

El miraba atento a los ojos carmin.

"a cambio tú me dejaras vivir aqui hasta que consiga el dinero para comprar la casa de nuevo"

Maki acaricio su barbilla y se puso a pensar.

"y tambien!"

'aun no termina?' penso en molestia

"y tambien perdonaras mi deuda" terminaba la morena.

"eso es todo?"

Nico asintio. Sus ojos rogaban que aceptara, el simplemente seguia acariciando su barbilla.

' ella cocina muy bien...y bueno si soy desordenado... me ahorraria el tener que llamar a alguien'

La pelinegra solo le veia atentamente.

Maki clavo su mirada en esos ojos carmin, ' pero ya me ha mentido mucho!' seguia viendo a esos ojos carmin que le suplicaban que aceptara. Empezo a recordar a la noche anterior y en como llamaba a su padre. Chasqueo su lengua.

"bien"

Nico salto alegre.

"pero tendremos unas reglas"

Maki continuaba diciendo, Nico estaba tan alegre que no le ponia mucha atencion.

"quiero que respestes mi privacidad"

ella asintio con una sonrisa. "la privacidad es importante!"

"y quiero que tengas el desayuno prepaprado temprano"

"eso no es problema, yo siempre me levanto temprano" aseguro ella aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Maki paso saliva ' es muy linda sonriendo' se sonrojo un poco, agarro un mechon de su pelo y empezo a jugar con el.

Para Nico todo esto paso desapercibido, seguia sin creeer que el chico hubiera aceptado.

"eso es todo?" pregunto ella.

El solo asintio.

La sonrisa de ella solo pareceia creecer. "ah! me asegurare de cocinar con tomates, al parecer te gustan no es asi?"

Maki se sonrojo mas y asintio.

"Lo sabia! mis ojos no me engañan~"

'tan facil de leer soy?'

"bien, yo terminare de limpiar aqui" dijo mientras volvia a ponerse los guantes y terminaba de lavar los trastes. "tu puedes estar seguro que esta casa quedara impecable"

Maki sonrio.

...

Kotori se encontraba en su estudio diseñando nuevos trajes para la nueva linea de ropa que pronto sacaria a la venta. Como el verano venia pronto queria diseñar trajes que fueran coloridos y comodos.

knock*knock*

Volteo hacia la puerta y vio a un pelirrojo sonriendole. " interrumpo?" ella nego con la cabeza "pasa" le sonreia.

"que te trae por aqui?" pregunto amablemente.

"sabes de esa fiesta que Eli va a tener el sabado para anunciar su nueva empresa?"

Kotori asintio

"quiero un traje para la ocasion"

Ella lo miro de arriaba para abajo causando que el se sonrojara. "bien..." le seguia viendo " creo que tengo lo indicado"

...

Maki se encontraba enfrente de un espejo moviendo a su cuerpo de lado a lado, mirando como le quedaba el traje que traia puesto. Un traje color canela, con una camisa a rayas y un moño azul.

Kotori sonreai, parecia contenta con su trabajo. "te gusta?" preguntaba

Maki asintio "si, se ve muy bien"

Ella asintio "ayuda mucho que el modelo sea guapo ~"

Maki se sonrojo y sonrio.

"tú tambien vas a ir, cierto?" ella asintio.

"entonces te vere ahi" el le sonrio.

"sabes Maki..."

El la miro atento , le indicaba con la mirada que continuara.

"eh estado pensando en estudiar otra vez..."

el no dijo nada.

"tal vez fuera del pais.."

Maki se exalto "por que?" le pregunto con angustia.

'la verdad me quiero alejar un poco de Eli' penso para si misma. " sabes siempre es bueno aprender mas" le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"pero por que te tienes que ir?" le agarro su mano, esto tomo a Kotori por sopresa.

"calmate, Maki" ella acaricio la mano de el.

"dije que solo estaba pensando...aun no es final"

...

Maki estaba en su carro, se estiro el pelo y solto un grito en frustracion. "maldita sea... no se que paso pero ... no dejare que te vallas"

...

"disculpe, me podria enseñar ese?" decia un pelirrojo a un empleado de una joyeria.

Miraba los anillos de compromiso y penso en cual se le veria mejor a la modista. "hmm" rasco su barbilla "este por favor" le decia al empleado sosteniendo la sortija en sus manos. 'esto hara que te quedes' se dijo asi mismo contento.

...

Al día siguiente Nico se habia levantado temprano y preparo el desayuno. El pelirrojo aun no habia despertado.

Ella dejo todo listo en la mesa y limpio, dejando el lugar impecable. Miro su reloj y suspiro.

Agarro un papel y empezo a escribir 'voy a llegar tarde esta noche, come algo afuera'

Nico agarro sus cosas y salio de la casa.

Unos minutos despues el pelirrojo bajo hasta la cocina y vio la comida tapada sobre la mesa. "donde esta...?" se pregunto mientras buscaba a su alrededor. Noto la nota en el refri y se acerco a leerla.

"asi que ya estas fallando..." chasqueo su lengua. "bueno no importa... yo tambien llegare tarde"

...

Nico estaba en las oficinas de Kodansha, tenia una cita para que su libro fuera revisado para ver si se lo publicarian. Se econtraba sentada nerviosa, moviendo su pierna con ansias. "Yazawa-san?" ella alzo la vista y vio a una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño caminar hacia ella. "Saotome-san esta listo para verla" Nico asintio y agradecio.

Al entrar a la oficina se encontro con un señor de lentes de pelo negro leyendo aun las paginas que eran la historia que habia escrito. El hombre acariciaba su barbilla. Nico miraba atentamente sus expresiones.

"esta historia es buena" decia Saotome-san poniendo los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Nico sonrio.

"pero"

Devolada su sonrisa se desvanecio.

"pero le falta algo mas"

"Algo mas?" pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

"si! como que le falta un poco mas de alegria y pasion" decia el hombre levantandose de su asiento.

"mas pasion..." se decia Nico asi misma en un susurro.

"y alegria!" terminaba el hombre.

"Yazawa-san" se acerco el hombre hasta ella. Nico lo miraba atentamente. "usted es joven y linda, seguro tiene alguien en su vida que le pueda proveer esa clase de sentimientos."

"en realidad no..." decia apenada

El hombre tomo su mano causando que Nico se sorprendiera. "bueno, como dije antes... usted es joven y linda. No creo que tenga problemas en encontrar a alguien que le provea esa clase de sentimientos... o tal vez" el se detuvo

"o tal vez?" pregunto curiosa.

"simplemente piense en un amor pasado y trate de recordar la pasion que hubo ahi, y los buenos tiempos que compartieron."

' si hiciera eso mi historia seria una tragica novela de amores perdidos' ella cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

"vere que puedo hacer"

El hombre sonrio y solto su mano.

"eso es!" le decia contento. Nico hizo una reverencia. "recuerde Yazawa-san, pasion! alegria"

Ella sonrio y salio de la oficina.

"mas pasion...y alegria..."

...

"Nico-chan!"

La pelinegra volteo y se encontro con un peli naranja sonriendole. "Honoka"

El apresuro paso y la alcanzo. "Nico-chan, hola"

Nico le vei molesta, "borra esa boba sonrisa"

Honoka hiso un puchero. "que humor..."

Ella siguio caminando y el camino a su par.

"por que estas de tan mal humor?"

"fui a la oficina del editor y..."

"y...?"

"me dijo que le faltaba mas pasion y alegria a mi historia..."

Honoka agarro su sien.

"no es la primera vez que te lo dicen cierto?"

Nico asinto, le dolia admirtirlo pero era verdad.

"cuando estabas con-"

"callate" le interrumpio Nico.

"bien..." suspiro Honoka "pero desde esa entonces te han dicho eso mas de tus historias, no?"

ella volvio a asintir.

"maldita sea..."dijo en frustracion "yo no quiero escribir historias tristes... pero es lo unico que me sale de corazon."

"pero por que estas apresurandote con esta historia? Umi-chan me habia comentado que tu deadline no venia hasta dentro de unos meses... aparte crei que Kokoro-chan estaba bien por el semestre, y Cocoa-chan recibio una beca por sus estudios...entonces por que no te tomas un descanso hasta que agarres inspiracion de nuevo?" decia el peli naranja con buenas intenciones.

"porque necesito recuperar mi casa lo mas pronto posible ya que un idiota la vendio mientras me mando fuera del pais!" le grito al chico de ojos celetes llamando la atencion de la gente que pasaba.

Honoka bajo su cabeza apenado. "bien... lo siento, pero no grites" le decia mientras la agarraba y le llevaba a una banca cerca de donde estaban.

"sabes..."

Nico le miraba con molestia.

"hoy Umi-chan tuvo cita con el ginecologo."

Ella al escuchar eso se calmo. "como se encuentra?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Honoka sonrio, "ella esta muy bien, dijo el doctor que nuestro bebe es muy sano y va muy bien"

Nico no pudo hacer mas que sonreir. " me alegra escuchar eso"

"mira" Honoka abria su cartera y sacaba una foto. Nico lo miro curiosa. "ten" le entregaba la foto en sus manos "woah" sus ojos carmin se abrieron. "es el bebé?"

Honoka asintio con una boba sonrisa. "nunca crei que una foto me pudiera brindar tanta felicidad hasta ahora"

Nico le seguia sonriendo.

"yo se que te he causado muchas molestias, pero en verdad creeme que cuando pueda te lo voy pagar todo" dijo el apenado.

"sabes ..." Honoka le miro atento "en este momento lo unico que me preocupa es que tú seas un buen padre." dijo molestando al oji celeste.

Honoka hiso un puchero "por supuesto que lo voy a ser!"

Nico rio.

"te acuerdas de cuando estabamos en la uni y"

"mira Honoka, yo en verdad no quiero hablar de él" decia Nico interrumpiendolo.

"no, dejame terminar" insistia el peli naranja.

Nico suspiro. "bien."

"en esa entonces me acuerdo que queriamos ir de viaje pero no teniamos dinero."

Nico se recargo en la banca y asintio. "vaya que tiempos, solo nos preocupabamos por esas tonterias"

Honoka sonrio. "si, y bueno... te acuerdas que para juntar dinero tú y Umi-chan escribieron una cancion que termio siendo comprada por ese cantante famoso...como se llama?" se preguntaba rascando su barbilla.

"Tsubasa, Kira Tsubasa"

"ese mero!" aplaudio sus manos.

"dios, hubiera guardado los derechos de autor entonces aun tendria dinero" se decia Nico arrepintiendose.

Honoka rio.

"si bueno... si escribieras otra cancion tal vez alguien te la compre de nuevo"

Nico solo lo miraba.

"tal vez otra vez, ese Kira o tal vez alguien mas famoso!"

"mas famoso?"

"si! quien esta de moda ahora...?" se volvio a rascar la barbilla. "ah...creo que Yukiho menciono a un tal mako? mio? no se... pero si alguien como el cantara tu cancion seguro ganarias el dinero suficiente como para recuperar la casa." decia Honoka animandola.

"sabes..."

El la miraba atento.

"eso no es tan mala idea."

...

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y Maki se escontraba en el patio de un lujoso restaurante. El lugar estaba decorado con flores y luces por todas partes, en el centro habia una mesa con un mantel rojo y era ahi donde el pelirrojo estaba esperando.

"entonces cuando terminen la cena, quiere que traiga el postre de inmediato?" preguntaba el mesero.

Maki asintio "si, por favor"

El sonrio.

El mesero hiso una reverencia y se retiro.

Al volver a la cocina, emocinado empezo a contar a sus compañeros lo que habia ocurrido "te digo que el es el cantante!" decia con entusiamo. "no puedo creer que ya se este comprometiendo! aun es muy joven!" decia otro empleado.

"oye, crees que tal vez pueda vender esta exclusiva a alguna revista?" preguntaba el mesero al cocinero, el se encogio de hombros.

"me pregunto cuanto me daria..." se decia asi mismo.

...

"woah, por que esta el lugar tan vacio?" preguntaba Kotori mientras tomaba asiento.

Maki se encogio de hombros y sonrio. "no se"

"esto me pone un poco nerviosa" la modista admitio.

"Kotori..."

Ella lo miro atenta y le sonrio. "si, dime"

El respiro profundo y solto aire.

"Maki-kun, estas bien?" pregunto Kotori con precupacion, la verdad el pelirrojo se veia muy nervioso.

"si... y-yo queria hablar contigo de algo importante"

"bien, te escucho"

"y-yo..."

"su comida~" decia el mesero mientras servia los platos.

Maki agradecio que aparecio dandole tiempo para recuperar el aliento, quien diria que proponersele a alguien que ni siquiera fuera tu novia fuera tan dificl?

"te digo, despues de la cena"

Kotori le sonrio.

"eso fue delicioso~" decia Kotori bajando sus chopsticks.

Maki sonrio, "Kotori...yo"

"si?" pregunto curiosa.

"yo..."

ring*ring*

Kotori solo lo miraba.

ring*ring*

"es tu celular" Maki sonreia nervioso.

Kotori volteo hacia su celular y contesto.

"diga?"

Maki paso saliva.

El mesero de antes se dirigia hacia ellos con un cheesecake. Maki habia pedido que escondieran el anillo en la crema batida arriba del cheesecake.

El cual es uno de los postres favoritos de la peli gris.

"ya veo" decia la modista con una boba sonrisa. Termino la llamada y se levanto.

Maki la miro atonito.

"lo siento, era Eli-kun... el me esta esperando, gracias por la cena~" le sonrio. Ella tomo sus cosas y empezo a caminar.

"espera!" Maki le grito. Kotori se volteo "solo come el postre" le decia Maki, casi suplicandole.

"lo siento, para otro dia quieres? no lo quiero hacer esperar." decia Kotori mientras continuaba su paso.

Maki se levanto y la siguio. "espera" se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca. Kotori lo miro sorprendida.

"no te vayas" Maki suplicaba.

"Maki, podemos comer cheesecake otro dia."

"en verdad tengo que hablar contigo!" le decia molesto.

"Maki, no lo quiero hacer esperar"

Maki se deshizo su corbata y gruño. "dile que te espere!"

Kotori lo miro con molestia. "que te pasa? estas borracho?"

"dime, lo amas?"

"que?"

"que si lo amas?! estas enamorada de el?!" le grito con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"si! yo... yo lo amo!" le contesto enojada. Esta era la primera vez que Maki le hablaba asi.

"el no te ama, no vayas, solo te vas a lastimar mas"

Kotori ahora estaba furiosa. " pero yo si a el!"

Esto le dolio a Maki. "yo se que el no me quiere , pero voy a hacer que se enamore de mi"

Se quito la mano del pelirrojo de encima y subio al ascensor.

Maki solo veia como se iba, mordio su labio previniendo que las lagrimas de sus ojos se corrieran.

...

Nico habia regresado a la casa, la idea que Honoka le habia brindado seguia rondando su cabeza. 'una canción...'

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con un pelirrojo tocando el piano negro que se encontraba en la sala, Nico se quedo quieta, recostando su cabeza contra la pared.

Entonces el empezo a cantar.

"yasashikushinaidemou"

Nico suspiro 'este tiene problemas de amor '

"usoyousoyosonnanouso

yasashikusarerudakede

mottomottosukininaruno

itsudemosobaniirundakedo

tomodachi...soredakene?

kimochiwokakushitsudzuketerutokokorogaoresouyo"

"dios que cancion tan deprimente." decia Nico mientras entraba a la sala.

Maki se tenso y dejo de tocar.

"c-cuando llegaste?"

"eh? yo? justo ahora" ella lo miraba atentamente, esto puso al pelirrojo nervioso.

"mira...no tengo ganas para hablar" Nico lo ignoro.

"por que me miras asi?" pregunto molesto. La mira de ella estaba clavada en el.

Ella solo le seguia viendo. "sabes, cantas muy bonito" le sonreia. Maki se sonrojo y volteo su mirada.

"g-gracias" dijo en un susurro.

"pero esa cancion es muy triste, deberias de cantar canciones mas alegres" seguia diciendo ella.

"estas juzgando lo que canto?" pregunto indignado.

"no... pero, mira" tomo asiento al lado de el. "eres alto y guapo" Maki solo se sonrojo mas.

"aparte tienes una voz muy linda, yo solo digo que si cantaras algo mas alegre te verias mas guapo"

El paso saliva. "yo escribo y canto lo que quiero"

Nico se sorprendio. "tú la escribiste?"

El asintio.

" entonces eso significa que tienes un amor no correspondido, cierto?"

Maki se levanto ignorando su pregunta.

" no puedo creer que no sepas quien soy yo" se acerco al refri y agarro un lata de cerveza.

"ah! de eso te queria preguntar antes, ese día en el aereopuerto te ví rodeado de varios guardespaldas." Nico seguia sentada en la banca del piano.

El pelirrojo agarro una revista y se la avento encima. "oye!" grito Nico quejandose.

Maki tomo un sorbo de la cerveza. Nico vio la portada de la revista y lo vio a el. "Maki Nishikino el principe que todas la chicas han soñado"

En la portada se encontraba el cantando y tocando el piano.

"dios... que cursi, quien escribio esto?" decia Nico mientras bajaba la resvita. ' creo que su nombre es mako?mio?' empezo a recordara las palabras de Honoka.

Se paro de golpe "tú!" se acerco hacia el " tú eres ese cantante famoso!"

El rodo sus ojos 'parece que al fin se dio cuenta'

"tú...! ah, ya me acorde!" decia Nico caminando hacia la cocina "mi hermana tambien me habia dicho de un chico pelirrojo que solo cantaba canciones tristes. Abrio el refri y agarro una cerveza "puedo?" pregunto mirando al pelirrojo.

"adelante"

"por eso no te reconocia..." Nico se sento en frente de el. "yo trato de solo escuchar musica alegre"

Maki suspiro.

"tú... tú solo cantas canciones que tú escribes?" pregunto curiosa.

él asintio.

"no has pensado en cantar algo que alguien mas escribio?"

él nego con la cabeza.

"seguro a que yo te podria escribir una cancion" decia mirandolo seriamente.

"tú?" dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella asintio. "sabes que soy escritora, una cancion no seria dificil de escribir, de hecho apuesto" se levanto de su asiento "apuesto a que te podria escribir algo mas alegre y que seria todo un exito!"

Maki fruncio el ceño.

"no." dijo firmemente.

"escuchame, si escribo una cancion y tú la cantas, con lo que gane yo podria recuperar la casa!" lo miraba con suplica.

"dije que no."

"vamos!" seguia insistiendo. "seria una cancion tan buena que seguro te conseguiria mas fans"

Maki tomo un sorbo de cerveza. "una cancion alegre...?" ' necesita mas pasion, y alegria' recordo las palabras del editor y bajo su mirada. "una cancion con pasion y alegria...una cancion atrevida"

lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero el pelirrojo aun asi la escucho.

"atrevida...?" se dijo asi mismo.

"asi es!" Nico lo volvio a mirar. "daring!" decia ella con una sonrisa.

Maki se levanto de su asiento "mejor ya duermete" se fue de la cocina y subio las escaleras.

"daring! ya veras" le gritaba Nico con una sonrisa. "you'll be wild~!"

El pelirrojo ya no dijo nada pero trai en si una sonrisa, Nico de una forma u otra le habia alegrado un poco la noche.

...

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba Nico en la sala trapeando el piso. Maki se encotraba fuera, habia ido a correr esa mañana. Al volver Nico le saludo y sonrio. Maki no le contesto y subio a su cuarto. "que grosero" penso Nico mientras seguia trapeando.

Cuando el pelirrojo subio a su cuarto se encontro con su celular sonando sin parar. "bueno?"

"Maki!" le grito el hombre al otro lado de la linea.

"que paso?" le preguntaba molesto a su manager.

"es verdad que te comprometiste? por que no nos dijiste nada?!" preguntaba el hombre molesto. "te pedi que tuvieras mas cuidado!"

Maki se molesto, alguien en el restaurante habia soltado lengua. "no." fue lo unico que dijo y termino la llamada.

Su celular volvio a sonar, el lo apago y cerro sus ojos. A los pocos minutos escucho el telefono de casa sonar, rapidamente bajo y le arrebato el telefono a la pelinegra. "oye!" le grito molesta. El desconecto el telefono, Nico solo lo miro atonita.

El volvio a su habitacion, agarro una almohada y la azoto contra la pared.

...

Nico se entero del escandalo a traves de el poder magnifico del internet. Cuando habia terminado de limpiar se puso a buscar al pelirrojo para ver cuan famoso en realidad era y el primero resultado que aparecio era que el estaba comprometido. "hmmm me pregunto si fue rechazado y por eso estaba cantando esa cancion triste" ella decidio no molestarlo con el tema y mejor se puso a pensar en letras para la cancion que habia decidido que iba a escribir.

Cuando llego al escritorio se encontro con un sobre que tenia el nombre de Maki, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y lo abrio. Este era la invitacion hacia la fiesta que el rubio tendria el fin de semana. "esto es lo que necesito!" se dirigio al jardin donde el pelirrojo se encontraba leyendo en el columpio de madera que estaba afuera.

"puedo ir?" pregunto con una boba sonrisa.

Maki la miraba confundido. Ella le mostro la invitacion y pregunto de nuevo "puedo?" pregunto con entusiasmo. Maki le arrebato la invitacion "que dije acerca de la privacidad?" pregunto molesto, ella no le contesto.

"y no... no puedes ir" le contesto, guardo la invitacion y continuo leyendo.

"por que no?" pregunto molesta haciendo un puchero.

"porque no y ya" le contesto si interes.

Nico se enojo mas y le saco la lengua. "maldita cabeza de tomate"

"que dijiste?!" le pregunto indignado.

"me escuchaste!"

Maki cerro su libro molesto. La pelinegra pateo el columpio causando que el pelirrojo se cayera. "ah, maldita enana!" le grito.

...

Los dias habian pasado y no hubo mucha interaccion entre el pelirrojo y la morena por lo que resto en la semana, el agradecio la tranquilidad. Nico solo se dedico a limpiar y cocinar, en su tiempo libre trabajaba en su novela y en la cancion que habia dicho que escribiria.

El dia de hoy era sabado, el dia del evento, Maki se arreglo desde temprano y salio en su coche. Se aseguro de guardar la invitacion en un lugar donde ella no la pudiera encontrar para que no se presentara de repente. Con lo que no contaba era con que Nico tuviera vista de halcon y notara todos su moviemientos. Ella ya sabia donde se encotraba la invitacion, mas bien ya sabia donde seria el evento y se encontraba en su cuarto preparandose para salir.

...

Al llegar a la fiesta Maki saludo a gente conocida y se propuso evadir a todo reportero que se le acercara. De lejos vio a Kotori, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Ella lo miro tristemente, el aparto la mirada y siguio caminando.

Se dirigio hacia la mesa de postres y se encontro con una figura familiar. 'que demonios'

Se acerco hasta ella. "que haces aqui?!"

Nico lo miro y lo ignoro.

"no me vas a responder?" le pregunto molesto.

"mira, yo vine aqui por mi propia cuenta... asi que pretendamos que no nos conocemos"

Maki salto aire indignado. "haz lo que quieras"

"eso hare~" dijo Nico descaradamente mientras agarra un cupcake de fresas.

...

"Kotori" la peli gris se volteo y se encontro con el rubio sonriendole. "me alegro allas venido"

Kotori le delvovio la sonria "te dije que vendria"

En un segungo el rubio se habia distraido y veia con una sonrisa boba a una chica.

Kotori se volteo y miro a la secretaria de antes. Ella se molesto y fruncio el ceño.

"por que me haces esto?"

Esto saco a Eli de onda.

"que?"

"por que me tratas asi cuando tú sabes lo que siento" pregunto molesta.

"de que hablas?" el pregunto confundido.

"tú sabes lo que siento por ti...entonces por que coqueteas con ella enfrente de mi?!"

...

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del evento.

"no puedo creer que te acuerdes de mi~" decia Nico coquetamente.

El castaño de ojos turquesa le sonrio. "no podria olvidar una cara tan bonita~" le guiño el ojo. Nico se sonrojo.

"me alagas Tsubasa-san~"

El le seguia sonriendo. "entonces estas trabajando en escribir otra cancion?" pregunto curioso.

"asi es" Nico asintio.

"asi que si estas interesado~" Ella seguia coqueteando.

"yo vere que puedo hacer" le volvio a guiñar.

Maki desde lejos miraba la escena y se molesto. Se acerco hasta la pelinegra y la tomo de la mano. Esto causo mas de una mirada pero a el no le importo.

Le sujeto la mano y la llevo consigo.

"oye!" Nico le gritaba. El solo la ignoro.

"oye, estaba en medio de algo importante" Él la siguio ignorando.

Nico agarro fuerza y se safo.

Maki la volteo a ver molesto.

"que demonios te sucede?!" pregunto molesta.

"ya me quiero, asi que ven conmigo" le dijo agarrando un mechon de su pelo.

"entonces vete, te dije que pretendieras no conocerme" le decia ella con molestia.

"ya vamonos" le volvio a sujetar la mano.

...

"Kotori yo solo pienso en ti como una hermana" las palabras del rubio le herian.

"yo no quiero ser como una hermana para ti!" le decia con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"aparte tú tienes a Maki" seguia diciendo el rubio. " él te ama"

"entonces esto es por él? es por eso que no piensas en mi como mujer?" se mordio el labio.

"Kotori yo-"

Ella se alejo de él molesta y se dedico a buscar al pelirrojo el cual encontro facilmente.

Eli la seguio preocupado. "Kotori"

Llamo pero ello no contesto.

...

"Ya vamonos" el pelirrojo sujeto la mano de la morena y comenzo a caminar.

"es verdad Maki?!"

El pelirrojo paro al ver a la peli gris apunto de llorar gritandole.

"Kotori...de que hablas?" pregunto dudoso.

"tú me quieres? estas enamorado de mi?"

le pregunto demandando respuesta.

"yo..." volteo a ver y miro los ojos azules preocupados de Eli y la mirada atonita de Nico. Él aun seguia sosteniendo la mano de la morena.

Kotori solo lo miraba esperando.

"yo... yo siempre te he querido..."

Los ojos de la peli gris se abrieron sorprendida. "Maki-"

"siempre te he amado, Nico-chan"

Él acerco a la pelinegra hacia el y la beso, sacando de onda no solo a la morena que no sabia que hacer, pero si no tambien al rubio y a la modista que los veian con ojos sorpendidos.

...

A.N.

Hola, buenas noches, o tardes, o dias ;

Ahorita para mi son las 3 am. La verdad tengo mucho sueño pero queria terminar y subir el capitulo ya jaja

Como se habran dado cuenta cambie la descripcion de la historia a algo mas simple, esto no va a cambiar la historia. Yo solo la queria simplificar.

Bueno tal vez se esten preguntando quien es el hombre misterioso en la vida de Nico...traten de adivinar~

La cancion que Maki estaba tocando y cantando es "unbalanced love" que canta las primpts.

La verdad me dio tristeza que Kotori rechazara a Maki pero ni modo, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Aparte gracias a ello ya hubo beso~

jajaja. Bueno yo aqui me despido, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Que tengan lindo dia o noche~


	3. Casate conmigo

Love live no me pertenece.

….

Oficina de la agencia de Maki.

"Qué es lo significa esto?!" gritaba una mujer de gafas con corto pelo castaño. Ella sostenía su tableta en la cual se encontraba un artículo hablando del compromiso de Maki.

El pelirrojo que estaba enfrente de ella no dijo nada.

"Maki!" le grito otra vez.

El seguía sin responder.

"Mira, ya fue bastante duro tener que lidiar con los escándalos de antes, que se supone que haga con esto?! Hay fotos por todos lados!" gritaba la mujer poniendo la tableta en la mesa.

El suspiro.

"Calmate, Hanayo. Yo lo resolveré" el se levanto de su silla y salió de la oficina. "Maki!"

El no volteo.

La pelinegra que estaba ahi tambien, se apresuró a levantarse y seguir al pelirrojo no sin antes darle una rápida reverencia a la chica de ojos violeta y disculparse con ella.

La castaña solo suspiro, "maldición…"

Volvió a agarrar su tableta y miro la foto en donde obviamente el pelirrojo estaba besando a la morena.

…

De camino de regreso a casa, Maki no dijo ni una sola palabra. Nico estaba insegura en si debía hablar o no. Aún estaba sacada de onda y pues tambien un poco confundida y sorprendida por los eventos de esa noche. Recordaba en como todos los reporteros se le vinieron de inmediato en cima y en cómo los bombardearon con preguntas

' para cuando es la boda?'

'Podemos confirmar que ella es la persona del los rumores de antes?'

'Cuando se conocieron?'

Nico se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana, esto seguro llegara a oídos de su familia y esto le preocupaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa el pelirrojo se fue directo a su cuarto aun si dirigirse con la morena. Ella decidió quedarse afuera a pensar un poco. "Que se supone que haga si se enteran…."

En ese momento un mensaje de texto le llegó a su celular.

Hizo un puchero

"no pudo haber esperado más tiempo...?!"

Suspiro y saco su cel.

LittleYaz: Oneechan! Te vas a casar?! Quien es ese tipo...?! (ಠ_ಠ)

Después otro,

faitohon: NICOCHAN! Dios...estas comprometida?! (」゜ロ゜)」

Y después otro,

Yaza#3: Nee-chan! Ni siquiera me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien! Y para acabarla es el cantante! No puedo creer que será mi cuñado! (/^▽^)/

Y después otro...

UmiK: Nico, felicidades ...no te olvides de llamarles, va?

"Ahhhh!" Nico grito de frustración. " maldita cabeza de tomate!"

*ring*ring*

"Ay no…"

…..

"es verdad Maki?!"

"tú me quieres? estás enamorado de mi?"

Las palabras de la modista se le venían a la mente al pelirrojo, él estaba recostada en su cama recordando los eventos de esa noche. Se acordó en como parecía que en cualquier momento ella lloraría, y en cómo se veía enojada y frustrada a la vez.

"Debi haber sido honesto con ella…?"

Cerró sus ojos y se acordó del rubio que estaba ahi tambien.

"No" sacudió su cabeza. "Ella quiere a Eli...yo solo le provocaría más problemas...y … y … Eli se veía preocupado… maldición!"

Se levantó de la cama arrojando una almohada por la ventana.

"Maldito seas Eli! La tienes ahí y tú no… si yo… si yo fuera tú si tan solo…"

Suspiro.

En ese momento su celular sonó, el miro el nombre y cerro sus ojos, tomó aire y contestó.

"Alo?...no….quieres calmarte? ….yo se…. Ya se… por dios podrías no hablar tan rápido?! ….si… bien...dile a mama que despues le hablo...tú tambien….bye…."

Puso su cel sobre la mesa de noche, "no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso, tengo un problema que solucionar" se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía hacia la ducha.

…..

"Esta bien….lo siento...yo-...entiendo… hasta luego" termino la llamada.

"Ay!" gritó la morena al sentir algo golpear su cabeza. "Que demonios…" miró hacia la almohada que se encontraba en el suelo, ella la recogió y miró hacia la ventana que estaba justo arriba de ella. "Maldita cabeza de tomate" guardó su cel y entró a la casa.

Al entrar escuchó la ducha corriendo y se dirigió hasta ahí.

"Me siento refrescado" Maki se decia asi mismo apagando la ducha, el se estiró un poco y sacudió su cabeza.

*bam*

El golpe de la puerta lo asustó.

"Ah!" gritó Maki al ver a la morena en el baño junto con el.

"Qu-que haces aquí?!" El rapidamente agarro un toalla y se cubrió.

Ella lo ignoró y se acercó hasta el. Maki se sonrojo.

"Puedes explicarme que demonios fue eso?!"

Le grito molesta. El paso saliva y se sujeto la toalla. "No pudiste esperar a que saliera?!" le contestó enojado, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"No piensas contestar?! Me estas causando muchos problemas!" le seguía diciendo Nico apuntando al pecho del pelirrojo que aun seguía mojado.

"Podrías por lo menos esperar a que me cambie?!" la empujó a un lado y salió del baño Ella chasqueó su lengua. "Calmate, Nishikino. No eres el primero chico que veo desnudo."

Maki estaba molesto, muy molesto, molesto porque ella había entrado así a atacar lo y también porque lo que le había dicho? No...eso no podría ser, porque le importaría si ella ha visto a otros chicos desnudos...definitivamente eso no le molestaba...tal vez solo lo irritaba un poco. Él sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que la morena no pudiera entrar.

Ella lo siguió pero al llegar a su cuarto no pudo entrar, se quedó afuera tocando la puerta a más no poder mientras que el pelirrojo que estaba adentro solo gruñía en desesperación. "Dios...no tomará mucho tiempo!" se quejaba él tratando de que ella dejara de tocar pero esto solo provoco que ella tocara la puerta más fuerte.

Una vez habiendo terminado de cambiarse el abrió la puerto y la miró molesto.

"Ahora si, podrias contestarme?!" le gritaba ella mientras entraba en el cuarto del pelirrojo, el cual solía ser su antiguo cuarto.

El tomo aire y la miró seriamente.

"Casate conmigo"

Los ojos rubíes de la morena se abrieron de en par en par y su boca se abrió. Su mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión.

"Te voy contratar como mi esposa" el le seguia diciendo aun con la mirada seria.

Le tomó un segundo pero después de procesar lo que le dijo frunció el ceño.

"Estas loco?! casarme contigo?! Estas mal de la cabeza...! tu no me gustas y es obvio que yo tampoco a ti, entonces por qué nos casaríamos? Eres un desorganizado que no sabe cocinar"

Maki frunció el ceño.

"Y tu una enana que es muy ruidosa y habla mucho"

Nico sujeto sus puños y se mordió el labio.

"Exacto! No nos caemos bien, entonces por qué casarnos?! Te pegaste en la cabeza?"

El rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

"Cuando nos divorciemos despues sera mas facil"

Nico levanto la ceja "divorcio?"

"Que? Pensaste que sería para toda la vida?"

Ella lo miraba incredula.

"Estoy cansado de todos los rumores que hay acerca de mi, esto ayudara a que se calme la prensa y podré vivir en paz por unos meses"

El pelirrojo agarró un mechón de su pelo y empezó a jugar con el.

"Estas totalmente demente...el matrimonio no es algo con lo que se juega" ella bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos. ' cómo es posible que ya nadie se case en serio en estos días?'

Maki agarró su barbilla "hmm" empezó a mirar alrededor suyo "cuando nos divorciemos como pensión...hmmm...ah, te daré la casa"

Nico de inmediato levanto la mirada.

"Solo piensalo, despues me das tu respuesta"

….

La pelinegra se encontraba en el patio, sentada en el columpio de madera que su padre le había construido cuando era pequeña.

Miro hacia la casa a su lado y recordó todo los bellos momentos que había pasado ahí con sus padres. Levantó su mirada, mirando quietamente hacia las estrellas. "Que se supone que haga, pa?" se sonrió a sí misma y suspiro. "Como me gustaría que me pudieras contestar...esta probablemente sea la forma más rápida de recuperar la casa pero...eso significa más problemas con ellos….ay...que se supone que haga...?"

…..

A la mañana siguiente en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba una seria pelinegra con un pelirrojo en frente de ella.

Ella sostenía un papel en sus manos y lo sujetaba firmemente.

"Como esto es un matrimonio contractual, necesitamos entonces un contrato"

El levanto la ceja.

Ella aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

"1, No habrá nada de relaciones físicas. 2, el matrimonio no durará más de seis meses. 3, cuando se termine el contrato le entregaras la casa a Yazawa Nico, osea yo. Alguna objeción?" dijo mientras ponía el papel sobre la mesa.

"Uno mas"

Ella lo miró molesta " si alguien se entera que este matrimonio es por contrato todo esto queda cancelado y no te regresare la casa."

Nico sacó aire. 'Ahí va mi plan de explicarles a mis abuelos…'

"Bien entonces una más…"

"Otra?"

"No quiero que te relaciones con mi familia"

"Tu tienes familia?" le pregunto asombrado "creí que-"

"Tengo 3 hermanos menores... aquí en tokio vive mi prima y su esposo. El resto de mi familia no vive aquí, pero no quiero por nada del mundo que tú te relaciones con ellos, esta bien?" le pregunto con la mirada seria.

"Está bien" contestó sin interes. . 'Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero se que mi mama encontrara una forma de conocerte…'

"Bien"

Los dos tomaron los bolígrafos que estaban sobre la mesa y firmaron el contrato. Ella alzó su mano, él la miró confundido pero al final la tomó, sacudiendo le la mano dando por hecho el contrato entre los dos.

….

Maki se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, mirando su reloj 'cuando piensa salir?'

Habían pasado unos días desde que firmó el contrato con Nico, y su agencia había organizado una conferencia de prensa para que él pudiera anunciar su compromiso con la escritora.

El se encontraba afuera del cuarto en donde la escritora estaba siendo maquillada y vestida para el evento.

Cuando al fin salio se encontro con una hermosa pelinegra con un hermoso vestido rosa que complementaban muy bien sus ojos rubíes. Su pelo estaba suelto con un moño rojo al lado, y usaba unos tacones negros que la hacían ver más alta.

Maki al verla se quedo sin palabras 'hermosa'

"Que? Acaso te deslumbro mi hermosura?" preguntó Nico picaramente, "Ma-maki…?" pregunto tímidamente, la mirada violeta del pelirrojo era tan intensa que la ponía nerviosa.

El aclaro su garganta y volteo su mirada. "Supongo que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer"

Ella hizo un puchero y lo miro molesta.

"De que hablas, se ve hermosa" Hanayo que también ahí se encontraba, le decía a Nico mirándola con un sonrisa. "Esta lista, Yazawa-san?" le pregunto amablemente. Nico le devolvió la sonriso y asistió.

"Bien, hagámoslo" Maki tomó la mano de Nico y abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencia.

Nico al ver tantas cámaras se puso nerviosa y retrocedió el paso.

El pelirrojo la miro y le sonrió, apretándole un poco la mano para darle ánimo. Nico pasó saliva, y lo siguió hasta el frente de la habitación.

Estaban sentados detrás de una mesa llena de micrófonos, mientras que enfrente estaban mesas para los entrevistadores y espacio para que los camarógrafos tomaran fotos.

…..

"Cómo se conocieron?"

Nico miro nerviosamente a Maki, el solo le sonrió tiernamente, enfrente de cámaras el era una persona totalmente diferente.

El tomó el micrófono y contestó.

"Nos conocimos en un vuelo...ella era tan linda que no pude evitar no hablarle"

En ese momento Nico recordó en como él la había ignorado la primera vez que ella trato de hablar con el.

"Esta es para Yazawa-san… cómo fue que le hizo para capturar el corazón del chico más codiciado del momento?"

Nico sonrió nerviosa, "no se, sinceramente aun me lo pregunto"

Maki volvió a tomar el micrófono. " ella es tan hermosa, sinceramente fue su belleza lo que me cautivo"

Nico lo miró sorprendida, él la volteo a ver y le sonrió tiernamente. El recordó en cómo ella le había vomitado esa vez en el avión.

"Esta boda parece un poco apresurada, acaso viene un bebé en camino?"

La prensa rio.

"No, nada de eso." contestó Maki. "es solo que yo amo tanto a esta mujer que solo la quiero proteger"

Nico lo miró incrédula, recordando en como casi el le pega esa noche que fueron a cenar con el rubio y la modista. Ella suspiró y le sonrió.

Maki puso su brazo sobre ella, y ambos sonrieron a los camarógrafos de enfrente.

…..

"Doctor Nishikino, felicidades" una mujer le decía sonriente al doctor que se encontraba dando sus rondas por el hospital, del cual él era el dueño. "Disculpe?" preguntó el doctor confundido a la paciente enfrente de él. "Su hijo, Maki, el cantante, él se va a casar" seguía diciendo ella con una sonrisa.

El doctor frunció el ceño pero le sonrió. "Ah ya veo,gracias…"

"Pero sabe"

El doctor levantó la ceja, "él es tan alto y usted nada que ver" ella rio.

"Ah es que el se salio como su madre" el suspiro, "bueno lo dejo porque está ocupado" la paciente se excuso y dejó al doctor solo. El hombre mayor saco su celular y busco el nombre de su hijo, no tardó mucho para que la búsqueda estuviera llena de artículos hablando de la boda del cantante.

'Nunca piensas dejar de darme dolores de cabeza…'

…..

El resto del dia Nico fue a una boutique a probarse varios vestidos de novia. La boda había sido programada para el final de la semana, por lo cual tenían que apresurarse con los preparativos de la boda.

Mientras se probaba los vestidos pudo escuchar a las trabajadoras hablar y como la maldecían por casarse con el pelirrojo.

"Ella es muy chaparra, yo soy muy mucho más alta y bonita que ella… no puedo creer que él realmente piense en casarse con ella"

Nico agarró sujeto su puño pero no dijo nada. 'No puedo creer en lo que me estoy metiendo…'

Al salir de los probadores se encontró con la modista. Insegura en si hablarle o no, decidió pasarla por alto tratando de no ser notada, esto falló totalmente ya que la peli gris se le acercó y le saludo. "Yazawa-san" Nico volteo, le sonrio nerviosamente. "Minami-san"

 **…**

Las dos se encontraban sentadas tomando té, en una cafetería que estaba cerca de la boutique.

"Encontraste un vestido que te gusto?" pregunto la modista

Nico le miro nerviosa

"Ah...si, hay tantos vestidos lindo. No sabia cual escoger"

La modista sonrio. " me alegra escuchar eso"

"Esta es tu boutique?"

"No...pero, yo a veces trabajo con ellos, puede que el vestido que escogiste haya sido diseñado por mi, jeje"

Nico forzó una sonrisa "ya veo"

"Ah, se me pasó esa noche, pero felicidades por tu compromiso." Kotori tomó un sorbo de su te. "Sabes he querido preguntarte...cómo es que se conocieron? Digo, la verdad es que Maki jamás ha mostrado interés por muchas chicas, es por eso que me sorprendi esa noche"

"Yo tampoco se…la podrás leer cuando salga la entrevista..."

Kotori la miro confundida, Nico de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "di-digo es una historia tan larga que no sabría por dónde comenzar"

Kotori la miro dudosa pero no presiono el tema

"Ya veo…"

"Si…."

Las dos se miraron, había un ambiente incómodo en el aire.

"Bueno…" Nico aclaró su garganta "yo me tengo que ir.. Fue un gusto verle de nuevo"

Se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Igualmente" la modista hizo lo mismo y le sonrió.

Cuando Nico se había alejado lo suficiente, ella saco su cel y le marco a Maki. El cel sono y sono pero el jamas contesto, ella suspiro y se marchó del cafe.

…

Maki estaba en el gym levantando pesas, sentía como si todo el mundo tuviera las miradas sobre el. Eso lo incómodo pero trato de ignorarlo.

*ring*ring*

Al escuchar su cel sonar, el bajo las pesas y tomo su toalla para limpiar su rostro. Agarró el aparato en sus manos pero al ver de quien era la llamada decidió ignorarla.

"Oh, Maki"

El pelirrojo levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules sonriéndole.

"Eli…"

…

"Dime que se siente casarse antes que yo que soy mayor? Dios… que bueno que no somos hermanos si no ya no me podría casar" Eli río, Maki solo le sonrió.

"Supongo que eso es cierto"

"Pero Maki...no crees que todo es muy apresurado? Debiste haberte esperado más entonces, Kotori hubiera caído rendida a tus pies...sabes lo frágil que es"

Maki golpeo la pared y le miró seriamente. " no hables así de ella. No la conoces"

"No la conozco tambien como tu?" Eli rio de nuevo. Esto sólo irritaba al pelirrojo.

"Sabes, deberías parar con esto antes de que lastimes a alguien… antes de que te lastimes"

Eli dejó de sonreír y se puso serio. Su mirada llena de preocupacion.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, pero yo sé lo que hago...antes de dar consejos a los demás por que no ves mejor arreglas tu vida primero?" Maki agarro su mochila molesto y salió del gym.

Eli solo lo miraba preocupado. "En verdad espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

…..

De vuelta en la casa, Nico estaba aspirando y preparando la cena de esa noche.

Estaba preparando espagueti con albóndigas con bastante tomate, justo como le gustaba al pelirrojo.

"Este chico come tantos tomates, estoy segura de que por eso su cabeza es tan roja"

*knock*knock*

"Hmm? no estoy esperando visita…" ella se quitó su delantal y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

"Si, diga?" al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de traje negro que le sonreía.

….

"Esas son albóndigas?" Maki tomó aire, saboreando el olor que venía de la cocina, al entrar a ella se encontró con el lugar vacío. Se acercó hasta la estufa y vio la comida tapada con aluminio. "Nico?" llamó pero no hubo respuesta. "Nico?!" volvió a llamar pero aún no había respuesta. Subió hasta el cuarto de ella pero tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Se acercó hasta su escritorio y miro las fotos puestas ahí. En una estaba la foto de antes de Nico y sus padres, en la otra estaba ella vestida en un kimono al lado de una pareja de recién casados, ambos vestidos en prendas tradicionales japonesas. Y en la última estaba ella con 3 pequeños más, los cual él asumió que se trataban de sus hermanos. En la foto ella estaba en su uniforme escolar y los tres pequeños la abrazaban y besaban, parecía que era el día de su graduación. "Woah, se parecen tanto a ella" El sonrió y suspiro.

Preocupado saco su celular y le marco a la morena.

"Donde estas?"

"Que?"

"No puede ser…."

…...

"Llegamos señorita"

El hombre de antes se bajó del lujoso auto negro y rápidamente, le abrió la puerta a Nico.

Ella al bajar se le abrieron los ojos al ver la enorme casa enfrente de ella. "Por favor, pase"

Nico asintió y entro a la casa.

Al entrar fue recibida por una mirada seria de una chica de pelo corto anaranjado.

"Así que tu eres Yazawa Nico"

Nico la miro nerviosa y asintió.

"Así si es como saludas a la familia de tu prometido?"

Nico se tenso, "yo-yo lo siento" inmediatamente hizo una reverencia "mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, mucho gusto"

La peli naranja no era mucho más alta que Nico, de hecho la morena estaba segura que si lo era, sería solo uno o dos centímetros, aún así ella se sentía muy intimidada.

"Hmmm?" La chica de pelo corto le miró de arriba hacia abajo, esto solo puso más nerviosa a la morena.

"Rin, que haces? Ya llego Yazawa-san?"

La voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos, "si mama, ya voy"

"Acompañame"

Nico la miro nerviosa y asintió.

…

"Woah, eres mas linda en persona!" Nico quedó atónita al sentir unos brazos alrededor suyo. "Mi hijo definitivamente tiene buen gusto!" le decía la mujer a la morena la cual seguía en shock.

La mujer mayor se separo de ella, y Nico noto lo hermosa que era y lo parecida que es a su hijo. Alta, delgada, pelirroja al igual que Maki solo que un poco más oscuro y opaco, y los ojos violetas solo que, igual, un poco más oscuros.

La pelinegra de inmediato hizo una reverencia y se presentó. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico."

La mujer mayor le sonrió, "por favor, siéntate" Ella asintió, y tomó asiento enfrente de la mujer mayor y de la peli naranja de antes.

"Cuantos años tienes?" decía la peli naranja empezando a cuestionar a Nico. La mujer mayor solo suspiro.

"26, cumplire 27 en julio"

A las dos mujeres frente de ella se les abrieron los ojos, "woah te ves muy joven, pensé que apenas y eres legal...pero eres mayor que Maki"

Nico rodó sus ojos.

"Bien" Rin aclaró su garganta " continuemos, a qué te dedicas? De que universidad te graduaste?"

"Rin, no crees que son muchas preguntas?" decía la mujer mayor tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

"Pero mama! No conocemos nada de ella! Yo solo quiero saber que clase de persona se casara con mi hermano."

La mujer miró a Nico apenada, la morena solo le sonrió.

"Soy escritora, y me gradué de la universidad de Kyushu, en Fukuoka"

"Oh…. Maki estudiaba ahí …." dijo Rin en susurro

"Que?" pregunto al morena confundida.

"Na-nada! Sigamos~"

Nico suspiro.

"Tus padres a que se dedican?"

"Ellos fallecieron"

"Lo siento…" dijo la peli naranja apenada "tienes familia?"

"Soy la mayor de 4. Mis hnas están en la uni y mi hno menor está en su último año de prepa"

"Bien, ahora si lo bueno…" esta vez decía la mujer mayor, "para cuando tienen planeado darme un nieto?"

"E-eh…?qu-que.. Yo- yo …. Ah bueno digo….yo-" Nico tartamudeo nerviosa. Esa pregunta sí que la tomó por sorpresa.

"mama , creo que la quebraste" dijo Rin riendo.

"Mama!" un pelirrojo molesto entraba en la habitación.

"Maki!" la peli naranja de inmediato se le hecho encima "dios...que tengo que hacer para ver a mi hermano"

La mujer mayor se levantó y sonrió. "En serio Maki, deberías de visitarnos más seguido"

Maki trato de quitarse a Rin de encima pero se le hizo imposible, miró a su mamá pidiendo ayuda. Ella se acercó hasta su hija y la separó del pelirrojo.

"Gracias…"

Nico seguía en estado de shock, ni se había dado cuenta que Maki había llegado. El notó el extraño comportamiento en la morena y miró a su madre con una mirada acusadora. "Qué le hiciste" demandó el pelirrojo.

"Por qué asumes que fui yo?" se defendió la mujer.

Maki suspiro y miro hacia su hermana.

"Mama le pregunto a Nico-chan cuando es que le darán un nieto."

'Nico-chan…?' en ese momento la morena volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba ahí. El se encontraba totalmente sonrojado. Ella recordó la pregunta de antes y se sonrojo también.

"To-todavia falta mucho para eso!"

"Mucho?" dijo la mujer con un puchero, "pero si lei que ya viven juntos, vamos no me vas a decir que entre ustedes dos no hay nada de-"

"Mama! Por favor…" decía el pelirrojo mas rojo que antes. Nico sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

"Aparte te dije que la traería después, no puedo creer que hiciste esto a mis espaldas"

El pelirrojo tomó a Nico de la mano y la levantó.

"Si no lo hubiera hecho seguro que la hubiera conocido cuando tus hijos esten yendo a la uni." la mujer dijo tristemente.

Maki bajo la mirada. "Cla-claro que no, yo no haría eso…"

"En todo caso…" aclaró su garganta "ya nos tenemos que ir"

Nico hizo una reverencia rápida antes de ser arrastrada por Maki.

"Espera, Maki…! Quédate a cenar" suplicaba la peli naranja.

El pelirrojo no volteo hacia atrás ni detuvo su paso, solo se escucho un "para la próxima" a la distancia.

Rin solo suspiro, "siempre es 'para la próxima' " La mujer mayor abrazo a su hija, "puede que esté mal, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Nico-chan acercará más a Maki a nosotros"

Rin sonrio. "Eso espero"

…

Mientras tanto afuera.

"No puedo creer que vinieras sin decirme nada" Maki decia molesto.

"Tu crees que vine por mi cuenta? Un hombre de la nada se apareció en la casa y me trajo hasta aqui" decia la morena defendiéndose.

"Y no pudiste negarte...?!"

"No me dio la oportunidad!"

"Ahem"

Los ojos violetas de Maki se abrieron, Nico de inmediato hizo una reverencia. "Buenas tardes, señor" saludaba la morena.

El doctor miró a Nico y después a Maki. Maki hizo una reverencia también, pero no dijo nada. "Señorita" dijo el doctor haciendo una leve reverencia e ignorando a Maki. El siguió su paso y entro a la casa sin mirar atrás.

Maki fruncio el ceño. Nico no entendía lo que pasaba pero no dijo nada.

"Súbete" le dijo molesto, ella solo obedeció y subió al deportivo del pelirrojo.

…

El conducía sin decir nada, Nico solo miraba por la ventana.

"Nico"

Ella lo volteo a ver "si?"

"Que te dijo Rin? Te cuestiono?"

"Si, ella parece una persona muy curiosa"

"Siempre ha sido así" Maki sonrió.

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras familia"

"Que…?"

"Pense que alguien tan perfecto como tu simplemente aparecio un dia en este mundo"

"No digas tonterias..."

"Pero, ese hombre es tu padre no? Parece que no te llevas bien con el? Que paso?"

Maki fruncio el ceño

"No hables, si no quieres caminar a casa, mejor cierra la boca"

Nico suspiro

"Mira, no sé lo que paso, pero deberias de aprovechar que están aquí contigo, si no despues te arrepentiras"

"Va en serio, Nico. Ya no hables"

"Eres tan malhumorado, que acaso no puedes solo tomar un consejo?"

Maki golpeó el volante molesto, esto sorprendió a Nico.

"Por que es que todos me quieren dar consejos hoy?"

"Tal vez es porque los necesitas" Nico le dijo solo causando más enojo en el pelirrojo.

El manejo rápido hacia la orilla y freno el auto bruscamente. "Bajate"

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par.

"Si vas a seguir molestando, bajate"

Nico sacó aire furiosa, se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajó del auto. Maki rápidamente tomó velocidad y la dejó varada en la carretera.

Nico lo miro incredula y grito. "Ahhhh! Maldito seas Nishikino!"

Mientras tanto, Maki en el auto miraba por el retrovisor fijándose si Nico seguía en el mismo lugar, se mordió el labio y después de pensarlo un poco volvió al lugar, pero Nico ya no estaba ahí.

El regreso a la casa con la esperanza de verla ahí pero no la encontró. Ceno la comida que la morena le había preparado y espero en la sala por un tiempo, checando su reloj a cada segundo. Pero la morena aun ni sus luces.

Maki saco su celular con la intención de llamarla pero se retracto y mejor lo guardo.

Se tomó una ducha y despues toco el piano, bueno trato pero no pudo. Estaba muy preocupado por Nico, ya era tarde y ella aun no aperecia. Se fijó por la ventana, pero ella no estaba. Salió al patio a esperar, pero aun ni un rastro de ella. Bajo la mirada y suspiro. "Yo la regue...no?" se dijo así mismo pateando una piedra. Cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo vio a lo lejos la figura de la pelinegra caminando hacia la casa, el se sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo.

Corrio rapidamente hacia la puerta pero se tropezó y se golpeó, mordió su labio para evitar gritar y se levantó de inmediato. No quería que la pelinegra se enterara que él estaba preocupado por ella. Entró a su cuarto, escondiéndose de la pelinegra, a lo lejos solo se podía escuchar las pisadas moletas de ella y como gruñía al subir las escaleras.

Maki abrió su puerta lentamente y vio a la morena entrar a su habitación azotando la puerta.

"Al fin llegaste" susurro para el y sonrio.

…..

Nico estaba en su habitación a oscuras, empacando sus cosas "no puedo creer que pense que seria una buena idea casarme con él"

…..

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo bajó a la cocina, buscando algo para tomar, abrió el refri y saco el jugo de naranja. Al cerrarlo se percató de la nota que estaba en el. La tomó en sus manos y la leyó.

"¿Recuerdas todas las veces que me pediste que me fuera ? ¿Qué crees? Ya se me pegó~"

….

A.N.

Buenas gente! Yo me disculpo por mi retraso, lo que pasa es que la semana pasada me enferme y bueno me senti de la patada por no decir mas. Pero ya aqui les traigo este capitulo de la historia.

Me pregunto si estos dos se llegaran a casar...? Y si lo hacen cual regla romperán primero~?

No se~ jaja en realidad si pero lol, igual dejenme saber lo que piensan. Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto que Maki debió haber tomado el consejo de Eli.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima~


	4. Aceptas?

Love live no me pertenece.

…

*knock*knock*

"Si Di-"

"Umi! Tanto tiempo, como estas? Puedo pasar?" la pelinegra no dejó a la peli azul contestar y entró a la casa con su maleta en manos.

"Nico, que haces aquí? Que no te casas en unos días?" preguntaba Umi confundida.

"Oh, eso? Si, ya no va a pasar. Mira, yo se que no he sido de lo más comunicativa contigo, pero te agradecería mucho si no me cuestionaras en estos momentos"

La peli azul cerro la puerto y miro como Nico tomaba asiento en el sofá. Ella recargo su cabeza y suspiro.

Umi le miró curiosa "tuviste una pelea?"

La pelinegra la volteo a ver y se encogió de hombros

"algo así… en todo caso, me podría quedar aquí por unos días?" preguntó ella de lo más normal.

"Nico, sabes que-"

"Umi-chan tené- … oh Nico-chan, que haces aquí?"

El peli naranja estaba semidesnudo y traía una toalla en mano

"Honoka! Mi mejor amigo~" Nico se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

"Eh? Oh, hmm paso algo?" Honoka le miró dudoso, rara vez ella le abraza y rara vez les visitaba tan temprano.

Umi fruncio el ceño, el que Nico estubiera tan cerca de su esposo le molestaba más de lo que quisiera.

"Veo que has subido un poco de peso" decia la morena mientras acariciaba el abdomen del peli naranja. Umi saco aire molesta y la separó de él. "Uuuu~ alguien esta celosa~?" Nico rio.

Honoka hizo un puchero y la miró molesto, "viniste a mi casa a ofenderme?"

"No nada de eso, pero si se presenta la oportunidad sabes que la tomaré~"

El le saco la lengua molesto, ella solo le regreso el gesto.

Umi se agarró el sien y suspiro, "Hon, por que no te duchas primero,y tu…" miro a Nico seriamente. "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar"

La morena paso saliva.

…..

"Primero que nada estoy muy molesta y herida que no me dijiste que tenias novio... y más que tenias planeado casarte" Umi caminaba de lado a lado con sus manos en las caderas.

Nico se sentía como una niña que estaba siendo regañada por sus padres. A pesar de que Umi era menor, usualmente era Umi la que la terminaba regañando en lugar de al revés.

"Umi yo-"

"Y mucho más que ni siquiera recibimos una invitación para tu boda" terminaba la peli azul, mirando a Nico seriamente.

La pelinegra bajo la mirada.

"Umi...mira, no es lo que piensas…" trataba de excusarse.

La peli azul le miro indicando que continuara.

"todo pasó muy rápido ...yo lo conocí y desde ese dia todo mi mundo se ha ido a la mierda...pero aun asi, no me puedo separar de él porque ...hay algo que nos tiene unidos..."

"Nico.." Umi se inquieto, no le gustaba por donde iba esta historia.

"La verdad es que-"

"Oh por todos los dioses, estás embarazada?!" preguntaba el ahora vestido y refrescado peli naranja que entraba a la sala.

"Que?! Claro que no! Jamas tendria un hijo de ese idiota!"

Honoka y Umi miraron a la pelinegra preocupados y después se miraron el uno al otro, "esto es más serio de lo que pensé" susurro Umi, Honoka asintió.

La peli azul decidió no preguntarle más y accedió a dejar que ella se quedara con ellos.

…

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la ciudad.

"Nico?!" llamó el pelirrojo pero no hubo respuesta.

"Nico!" lo dijo más fuerte y con más molestia.

Maki tiró el papel al suelo y corrió rápidamente por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de la morena,

"Ahh! Mierda!" el cuarto estaba completamente vacio, sin ningun rastro de ella.

Se recargo contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer.

"maldicion…"

….

Los días se fueron pasando y el domingo se acercaba, no pasaba día que el pelirrojo no le llamara a la morena pero ella jamás contestaba. Como deseaba el haberle preguntado donde vivía la familia de ella.

….

"Bien, entonces me bañare primero"

La pelinegra se la había pasado trabajando en su novela , y ayudando en el negocio de los Kousaka. La verdad no era lo más ideal pero por el momento era lo mejor.

"La cena estará lista cuando termines" decía el peli naranja desde la cocina, esa noche le tocaba cocinar a él.

A el en lo personal no le molestaba, de hecho era de gran ayuda para el y Umi.

Por otro lado la peli azul queria saber el porqué de la pelea de Nico con su prometido y porque es que no simplemente le pedía al cantante que se fuera de la casa de los Yazawa y Nico volviera. Nada tenía sentido.

Desde el día que había aparecido en su casa, el tema jamas se volvio a hablar ya que Nico lo evadia.

Subió a la habitación de la morena para dejarle ropa limpia. Cuando estaba apunto de salir, el celular de la morena empezó a sonar, ella volteo y lo miro sobre la mesa de noche. Se acerco hasta el y se sorprendio al ver quien le llamaba.

*cabeza de tomate*

Umi río, asumió que se trataba del prometido de la morena, si mal no recordaba el chico era pelirrojo, se decidió por contestar, tal vez él le dirá el porqué de la pelea y ella podría entender las cosas.

"Si, diga?"

Al otro lado no se escuchaba nada.

….

'Esta no es la voz de ella'

"Bueno?" volvió a preguntar la voz del otro lado.

"Ah….ahh" dijo timidamente.

"Es una broma?"

"Ah, no! Se...se encuentra Nico?"

"Ella en este momento no puede contestar, me podria decir quien habla?"

"Que no tiene mi número guardado?" pregunto molesto

"Bueno...es que aquí dice cabeza de tomate"

"Mugre enana…"dijo en susurro

"Perdon?"

"Oh no, nada….mi nombre es Maki Nishikino, el prometido de Nico"

"Oh..."

"Si…."

"Nishikino-san, me podria explicar qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?"

"...Yo….."

…

Los Kousaka y Nico se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales.

"Sabes Nico, este domingo tengo cita en el ginecologo...no quieres venir conmigo?"

"Domingo?" Nico levantó la ceja "No pensé que esos días estuviera abierto"

"A este que voy si" decía la peliazul sonando de lo más normal.

Honoka solo comia su comida.

'Ese dia ….es el dia de la boda…. Supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada, aparte me encantaría ver al bebé de esto dos'

Nico sonrió, "por supuesto, me encantaría"

….

 **Domingo, dia de la boda.**

"Woah, no crees que estás muy bien vestida para ir solo al ginecólogo?" preguntaba la morena, mirando de arriba a abajo a la peli azul que vestía un Kimono azul.

"Y tú también, Honoka...andan super bien vestidos" el peli naranja vestía un traje negro con un moño azul.

"Siento que me debería ir a cambiar o algo…"

"Nada que ver, lo que pasa es que después vamos a visitar a los padres de Umi-chan."

Nico los miro dudosa ' siempre se han vestido así para visitar a los Sonoda…?' sacudió su cabeza y decidió no decir nada más.

….

"En verdad esto es un hospital…? a mi me parece un hotel…" la morena bajaba del auto ayudando a su prima.

"Es que…. Es que ahora en dia asi se ven…" dijo la peli azul no sonando de lo más convincente, Honoka la miró 'en serio?' le dijo con la mirada a su esposa, ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar. "Ay no puede ser" susurro para el.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron a lo que era 'la sala de espera'

"Nico, ahorita vengo...tú puedes esperar aquí...Honoka tú acompañame"

El peli naranja asintió y tomó la mano de su esposa. "Esperen"

Los dos se voltearon a verla. "Ustedes están actuando muy raro… hay algo que ustedes no me están diciendo" Nico miro al peli naranja, este se veia super nervioso y un poco asustado...?

"Nico-chan...yo -"

"La novia llego!"

"Eh?!" Nico se volteo y miro a una pila de chicas que rápidamente se acercaban a ella, "esperen...que demonios" se volteo a ver la pareja pero ellos ya no se encontraban ahí.

"Rapido chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo!"

"Esperen….que...?!"

"Rapido! Rapido! La boda empezará pronto.

…..

"Umi-chan espero que estes segura de esto…"

El peli naranja se agarró el sien y suspiro, "si algo sale mal...sabes que ella se desquita conmigo..."

La peli azul tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó, Honoka la volteo a ver, "todo estará bien" ella le sonrió. "Confía en mí" le guiño el ojo.

"Oh…" un pelirrojo en un tuxedo negro se acercó hasta ellos e hizo una leve reverencia.

"muchas gracias"

La pareja repitieron el gesto, "se que oficialmente no nos han presentado pero… mi nombre es Nishikino Maki"

Umi le sonrió, Honoka la voltio a ver y noto un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella? A no eso si que no, 'el único que puede hacer sonrojar a Umi-chan soy yo'

"Kousaka Honoka y ella es mi esposa Umi" enfatizo 'mi esposa.'

Maki rio, "mucho gusto y muchas gracias..."

"Nico puede ser un poco difícil de entender, pero tiene un buen corazón...así que por favor cuida de ella" le pedía la peli azul al pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto"

"Si se te ocurre lastimarla te las veras conmigo" Honoka le miraba amenazantemente al pelirrojo. Este paso saliva.

"Por otro lado, si vuelven a pelear… no dudes en llamarnos, probablemente podamos ayudar" le decía esta vez con una sonrisa.

Maki sonrió nervioso "se-seguro"

"Maki"

El pelirrojo volteo y miro a Hanayo indicando que lo acompañara, "si me disculpan" hizo una leve reverencia y se apartó de ellos.

"Por supuesto" la pareja sonrió.

"No me cae del todo bien…" decía Honoka.

"A qué te refieres?" pregunto Umi dudosa.

"Es que...no se… no parece tan enamorado como ya sabes quien…"

Umi suspiro, "cada quien expresa su amor de diferentes maneras" le reprimia.

"Es verdad... Umi-chan siempre fue muy tímida~ y muy linda~"

La peli azul se sonrojo, "te amo, Umi" Honoka se acercó a su esposa y le planto un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

…..

"Te ves muy bien"

Maki volteo a su lado y se encontró con la modista. Desde esa noche que no hablaban, y para ser sinceros aún era un poco incomodo hablar con ella.

"gracias"

"Sabes… siempre pensé que sería yo la que diseñaría tu traje..." Le pasó la mano por el hombro causando que Maki se tensara. "Estoy un poco decepcionada"

El pelirrojo no le contesto.

"Sigues enojado conmigo?" preguntó penosa

"Claro que no, por que deberia de estarlo?" le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Pero es extraño… eres el menor de los tres y ya te estas casando, supongo que vas a cambiar mucho de ahora en adelante, no?"

"Eso supongo…"

Había un incomodo silencio en el aire.

"Yo...yo tengo que ir a saludar a más gente, si me disculpas"

Ella asintio.

Todo esto se sentía mal, ella estaba triste? No estaba segura, pero el ver a Maki con traje le hacía cuestionarse si es que ella quería ser la persona con la que él se estuviera casando.

….

Nico estaba sentada esperando a que le llamaran para empezar con la boda.

"No puedo creer que me hicieran esto…" dijo molesta. " más bien, como es que se comunicaron con ese idiota… algo aquí no cuadra…si el los llamó, entonces ya rompió una de las reglas! ...Entonces por que me pasa esto a mi?!"

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia la ventana, "me pregunto si pudiera huir si salgo por aquí…" se agarró el sien y después miró al vestido que traía puesto. "Probablemente no… a menos que me quite esto...pero es tan lindo, no lo quiero arruinar...aparte una chica semi desnuda corriendo por la calle llamaría mucho la atención….maldición..."

"Ahem"

Nico volteo y se encontró con un hombre un poco bajo de pelo castaño, un poquitin anaranjado y ojos de un color lima limón. El hombre vestía un traje negro, con una pequeña orquídea blanca al lado izquierdo. Era el mismo señor que había visto en la casa de Maki ese dia. . Rápidamente hizo una reverencia. "Buenas tardes, Señor"

El doctor inclinó un poco su cabeza, " buenas..."

"No lo pude saludar bien la vez pasada pero, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico" dijo la pelinegra inclinando su cabeza.

"Parece que nos tomó mucho tiempo conocernos" dijo el doctor soltando un suspiro.

Nico paso saliva, estaba un poco nerviosa.

"él.. él puede que te de varios dolores de cabeza" la pelinegra lo miró atentamente " es muy malhumorado y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos...pero, no es un chico malo. Se paciente con él, y cuidalo"

Nico le miraba sorprendida, él estaba hablando tan sinceramente de su hijo, que le pareció muy tierno, al mismo tiempo le daba celos que Maki tuviera aun a sus padres y que no los tratara como debería.

Ella asintio.

"Se ve hermosa, Yazawa-san" Le sonreía el doctor, mirando la de arriba a abajo.

Nico le sonrio.

"Bien, la novia debe de estar en posición" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, el padre de Maki miró a Nico y le extendió su mano, "está lista?" Nico lo miró sorprendida, ella asintió y tomo su mano, "bien"el entrelazo su brazo con el de ella, llevándola al altar.

 **Flashback**

"Papa, la boda es el domingo, vas a ir cierto?"

"Por qué habría de ir? El fue que se fue por su propia cuenta" decía el doctor sin interes, mientras comia otro pedazo de carne.

La peli naranja miró a su madre pidiéndole ayuda.

"Cariño, los padres de la chica fallecieron..."

"Y su único hermano vive lejos y no va a poder ir, quien la va a llevar al altar?" terminaba Rin.

El doctor bajo sus chopsticks y les miró seriamente. "Y que? Acaso pidió que yo lo hiciera?"

"Que...eh...si! Papá, ella estaba apunto de llorar" Rin sacudió la mano de su madre para que le siguiera la corriente. "Si, cariño...mira, yo se que Maki es medio rudo, pero me siento mal por la novia…"

El doctor bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

 **Presente**

"Por favor levántense para recibir a la novia"

Al entrar al salon, Nico comenzó a respirar pesado, esta no era la forma en que pensó que iría su boda. Había cámaras por todos lados, más de la mitad de la gente que se encontraba ahí ella no los conocía, y la persona que la estaba esperando al final del altar era alguien el cual ella no amaba.

Miró a su izquierda y a lo lejos vio a la modista junto con el rubio, ambos le sonreían, trato de sonreír pero los nervios le ganaban. Voltio a su derecha, y allí estaba la madre del pelirrojo, y la hermana de éste, ambas le sonreían tiernamente. Como pudo sacó una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia. Camino un poco y vio a la pareja que la habían traicionado.

Ahora entendía el porqué estaban tan bien vestidos. Umi la miraba sonriente, mientras que Honoka le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo matara. Suspiro y miro hacia al frente, ahí estaba el.

Ese pelirrojo que desde que llegó a su vida, le había provocado más dolores de cabeza en unas semanas que en toda su vida universitaria.

Maki al frente, trataba de mantener una sonrisa pero la mirada seria de su padre lo tensaba y lo inquietaba un poco. Cuando se acercaron hasta él, su padre lo regañó con la mirada, antes de entregarle a Nico. "niño terco" le susurro. Maki sonrió nervioso. Hizo una reverencia y su padre le entregó a la pelinegra.

Sujeto la mano de la pelinegra y la miro molesto, Nico evadio su mirada.

'Es muy tarde para salir corriendo?'

…..

"Nishikino Maki, aceptas como tu esposa a Yazawa Nico? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces respondió, "Acepto"

A lo lejos Kotori bajaba su mirada y suspiraba tristemente. Por otro lado, la madre de Maki sonreía a más no poder. Al fin su hijo se casaba, al fin tendría nietos.

Ahora era el turno de la pelinegra.

"Yazawa Nico, aceptas como tu esposo a Nishikino Maki? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?"

Nico suspiró y lo miro dudosa. 'Supongo que si es demasiado tarde'

"acepto..."

….

Maki estaba aburrido mirando a la pelinegra, ella estaba trabajando en su novela.

Por todos los cielos, estaban en una de las playas más lindas de Japón y ella estaba ignorándolo, solo prestando atención a la laptop frente de ella.

 **Flashback**

"Luna de miel, pero por que? Yo no quiero ir…." decía la pelinegra molesta

Maki se agarró el sien, "mira, yo tampoco quiero, pero seria raro que no saliéramos a ningún lado, no quiero levantar sospechas…"

Nico hizo un puchero, "aparte me la debes por escaparte así!" le decía el pelirrojo a ella, ella se levanto molesta, "no lo hubiera hecho, si tú no me hubieras abandonado ahí!"

Maki volteo su cabeza ignorando el comentario de la pelinegra, "vamos, solo será por dos días"

 **Presente**

"En verdad piensas pasartelo ahí todo el dia?" pregunto suspirando, Nico no le respondió. "Si quiera has venido aquí antes? Es una playa muy linda, no quieres ir a dar la vuelta?" ella siguió sin contestar. El se levanto molesto y le cerró la laptop, Nico frunció el ceño, "qué te pasa?!"

"Podrias contestarme?"

"Ahhhh….!" Nico se agarró el sien, "si...he venido aquí antes"

Maki se sorprendió, "en serio?"

"Si...mira, si quieres ir ve! Pero deja de molestarme…" Volvió a abrir su laptop, antes de que pudiera escribir su contraseña el pelirrojo se la volvió a cerrar, "oye!"

"No puedo ir solo"

"dios Maki, eres un niño grande no? No te vas a perder, confio en ti" le decia sarcasticamente,

"No seas idiota, si alguien me ve caminando solo sospecharian"

Nico sacó aire molesta, tenía razón "bien, espera"

…..

"Bien, vamos"

Maki la volteo a ver 'woah, que linda' se congeló por unos segundos.

La pelinegra lo miro curiosa, "oye estas bien" El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, "si...vamos..."

El se subio en la bici que estaba recargada contra la pared, Nico miró al suelo, "qué haces, vamos?" le decía a ella, apuntando hacia la otra bici. "No podemos caminar?" pregunto jugando con el borde de su blusa, "la playa está un poco lejos, es más rápido en bici, anda"

Ella se mordió el labio, "no me gustan las bicis…" susurro.

"Anda, no seas asi" el estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"La verdad es que yo…"

…..

"Ah, espera no me sueltes..."

"No lo voy a hacer, sigue pedaleando"

Maki se encontraba sujetando la bici en donde Nico estaba. Por el amor de los dioses, ella tenía 26 , cómo era posible que no sabía andar en bici?

Llevaba una hora tratando de enseñarle pero no había progreso, era como si ella no quisiera aprender, "ay por dios...solo pedalea!" le gritaba molesto.

"Eso hago!"

"Ah!" Maki solto la bici molesto causando que Nico chocara y cayera,

"maldita cabeza de tomate!" Nico mordió su labio, no quería llorar, no permitiría que este gruñón le hiciera llorar, pero era tan frustrante. Lo único que había hecho en la última hora era gritarle, y ella ya no aguantaba más.

Sin querer empezó a sollozar, Maki la miró preocupado,

"Va-vamos, no te dolio tanto, verad?" se acercó hasta ella y le ofreció su mano. Ella lo golpeo y se levantó sola,

"no lloro porque me dolio! Por que me tienes que estar gritando?! Por qué tengo que aguantar tu mal humor?! Quien te pidio que me enseñaras...?! Idiota…"

Maki, miró a su alrededor sintiendo las miradas de la gente sobre ellos, trato de acercarse de nuevo, aprovechando que Nico bajó la guardia, la abrazo y acaricio su cabeza. "Per-perdon…" Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y la gente seguía con su camino,

"quítate…"

Nico lo apartó de ella, y frunció el ceño.

"Vamos Nico...lo siento"

Ella miró sus ojos, él estaba siendo sincero. Apartó su mirada haciendo un puchero,

"no quieres un helado~?"

….

Maki estaba sonriendo, la pelinegra ya no estaba de mal humor, estaba tranquilamente tarareando una canción mientras comía el helado que él le había comprado, hacerla feliz no era difícil. Hizo una nota mental que si ella se enojaba de nuevo con algo dulce se pondría de buen humor de nuevo.

Como ella ya no quiso tratar de andar en bici de nuevo, el la llevaba detrás de la bici de el.

Ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, no quería caer de nuevo, inconscientemente los dos estaban sonrojados.

…

Ya era de noche y era tiempo de dormir, ella entraba en la habitación, se agarró la barbilla y la empezó a acariciar. "Por que solo hay una cama?" pregunto molesta,

"Hay un sofá afuera, puedes dormir ahí~"

El pelirrojo acaba de salir de la ducha, se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a secar el pelo.

"Y por qué tengo yo que dormir afuera?! No deberías de ser tu, despues de lo que me hiciste hoy?"

Maki frunció el ceño, cerró sus ojos tomando aire, cuando los abrió de nuevo le sonrió a Nico seductivamente.

"Bueno, cariño, sabes...esta cama es para dos...por que no duermes conmigo~?" le guiño el ojo.

Nico saco aire molesta, "ya quisieras!"

Se salió de la habitación, tomando una cobija y almohada.

Maki bailo gustoso, "jaja sabia que no aceptarías, Maki: 1, enana:0"

Mientras tanto en el sofá de afuera.

"Ay, por qué tiene que ser tan molesto?" Nico trataba de acomodar la almohada de una forma en que pudiera dormir cómodamente, "dios… acaso hice algo para que me castigaran así?" dramáticamente miro hacia el cielo levantando sus manos.

Se tapó con la sábana y trato de dormir, se movió de lado a lado pero no estaba agusto…"este sofá es muy pequeño… incluso yo no dormiría aquí agusto..."

Se levantó molesta y empezó a patear la almohada molesta…."ahhh!"

"No te saldrás con la tuya, Nishikino…"

…..

Maki estaba recostado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro cómodamente, pronto apagaría las luces y se iría a dormir. Soltó un bostezo, y cerró sus ojos.

*woosh*

Levantó la mirada, ahí estaba ella.

"Qu-que haces aqui?"

Nico lo ignoro, peligrosamente se acercaba a la cama. "Vamos, amor …" se subió a la cama, mirándolo seductoramente, Maki paso saliva. "La noche aun es joven~" le guiñó el ojo, el pelirrojo se sonrojo, "Ni-nico..."

"Y estamos de luna de miel…" levantó sus cejas, Nico se soltó el pelo de una forma tan sexy que hizo que el se excitara. "Ni-ni-ni-"

"Shhh" ella posó su dedo sobre los labios de él. Se lamió sus labios rosados, no apartando la mirada del pelirrojo.

El se mordió el labio, ella sonrio, se acerco hasta él, teniendo su frente en contra de la de él, sus labios separados por unos centímetros. Maki respiraba pesadamente,

"solo..solo dejate llevar~"

…..

A.N.

Fun fact: las orquídeas blancas representan un amor puro, inocente y duradero.

Saben que en la mayoría de historias que leo y aparece el padre de Maki usualmente está representado como un tirano horrible, yo quiero pensar que el padre de Maki es solo un poco difícil de entender pero no un tirano.

Nada mi gente, me disculpo por la tardanza, el cambio de horario me desoriento, de por si yo no tengo noción del tiempo,esto lo hizo peor.

Igual, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor no me maten por dejarlo así…. ahora sí empieza lo bueno~ jajaja

Hasta la proxima. ^^)/


	5. Una cancion

Love live! no me pertenece.

A.N. El evento de SIF está consumiendo todo mi tiempo libre … este cap es más corto de lo usual, lo siento (^^;

…..

"solo...solo dejate llevar~"

La pelinegra roso sus labios con los del pelirrojo, se separó un poco de él y vio lo tensado y excitado que se veía. Sonrió para sí misma, por su lado el pelirrojo no sabía que estaba sucediendo, acaso le pico un mosquito y la puso asi? No estaba seguro pero sabía que esto le estaba gustando más de lo que quisiera, se maldijo a su ser.

"Ba-basta.." trató de separarla de él pero no contó con que ella le tomara las manos y se subiera sobre él, "basta? Pero si apenas empezamos, amor~" le guiñó el ojo, Maki paso saliva, sentía como su parte baja se empezaba a animar.

Oh como Nico disfrutaba verlo tan inquieto 'esto es por todo lo que me has hecho' soltó las manos del pelirrojo, con una acariciaba esas sonrojadas mejillas de él, con la otra lentamente recorrió sus dedos del pecho desnudo de él hasta su firme y tonificado abdomen.

Maki respiro profundo, esto ya era mucha tentación. Ella se volvió a acercar a sus labios, el cerro sus ojos, la imagen de una sonriente peli gris de ojos ámbar se le venía a la mente 'Kotori…'

De golpe abrió los ojos y con mucha fuerza de voluntad la separo de el, rapidamente se levanto de la cama.

"Te vas tan rapido, cielo~? Aún ni hemos llegado a la parte buena~"

Maki le estaba dando la espalda a Nico, miró hacia abajo y confirmó lo que temía...ella lo había excitado demasiado… "tú... tú ganas" con eso salió de la habitación, tomando de nuevo una ducha solo que esta vez tan fría como el polo norte.

…

Nico estaba sonriente, estirando su pequeño cuerpo en la cama que le había arrebatado al pelirrojo "jajajaj, no te metas conmigo, Nishikino."

….

A la mañana siguiente no se dirigieron la palabra, Nico siguió trabajando en su novela, mientras que Maki solo la veía a la distancia. Fue un dia tranquilo para ambos.

En la tarde tomaron el tren de vuelta a Tokio, Maki estaba durmiendo recargando su cabeza contra el asiento, mientras que la pelinegra escribía en su libreta con sus audífonos puestos. Tarareaba una melodía nueva para sus oídos.

Se sentaron separados lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás pasajeros, se murmuraban entre ellos y unos hasta tomaban fotos.

…

 **De vuelta en Tokio, 4 días de casados.**

 ***ring*ring***

El pelirrojo estaba en la sala tocando el piano cuando su cel empezó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al ver quien llamaba se preguntó si en verdad quería contestar.

*Kotori :)*

"Voy a tener que quitarle la carita feliz" se dijo así mismo mirando el nombre.

*ring*ring*

Recargo su cabeza en el piano.

*ring*ring*

"Oye que no piensas contestar!" Nico gritaba molesta desde arriba, su cuarto quedaba justo arriba de donde el pelirrojo estaba tocando, "no me dejas concentrar" se quejo.

Suspiro y contesto la llamada.

"Si, diga?"

"Maki! Como que no quieres modelar para la revista?!"

"..."

"Maki..!"

"Mira, nada mas no se me dio la gana. Hay más gente que lo querrán hacer...como Kira... Preguntale a el."

"Hmmm...dijiste que no estabas molesto, me mentiste?"

"Cl-claro que no..."

"Kira-san me cae bien, pero prefiero trabajar contigo, mas te vale que te vea aquí el viernes"

Antes de él pudiera responder la diseñadora termino la llamada.

Golpeo las teclas del piano, soltando un grito de frustración. "Ahggg!"

"Maki! , Maki! , Maki!" la pelinegra corría alegremente bajando las escaleras..

"Oh, por qué esa carita?" pregunto curiosa.

Maki ignoró la pregunta, "que pasa? por qué tanta gritadera?"

"Oh!" la pelinegra trono sus dedos, "adivina quien me escribió?"

Él se encogió de hombros

"Un editor! Quieren publicar mi novela~!"

"En verdad? De seguro que ni escribes muy bien" le decía burlándose de ella.

Nico hizo un mohín. "Que malo...de todas formas, ahora tengo que salir. Debo ir a donde estan mis admiradores~"

Maki sonrio.

…

"Así que usted es la esposa de Nishikino Maki, es mas linda en persona" el hombre de gafas enfrente de ella le ofrecía una taza de té, con una enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Nico le agradecio, apenada asintio.

"Entonces quieren publicar mi novela?" la morena pregunto contenta.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció, "la verdad es que su novela es un poco triste...a nuestros lectores le gustan las cosas más alegres"

Ella frunció su ceño "en el email usted dijo que quería publicar mi novela" le dijo molesta.

Él sonrió incómodamente, "si bueno...la verdad es que nos gustaría que escribiera un artículo sobre su esposo. Nishikino Maki es un hombre muy misterioso, no se sabe nada de él, salvo que estudio medicina."

El editor siguió hablando, Nico dejó de prestarle atención 'y yo que creí que al fin le había atinado…' soltó un suspiro,

"Si me disculpa" se levanto "tengo mejores cosas que hacer" hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina.

…..

 **De vuelta en casa**

"Que hombre misterioso ni qué ocho cuartos… solo se la pasa durmiendo, corriendo y comiendo" decía Nico molesta caminando hacia el patio, en el se encontraba Maki recostado durmiendo sobre una banca de madera.

Se acercó hasta él y le golpeó levemente en la pierna , "muévete para que me pueda sentar"

Maki rasco su cabeza y se levantó, "ya volviste…" salto un bostezo, Nico tomó asiento al lado de él.

"Como te fue? La van a publicar?"

Nico no respondio

"Eh~ lo sabía, desde el momento que me dijiste que eras escritora supe que no eras buena" se burlaba de ella. "Callate Maki, si no se va a publicar es porque decidí mejor esperar un poco más"

"Esperar? Y a que? Hmm y asi querias que te dejara escribir una canción para mi? Estas demente"

Ella sacó aire molesta, " hablando de ello, ya la escribi"

"Oh..?" Maki la miro sorprendido. "neta?"

Ella asintio.

"pero ahora que lo pienso bien no mereces cantar mi canción. Mejor ire con Tsu-kun de nuevo"

"Tsu-kun...? Kira?"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa burlona. "El si sabe tratar a una mujer~" se levantó de la banca y se dirigió adentro.

"Oye, espera un segundo" le sujeto de la mano y la volteo hacia el.

"Que te pasa?!" pregunto molesta.

"Como lo conoces?"

"Eh? Ah... en la uni tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo"

"Para mi que me estas vacilando"

"No te dije nada más que la verdad, ahora suéltame" se separo de el, "mañana iré hablar con el"

"Haz lo que quieras" le dijo molesto

"Eso haré, cariño~" le contestó con sarcasmo

….

 **A la mañana siguiente**

"Me podrías explicar qué es esto?!" La mujer de gafas de pelo castaño se paraba molesta de su escritorio.

"Te acabas de casar, Maki! Por el amor de los dioses…" soltó un suspiro "por que eres tan problemático, no solías ser así"

Ella sostenía su tablet en el cual se encontraba un artículo hablando de cómo se le vio al cantante de ojos violetas gritarle a su mujer en frente de varia gente, y como se les vio siendo indiferentes en el tren de vuelta a casa.

"Hanayo, escucha-"

"No" lo interrumpió y miró molesta " mira, ahora las cosas han cambiado...ahora TU escuchame, recuerda que eres una figura pública y que a donde quiera que vayas habrá ojos sobre ti, por favor compórtate. No quiero mas escandalos de tu parte"

Maki la miro resignado.

"Es todo?"

"Hay algo más, no se te olvide la sesión de fotos que tienes con Minami-san"

"Yo decidí ya no hacerla" Maki se levantó, antes de poder salir Hanayo le volvió a hablar

"Mira no se que onda contigo y ella, pero también arregla tus problemas con ella. Esto es trabajo Maki, pronto irás a promocionar tu álbum"

Maki suspiro y salió de la oficina.

'Como si yo quisiera tener tantos escándalos...decidí cantar porque me relajaba pero esto es todo menos relajante!'

…..

 **13:00**

El pelirrojo se encontraba afuera de la boutique de la modista, caminaba de lado a lado con la mirada caída, estaba indeciso en si entrar o no.

"Que no piensas entrar?"

"Oh…" levantó la mirada y la vio a ella.

…..

Maki y Kotori estaban sentados en la oficina de ella tomando te.

"Estabas enojado conmigo, no es así?" preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

"E-enojado? Claro que no… nunca me he enojado contigo" lo dijo sin verla a los ojos.

"Asi es, asi que no sabes cuanto me asustaste, no me vuelvas a hacer eso" Ella recostó su cabeza contra el sofá donde estaba sentada.

El le sonrio, tomo un poco de su te.

"Maki…"

Levantó la mirada.

"a quien has conocido por más tiempo... a Yazawa-san o a mi?"

"A ti" suspiro.

"Entonces quien te gustas más, Yazawa-san o yo?"

Se mordió el labio.

"Maki…?"

La modista puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y lo miró seriamente.

"Tu…" lo dijo en un susurro, pero aun así Kotori lo escucho.

"Eh~ debiste haber dicho que tu esposa" ella relajó su mirada y le sonreía bobamente.

"Yo soy importante para ti, cierto?" le volvió a preguntar

El asintio.

"Si...eres muy importante y especial para mi..."

"Mas que ella?"

Maki paso saliva 'por que me hace esto…?'

"Que…?"

Kotori le sostuvo la mano y lo miro seriamente.

"No importa que estés casado, yo se que soy para ti la persona más importante y especial en tu vida"

Le sonrío y acaricio la mano del pelirrojo.

…..

 **15:00**

"Entonces qué te parece?" preguntaba una nerviosa pelinegra al castaño enfrente de ella.

Él le sonrió incómodamente, bajo el papel en donde ella había escrito la canción. "mira...la cancion es buena, muy buena de hecho, pero…"

"Pero..?" pregunto ansiosa.

"Yo usualmente solo canto música alegre ...no creo que me dejen cantar esto…"

Ella suspiro en derrota.

"pero por qué no le preguntas a Maki? Toda su música es deprimente."

Nico hizo un puchero, "y no has pensado en cantar cosas diferentes?" pregunto, ignorando por completo la última parte de lo que le dijo.

El suspiro, "claro que si! Pero la compañía está encaprichada en que tengamos 'imágenes' "

"En otras palabras, tu eres el cantante de música alegre y el cabeza de tomate el de canciones depre…?"

"Así- espera como le dijiste?! Jajajaj!"

Nico no pudo evitar reir tambien.

"Ah jajaja… no me habia reido asi en dias." le sonrió "No tienes otra cancioncilla por ahí... un poco más alegre?" volvió a preguntar el castaño una vez que recupero el aliento.

"Hmmm" Nico se acarició la barbilla. "Hay una...escribi una cancion pero...es un poco…"

"Un poco…?" preguntó intrigado

"Como lo diría...mira" sacó su libreta y busco la pagina en donde se encontraba la canción.

"Mejor leela y dime lo que piensas."

El castaño tomó la libreta y comenzó a leerla.

"Hmm…."

Nico lo miraba con ansias, una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios del chico.

"Te gusta?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Esto..esto es bueno!" dijo emocionado "pero dime como iria la melodía"

"Eh… mas o menos asi tara ta tara tara tara tara tara..." *A.N. imaginesen la melodia de love novels*

"Me gusta!" decía entusiasmado "deja que hable con, oh mira, hablando del rey de Roma "

"Kira...Oh, Yazawa-san… hola" Un alto rubio de ojos azules entraba en la habitación. Hizo una leve reverencia y se sentó al lado del castaño.

Nico repitio el gesto.

"Que te trae por aquí?" pregunto amablemente

"Nico-chan ha escrito una canción para mi"

"Oh?" Eli se sorprendió, "en serio, podría ver?"

Nico asintió. Eli se acerco hacia el papel que estaba en la mesa y lo empezó a leer. "Esto es...muy triste, seguro que no lo escribió Maki?" se burlo un poco.

"Ah! Ese no es" rápidamente le quitó el papel de las manos y le paso la libreta que tenía Kira "esta es la canción"

Eli leía el papel concentradamente, se acarició su barbilla.

Por su parte Nico estaba nerviosa, el que el rubio leyera su canción la puso más nerviosa que con el cantante de baja estatura. Tsubasa le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y en susurro le decia que todo estaria bien.

Al fin el rubio bajo la libreta y le sonrió. Nico suspiró aliviada.

"Esta canción...la escribiste pensando en Maki no es así?"

"Eh?" dijo sorprendida.

Kira se acarició la barbilla "ahora que lo dices tienes razón! Parece que la persona que hablas es alguien igual de lento que Maki jajajaja"

'En realidad solo pensé en cómo era cuando era más joven...pero supongo que esto funciona también'

Ella sonrio y asintio.

"Hmm no me puedo imaginar lo mucho que sufriste estando enamorada de alguien tan denso como Maki" se volvió a burlar el castaño.

'Denso?' penso para ella.

"Hablando de ello, perdón por no hacerlo antes…"

Nico lo miro confundida. "Felicidades en casarte~ espero que este wey no te saque de quisios jajajaj"

"Ya ya, vamos Kira se mas amable con Maki" decía el rubio defendiendo al chico que no estaba presente.

"Vamos Eli, tu y yo sabemos que es verdad"

Eli no respondio, solo sonrio incomademente.

"Ahem" aclaro su garganta "no te gustaria mas que Maki la cantara…? Digo ya que la escribiste pensando en el" sugirió el rubio.

"El dijo que solo cantaba canciones que él escribía"

"Entonces lo intentastes….hmmm, supongo que entonces le quedaría bien a Kira cantarla, qué te parece?" le pregunto mirando al castaño.

"Me gusta! Hablare con Hanayo-chan para-"

"Hablar conmigo? De que?" Una chica de gafas entraba en la habitación.

"Cielos...que acaso todo el mundo me está leyendo la mente!"

Hanayo rio.

"Oh, Nico-san...buenas tardes" saludó amablemente. Nico hizo lo mismo.

…

"Entonces escribiste esta canción pensando en Maki?"

Nico asintio timidamente.

Se encontraba en la oficina de la presidenta. La castaña le había pedido a Eli y Kira que le dejaran conversar a solas con la morena. Nico se preguntó si estaba en problemas pero no se negó a hablar con ella.

'Si Maki canta esta canción….los rumores que hay desaparecerán! Es un win-win!' pensó la castaña una grande sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico solo veía lo raro que se comportaba la chica de gafas.

"No te gustaría que el la cantara?"

"Es que Maki dijo que solo cantaba canciones que él escribía" contestó la morena.

"Es verda, pero...yo soy la presidenta y pues… puedo convencerlo~" le guiño el ojo.

'O obligarlo' pensó la castaña, una sonrisa tenebrosa se formaba en sus labios

Nico sonrio timidamente. Esta chica a lo lejos parecía una mujer muy linda y tierna pero en realidad daba un poco de miedo.

"Hablando de otras cosas, por que no se cambió el apellido?"

"Ahem" Nico aclaró su garganta 'porque el matrimonio no es real….'

"Es porque razones profesionales…"

"Hmm, ya veo" Dijo la castaña no muy convincente.

"Ustedes dos no están teniendo problemas, cierto?"

"Que..? ah, no nada que ver..~" dijo con una sonrisa

"Es verdad? Hay muchos rumores que ustedes tuvieron problemas en su luna de miel…" dijo la castaña seriamente.

Nico suspiro. 'Dios...este chico me esta robando la tranquilidad que al fin había conseguido…'

"Es que no me gusto el skinship en público…"

"Hmmm" Hanayo se acarició la barbilla.

"No te pido que lo estes besuqueando a cada instante, pero podrias ser mas cariñosa con el? Siempre hay ojos en él… también harías mi trabajo más fácil" le pidió amablemente.

Nico paso saliva. 'Ay por que yo….'

Se limitó a solo asentir. La castaña sonrió, "muchas gracias Nico-san"

"Bueno seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer… gracias por hablar conmigo"

La castaña se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia.

Nico hizo lo mismo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Oh, y Nico-san" la morena se volteo.

"Hablaré con Maki sobre la canción"

…...

A.N.

Buenas, gente bonita ^^

Solo para que sepan me encanta leer sus comentarios lol.

El ex de Nico es/era en efecto Nozomi, pero alguien mas menciono que penso que tal vez era un miembro de A-rise… entonces, considerando que Erena es mujer, porque se mencionó en el primer cap, y que Nico se lleva bien con Tsubasa y no quiere ni escuchar ni el nombre de su ex...entonces nos queda Anju. Anju y Nico seria una pareja muy interesante, tal vez cambie mi plan y Anju sea el ex de Nico...o tal vez no? Jajaj

De todos modos, su ex no aparecerá hasta un poco después, pero no os preocupeis que los pleitos, corajes, y celos los ha de causar una linda pajarita y un sexy ruso.

Hmm Rin y Nico seria muy lindo, no hay muchas historia de ellos, pero me parecen una pareja muy cómica.

Nada sin mas que decir,

~Lluvia de sol como una bendición, la vida renace con su luz. La primavera ya llegó~ （＾3＾

...Y con ella la temporada de alergias, cuidado con el polen!

Si reconocen la canción son todos unos capos~!


	6. lidiando con los in-laws

Love Live! No me pertenece.

……

Nico se encontraba en el edificio de la compañía del pelirrojo. Estaba sentada en los jardines traseros, suspiro mirando la tarde pasar. 'Por que es que mi vida se tiene que complicar tanto?' pensó para sí, cerró sus ojos y soltó otro suspiro.

"Si sigues suspirando asi te quedaras sin aire" abrió los ojos de golpe, un alto rubio con una pícara mirada le veía. "Ayase-san…!"

"Por favor, no tienes que ser formal conmigo. Háblame de tú" le dijo mientras tomo asiento al lado de ella.

"Eli…" dijo tímidamente. Él le sonrió, "tienes una linda sonrisa, usala mas" ella se sonrojo, el río un poco.

"Bueno dime como te fue?" pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

"Eh..? ah…" Nico recordó las palabras de la castaña 'podrias ser mas cariñosa con él' hizo un puchero y suspiró de nuevo.

"Te fue mal?" pregunto preocupado.

"Oh no no no" negó con sus manos " ella dijo que hablaría con Maki para que cantara la canción."

"Ya veo, y eso no te alegra?"

"Si…" lo dijo no muy convincente, Eli lo noto "hubieses preferido que Tsubasa la cántara?"

"Si, bueno es que me llevo mejor con el"

Eli quedo perplejo, "que..?"

"Eh?" dijo Nico confundida

"No pensé que te llevaras mejor con Kira que con tu esposo"

De inmediato Nico notó su error, cerro sus ojos maldiciendose.

"Ustedes no están teniendo problemas, cierto?" pregunto curioso.

"No no, es solo que…" se mordió el labio 'vamos Nico piensa en algo' el rubio solo le miro esperando " es que he escuchado que trabajar con Maki es complicado y como ya he trabajado con Kira antes solo se me haria mas facil"

"Hmm, eso puede ser verdad pero estoy seguro que no está tan mal como dicen...aparte eres su esposa, seguro que te tratara bien" le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

Ella sonrió incómodamente 'si... seguro que es peor que en la casa'

"Podría a usted-" Eli le miró negando la cabeza "ahem…" aclaró su garganta "digo..te puedo hace una pregunta?"

"Si dime" le respondio con una sonrisa.

"Crei que habias abierto tu propia compañía entonces que-"

"Que hago aquí?" termino por ella. Ella asintio timidamente.

"Bueno, digamos que este compañía y la mía son como hermanas"

"Ya veo…"

"Si, bueno yo no me encargo de la que cantan Kira y Maki, pero se mezclar la música y también participó en la producción de videos, as que si necesitas ayuda podrías venir conmigo" Nico sonrió.

'Ah que pena que ya estas casada Nico...porque definitivamente eres muy linda'

El rubio le sonreía bobamente.

"Pasa algo?" pregunto la morena sacando a Eli de sus pensamientos.

"Oh.." se sonrojo un poco "no nada, solo me alegro que la canción recibió buena crítica"

……..

Viernes

A la mañana siguiente Maki se había despertado muy temprano puesto que ese dia tenia la sesión de fotos con Kotori.

Estaba en su camerino probando la ropa que modelaría ese dia, al lado de él se encontraba la modista ayudando a acomodar la ropa de forma que le pareciera bien.

Maki estaba un poco tenso y nervioso, después de la conversación que tuvo con ella el dia anterior no estaba muy seguro en cómo tratarla.

Parecía que para ella todo era normal, él decidió en seguir con el ritmo de las cosas.

"Dime Maki"

Él bajó su mirada hacia ella "qué te parece si vamos a comer después de esto?" le propuso con una sonrisa. El le sonrio, "claro"

"Bien" ella le devolvió el gesto "te ves muy guapo~" le dijo arreglando su corbata, el se sonrojo un poco.

……

Se escuchaban cámaras tomando fotos, fotografos pidiendo que movieran la luz y otros alabando al pelirrojo que se veía muy bien. Detrás de todas estas, la ojos miel miraba al pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa.

Al lado opuesto de ella se encontraba una castaña de ojos púrpura haciendo una llamada.

…….

Nico estaba en casa relajada, ya había terminado con el aseo del dia y ahora se encontraba tomando una bien merecida siesta.

El dia habia sido muy tranquilo para ella, con Maki saliendo temprano no tuvo que ocuparse por el desayuno de este. Y siento paz y tranquilidad, algo que no tenía desde que se casó con el.

*ring*ring*

*ring*ring*

Gruño molesta "maldición, no puedo descansar sin que me interrumpan?!" se quejo.

Se giró de lado y tomo su celular, al leer quien le llamaba sus ojos abrieron de par en par.

*ring*ring*

Paso saliva "alo?"

"Nico-san, como esta?"

"Bien, gracias"

"Bien, mire yo…."

…………

"Todo salio muy bien" le decía la modista con una sonrisa al pelirrojo frente de ella.

"Si…" fue lo único que le contesto.

El ya estaba de vuelta en su ropa normal, y la sesión de fotos había terminado siendo un éxito.

"Que te parece si-"

"Chicos!" llamó la castaña, todos la voltearon a ver, incluyendo a la modista y al cantante.

"Nico-san, la esposa de Maki, nos ha traído de comer!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de del pelirrojo se abrieron "que…?" se acercó hasta Hanayo y miró a la morena con una gran canasta en sus manos.

……..

Estaba la gente del estudio muy contenta comiendo los rolls de sushi que la morena había preparado.

"Woah! esto es delicioso!" comentaba uno de los chicos del staff " es muy afortunado Nishikino-san" le decía otro mientras comía otro roll de sushi. El pelirrojo sonrió forzadamente.

El y Nico estaban sentados separados de los demás. "Que haces aqui?" pregunto en un susurro molesto.

"Tú crees que quiero estar aquí? Estaba muy agusto en casa…"

Una persona del staff pasó frente de ellos, ella sonrió forzadamente. "Entonces…?" le pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo.

"Yo le pedí que viniera, Maki" decía una castaña ganándose la atención de él. "Eh…?"

"Creo que seria bueno que la gente viera que ustedes no tienen problemas y se llevan bien, no crees?" le dijo con una sonrisa. Maki suspiro.

"Por que no toman una foto de esta linda pareja?" sugirió Hanayo a uno de los fotógrafos, rápidamente uno de los fotógrafos sacó su cámara y les empezó a tomar fotos.

"Por qué no le da de comer a Maki, Nico-san?" le propuso la castaña, "eh..?ah, si..." Nico tomó sus chopsticks y tomó un roll de sushi. Maki sonreía nervioso, 'ah seguro que me hará algo' pensó para él, ella le sonrió tiernamente "di 'ah'" las personas del staff rieron, él le sonrió forzadamente y abrió su boca con temor, "ah…." con fuerza le metió el roll de sushi casi provocando que el se ahogara, el la miro molesto. Se pasó el sushi de mala gana y la miró con maldad en sus ojos, Nico le saco la lengua.

"Ven, amor" el tomo sus chopsticks y agarro un roll de sushi "déjame devolverte el favor" le acercó el sushi a su boca, "en verdad no es nece-" trato de decir, pero Maki aprovechó que abrió la boca para meterle el roll de sushi en la boca.

Él sonreía satisfecho. Nico estaba apunto de pelear con él pero recordó dónde estaba, miró a su alrededor y vio los ojos púrpura de Hanayo, mastico la comida enfadadamente.

"Por que no besas a tu esposa, Nishikino-san" sugirió el fotógrafo. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron "que…"

"Si, excelente idea!" comentó Hanayo.

Nico lo miró molesta, en su susurro le decía que no. El paso saliva y la miró, y después a Hanayo, en su mirada decía que si no lo hacía le iría muy mal después, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se acercó hasta Nico y deposito un corto beso en sus labios. Dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida, a los del staff diciendo "awww~" y a una molesta diseñadora frunciendo el ceño.

…………

"Acaso fue todo eso necesario...?!" se quejaba Maki enfrente de la castaña.

Estaban ambos en la oficina de la presidenta. Ella solo miraba unos papeles sin prestarle mucha atención.

Kotori se había ido, el se disculpo con ella y le propuso salir a comer otro día. Mientras tanto, Nico se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

"Ha-na-yo…!" le grito molesto.

"Te quieres calmar? Esto lo hice porque quiero componer la imagen que tú te has empeñado en destruir" le decía mientras tomaba asiento en su silla. "Siéntate" le ofreció ella. El la miro molesto pero obedeció.

"Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"

"Bien, quiero que leas esto" le pasaba un papel a las manos de él.

"Que es-"

"Solo leelo"

"Es una canción?" preguntó bajando el papel.

"Asi es" asintió la castaña.

"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Esta canción la vas a cantar"

"Que…?! yo no-" se quejo.

"Maki..."

"Hanayo, sabes que yo no canto música que no compongo y..."

"Maki…!"

"Además este tipo de letra no es mi estilo y…"

"Maki…"

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de la castaña.

"Maki!" le dijo severamente. El paso saliva.

"Escúchame quieres…!" se quejó la presidenta. "Creo que es hora de que trates nuevos estilos de música, y que vuelvas a lo que cantabas primeramente…"

El pelirrojo se acordó de las canciones de su primer álbum, el cual eran canciones más positivas.

"Pero esta letra…" agarró de nuevo el papel.

"Nico-san a escrito la letra, por eso es que quiero que la cantes."

"Nico…?"

"Asi es, asi que trabaja con ella y prepara una melodía, esta canción será tu nuevo single"

"Pero…"

Hanayo lo miró fastidiada, él se estremeció "es-es que apenas estoy promocionando este álbum...no es muy pronto?"

"Hmm sera? Tus promociones no duran más de un un mes o dos, en tres meses podemos sacar esta, o podemos hacer un repackage álbum ...así que ponte a trabajar."

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, ahora vete a casa seguro que tu esposa te está esperando."

El suspiro resignado y salió de la oficina. Cuando se encontró con Nico afuera frunció el ceño.

…….

El pelirrojo manejaba molesto. Nico, quien estaba a su lado, estaba en silencio mirando el paisaje. El que le estuviera ignorando le molesto aun mas.

"No piensas decir nada?"

La miro molesto y le sacudió el brazo

"Que demonios, Maki! Que quieres?! Yo no le pedí ir! Yo no quería ir! Yo solo quería estar tranquila el día de hoy… maldición!"

Él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

"Que? Por qué ahora tan calladito el niño?!"

La morena se cruzó de brazos.

"La canción…" dijo tímidamente. La morena podría ser pequeña en tamaño pero cuando se enfadaba era todo un demonio.

"Que..?"

"La canción que escribiste…"

"Ah…" suspiro "sabes, yo realmente no te quería involucrar pero-"

"Hanayo seguro te dijo que yo la cantaría, no?" terminó él.

Ella solo asintió.

"Tienes una melodía en mente?"

Ella le comenzó a tararear la melodía. El trato de recordar la letra y comenzó a cantar.

….

Ella sonrió contenta. "Woah! Suena muy bien! Y hasta te ves mas guapo~ te dije que las melodías alegres te sentaría mejor."

Él se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada.

…….

3 días después , una semana un día de casados.

"Te veo mas tarde." decía un pelirrojo mientras salía de la casa.

"Buena suerte, hoy" le contesto la morena desde la cocina.

*vroom*

Escucho el auto de Maki partir, y ella continuó limpiando. "Tal vez hoy mire un poco de tele, creo que dijo que hoy cantaría la canción en ese programa…"

El día de hoy Maki empezaría a promocionar su álbum en la tv. Nico estaba feliz, feliz que él empezara a promocionar su nuevo álbum, pero mas que nada feliz porque podría tener la casa para ella sola sin ser molestada por el.

Se acercó hasta su diario y empezó a escribir

Llevamos una semana y un día de casados...para ser sincera estos últimos días han sido una total rueda de la fortuna… aún así creo que nos estamos empezando a llevar bien.

Espero que los 5 meses y 3 semanas que quedan no sean complicados ...Nico, ganbare!

*ring*ring*

Nico bajo su bolígrafo y cerró su diario. "Quién podría ser?"

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo.

"Nico-chan!"

La morena se congeló en el sitio. 'Esa voz'

El abrazo duró por unos segundos, cuando al fin fue soltada ella hizo una reverencia. "Nishikino-san"

La mujer mayor hizo un puchero "vamos, no me digas así. Ahora somos familia, puedes decirme mamá~"

Nico se sorprendió. "Ah..yo.."

"Esta bien, te tomará un tiempo, lo se. Pero eventualmente quiero que así me llames" le guiño el ojo.

" puedo pasar?" preguntó la mujer.

"Ah! Por supuesto! Adelante…" se hizo de lado dejando a la mayor pasar.

"Seguro te preguntas qué hago aquí?" decía la mujer tomando un sorbo del té que la morena había traído.

La doctora sonrió.

"La verdad es que estoy un poco dolida que ni tú ni Maki se hayan comunicado con nosotros cuando llegaron a su luna miel…"

Nico miro como la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció. "También estoy triste que no nos hayan ido a visitar aún desde que se casaron…. Esto de mi hijo me lo podría esperar, pero esperaba mas de ti Nico-chan …" fingió llorar alarmando a la morena.

"Ah…! Yo lo siento tanto!" hizo una reverencia de 90 grados.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

Cuando Nico se levantó volvió a poner el semblante decaído.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarle?"

"De hecho…"

……..

7:00pm

"Ya llegue" anunciaba un cansado pelirrojo.

Usualmente la morena le respondía con un 'bienvenido a casa' pero esta vez nada. Ni siquiera las luces estaban prendidas. Se preocupó y la empezó a llamar.

"Nico…?"

Se acercó a la cocina y no estaba, ni siquiera había comida en la estufa como de costumbre.

"Hummm" se acarició la barbilla. "Esto esta muy raro" saco su celular con la intención de llamarla y noto que aún seguía apagado.

Cuando lo prendió se dio cuenta que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de ella.

También tenía varios mensajes de su parte.

1:00 pm

Enana : Maki, maldición, contesta

1:20 pm

Enana : por favor contesta, es urgente

1:45

Enana : se que estas ocupado pero porfa….contesta

2:00 pm

Enana : Maki… te lo suplico...contesta

Maki se empezó alarmar , que tal si algo le había pasado.

5:00 pm

Enana : Maki….estoy en casa de tus padres… no puedo salir, por favor ven.

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron 'ay no'

Corrió rápidamente hacia fuera, encendió el auto y salió con dirección a la casa de sus padres.

……..

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, entró sin tocar. Sorprendió a la sirvienta que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, pero no le prestó atención. "Donde esta?" le pregunto a la muchacha.

" su madre y su esposa están en la cocina" respondió la muchacha.

Él agradeció y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí se encontraba Rin al lado de Nico, ambas con delantales de cocina.

"Ahora puedes poner los vegetales" le decía la morena a la chica peli naranja. Ella asintió y puso los vegetales sobre la olla.

Ninguna de ellas notó al pelirrojo que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina.

Maki se recargo contra la pared y observó la escena enfrente de él.

Ni él ni Rin se habían acercado mucho a la cocina creciendo ya que nunca se les hizo necesario. Nunca creyó que a su hermana le interesará la cocina ni que Nico fuera tan buena maestra para enseñar a alguien más.

Aunque tenía que admitir que el ver a la morena y a su hermana convivir así le ponía una sonrisa en su rostro. Kotori nunca había sido muy cercana con Rin. De hecho él creía que a la peli naranja la diseñadora no le caía muy bien.

"No crees que se ven bien?" salto Maki de susto.

"Mamá…" se volteo a ver su madre. Ella solo le sonrió.

"como van chicas?" preguntó la mujer acercándose a ellas.

"Bien, mama. Esto no es tan difícil como creí" comentaba la peli naranja. Moviendo la cuchara dentro de la olla.

La morena solo la observaba asegurándose que la comida saliera como debía.

"Ayuda mucho que Nico-chan se buena maestra, verdad Rin?"

La peli naranja asintió con una sonrisa. "Nico-chan es buena cocinera~ me debí haber casado yo con ella~" dijo bromeando causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.

"Jajaja a Maki no le gustará oír eso" decía la mujer mayor.

"Pero él no está aquí qué más da"

"De hecho…" dijo el pelirrojo acercándose hacia ellas "si lo estoy"

La peli naranja se tenso. "Maki…" volteo lentamente " solo era broma~"

"Si muy chistosa" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Maki…"

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a la morena. Sus ojos violetas perdidos en esos carmesí.

Los segundos pasaron y seguían sin decirse nada.

"Vamos hijo. Esa no es forma de saludar a tu mujer" le dijo su madre dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la morena.

"Eh..!" el perdió su balance y se agarró de ella. "Nico…"

"Vamos~ no seas penoso ~" le decía esta vez su hermana.

El recuperó su compostura y le dio un abrazo rápido a la morena. Esto solo causo que su sonrojo de antes aumentará.

Su madre y hermana se miraron con ojos de aprobación.

…….

"Como te fue hoy…?" pregunto el pelirrojo a la morena que estaba a su lado.

Ambos habían sido enviados a comprar sake para complementar con la cena, aunque estaba muy seguro Maki que alcohol no faltaba en su casa.

Aún así no se negó porque tenía curiosidad de lo que su madre le había hecho a la morena.

"Hummm"

"Nico…?" pregunto preocupado.

"Sabes... no sabía que tu madre era ginecóloga"

"Que..ah, si…"

"Todos en tu familia tienen carreras de medicina… Incluso Rin, ella es un fisioterapeuta"

"Si.."

"Que paso contigo?" pregunto curiosa.

Maki la miro pero no dijo nada.

"No me piensas contestar?"

"Eso a ti que?" respondió molesto "No quiero hablar de eso, aparte ignoraste mi pregunta!" el alejo la mirada. "Solo dime...te hizo algo mi mamá?"

"Más bien que no me hizo?" dijo con un puchero.

Esto alarmó al pelirrojo.

"Nico, tú-"

"Ah!" gritó , asustando al pelirrojo.

"Maki yo...yo no puedo seguir con esto…"

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, tan mal le había ido?

"Ni-"

"Tu madre… ella...ella realmente quiere un nieto...Maki, yo no puedo con esto. Digamos la verdad a tus padres, por favor!"

"Que… de que-"

"Wahhh" lloraba un niño se cerca de ellos. Ambos miraron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al dueño de esos llantos.

"Waaah!!" se escuchó de nuevo.

A lo lejos vieron a un pequeño tirado en el suelo, su rodilla estaba sangrando.

"Oh no" Nico rápidamente se acerco a el pequeño. Maki la siguió.

"Te duele mucho?" preguntó la morena.

El niño asintió sollozando.

"Mira , tranquilo" se acercó y le sobo la rodilla. Saco de su bolso un curita y se lo puso en donde estaba la cortada. "Sana sana colita de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana~" le dijo con una sonrisa pero parecía que no había funcionado.

El niño se intentó calmar pero aún sentía dolor.

Nico miró a Maki pidiendo ayuda pero él se veía tan perdido , ella suspiró resignada.

'Hace mucho que no hago esto...veamos si aun funciona'

Tomo aire y levantó sus manos al aire haciendo en ellas el símbolo del amor en el lenguaje de señas. "Nico Nico nii~ pondré una sonrisa en tu corazón, Nico~ así que deja de llorar, Nico~"

Para su sorpresa el pequeñín había dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

Por su parte Maki no creía que eso había funcionado.

"Gracias, nee-chan!" el niño corrió hacia la morena, la bajo a su estatura y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Nico sonrió y abrazó al pequeñín.

'Mendigo niño' pensó el pelirrojo al ver al pequeño besar a Nico.

………..

"Eso estuvo delicioso ~" decía la peli naranja acariciando su panza.

"Qué te pareció, cariño?" preguntó la doctora a su esposo. "Sabes Nico-chan y Rin preparan la cena hoy"

"Oh si?"

"Así es, papá! Dime, estaba rico?" pregunto Rin acercándose a su padre.

"Por supuesto, princesa" le decía el doctor a la chica enfrente de él. "Cocina muy bien, Nico-san"

Ella sonrió e inclinó levemente su rostro. "Gracias"

"Por lo menos sé que este muchacho ya no come chucherías como antes"

Maki frunció el ceño, trato de argumentar pero decidió mejor no decir nada.

"Vamos, cariño. No seas así, solo disfrutemos de la velada. Hace mucho que no tenía a mi familia completa en esta mesa" decía la mujer mayor con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras.

Nico lo noto y bajo la mirada. Ella sabía lo que era tener que comer con parte de la familia faltando.

El resto de la familia Nishikino no dijo nada , todos se sentían apenados. En especial el doctor y cantante. Ellos sabían que eran los culpables de las palabras de la señora Nishikino.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir" decía la doctora levantándose de la mesa.

"Si...nosotros ya nos vamos" dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla.

Nico se levantó también e hizo una reverencia.

"Ah no señor" dijo su madre , deteniendo su andar.

"Eh?"

"Has bebido, no quiero que conduzcas así."

"Bueno entonces me espero y-"

"No" dijo la mujer firmemente.

Maki tembló , conocía esa mirada en su madre. "Te quedas aquí y mañana se podrán ir ya que estén descansados"

"Ehh…?!" soltó la morena en sorpresa, la doctora la volteo a ver con una tierna pero amenazante sonrisa " esta bien, Nico-chan?" preguntó la mujer.

"S-si..!"

Maki volteo a ver a su padre pidiendo ayuda, ellos peleaban muy a menudo. 'Por favor si algo! Cualquier cosa…'

El padre de él negó con la cabeza. Maki cerró sus ojos. 'Maldicion...de todas las veces que no quisiste pelear conmigo ahora tuvo que ser una de esas?!'

"Yo me retiro" decía esta vez el doctor. Levantándose de su silla y saliendo del comedor. "Gracias por la cena"

El pelirrojo volteó hacia su hermana.

"Yo…"

La madre de ambos la miro, Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. "Yo-yo también…. Buenas noches…!" dijo casi gritando saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio. Miro hacia Nico y noto lo nerviosa que estaba, después miró hacia su madre...una sonrisa pícara se posaba en su rostro.

"Bien...que pasen buenas noches~"

……..

A.N.

Que pasa gente bonita?

Logre conseguir a Nozomi y ,mucho más importante, a mi adorada Nico en el evento. ( ･౪･)

Creo que voy a hacer que los dos, Nozomi y Anju den problemas de una u otra forma lol. Creo que los dos son excelentes candidatos. Conforme con quien se quede Nico, bueno eso lo decidiré a como vaya la historia, tal vez Maki llegue ser de su agrado o tal vez no.

Felices vacaciones de Semana Santa si es que las tienen. Para mi fortuna y desfortuna ya termine con mi etapa escolar y me toca trabajar. (̶᷄ ﹏ ̶᷄)ﾟ

~En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa, en el mar te quiero mucho mas~ (*0)θ

Hasta la próxima. )/


	7. Mis sentimientos

Love live no me pertenece.

…

Maki se encontraba en su antigua habitación, en la casa de sus padres. Estaba acostado sobre esa enorme cama en medio de la recámara. La morena se encontraba tomando una ducha y él esperaba su turno en la habitación. ' _cielos.. Cómo llegamos a esto…'_

"Oye, ya puedes pasar" le decía Nico al pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.. Ella aún tenía el pelo un poco mojado por lo cual se lo estaba secando con la toalla.

Vestía una de las viejas playeras de él, la cual le quedaba un poco grande. Parecía un camisón ya que le cubría más de la mitad del cuerpo. Si alguien le viera se podría decir que no traía nada debajo.

"No tienes una secadora de pelo...?"

Maki se levantó pero se congeló al verla. ' _Woah...se ve muy ...sexy'_

"Maki? Tierra a Maki" Nico pasó su mano enfrente de él. "Si-si…"

Nico río un poco. "Te pregunte que si no tienes una secadora de pelo?"

"Ha-hay una dentro de ese cajón" apuntó hacia el buró de la esquina.

Él pasó saliva ' _cielos…'_ le continuó viendo por unos segundos.

Nico sintió una mirada en ella y lo volteo a ver, él se sonrojo. De inmediato se paró y salió para el baño.

Ella sonrió " Nico nii sigue siendo encantadora~" se dijo así misma.

…..

Al llegar a la sala de baño se encontró con su hermana adentro.

"Rin.."

Ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrió. Se estaba lavando los dientes.

El colgó su toalla, se recargo contra la pared mientras la esperaba.

"Todo tuyo" le dijo la peli naranja lavando su cepillo de dientes.

Antes de salir él la detuvo.

"Que pasa?" le preguntó ella.

"Por qué no me ayudaste …?"

"Ehh…? Ah…"

Ella suspiro. "Sabes que cuando mamá se pone así no hay nada ni nadie que pueda contra ella, lo siento…"

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

"Eso es verdad...pero me dejaste morir ahí…!" se quejo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno… yo dejo que te bañes"

"Oye…"

Ella lo volteó a ver de nuevo.

"Si..?"

"Sabes lo que mamá y Nico hicieron hoy?"

"Que no te dijo ella?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Seguro quedo traumada…"

Él se empezó a preocupar. "Rin...que le hizo mamá…?!"

Ella trato de salir pero él le agarró del brazo.

"Rin!"

"Ok ok, suéltame" se safo de su agarre y miro para abajo.

"Mamá…"

"Mmhmm" le decía que continuará.

Ella lentamente levanto la mirada.

"Mamá llevo a Nico-chan al hospital…"

"Por que? Se sentía mal? Paso algo?" pregunto preocupado.

Ella pasó saliva. "Ella la llevó para hacerle pruebas de fertilidad…"

"...Que…?!" la miro incrédulo. Seguro él estaba al tanto que su madre realmente quería nietos. Pero llegar a tanto? Apenas y tenían una semana de casados.

"Exacto lo que yo pensé!"

"Nico...ella que dijo? No trato de pelear o negarse?"

"Pfft ! Bromeas? Mamá la tiene en la palma de su mano"

El cerro sus ojos, ' _es exacto lo que temía que pasara'_

"pero sabes"

"Si...?"

"hoy tuve un paciente, un pequeño….Estaba en muy mal estado y tenía miedo de ser tratado."

Él asintió diciéndole que continuará.

"Ella lo calmo muy fácilmente, es muy buena lidiando con los niños. Seguro que será muy buena madre." lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Él recordó el accidente con el pequeño en el parque.. "Tienes razón...seguro que lo será"

Se quedó callado mirando a la nada.

"Pero vamos, hombre!" Rin le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de él "Sonríe! Que tus hijos puede que tengan un padre inepto pero su madre será muy buena~"

"Si…" asintió, después de unos segundos proceso por completo lo que le había dicho la menor.

"Espera...cómo que inepto?!"

Se quejó mirándole a ella. Ella le saco la lengua burlándose y salió corriendo.

"Buenas noches~"

Saco aire molesto mirando la puerta de donde su hermana había salido, se acercó hasta ella y la cerró.

Se empezó a desvestir mirándose en el espejo. "Hmmm, un bebe...de ella y yo…." se acarició la cara "seguro tendrá ese pelo azabache de ella...es muy sedoso y lindo" se sonrió así mismo.  
"tal vez mis ojos violetas… aunque sus ojos carmesí también son muy lindos… si es hombre espero sea igual de alto que yo...y si es mujer bueno, igual espero que sea alta...aunque a pesar de que es pequeña es muy linda…" se miro al espejo atentamente, tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro. "Ay…! Pero qué estoy pensando…?! Un bebé entre ella y yo es imposible!"

….

Una vez que terminó de ducharse regreso al cuarto, ella estaba ya acostada y parecía que estaba durmiendo.

"Nico…?" preguntó acercándose hacia la cama. Solo un "ummm" fue escuchado entre las sábanas.

"Estas dormida?"

"Ummm"

El se sentó el la orilla de la cama y se le quedo viendo, los pensamientos que tuvo en el baño se le vinieron de nuevo. ' _No no no….Maki…! No puedes….'_

"Oye, no puedes dormir aquí, vete al sofá" le dijo moviendo la pierna de ella.

Ella se tapó la cara con la cobija y le dio la espalda.

"Nico..!"

"Ahh!" se quejo.

"Creí que no querías que pasara algo entre nosotros."

Ella se volteó de nuevo hacia el, bajo la cobija un poco, solo destapando sus ojos carmesí.

"Mira, para serte honesta estoy muy agotada y no tengo ganas de pelear contigo... Estás grandecito, confío que te puedas controlar. Y si no, pues entonces TÚ duérmete en el sofá, pero deja de estar fregando , me vale lo que hagas" se cubrió de nuevo el rostro y le dio la espalda.

"Ah si?"

Le dijo desafiándola. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con la sabana. Espero por unos minutos que ella se quejara o le gritara pero nada pasó. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, sintió como el aroma de su shampoo lo atraía hacia ella. ' _Qué extraño'_ pensó, seguro que era el mismo shampoo que su hermana usaba pero siempre había tenido este aroma tan agradable?

No se pudo contener, como si estuviera hipnotizado, se acercó hasta ella y le empezó a acariciar sus largos cabellos color azabache. Poso su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y la abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Escuchando solo las respiraciones profundas de ella, que de cierta forma era como un lullaby para sus oídos, el pelirrojo quedó profundamente dormido.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Nico abría sus ojos lentamente, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le daban directo en la cara. Trato de moverse para evadir la luz, pero no pudo.

' _Que demonios'_ giró su cuerpo levemente, sintió apretón más fuerte en su cintura. ' _Maldición…'_ al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos cabellos rojizos cubriendo el rostro de ese chico que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza.

"Hmph…" fruncio el ceño. "te dije que si no te podías controlar te fueras al sofá…"

"..."

"oye...Maki…?"

"..."

Suspiro, acercó su mano al rostro de él, acomodando su pelo para que no estuviera en su cara. "Se que te lo he dicho antes...pero eres muy guapo" le dijo acariciando la mejilla de él. Bajo sus dedos de la mejilla hacia los labios de él. "Si tan solo tu personalidad no fuera tan mala…" rió un poco.

Siguió acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo. "Parece que tienes el sueño profundo…"

Sonrió para sí misma. Sus dedos regresaron a los labios de él, sin querer empezó a jugar con ellos, una boba sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro.

Sintió como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar. Cerró sus ojos acercándose a los labios de él.

"Nnnng"

Nico abrió los ojos de golpe ' _pero que rayos estoy haciendo?!'_ rápidamente se alejó de él, sacó fuerza y se quitó el brazo de él de encima.

Se levantó asustada agarrando su pecho. ' _Yo no puedo…'_ lo volteo a ver, el seguía dormido, ' _estoy alucinando...el no me puede gustar…'_

…..

 **Horas después.**

El pelirrojo estaba en la oficina de la presidenta de la compañía.

Hanayo revisaba unos papeles atentamente, el solo la miraba. Ella le había pedido que pasara por la oficina antes de ir a la grabacion de television que tenia por la tarde.

Ella bajó los papeles "después de esta grabación, tendrás un evento de autógrafos por el país, solo durara dos semanas"

"Mmhmm" el asintió.

"Te recomiendo pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con Nico-san ya que estarás muy ocupado."

El se sonrojo, memorias le venían a la mente.

Flashback

Maki estaba conduciendo su auto deportivo, a su par estaba Nico revisando su celular. El la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Cuando despertó por la mañana , Nico ya no estaba a su lado, se sonrojo pensando en cómo había pasado la noche con ella. Cuando bajó las escaleras, ella ya estaba vestida y comiendo el desayuno.

Parecía que sus padres ya no estaban, por primera vez agradeció que su familia trabajaran en un hospital.

"Buenos días, Maki-sama" decía la sirvienta que estaba en el comedor con la pelinegra.

Nico lo miró de reojo, el noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Buenos dias" le contesto el.

"Le gustaría desayunar ahora con su esposa?" él asintió tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

Ella no le dijo nada, él tampoco se animó a hablar.

Después de haber desayunado, ambos se fueron de la casa.

Conduciendo a casa sin decir nada, el silencio lo comía por dentro.

El al volver a mirar esta vez se encontró con la mirada de ella sobre el. Ella se sonrojo y se volteo.

Pasaron el resto de viaje sin decir ninguna palabra.

 **Presente**

"Ya que tu madre en verdad quiere un nieto, aprovecha la noche y practica un buen~" se burló la castaña.

"De qu-qué hablas?!" dijo el pelirrojo alterado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. La castaña se rió, "Rin-chan vino y me contó lo que paso...debo decir que tu madre está en otro nivel"

Maki frunció el ceño. Se le había olvidado que Rin y Hanayo eran mejores amigas.

"Hace mucho que se fue?" pregunto molesto.

"Hmm, de hecho acaba de salir"

Maki se levantó de su asiento, seguro la podría alcanzar, tendría una larga y dura charla con su hermana.

"Espera"

Maki volteo, " quién crees que quiere ser parte de la producción de tu proximo video?" él se encogió de hombros, "no se, quien?"

"Nada más y nada menos que..."

….

"Creo que Maki está con Kayo-chin ahora...si me apresuro no me alcanzara…" se decia asi misma una jengibre caminando sin prestar atención por los pasillos de la compañía.

"Ay…!" se sobo la cabeza, al dar la vuelta se topó con alguien causando que cayera.

"Lo siento mucho!" decía el muchacho acercándose a ella. Rin levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos preocupados ojos verdes. "Estás bien?" le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano, Rin se sonrojo un poco, después de mirarlo por unos segundos aceptó la mano.

"Es-esta bien...yo no me fije por donde iba." dijo tímidamente. Él le sonrió "no te había visto por aquí antes...eres nueva?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No yo…" él le miraba atentamente. "Soy amiga de Kayo-chin...solo pase a saludar…"

"Kayo-chin?" pregunto curioso, "ah! Hanayo? Cierto?" Ella asintió, este chico era muy curioso. "Parecer que Hanayo tiene amigas muy bonitas~" le dijo causando que ella se sonrojara más.

"Yo-yo…" el rio. "Podria saber tu nombre?"

"Eh...?"

"Podría…?" pregunto de nuevo, sonriéndole. "Si.. soy Nishikino Rin..." la jengibre hizo una leve reverencia.

"Oh…!" dijo sorprendido. "Hermana de Maki?" pregunto curioso, ella asintió "eh...Quién diría que el gruñón de Maki tendría una hermana tan linda~ soy Kira Tsubasa...mucho gusto" le dijo también haciendo una leve reverencia.

Rin le sonrio. "Yo…"

"Ahhh…!"

Ella se estremeció, esa voz era la de su hermano. "Yo me tengo ir, nos vemos!" antes de que el pudiera reaccionar ella ya no estaba. Sonrió viendo por donde la chica había salido.

"Kira…"

El castaño se volteo viendo a un molesto pelirrojo. "Maki" le respondió sin interés. "No has visto pasar por aquí a una chica media baja de pelo naranja?"

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "Nop"

Maki le miro curioso, el castaño tenía una boba sonrisa. "Estas bien?" pregunto el pelirrojo. "Mejor no podría estar~" le dijo continuando con su andar.

…

Ya era de noche, Maki había terminado con su horario por hoy y ahora se encontraba en casa relajado leyendo un libro en el columpio de madera afuera.

La pelinegra estaba el el comedor, parecía que estaba trabajando en su novela ya que estaba muy enfocada en la laptop enfrente de ella.

Él bajó su libro por unos segundos y la vio por la ventana enorme que estaba en la pared del comedor.

Las palabras de la castaña se le vinieron a la mente ' _aprovecha la noche y practica un buen'_ se sonrojo, y sacudió su cabeza. "Claro que no…" separó la mirada de ella. "Entre ella y yo no puede pasar nada…"

…..

Los días pasaron, Maki había salido en un tour de autógrafos por el país. Nico no quería admitirlo pero se sentía un poco sola estando en esa enorme casa. Echaba de menos la presencia de ese pelirrojo enojon.

Antes de que el llegara a su vida y la girara por completo, ella vivía sola, no que le gustara la soledad pero era así cómo era su vida desde hace unos años. Cuando ella fue mayor de edad y heredó la casa de sus padres, le pidió a sus abuelos que le permitiera que sus hnos vivieran con ella. Ellos se negaron diciendo que no los podría cuidar apropiadamente, desde entonces ella trabajó arduamente para demostrarles lo contrario. Cuando pensó que al fin le concederían que ellos vivieran con ella, su vida se destrozó por completo.

Viendo la condición tan inestable que ella estaba, sus abuelos decidieron que era mejor que sus hermanos siguieron bajo la custodia de ellos. Esa vez ella no renegó… muy adentro sabía que ellos tenían razón.

Despues lo años pasaron y sus hnos crecieron, ahora con sus hnas en la universidad y el más pequeño en su último año de prepa. Solo los veia cuando era tiempo de vacaciones.

La verdad le hacían falta y le pesaba la ausencia de ellos pero cuando Maki llegó a su vida de cierto modo el vacío que llevaba adentro empezó a desaparecer.

*brr*brr*

La vibración de su celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza "pero en qué estoy pensando…" tomo su cel y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

Eli : Hola, estas muy ocupada? Me gustaría trabajar un poco en la canción que escribiste… podría pasar por ti si quieres :)

Ella sonrió, se le había olvidado que le había pasado su número al ruso.

"No estoy ocupada :) no hay problema" le respondió.

Eli : genial, entonces paso por ti en una hora ^^

Ella sonrió, bajo su celular y fue a su habitación para alistarse.

…

"Woah suena muy bien!" le decía Nico al ruso enfrente de ella.

"Cierto?" le contestó animadamente.

"Maki ha estado trabajando duramente, me envió esto ayer."

"Oh si..?"

El ruso tomó una guitarra y la empezó a tocar. Nico solo le miró atentamente.

"Todo va bien con ustedes?" preguntó aún tocando la guitarra.

Ella asintió.

"Me alegro...sabes después de estudiar un poco más la letra no sé...sentí que la canción tal vez no se trataba de Maki."

Ella se sorprendió. " a que te refieres?"

" es solo que parece que el sujeto en la canción no es él...Nico, tú la escribiste con alguien más en mente?"

Ella le dio la espalda " no se...tal vez…"

"Eh~ no me vas a decir quien?" le pregunto con un tono juguetón.

"Jajaj por que deberia?" la morena se volteo y le contestó con el mismo tono.

"Porque somos amigos...?" dijo el rubio dudosamente, "cierto?"

Ella sonrio y asintio.

"Supongo que escribi esta cancion pensando en mi primer amor.." dijo bajando la mirada.

Eli noto la mirada de caída de ella, decidió que la tenía que animar por lo tanto cambió la melodía que estaba tocando, Nico lo miró dudosa. "Solamente una vez~ ame en la vida~solamente una vez y nada más~ " Nico se empezó a reír, el rubio rió con ella.

"Que menso eres" le dijo jugando, "si bueno pero por lo menos estas sonriendo ahora"

"Gracias…"le sonrió la morena. El le devolvio la sonrisa, "por supuesto, ya te dije antes, te ves mejor sonriendo" Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Oye como que ya hace hambre… no quieres comer algo?" le pregunto el rubio a la morena. Ella asintio feliz.

…..

Habían ido a un restaurante de comida italiana, hablaron un poco más de la canción y sobre sus primeros amores.

"Dicen que el primer amor es corto y amargo, el mio fue largo y amargo" decía la pelinegra al rubio.

"Hmm" él se acarició la barbilla "será? Yo he escuchado que el primer amor es el único verdadero y que los demas solo estan para olvidarlo"

Ella suspiro, "la verdad no se que creer jaja" rió un poco "espero que ninguno sea verdad" decía el rubio. Nico lo miró confundida "a qué te refieres?"

"Ya que estas casada con Maki...no me gustaría pensar que estas con el aun pensando en un viejo amor" le dijo seriamente. "Parece que eres muy protector con el" le contesto la pelinegra.

"Es porque es mi mejor amigo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la atmósfera se había hecho algo incomoda. "Ah lo siento, no quise incomodarte" se disculpó el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza "no te preocupes yo soy igual con mis amigos"

El le sonrio. "Sabes tengo una duda" ella lo miró curiosa "dime"

"Esa vez que te conoci en Corea, tu y Maki ya estaban juntos?"

Nico se abrió de ojos. "Eh...?"

"Es que me estabas coqueteando y pues…"

Ella se sonrojo. "Ay por favor no hables de eso…!" le suplico, el río un poco. "Eh~ pero si estabas siendo tan linda~" se burló. Nico bufo. "Por favor…!" le suplico de nuevo. El río "bien ahi muere, jaja"

"Eres malo~!" se quejó la morena, el no pudo evitar reír bobamente.

"Eres muy linda Nico, Maki es muy afortunado"

Ella se sonrojo mas. ' _Si el no estuviera en la foto...seguro yo…'_ él empezó a sacudir su cabeza. "Estas bien?" pregunto Nico preocupada. "Si..solo...ya nos vamos?" le contesto cambiando el tema. Ella le miro curiosa, "seguro" le contesto insegura.

…

El resto de la semana había sido algo aburrida para Nico, agarró su diario y comenzó a escribir en el.

*Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Maki se fue en ese tour...para ser honesta si lo extraño.

La verdad es que ese dia en su casa mi corazón se alborotó y …. La verdad no se que pensar….bueno igual...no puede suceder nada entre nosotros asi que mas vale que me olvide de estos sentimientos….mañana el regresa….estoy un poco ansiosa de verlo de nuevo.*

"Ahh pero que estoy escribiendo…?!" se quejo de ella misma. Con el bolígrafo en manos cruzó una línea en la última oración. "No importa...igual el nunca leera esto…"

Guardó su diario y apagó las luces, mañana el volverá.

…..

Maki había regresado a casa, estaba super cansado, estos últimos días para él habían estado de locos y él sentía que ya no podia mas. Aunque el ser recibido con una gran sonrisa por parte de la morena le agrado mucho y le levanto los animos.

No se había comunicado mucho con ella pero el tambien la habia echado de menos.

Cuando entro a la casa ese dia, ella le dijo que descansara y después bajara a cenar. El no discutio y obedeció.

Después de una larga siesta despertó por el olor de tomates que venían de la planta baja.

Bajo casi de inmediato, hipnotizado por el olor. Nico sonrió al ver lo emocionado que se veía.

"Huele muy bien" le dijo a ella.

Después de haber cenado esa deliciosa comida hecha por ella, él estaba en la sala viendo la tele mientras que Nico se hacía en la cocina lavando los trastes.

' _Ser recibido así no esta tan mal… '_

*y ahora el 1re lugar es para *

Nico se acerco emocionada a el. "Felicidades~" le decía con una enorme sonrisa. "Ehh?"

"Tu canción es número uno~!" le respondio contenta. Maki miro al televisor y vio que el video de su nueva canción estaba en el.

"Woah…"

"Esa cancion es triste, pero supongo que el tema es muy veranero~"

El no lo podía creer, digo, era un cantante muy reconocido y todo pero saco la cancion al mismo tiempo que arashi y otros grandes cantantes, el ser número lo puso muy contento.

"Esto es genial!" dijo emocionado levantandose del sofa.

"Tenemos que celebrar!" dijo la morena emocionada. Maki la miro sorprendido. "Di-digo si quieres…" el asintió con una enorme sonrisa. "Mañana...tú y yo vayamos a cenar para celebrar."

Nico asintió con una sonrisa.

…

 **Al día siguiente.**

Kotori se encontraba tomando café un el ruso de ojos azules.

"Vas a seguir enojada conmigo?" le pregunto el a ella.

El fue quien le pidió reunirse, después del incidente de la fiesta ellos dos no habían vuelto hablar. Aun en la boda de Maki no se dirigieron mucho la palabra.

"Cómo crees que me siento? No tomas mis sentimientos en serio…." dijo bajando la mirada.

"Kotori…"

"..."

El suspiro.

"Kotori-chan~"

Ella levantó la mirada, "tú no me amas" dijo el rubio firmemente. Ella frunció el ceño. "Ves que te digo!" se quejo.

"Tú estás encaprichada conmigo...obsesionada. Eso no es amor"

Esas palabras la herían.

"Tú que sabes de amor?! Todo lo que haces es coquetear a más no poder!" protesto la chica.

"Kotori...no te quiero lastimar, yo te quiero mucho como amiga, pero solo eso."

Los ojos ámbar de la diseñadora se empezaron a humedecer. " ya me estas lastimando!" grito, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. Eli la trato de calmar, mas ella se levantó de su lugar y se fue molesta.

"Ay...en verdad no te quiero lastimar…"

…

Maki había terminado de promocionar su canción en la televisora, agradeció como de costumbre a la gente del staff y negó la salida de tragos después del programa. Usualmente lo hacía porque no le gustaba convivir mucho con desconocidos pero esta vez tenia una razon, hoy tenía una cita con la morena.

Miro su celular y leyó el mensaje que ella le había dejado.

Enana: no se te olvide lo de hoy! Te veo en unas horas~

El sonrió, el mensaje había sido enviado hace unas horas antes, tenía 30 mins para llegar al restaurante. Miro su ropa, aún estaba en traje, se preguntó si tal vez debería pasar rápido a comprar algo más casual, decidió no hacerlo porque llegaría tarde y aunque no lo quisiera admitir ansiaba mucho ir a cenar con ella.

Se subió a su auto y salió volando de la televisora. Estaba muy ansioso...sería la primera vez que salen juntos, llegó al lugar más rápido de lo esperado. Estaciono el auto, adentro de él se peino el pelo con sus dedos, se quería ver bien.

Cuando salió del coche vio a la morena de lejos que esperaba afuera del restaurante, vestía una falda color beige, con una blusa blanca con un bordado muy lindo. Su pelo azabache en dos coletas con dos moños azules. Sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. ' _Llegue a tiempo'_

Empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta que sintió su celular sonar. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, sus ojos se sorprendieron al mirar de quien era la llamada entrante.

"Alo?"

"..."

"No te preocupes, yo ahora voy…"

Miró de nuevo a Nico, ella no lo habia notado aun.

"Ahorita regreso…."

…

"Gracias por venir" le decía la diseñadora al pelirrojo que tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

El solo asintio, "Esta todo bien?" pregunto preocupado. "Si…"

Maki se preocupo, esos ojos ámbar no saben mentir muy bien "paso algo Kotori?"

Ella tomó un trago de su vaso. "Hoy…" el le indico con la mirada que continuará. "Hoy hable con Eli…"

"Aha…?"

"El me dijo que yo solo quiero estar con él porque estoy obsesionada...me dijo que mi amor no es real…"

Maki apretó sus puños, "eso no es verdad…!" Kotori lo miro confundida. "tú quieres estar con él porque lo amas…"

"Si…"

….

*ring*ring*

Maki miro su celular ya había pasado una hora.

"Es ella verdad?" preguntó Kotori con el vaso en mano. El guardo su celular y nego.

"Vamos hombre, estas casado...es normal que se preocupe por ti….deberias ir con ella" le dijo tomando del whiskey.

Él tenía ya 10 llamadas perdidas de ella.

"Pero…"

"Ve...vamos no la hagas preocuparse…" trato de levantarlo pero se tropezó al levantarse, Maki la atrapó en sus brazos. "No te puedo dejar sola…"

Pasaron las horas y las llamadas perdidas de su celular aumentaron. Él lo había silenciado, asi se podría enfocar en la chica de ojos ámbar.

Como era de costumbre, la chica logró persuadir a Maki a que bebería con ella, logrando que el tambien se emborrachara. El pelirrojo tenía muy baja tolerancia al alcohol. Empezaron a hablar de sus días de prepa y a recordar de lo bueno que era la vida en esa entonces, Kotori le propuso al pelirrojo tomarse una foto para enviarla al ruso. El todo tomado no se negó y sonrió en la foto.

….

Eli entraba en el bar el cual el sabia que la diseñadora frecuentaba. Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos en alguna de las meses pero no los encontró, se acercó hasta la barra y los vio a ambos. Ambos estaban pasados de tragos, Eli suspiro molestamente. "Si ya no son unos niños…." Maki lo volteo a ver, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios "Eli~" se hecho encima de él, Eli lo sostuvo previniendo que se cayera. "Maki...mira como estas?!" le dijo enojado. "Eli-kun~" la diseñadora se levantó también y se echó encima de él.

"Jejeje, estamos como en los viejos tiempos~" decía la diseñadora abrazando a ambos chicos.

"Ay por dios…"

…

"Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan inmadura?" le decía el ruso a la chica que estaba durmiendo en su regazo.

El la había llevado de vuelta a su casa, conforme a Maki, él le había pedido a uno de sus empleados más confiados que llevará a Maki de vuelta a su casa. No podía confiar en un taxi que tal si alguien lo reconocía y un escándalo brotaba? No quería eso, tampoco quería ver a Hanayo enojada...ella era realmente aterradora cuando se enojaba.

Ella solo roncaba. El le acaricio sus largos cabellos. "tú y Maki son muy importantes para mi...no quiero verlos lastimados…."

…

Nico ya se hacía en la casa. Se había enojado de haberle esperado tanto y se decidió por volver. Cuando se le apareciera enfrente estaba segura en reclamarle por haberla plantado. Por ahora solo quería asearse. El estar esperándolo afuera por tanto tiempo hizo que sudara mucho.

"Quien se cree que es?! Hacerme esperar por tanto tiempo! Ahhh! Maldita cabeza de tomate!" gritaba molesta.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se encontró con la luz de la sala prendida, en ella estaba un pelirrojo acostado en el sofa.

"Hmmph" camino hasta él con la intención de reclamarle pero en ese instante su celular sonó.

"Quién será?" se preguntó acercándose al aparato.

"Alo?"

…..

La morena tenía a un borracho pelirrojo recargado sobre su hombro. Con mucha fuerza lo subió por las escaleras llevándolo a su habitación.

Eli le había llamado diciendo lo que había ocurrido. Le pidió que de favor ayudará a Maki cuando llegara.

"Nnng" La morena dejó caer al pelirrojo en la cama de él.

"Eres más pesado de lo que creí" se dijo recuperando el aliento. Lo miro con un poco de disgusto. "Por qué bebiste tanto?" se acercó hacia él y lo empezó a desvestir. Le quito la camisa y zapatos, el pelirrojo se estremeció sintiendo frío en su pecho desnudo. Ella rió un poco.

Después de haberlo vestido a ropa mas comoda, se acercó hasta él, suavemente le acarició la mejilla.

"Vas a tener una cruda terrible mañana..."

Se trató de levantar pero una mano la detuvo. "Maki..?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Nnng"

"Pero si estas bien dormido…" se dijo así misma, se safo de su agarre, o eso pensó, cuando volteo para irse fue detenida de nuevo. "Ma-"

El pelirrojo la jalo hacia él haciendo que ella cayera encima de su pecho. "Ehhh?! Ma-Maki?!"

Sintió como su corazón se volvía acelerar como aquella mañana en la casa de los padres de él.

"Kotori…"dijo el pelirrojo en susurro.

Nico se mordió el labio "parece que tienes penas de amor…" dijo tristemente. "Ay…"sintió punzadas en su pecho. "idiota…"

…

"ugh ...mi cabeza" decía el pelirrojo al levantarse. "Ay ay ay…" cerró sus ojos, sentía como toda la cabeza le zumbaba. "Ay.." se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Nico estaba en la cocina tomando café, escucho al pelirrojo bajar. Sin querer se asomo a ver, le vio la cara de dolor, él parecía que no sabia donde estaba.

"Mi cabeza…"

Nico lo miró molesta. "Toma esto.." le dijo dándole ibuprofen y un vaso de agua. Maki las tomo sin alegar. Se regresó a su cuarto y tomo una siesta.

Nico bufo desde abajo.

Después de unas horas de descanso, el pelirrojo se despertó con mejor humor. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y ahora sentía que podía funcionar como un ser humano normal. Bajo hacia la cocina buscando algo para comer. La morena ya había preparado la comida. Había udon en una olla sobre la estufa. Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar a la morena pero no la encontró.

"Nico…?"

"Si, dime"

Maki salto de susto, ella había aparecido de la nada detras de el.

El se puso nervioso, "ah...yo…"

"Si…?" le miro seriamente.

"Gracias por la pastilla" bajo la mirada y empezó a comer.

Nico saco aire molesta.

"Es todo lo que me piensas en decir?" le dijo enojada.

El asiento y siguió comiendo.

Ella lo miró por unos minutos, estaba apunto de explotar.

"Tienes idea de lo mucho que te espere anoche?!" le grito. Maki bajo sus chopsticks. Él negó con su cabeza.

"Si haces una promesa no es lo más lógico cumplirla?!"

"Algo se presento y no pude ir" se defendió.

"Me pudiste haber avisado!" se quejó la morena.

"En verdad me esperaste tanto tiempo?! Que no es lógico irse si la persona se tarda mucho?!" se levantó de su silla, la miro desafiantemente.

"Pero qué lógica es esa?! No te enseñaron modales de pequeño?! Ahhh!" Nico golpeó la mesa de frustración.

"Si tanto te molesta vete…! Eres una experta en eso no?!" le grito Maki frunciendo el ceño.

"Ha…" Nico le miro incredula "en serio?! Pues entonces eso hare!"

"Bien!" le gritó el pelirrojo.

"Esta bien, mejor para mi! No tendré que aguantar tu pésima personalidad!" la morena tomó su cartera y se puso sus zapatos.

"Ya estarias afuera, en vez de estar alegando !"

"Te veo en 6 meses, Nishikino!"

La morena azoto la puerta molesta, dejando a un enojado pelirrojo en la cocina.

"Maldita sea…" se agarró de nuevo su cien, "ay...creo que el dolor está regresando..."

…

"Ay!" gritó la morena pateando un roca "no puedo creer que ese cabrón hizo que mi corazón se alborotara…! Estoy mal, muy mal de la cabeza…!"

…..

*knock*knock*

"Nico-chan?" preguntó sorprendido el peli naranja al abrir la puerta.

"Honoka~ mi mejor amigo" la morena le sonrió y pasó adentro de la casa.

El peli naranja estaba sacado de onda. "Hola?"

La morena se sentó en el sofá y recostó su cabeza en el. "Hmm dónde está Umi?"

Honoka cerró la puerta, "ella fue a visitar a sus padres hoy" le contesto tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

"Hmm y por qué no fuiste?" pregunto curiosa.

"No pude, Tuve que ir al banco hoy…." dijo con temor, Nico lo miró atentamente "hablando de eso… como van tus finanzas?" pregunto seriamente.

"Me-mejor…" respondio

"Oh si…? Dime cuándo me vas a poder regresar el dinero?"

El paso saliva, "va-vamos Nico-chan...no es como si lo necesitaras, tu esposo es millonario...no me lo podrias perdonar?"

Nico lo miró desafiantemente. "En verdad no me piensas pagar?" dijo molesta. Honoka se estremeció, "me-me podrias dar mas tiempo….? Hasta que el bebé nazca...?" le imploro con suplica en sus ojos azules.

Nico suspiro, como pelear con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que ponía. "Va...no hay problema…" se agarro su sien. Honoka respiro aliviado "gracias…"

…..

Maki estaba en la sala tocando el piano. Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que la pelinegra se fue, estaba empezando a oscurecer, se estaba preocupando. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, suspiro y saco su celular, no tenía ninguna notificación de ella, pero si una del russo. Se decidió por abrir el mensaje.

Eli A. : Oye Maki podrías decirle a Nico si puede pasar por la oficina cuando esté libre? Me gustaria trabajar en la canción con ella, le trate de llamar pero no me contestó.

"Parece que apago su cel por completo…" se empezó a preocupar, aunque le llamara seguro que no respondería.

"Ay me pase no…?" se levantó de la banca, agarro sus llaves y salió de la casa.

Manejo por varios minutos sin saber a donde ir, "donde podría estar?" manejo por la ciudad hasta que vio una cara que se le hizo familiar.

Estaciono su auto, se puso su gorra y bajo del auto.

Siguió a la mujer por unos minutos sin decir nada. De lejos parecía un stalker, la mujer enfrente de él se volteo a verlo después de sentir que alguien la seguía. Ella levantó la mano, lista para pegarle, el reacciono a tiempo y la detuvo. La mujer se estremeció, él miró a su alrededor asegurándose que no había nadie y despues se quito la gorra.

"Maki…"

"Umi…"

…..

"Si..bueno entonces ahorita llego" la peli azul bajaba su celular al haber terminado la llamada con su esposo.

"Ella está con Honoka" le dijo al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado. El suspiro aliviado. "No puedo creer que ella se fue sin avisar a donde iba" dijo la peli azul con un poco de molestia.

Maki le había contando lo que había sucedido, claro, omitiendo todo el lío de la noche anterior. Y cambiando uno que otro detalle acerca de cómo fue la discusión. "Ella que siempre me regañaba por ser inmadura en mi relación...ahora se comparta así…"

Maki solo la escuchaba renegar, decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

Siguieron caminando por unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Kousaka. Él miró alrededor asegurándose de grabar todo en su memoria, si volvieran a discutir seguro que ella vendria aqui de nuevo.

…..

Dentro de la casa, estaban Nico y Honoka mirando top chef. Tanto Honoka como Nico prestaban mucha atencion a las técnicas que usaban y los platillos que preparaban.

*bam*

Honoka y Nico se miraron. "Qué fue eso?" pregunto el peli naranja levantándose de su lugar.

"Ahhhh!"

Los ojos azules de él se abrieron de preocupación, "Umi-chan!" gritó saliendo corriendo de la casa. Nico se levantó rápidamente y siguió al peli naranja.

Afuera de la casa estaba Umi y Maki, una chica de la nada les había atacado, había tomado el bolso de la peli azul, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar la chica ya había desaparecido.

Se acercó a Umi tratando de calmarla. De pronto sintió como fue agarrado por detrás, ' _no mames ...más?!_ ' la persona que lo había agarrado lo volteo hacia el, Maki reconoció esos ojos azules...solo que ahora se veían realmente aterradores. "Ho-honoka espe-"

*BAM*

Cayó al suelo sangrando un poco, el peli naranja le había metido un trancazo en la mejilla izquierda.

"Mierda!" se quejó, agonizando en dolor.

"Umi-chan estás bien?" preguntó el ojiazul preocupado yendo con su esposa. Ella lo abrazo, acaricio el rostro de él y asintió " yo estoy bien pero..Honoka tu…" la peli azul apuntó al suelo, el peli naranja estaba confundido, miró hacia donde ella apuntaba y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Ay! Lo siento mucho Maki!"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. "maldición…"

"HONOKA!" le gritó furiosamente la morena al peli naranja. Honoka sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

"Di-dije que lo siento!" se disculpó de nuevo.

Nico corrió rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el suelo. "Estas bien? Te lastimo mucho?" le pregunto preocupada mente. El gruño acariciando su mejilla.

"AH! HONOKA!" le volvió a gritar, cuando volteo a verlo él ya no estaba ahí, parecía que ya había entrado a la casa.

"Ven, vamos" lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó al patio trasero de la casa de los Kousaka.

….

"Tienes suerte que no te rompio la cara" le decía Nico mientras le limpiaba la herida. Maki gruño.

"No debió golpearme para empezar" se quejo el pelirrojo.

"Si, bueno… que harias tu si escucharas a tu esposa gritar en peligro?...sabes que, mejor no contestes"

Maki bufo, si seguro que no estaba siendo el mejor esposo del mundo pero… si ella estuviera en peligro también correría a su auxilio. Aun asi decidio mejor no decírselo.

"Solo era una chica la que los ataco, por que no te defendiste?" preguntó mientras seguía tratando su herida.

"Yo no peleo con mujeres…"

"Peleas conmigo todo el tiempo!" se quejó la morena. El bajo la mirada.

"Te duele mucho...?" preguntó Nico preocupada "mañana no tienes nada que grabar cierto?"

El la miro y negó con su cabeza.

"En la noche voy a aparecer en un programa de radio pero es todo…"

"Me alegro" le decía con una sonrisa. "No creo que a Hanayo-san le agrade mucho verte así mañana"

"..."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la luna.

"No pensé que pegara tan fuerte" Nico lo volteo a ver "digo, el...no esta en la mejor condicion fisica asi que…"

Ella le sonrió "verdad? Pero que esos cachetes no te engañen~ Honoka era el capitán del club de kendo. Yo no me metería con él o Umi."

Maki la miro sorprendido, "en serio?"

Ella asintió, "oh sí, estoy segura que por eso el padre de Umi lo aceptó como su esposo."

"Suena a un hombre muy estricto...?"

"No tienes idea, mi tio...el es algo especial…" ella sacó un curita de su bolso y se lo puso en donde estaba la herida.

"Y el tuyo…?"

"Que…?" Nico le miro confundida.

"Como era tu padre….?"

Maki miró con cuidado la expresión de la morena, una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Mi padre….él era el mejor hombre del mundo…"

…

 **Tres días después, 3 semanas de casados. 1ra semana de Junio.**

Maki estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro. Nico se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

"Sabes tal vez debería enseñarte a limpiar...ese dia que volvi tenias la casa hecha un desmadre...no deberías vivir así"

Maki desde la sala la escucho pero decidió no decir nada.

Aun le tenia que compensar por haberla plantado ese dia, y por haberle causado problemas cuando estaba borracho.

"Oye…" bajo el libro y se acercó a la cocina.

"Dime" le dijo sin dejar de menear el guisado que tenía en la estufa.

"Eli quiere que vayas para que puedan trabajar en la canción"

"Ya veo...entonces manaña ire"

"Mañana…" agarro un pedazo de su cabello y empezó a jugar con el.

Nico dejó de menear la cuchara y se le quedo viendo. "Si?"

"Ahem" aclaró su garganta. "Ma-mañana tengo un show de radio...no durará mucho…"

"Aha…?"

"Cu-cuando termine...vayamos a comer algo juntos…"

Sus ojos carmesí le miraron con sorpresa.

"Esta vez, te prometo que si voy a llegar…" le dijo apenado. Ella sonrió.

"Mas te vale!" rio un poco. El la miro y sonrio tambien.

…..

 **Al día siguiente.**

Eli estaba en la sala de conferencias. Acababa de tener una reunión con el staff del próximo video del pelirrojo. Solo tres personas quedaban en la habitación, el, el director y el actor.

"Me alegro mucho que decidieron ser parte de este video" le decía el rubio con una sonrisa al director de ojos turquesa enfrente de él y al actor de cabello anaranjado. Ellos solo le devolvieron la sonrisa. "No creí que usted tuviera interés en hacer videos musicales." le dijo al director.

"Bueno la verdad, quería probar cosas nuevas. Aparte, cuando leí la letra de la canción...bueno me gusto tanto que se me vinieron ideas a la mente."

"Oh si? Bueno de todas formas me alegro por ese interés" Eli le sonrió de nuevo.

…..

"Oh, Maki...Nico-san" la castaña le sonrio a hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió. "Que los trae tan temprano por aquí?" pregunto curiosa.

"Eli quería trabajar en la canción con Nico...sabes donde esta?" pregunto Maki.

"Creo que lo vi en la sala de conferencias, hoy tuvo una reunión con el equipo de tu proximo video, seguro que sigue ahí"

"Gracias"

…...

"Creo que por hoy es todo… hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar?" le pregunto el rubio al chico en frente de él.

"Sabes, Ayase-san"

El rubio lo miro, "hmmm?"

"Hay una específica razón por la cual decidí ser parte de este video"

"Oh sí...?" preguntó Eli mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Si… veras es que…" El chico volteo a ver al rubio y le sonrió. Eli le indico con la mirada que continuará. " he venido a recuperar a alguien~"

"Que.. a que-?"

"Eli"

Se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo el cual entraba a la habitación acompañado de Nico.

Eli miro al chico y vio como su ojos brillaban.

' _Recuperar a alguien...?'_

Miro a la pareja que había entrado y después de nuevo al chico.

' _No me digas que..'_

"Hola, cariño"

' _Esa voz…'_

La morena levantó la mirada encontrándose con ese rostro que no había visto por tanto tiempo.

Esa mirada y sonrisa tan picara de él, sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba.

Maki frunció el ceño ' _cariño…? Que acaso es gay o algo?'_ cuando miro al chico noto que su mirada no estaba en él, sino más bien en la morena que estaba a su lado.

Cuando volteo a ver a Nico vio lo pálida que estaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Me extrañaste~?"

….

 **A.N**

Que onda gente bonita?

Si han visto las nuevas cards del juego? Cielos santo, Nico-chan de niña es tan hermosa!.no pensé en mi vida que llegaria ese dia, mi corazon esta overjoyed

T.T Nico es hermosa de pequeña, todas las chicas lo son, pero Nico es my precious cinnamon roll 3

Hmm, there'll be a child for sure, HonoUmi's child that is lol, I don't know if I want Maki with Nico in the end. Maybe you'll change the way you feel about it too. Anyways, adivinen quien ya aparecio? Chan chan chan~*musica dramatica* Lol

Que tal ese TsubaRin? Muy extraño verdad? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nico de volada afloja si se trata de Maki~ ajajaja

Ohhh, 你好! Parece que alguien en China lee la historia, que suave! Yo tome chino cuando estudiaba en la prepa, solo me acuerdo de "hola mi nombre es" "no se" "no te entiendo" "dónde está el baño?" y otras cosas que si no pongo en una oración no tienen sentido jajajaj

Nos leemos despues. ^^/


	8. Promesa

Love Live no me pertenece.

….

"Me extrañaste?"

Maki frunció el ceño, se acercó hasta el chico y lo miro desafiantemente.

El chico lo miró de reojo pero no le presto atención, simplemente le pasó de lado,

"Pero mira lo mucho que has crecido" el chico se acercó hasta la pelinegra, ella seguía congelada "antes me llegabas aquí" puso su mano en su pecho "y ahora estas aca" levantó su mano hasta debajo de su barbilla.

El pelirrojo solo miraba como ese chico tan descaradamente se acercaba a la morena, lo había ignorado por completo.

El chico le miró de arriba abajo y dio una vuelta alrededor del cuerpo de la, aún congelada, morena "sin mencionar que parece que tus pechos también crecieron, y uff" se agarró el pecho dramáticamente " ni hablar de tu trasero~" se mordió el labio.

' _Ok, ya es suficiente'_ pensó el pelirrojo, sintió como una vena en la frente se le empezaba a hinchar. "oye-"

"Sigues siendo un pervertido!" grito la morena sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, el chico solo sonrió pícaramente, "que eso no es lo que te gustaba más de mí?" le guiño el ojo. "Mira, que dices" poso su brazo alrededor de ella " si tú y yo, vamos por un café y recuperamos todo el tiempo que hemos perdido~?" le dijo seductoramente en la oreja de ella.

Maki apretó sus puños, quién se creía este tipo? Y más importante quién era? Por qué se tomaba todas estas libertades? Por que ella no lo alejaba ?

"Que te hace pensar que quiero pasar tiempo contigo?!" la morena se quitó el brazo del chico, "creí haberte dicho que ya no te quería ver!"

"Vamos, cariño...si yo te he echado mucho de menos, no seas tan cruel conmigo…" el chico puso unos ojos de cachorro.

Eli frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada como el chico se le echaba encima tan descaradamente a Nico, cielos, su esposo estaba ahí enfrente y le valió por completo...claro... lo conflictivo que se sentía era solo por eso...nada mas. Miro hacia el pelirrojo y noto los puños apretados de este, esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Cruel?! El cruel fuiste tú! Yuuki Anju…!"

Le gritaba la pelinegra al ojos magenta.

"Ok ok, que tal si todos nos tranquilizamos?" propuso el rubio, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Nico miró a su alrededor, la mirada molesta de Maki, y la confundida del ruso...se sintió un poco avergonzada, después miro esos ojos magenta de nuevo, esa mirada que no había cambiado para nada a pesar de los años, saco aire molesta y salió enfurecida del lugar.

Anju suspiro, "hmm" se acarició la barbilla. "No has cambiado nada~" se dispuso a seguirla pero fue detenido por un enojado pelirrojo. El ojos magenta solo le sonrió, "pasa algo~?"

Maki lo miró con incredulidad, "que si pasa algo? Me puedes explicar quién eres?" preguntó molesto.

El chico se safo del agarre del pelirrojo y acomodo su ropa. "Cielos, tienes fuerte el agarre" Maki lo miro molesto, esperaba una respuesta, Anju suspiro, "en verdad no me conoces?" espero por unos segundos pero el pelirrojo no le contesto. " Soy Yuuki Anju, modelo y actor, mucho gusto" este hizo una leve reverencia.

"A eso no me refería…" contestó enfadado, "ah no? Mira, me encantaría quedarme a charlar y todo ese rollo, pero tengo una linda conejita a la cual quiero alcanzar~" el chico se dispuso a caminar de nuevo, pero fue detenido otra vez.

"Como conoces a Nico…?"

Anju suspiro

"Nico-chan? Hmmm" se agarró la barbilla. "Supongo que no te contaria sobre mi...ella y yo somos viejos amigos"

"Eso no es lo que parecía" dijo Maki aun con su agarre en el brazo de él.

"Bien entonces, viejos compañeros de prepa" dijo el ojos magenta zafandose de nuevo. " mira en verdad la quiero alcanzar" empezó a caminar cautelosamente hacia la puerta, la mirada violeta del pelirrojo aun sobre él, " tengo muchas cosas que quiero charlar con ella...y ella corre muy rápido…" abrió la puerta lentamente, el pelirrojo se acercaba a él, lo iba a detener de nuevo.

" no te preocupes que nada sucederá...a menos que ella quiera~" le guiñó el ojo. El pelirrojo sacó aire molesto. "Bien, See you later~" antes de Maki lo pudiera detener el chico corrió rápidamente fuera del lugar.

"Que demonios." dijo Maki molesto, corrió hacia la puerta y vio al chico alejándose, apretó sus puños de nuevo. Lo iba a seguir, ni muerto lo dejaba solo con ella.

"Espera, Maki" el ruso le agarró el brazo y lo volteo hacia el.

"Eli? suéltame , tengo que alcanzarlo." El ruso negó con la cabeza. "No tenías una grabación de radio….?"

Maki cerró sus ojos, ' _maldición...se me había olvidado por completo'_

"pero …." trato de argumentar.

"Nada de peros... no hagas enojar mas a Hanayo, sabes lo molesta que estaba cuando vio cómo tu cara estaba toda estropeada…"

"Pero Eli…!" se quejo el pelirrojo. Eli no flaqueo.

"Ok, yo voy, pero…"

"Pero…?" preguntó el ruso.

"Siguelos" le dijo seriamente, Eli lo miró incrédulo.

"Que...?"

"Eli! Que no viste como se le insinuaba? No los dejes solos, por favor..." Maki le suplico.

' _Vaya y pensar que te veías tan indiferente a ella, tal vez en verdad si la quieres.'_

"Yo..."

Maki le miró con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

"Ay...esta bien" dijo cediendo. El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado. "Por fa...no los dejes a solas!" le dijo saliendo de la sala de conferencias.

"Y ahora qué…?" se preguntó el ruso mirando hacia el techo.

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

"Parece que me he perdido de algo" Eli bajo su mirada y volteo hacia donde venía la voz.

"Toujou-san..."

El peli purpura le sonrió, "sucedió algo?" pregunto curioso.

"Nada realmente importante…se le olvidó algo…?" pregunto Eli, el director había sido el primero en irse.

El director asintió, se acercó a la mesa en medio de la sala de conferencias y tomo un sobre amarillo. "Solo esto" sacudió el sobre. El ruso sonrió, Nozomi noto la mirada ansiosa del ruso.

"Será que Anju ya está provocando problemas?" preguntó el director, Eli lo miró sorprendido "como lo-" sacudió su cabeza "más bien...parece que conoce a Yuuki-san bien?"

"Hmm, algo así...fuimos a la prepa juntos... El era el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, y yo el vice presidente. " El director se acercó hacia la gran ventana de cristal que cubría la mayoría de la sala de conferencias.

' _Si fueron a la prepa juntos...eso significa que también conoce a Nico…'_

El director reconoció la silueta de su vieja compañera de clases, un poco más atrás de ella se veía al chico de cabellera anaranjada. ' _Parece que te me adelantaste Anju…'_ pensó el director mientras miraba por la ventana.

"La verdad es que parece que Nico, la esposa de Maki, y él tienen una clase de pasado un poco conflictivo...yo tengo que ir a terminar todo eso antes de que las cosas empeoren…" dijo el rubio sonando un poco angustiado.

El director se volteo a ver al ruso.

' _Terminar….? pero si esto apenas a empezado…'_

"Ya veo…" le dedicó una sonrisa. "Espero que lo pueda resolver...aunque"

"Aunque..?" pregunto Eli curioso.

"Creo que seria bueno que esos dos arreglaran lo que pasó"

Eli se le quedo viendo… "qué fue lo que-"

"No creo que sea mi lugar en decirle a usted" dijo el director interrumpiendo al rubio " pero no cree que es mejor que ellos resuelvan sus problemas?"

"Pero-"

"Yo se que Anju parece un gran pervertido pero se sabe comportar cuando es debido" el director se volteó de nuevo a la ventana, el actor y la pelinegra ya no se hacían presentes. Suspiro resignado.

"Eso no me parecio a mi" dijo Eli con molestia.

"Eso tal vez sea porque Nishikino-san no le cae bien a el"

"Que…?" Eli se sorprendió. ' _Si no le cae bien...qué hace aquí?"_

"Ah! Por favor no le diga esto a Nishikino-san…" el director se volteo hacia el rubio "Creo que Anju es la persona correcta para el video… y en verdad me gustaría contar con el pare el video"

Eli se quedo sin palabras… parecía de cierta forma que ellos dos habían planeado todo esto. Sabía perfectamente bien que a Maki ya no le gustaría trabajar con el modelo, y de cierta forma él tampoco quería, pero...él en verdad quería trabajar con el director.

Que tal si se negaba a seguir con el proyecto si echaban al modelo fuera...?

' _Mierda'_

…

 **Estacion de Radio**.

"Muy buenas tardes, a toda la gente bonita que nos escucha~ yo xxx y zzz seremos sus locutores de esta bella tarde, aquí con nosotros se encuentra el famoso , y adorado por las chicas, Nishikino Maki~!"

"Woo! Woo!" el segundo locutor hizo conmoción junto con el resto del estudio. Maki no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Muy buenas tardes" decía Maki sonando alegre.

"Nishikino-san, que gusto tenerlo con nosotros esta tarde."

"No, gracias a ustedes por invitarme"

"Hemos preparado un buen programa para hoy, hemos preguntado en la semana a nuestros radioyentes que nos mande sus preguntas y dudas para el dia de hoy poder preguntarte, está listo?" preguntó animado el segundo locutor.

Maki sonrió "por supuesto!"

"Eso mero! Esa es la actitud!" animaba el primer locutor.

"Bien, primera pregunta" el segundo locutor tomó una hoja de papel " nos pregunta Makilover22, muy buenas tardes para ti, Makilover22."

"Buenas tardes~"

"La pregunta dice 'realmente cuando Maki-san sale en entrevistas no habla mucho de su esposa, así que estoy curiosa...que es lo que más le gusta de ella?' "

"Woah, ni siquiera es acerca del álbum" el locutor río, "Y bien, cuál es la respuesta? Y por favor mantengámonos pg" rio de nuevo.

"Ah…"

"A todos nuestros radioyentes, ahorita no lo pueden ver pero Nishikino-san está completamente rojo~jajaj" se burló el otro locutor.

"Ahem...ella cocina muy bien..."respondió apenado.

"Pero vamos Nishikino-san, eso la hace sonar como si fuera su chacha, si su esposa escuchara esto se molestaría con usted"

"Ella...es muy linda...muy femenina...siempre se arregla muy bien y aunque sea algo simple se ve maravillosa..."

"Eso suena mucho mejor~ seguro que ahora le prepararan una mejor cena jajaj"

"Bien continuemos~"

…

"Quisieras dejar de seguirme?!"

Una alterada peli negra caminaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio. Un poco detrás de ella estaba un peli naranja siguiendo la fervientemente.

Había ya pasado alrededor de una hora y el chico seguia detras de ella, para ser honestos ella ya se estaba cansando.

"Nico-chan~ anda, solo quiero platicar un poquito contigo~"

"Que dejes de seguirme!" la pelinegra paro y lo miró desafiantemente.

El ojos magenta se acercó hasta a ella y le sostuvo las manos, Nico se trató de zafar pero fue en vano.

"Estas llamando mucho la atención."

"Sueltame!"

"Mira" el con la mirada le indicó que viera a su alrededor. Ella lo hizo y notó las miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

"Ya no eres la chica normal de antes...ahora eres la esposa del famoso Nishikino Maki...seguro hay gente que te va a reconocer...no quieres crear un escándalo, cierto?"

Ella miró de nuevo a la gente y vio a varía murmurando entre ellos.

"He escuchado que Koizumi-san es muy aterradora cuando se enoja…"

Nico recordó la vez que platico con la presidenta...pasó saliva con pesadez...él tenía razón, esa vez ella no se veía tan molesta pero a la vez no era algo tan grave...

Ella levantó la ceja " que es lo quieres?"

"Solo quiero charlar un rato…"

"..."

…..

"Buen trabajo hoy~!"

El programa de radio había terminado, Maki estaba agradeciendo y despidiéndose de la gente del staff de la radio.

Cuando al fin se despidió de la última persona se dirigió hacia su auto y se recargo sobre el. Saco su celular y marcó el número de la pelinera. Se sentía un poco nervioso, mas que nada por que no sabia que habia sucedido después de que salió de la compañía. Se preguntaba si Eli los había podido alcanzar...o si algo había ocurrido entre ellos...las últimas palabras que ese atrevido chico le había dicho se le vinieron de nuevo a la mente ' _no te preocupes que nada sucederá...a menos que ella quiera~'_

Se empezó a imaginar a esos dos haciendo cosas que, por lo menos ante la ley, el solo tenía derecho a hacer.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos negativos y espero que ella contestara.

Pasaron varios segundos y se empezó a preocupar… que tal si ellos dos en verdad estaban haciendo esas cosas

"Contesta...por favor contesta…"

Miró a su celular 20 segundos ya habían pasado y aún no había contestación. Lentamente su esperanza se desvanecía. "...Por favor…" se aferró al celular, cerró sus ojos violeta...parecía que ella no contestaría...

"Alo?"

' _Oh…!'_ sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, respiro aliviado.

"Alo...?"

"Si..!" dijo tratando sonar normal, pero terminó saliendo casi como un grito. Respiro profundo y se tranquilizo "digo...Nico, donde estas? Paso por ti? Aún vamos a ir comer, cierto?"

"oh...Maki…"

La voz de ella sonaba decaída.

"Oye...ahora estoy algo ocupada, te veo en casa, si?"

"Pero-"

"...Nico-chan~ por qué demoras tanto~?" Maki se congeló, a lo lejos de la otra línea se escuchaba la voz de alguien más...estaba seguro que se trataba de ese tipo "...Podrías simplemente esperar…" escucho la pelinegra contestarle a esa voz.

"Nico-"

"Maki, te veo en casa, si?"

"Pero-"

"..."

"Me colgó…" miró su celular incrédulo "qué demonios! Ahhh!" apretó sus puños, ellos dos estaban juntos...estaba seguro de ello..lo peor de todo? Que no estaba seguro que pudiera suceder. Saco aire molesto y se mordió el labio. Se sentía frustrado… pero por el momento no había nada que él pudiera hacer… tenia que simplemente esperar hasta verla en casa.

…..

"Por que regresaste?"

Nico estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento de Anju. Ambos habían decidido hablar en un lugar en donde nadie los pudiera reconocer. El peli naranja sugirió ir a su depa ya que estaba cerca, la pelinegra al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero sabía que no lo podía llevar a la casa de ella así que termino aceptando.

"Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo…"

El chico de ojos magenta se acercó con dos tazas de té.

"Siempre he estado presente tú simplemente te afanaste a huir de mi…"

"Y no crees que lo hice por algo?!"

El tomo asiento al lado de ella, y bebió un poco de té.

"Te acuerdas de la promesa que nos hicimos..cielos, que niños éramos..."

"Esa promesa te valió un comino porque fuiste el primero en romperla! Por qué quieres hablar de eso?! Tienes ganas de pelear de nuevo"

"Por supuesto que no! Solo quiero hablar contigo…"

"Entonces no hablemos de eso…"

"Pero una promesa sigue siendo una promesa… dijiste siempre estar ahi para mi cuando te necesitara" él puso su taza sobre la mesa de centro, y recargo su cabeza sobre su manos.

"Y donde estuviste TÚ cuando yo te necesite?!"

La pelinegra lo miro molesta, no, no estaba molesta...estaba furiosa. Cómo se atrevía a hablar sobre esa promesa de nuevo? Esa promesa que ella estaba tratando tan difícilmente de olvidar.

"Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?!"

"Yo…" le sostuvo las manos, sus ojos magenta un poco humedecidos, el tambien se sentia frustrado. "a ti...tú eres lo que quiero…"

"No me jodas, Anju" Ella se quitó las manos de él y bajó la mirada.

"Nico..." le miró seriamente. Ella levanto la mirada. "te necesito...por favor…"

…..

Las horas habian pasado y ella aun no habi regresado.

Maki se hacía sentado en la sala leyendo un libro, bueno más bien tratando, desde esa llamada con la pelinegra en la tarde ya no supo más de ella.

El estaba seguro que la voz que escucho de fondo era la del actor y eso no lo tenía para nada feliz.

' _Nada mas espera a que llegues…'_

Miro el reloj con inquietud, su pie derecho golpeando ansiosamente el suelo.

*bop*

Se levantó de inmediato. La puerta de enfrente se había abierto.

Trato de tranquilizarse y se volvió a sentar, vio a la pelinegra entrar y subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera un 'estoy en casa'

Respiro molesto.

Después de unos minutos la pelinegra bajo de nuevo, su mirada cansada e inquieta. Se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de beber algo, pero el cuerpo de un alto pelirrojo le bloqueaba la entrada.

Nico levantó la mirada "que estás haciendo, hazte a un lado" trato de moverlo, pero él no se cedió.

"Ahh! Maki…!" le grito molesta.

"Dónde estabas?!" le respondió enfadado.

Nico cerró sus ojos y suspiro. ' _Que acaso este dia no se puede poner peor?!'_

"Te dije que estaba ocupada...Por qué estás tan molesto?!"

"Como no lo voy a estar?! Me dejaste plantado!"

"Tú hiciste lo mismo!"

"Ah, venganza entonces?!" el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, la pelinegra agarró su sien y suspiró de nuevo.

"Claro que no...mira me disculpo. Yo lo siento….."

Ella trató de sonreír y animar un poco más su voz

"Podemos hacerlo otro dia~"

"Que te hace pensar que quiero salir de nuevo contigo?!" le contesto molesto.

"Bien entonces no lo haremos!" su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Maldita sea, Maki! Me duele la cabeza, he tenido un dia muy pesado... realmente no quiero discutir contigo, no lo puedes dejar para otro dia?"

Maki la miro molesto, aun no le daba una explicación. Tal vez era Karma? Una cucharada de sus propia medicina.

Ella lo movió de la entrada y al fin entró a la cocina. Se acercó hasta el refri, y sacó una lata de cerveza. "Quieres una?"

Maki frunció el ceño. "Bien entonces mas para mi" agarro otro cerveza y las llevó a la mesa. El pelirrojo se sentó enfrente de ella.

La mirada de ella alejada a la de él, el suspiro molesto. Miro hacia abajo y miró la mano de ella. No estaba usando su anillo.

"Dónde está tu anillo...?"

"Que..?" pregunto confundida.

"Tu anillo…! Donde esta?" este le agarro la mano y la miró molesto. Ella se miró la mano "ah...creí que lo traía puesto...seguro que está por aquí" se safo del agarre de él y siguió tomando cerveza.

"Ya no eres una mujer soltera, Nico...ahora eres mi esposa!" decía molesto. De solo recordar como ese ojos magenta estaba tan cerca de ella, se enfureció de nuevo.

"Solo por contrato!" le replico molesta.

"Pues aunque sea por contrato...no dejas de serlo! Si chicos como ese tal Anju se te vienen encima, siempre lo tienes que usar!"

"Ahhh! Maldita cabeza de tomate!"

"Como me dijistes?!"

"Me escuchaste!" ella se levanto "Mira seguro que esta por aqui…" se acercó hasta su escritorio y busco entre los cajones "vez! Te dije que aquí estaba…" Maki se acerco y miro el anillo. Como si fuera el día de su boda, el se lo puso de nuevo en su dedo anular. Nico suspiró, mientras él le ponía el anillo noto que el tampoco traía el suyo puesto. ' _Como te atreves a regañarme cuando tú estás igual'_

"Maki…" le miro molesta.

"Que..?"

"Dame tu mano"

El la miro confundido, pero no argumento, le dio su mano derecha. "Esa no idiota…" le contestó con un poco de irritación.

Él frunció el ceño, "no dijiste cual!"

"Solo damela!"

Nico tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la miró atentamente, confirmó lo que vio antes.

"que con mi mano?"

"Tú te la pasas gritando y regañando pero estas peor que yo.."

"De que-"

"Dónde está tu anillo?"

"Que…?" el miro su mano y enefecto el anillo no estaba ahí.

"Eh?!" se miro preocupado. ' _Donde esta...donde esta….'_

Nico rio un poco, el chico se veía realmente angustiado.

"Mira que yo aquí lo tengo…~"

"Si…?" la miro esperanzado.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Dame tu mano"

El se la dio, ella tomó un sharpie que estaba sobre el escritorio y le quito la tapita. Le dibujo un anillo en el dedo anular del pelirrojo.

"Crei que…"

"Que no te gusta? Es especial del día...hasta te di mi mejor diamante" ella le sonrió.

"Pero que infantil eres…" miró su mano, internamente se sentía felíz.

"Como qué infantil!" le grito molesta.

"De todas formas… Por qué estás tan molesto…? Maki, tú...acaso estás celoso...?" lo miro curiosa.

El rostro del pelirrojo agarro color.

"Qui-quien tendría celos de alguien como tú…"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Exacto...entonces no lo hagas, no me celes. Y no malinterpretes las cosas...entre él y yo no hay nada"

"Pero-"

"Y lo que paso no pasara de nuevo"

…..

Los grillos se escuchaban a lo lejos. El pelirrojo y la morena se hacían sentados en el patio trasero, ambos en silencio mirando al cielo estrellado.

"... lo siento…"

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a la morena. Ella le miraba arrepentida.

"Yo se que nuestro matrimonio no es como los demás, y que la unión de este matrimonio no fue el amor...aun así…"

"Aun así..?" pregunto el curioso.

"Aun así hay una promesa entre tú y yo, y nuestro matrimonio sigue siendo un matrimonio"

El estaba en silencio escuchándola hablar.

"Así que respetemos nuestra promesa"

Maki la miro sorprendido.

"Hasta el dia que nos separemos...tratemos de llevarnos lo mejor posible."

…...

 **A.N**

Aja~! Los engañe, pensaron que era Nozomi...jajajaj Anju es el que le dará lata a Maki, por ahora de todas formas. A lo de Eli, es exacto como quiero que sucedan las cosas, que a él le guste Nico pero que se contenga ya que es la mujer de su amigo hasta que llegue al punto en que ya no pueda aguantar y explote. es cruel? Tal vez, pero ya que ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

En efecto, Kotori está encaprichada con Eli, tan encaprichada como AMLO lo está con la presidencia mexicana, pero no hablaré de política ya que solo me hago enojar lol. ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

Acerca de las pruebas de fertilidad...hmmm, mi profesión consiste en trabajar con las herramientas de cirugía y asistir en ellas así que realmente no es mi área fuerte, pero se que pueden llegar a ser dolorosas ^^; espero que nunca tengan que pasar por eso.

No hable mucho de la altura de los chicos, a cada uno le di 20 cm mas, osea Eli como mujer mide 162 por lo tanto como varón mide 182. Maki 161 asi que 181, Nozomi 159, 179.

Honoka 157, 177. Anju y Tsubasa no tienen nada de medidas en su perfil, a como he visto las fotos se me figura que Anju mide cómo 160? Entonces 180. Y Tsubasa cómo 155? Así que 175

Las chicas son un poquitin mas altas, hmm como 5 cms más, incluso Nico. Creció tarde, aun así es la más baja jajaja.

Gracias a los que toman de su tiempo para escribir una reseña, en verdad me encanta leerlas.

Nada, no tengo más que decir, saludos y hasta la próxima. ^^

 **Countdown al final del matrimonio en 1...2...3...**


	9. Celos

**Love live no me pertenece.**

 **A.N. Disculpen la demora, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado últimamente... Nada ,sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo el capitulo de la semana.**

…

Al día siguiente, en las oficinas de la empresa de Eli. Se encontraba una pelinegra subiendo por el ascensor de ese gran edificio, al haber llegado al piso deseado se bajó y siguió por su camino hasta el escritorio de la secretaría del rubio.

"Buenos dias, como le puedo ayudar?" pregunto amablemente la secretaria. "Si, vengo a ver a Eli"

"Oh, lo siento. Ayase-san se encuentra atendiendo a otra persona en estos momentos. Gusta esperarlo?"

La pelinegra negó. "Solo por favor entrégale esto cuando salga" le paso una cajita blanca con dulce olor.

"Por supuesto" la mujer sonrió y tomó la caja. "y de parte de quien..?"

…

"Akiyama-san algun mensaje nuevo?" pregunto el rubio acercándose a su secretaria.

"De hecho" la secretaría tomó la cajita y se la entregó al ruso. "Qué es esto?" el dulce olor que provenía de la cajita le llenó los pulmones. ' _Chocolate?'_ pensó respirando hondamente.

"Su amiga, Yazawa-san vino y me pidió que le entregara esto"

"Nico vino?" preguntó sorprendido. La secretaria asintió. "Hace mucho que se fue?"

"Hace como unos pocos minutos que se fue"

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. "Ya veo" abrió la cajita y vio un pastel de chocolate, un pastel que se veía muy rico.

"Seguro que aun la puede alcanzar, oh"

Eli volteo y vio a la morena acercándose hacia ellos.

"Nico?"

"Eli" sonrio la morena.

…

"Hiciste esto para mí?" preguntó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del rubio.

"Es para disculparme por irme sin ninguna explicación ayer..." La morena sonrió apenada.

"Oh…" Eli se rasco la cabeza, lo que le había dicho el director vino a su mente de nuevo. " te veias muy enojada … todo está bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"Si…"

"Este Yuuki-san...parece que le gustas mucho…" lo dijo con un poco de irritación. "Entre ustedes dos hubo algo...?"

Nico lo miró de reojo y después desvió su mirada. Eli lo tomo como señal que no quería hablar de eso. "Supongo no quieres hablar de eso."

La morena le sonrió apenada y asintió. "Eres un hombre inteligente~" Eli rio. "Gracias por no preguntar más…"

El solo le sonrió. "Ahem" Nico levantó su mirada "en verdad esto es para mi? Se ve muy rico" dijo entusiasmado. Ella sonrió. " para tu gran fortuna soy un excelente chef~! Y no es por nada pero mis pasteles son deliciosos~"

"Eso será cierto?" le dijo bromeando. Ella hizo un puchero. Saco de su bolsa unos cubiertos y cortó un pedacito del pastel. "Por qué no lo pruebas primero y después decides~" le acercó el tenedor con el pedazo de pastel hacia él y le guiño el ojo. El rubio se ruborizo un poco, no estando seguro de que hacer.

Ella le estaba ofreciendo alimentarlo? Ciertamente eso era lo que parecía.

Con un poco de timidez se acercó hasta el tenedor y comió el pedazo que le estaba ofreciendo. El se alejo rápidamente cubriendo su avergonzado rostro. La morena lo miró sorprendida, esa no era su intención pero al ver la cara roja del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

Afuera de la oficina del ruso se encontraba una molesta peli gris presenciando toda esa escena. ' _Así que no solo me quieres quitar a Maki sino también a Eli'_ pensó molesta viendo como esa morena sonreía sonrojada ante el sonrojado rubio. Le dolía el ver como ella lo hacía sonrojar, algo que ella nunca había podido lograr. Algo que muy rara vez ella había visto en general.

"No vas a pasar?" La peli gris miró hacia arriba y vio a un chico de ojos magenta sonreirle. Ella desvió la mirada y se fue del lugar.

"Que chica tan rara" el chico de cabellos anaranjados se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Los dos chicos sonrojados adentro, voltearon hacia el.

"Anju…" dijo la morena sorprendida.

"Yuuki-san…" dijo Eli con irritación.

"Vaya...pero parece que llegue al tiempo indicado~" se acercó hacia ambos y tomó asiento al lado de la pelinegra. "Eso huele delicioso, puedo?" miro a la pelinegra, ella miro a Eli preguntándole con la mirada si podía compartir. Eli ,con un notorio suspiro molesto, asintió.

"Gracias~" Anju tomó el tenedor y corto un pedacito del pastel "mmmm~!" hizo una cara de alegría. "Cielos santo! Tus pasteles siguen siendo deliciosos~"

"Que bobo eres" le contestó Nico con una sonrisa. "Aún se como hacerte sonreír~" dijo Anju haciendo un pequeño baile en su asiento.

Eli los miró atentamente, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Pero al ver a la pelinegra sonreir asi con el no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. ' _Pero qué me pasa...ella esta casada...casada Eli!'_

El rubio sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. "Estas bien, Eli?" pregunto Nico preocupada. "si ...solo" miro a Anju y volvió a sentir irritación. "Solo necesito agua" salió de la oficina "oh, me traes a mi tambien, porfis~" Eli detuvo su paso pero no volteo, levantó su mano y le señaló ok y siguió con su camino.

"Que extraño…" se dijo Nico notando el comportamiento de Eli.

El ojos magenta se acercó hasta Nico y le susurro en el oído. "Pa mi que le gustas~"

"De qué hablas… claro que no"

"Vamos Nico, tienes ojos no?"

Ella asintió. "Bueno entonces, solo fijate como te mira! Ese chico te come con la mirada~ mira" poso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Por qué no dejas al bobo de Maki, y vas con Ayase-san~?"

Ella chasqueó su lengua, "dejate de tonterias" se trató de quitar el brazo de Anju, pero el se lo impidió. "Vamos cariño, se nota que el te tratara mejor…"

Ella solo lo miro atentamente. " eso es algo que ni tú ni yo sabemos"

"Pero no te gustaría averiguarlo~" le guiñó el ojo.

"Ayase es alto y guapo, aparte tiene mucho dinero y es ruso, no? Escuche que los rusos la tienen grande"

"Podrías dejar tus perversiones por un momento?!"

"Pero es verdad...ya que me has rechazado...de nuevo...solo te estoy dando un consejo"

"Guardatelos que no los necesito"

"mira, yo solo te digo esto porque te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti."

"Ahem" Anju levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada seria del ruso.

"Ayase-san~" le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"Toma" le pasó una botella de agua al ojos magenta.

Nico lo miro preocupada. ' _Habrá escuchado lo que dijo Anju…?'_

"ya que ambos están aquí, les gustaría escuchar cómo quedó el producto final de la canción? "

Nico suspiró aliviada, parecía que Eli no había escuchado esa parte.

"Sí, me encantaría" dijo Anju entusiasmado. Eli miro a Nico, ella le sonrio y asintio.

…..

"Woah suena genial~" dijo Anju con entusiasmo.

"Le hiciste unos cambios?" pregunto Nico.

"Si , de hecho el director Toujo es un muy buen pianista. El me sugirió unas cosas y colaboró con la canción, no te gusta?" pregunto preocupado.

"Suena genial" le dedicó una sonrisa, Anju solo miraba en silencio a la morena. Cuando el ruso mencionó el nombre del ojos turquesa se imaginó que Nico se sorprenderia o algo, pero actuó de lo más normal.

" _Se habrá olvidado de él?"_

" me alegro" dijo Eli aliviado.

Anju volvió a la realidad al escuchar al rubio hablar. "Saben, esta cancion me recuerda un poco a esa canción de...quién era?" se rasco la cabeza "Dani… Daniela…Ron…?"

"Daniel Romo?" dijo el ruso inseguro.

"Ella!" tronó sus dedos. "Como iba….?" miro hacia al ruso "sabes de cual hablo?"

"Hmmm…" Eli sobo su barbilla.

Nico no tenía ni idea que estaba sucediendo pero parecía que el ruso y el pervertido de su amigo estaban teniendo un momento.

"Ah!" dijeron los dos juntos asustando un poco a la pelinegra.

El ojos magenta le dio una mirada al ruso, Eli solo asintió con una sonrisa. Nico seguía sin saber que onda.

"Mira queeeeeeeee~"

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par, ' _cielos...Eli tiene un vocerron'_ pensó asombrada.

"El día que de mi te enamores , yo voy a ser feliz" no pudo no sonreír, el rubio parecía estar divirtiéndose " y con puro amor te protegeré y será un honor dedicarme a ti,"

' _seguro que si se lanzara como solista sería gran competencia para Maki'_

La pelinegra estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto como los ojos azules del rubio estaban clavados en ella cuando canto esa línea.

El ojos magenta rio un poco al haber presenciado esa escena, ' _woah Eli si vas super rapido...ya te le confesaste~'_

Anju tomó su bote de agua y lo utilizó como micrófono empezando a cantar.

"El día que de mi Te enamores tú" se empezó a acercar a la pelinegra caminando seductoramente. "Voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz."

Eli sintiendo un poco de celo, lo empujo un poco con su cuerpo y canto la línea siguiente.

"Y me desharé de esta soledad, de la esclavitud, ese día que "

"Pero que…" se dijo la pelinegra presenciando esa escena, ambos estaban luchando por su atención, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

"tú de mi amor te enamores tú~" cantaron ambos posando sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro, "Veré por fin de una vez la luz~"

Nico estaba con la boca abierta "que acaba de ocurrir?"

Ambos chicos se miraron y se chocaron las manos.

' _Puede que este Anju no sea tan malo como pensé'_ se dijo el ruso mientras reía con él ojos magenta.

' _Añadir a la lista….también tiene una linda voz~'_

…

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Después de la grabación que tenía esa tarde el pelirrojo condujo hasta el bar en donde se encontró con la modista antes. Ella lo había citado porque quería hablar con el.

No que él no quisiera verla pero no se quería poner de la misma forma de la vez pasada, y tampoco quería hacer a Nico enojar. Se dijo asimismo que mientras sus encuentros fueran en ese bar solo tomaría agua.

Una vez entrado al bar se dedicó a buscar de la modista la cual fue fácil de encontrar, parecía que la barra era su lugar favorito últimamente.

"Kotori"

La peli gris se volteo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Maki-kun~"

El tomo asiento al lado de ella.

"Querías hablar de algo?"

Ella volteo su mirada molesta. "Que ya ni me puedes saludar bien?"

Maki bajo la mirada como si estuviera siendo regañado.

"Lo siento…"

"Desde que te casaste has cambiado mucho" lo dijo con un poco de resentimiento.

"..." El pelirrojo suspiro.

"Esta Yazawa-san puede que sea tu esposa pero tú fuiste mi amigo primero...no se te olvide las promesas que me has hecho" lo dijo seriamente. Maki la miró de reojo y vio lo molesta que se veía.

"Nico es una buena persona...a veces es un poco impredecible, pero es una buena persona, solo le tienes que dar una oportunidad" dijo el pianista defendiendo a la morena, con una sonrisa en su cara. Kotori lo miro y saco aire molesta. Bajo su mirada hacia las manos del pelirrojo y noto que su dedo tenía algo dibujado en el.

"Pero qué es esto?" pregunta curiosa agarrando la mano de el.

"Oh" el río un poco "Nico estaba jugando un poco"

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto que él no noto. Agarró su bolso y sacó la sortija del pelirrojo.

" tú lo tenías?" preguntó sorprendido.

Ella suspiro " ese día que tomamos….seguro te lo quitaste por accidente o algo asi, en fin lo encontré en mi bolsa…"

"Gracias" le dijo poniéndose el anillo.

"las cosas ya no son como antes..."

" a que-"

"Tú solías siempre pensar en mi primero pero ahora solo te enfocas en ella y me has hecho a un lado"

Maki paso saliva, apretó sus puños.

"Pero que rara que soy...aún cuando estaba enamorada de Eli tú siempre estuviste en mi mente…"

El pelirrojo sintió como esas palabras le causaban dolor. Pero sentia mas dolor el verla así de agüitada.

Tomo las manos de Kotori causando que la modista lo mirara sorprendida.

"Kotori...hasta que tú no sueltes mi mano, yo no te voy a dejar...yo he tratado antes de dejarte ir pero me fue imposible...así que, hasta que tú no me sueltes yo estare aqui para ti"

….

El resto del dia de la pelinegra fue un poco más normal, nunca se imaginó que el ruso tuviera tan buena voz y que le cantara así de la nada. Rio un poco recordando los eventos de ese dia, ' _Anju tiene razón...Eli es muy guapo...sobretodo cuando canta…pero tambien lo ese cabeza de tomate'_

"Ya llegue" anuncio el pelirrojo entrando por la puerta principal.

"Bienvenido a casa~" le dijo Nico de lo más normal, "parece que tuviste un buen día?" preguntó el pianista tomando asiento en el mismo sofá en el que ella estaba.

Ella solo le sonrió, "tienes hambre?"

"Ya comí…" dijo desganado recostandose sobre el sofá, "dia largo?" pregunto la morena.

Se le vino a la mente al pelirrojo de lo que hablo con Kotori, soltó un largo suspiro.

"Tomaré eso como un si " la morena se rió un poco. Maki la miro extraño "estas de muy buen humor, pasó algo?" Ella se encogió de hombros. Él la continuó viendo, ella parecía no prestarle atención y estar enfocada en la laptop enfrente de ella. Noto la gran sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios ' _su sonrisa es linda…'_

"ah!" la morena movió su laptop poniéndola a un lado y se levantó de su asiento asustando un poco al pelirrojo. "Llego esto hoy" se acercó hasta lo que parecía un cuadro envuelto. El pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó hasta ella "que es?" pregunto curioso.

"No se, pero el remitente dice Sr. & Sra. Nishikino" dijo la morena de lo más casual, Maki se sonrojo un poco.

' _Sra. Nishikino...Nishikino Nico…'_ sonrió un poco ante la idea.

"hmmm...tal vez se equivocaron de casa y esto es para tus padres…?"

Maki ladeo su cabeza "no creo...por que no lo abres?"

"Pero si es de tus padres…?"

"Entonces lo envolvemos de nuevo"

"Bueno...supongo" La pelinegra cuidadosamente empezó a desenvolver el cuadro, hasta dejarlo completamente a luz.

"Cielos…" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo viendo el retrato frente de ellos. "Es nuestra foto de bodas~" Nico rio "pero mira lo bien que me veo"

En el retrato ambos estaban parados sonriendo, o tratando, Nico aun recordaba cómo fue traicionada y prácticamente forzada al matrimonio. Pero en estos momentos no le importaba, se veía muy bien en ese vestido y el pelirrojo que sujetaba su mano también se veía muy bien.

"Deberíamos colgarla" propuso la pelinegra.

"Eehh?"

"Anda~ anda~" le entregó el retrato en sus manos mientras ella fue a buscar un clavo y martillo.

El se quedo sin palabras, ella se veía muy feliz ' _la puso tan feliz, ver la foto?'_ Levantó el retrato, y lo miró atentamente. Las sonrisas de ambos se veían forzadas pero aun así no pudo negar que se veían bien.

…..

"Aqui?" pregunto el pelirrojo moviendo la foto, un poco atrás de él estaba Nico dándole indicaciones. Llevaban ya más de 15 minutos discutiendo donde querían poner la foto, Maki sentía sus brazos perder fuerza.

"No...esta chueca...muevela un poco a la derecha"

Maki gruñio.

"Ahora ?"

"Hmmmm, ahí está bien~" dijo Nico satisfecha.

El suspiro aliviado, al fin pudo bajar sus brazos.

Ella le sonrió, "nos miramos bien, no~? Hasta parece real~" Maki rio un poco, "quien dice que no lo es?"

"No lo sé, para ti parece no serlo, ya que andas perdiendo tu anillo por quien sabe donde" dijo la pelinegra recordando el pancho que el pelirrojo le había hecho la noche anterior.

"Hmph" levantó su mano y le enseñó su anillo.

"Lo encontraste!" le dijo emocionada, agarrando la mano de el. " donde estaba?"

Maki alejo su mano, y volteo su mirada.

"Maki…?"

El le dio la espalda y caminó un poco. "Kotori lo tenía…." camino un poco más alejándose de la pelinegra.

"Todo este tiempo ella lo ha tenido?"

El asintio.

"Y que le tomó tanto tiempo para dártelo?" le pregunto un poco irritada.

"Seguro que estaba ocupada…."

"Si seguro" lo contesto con sarcasmo.

"Yo…"

Nico lo miro atentamente.

"Buenas noches…." el pelirrojo salió de la sala subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Nico saco aire molesta, su alegria se habia desvanecido en tan solo minutos.

….

Al día siguiente por la mañana, el pelirrojo salió a tempranas horas, tenía una reunión con la presidenta de cabellos castaños.

La pelinegra estaba trapeando la sala, miro la foto de bodas con irritación y se acercó a ella. "por qué siempre andas tras de ella?" le preguntó molesta al Maki que estaba en la foto.

*ring*ring*

El sonido de su celular la devolvió de vuelta al mundo de los seres vivientes, se acercó hasta la bocina y bajo el volumen de la música de baby metal que está escuchando y tomo su celular.

"Alo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Ahorita salgo para alla"

La pelinegra terminó rápidamente de trapear y se fue corriendo a tomar una ducha, tan rápido como pudo se alistó y arreglo. No quería llegar tarde a donde la habían citado.

….

"Nico-chan~" una mujer alta de cabellos rojizos y de hermosos ojos lavanda se acercaron hasta la pelinegra abrazándola tiernamente.

"Nishikino-san" la morena sonrió. La mujer mayor hizo un pequeño puchero, "te he dicho que me digas mamá"

La morena se sonrojo.

"Bueno si se te hace tan difícil, llámame por mi nombre" le dijo la mayor a la pelinegra

"Su nombre?" dijo tímidamente.

"Así es, llamame Mio" la doctora le sonrió, "Mio-san" le dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que la mayor sonriera más.

La Sra. Nishikino había llamado a Nico para invitarla a ver una nueva exposición de arte en uno de sus museos favoritos, para ser sinceros los museos no eran el lugar favorito de Nico. Pero, como se le podía negar a esta mujer que era tan tierna y amable con ella?

A pesar que no quería, se le hacía imposible no sentirse feliz cuando pasaba tiempo con la familia del pelirrojo.

La doctora entrelazo su brazo con el de ella mientras caminaba por el museo, una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cuando alguien conocido se le acercaban y preguntaban quien era la chica tomada de su brazo ella felizmente respondía que era su nuera. Nico se sentía muy feliz, a pesar de que no entendía nada de la exposición, el estar ahí al lado de la madre del pelirrojo le hizo recordar a su propia madre. Una vez mas sentia celos y enojo que Maki no procurara más a sus padres.

Después de haber pasado una agradable tarde en el museo, la doctora ofreció llevar a Nico al cine y ver una peli que acaba de salir que Rin se negó a ver con ella.

Era una peli cursi y absurda pero aun asi logro sacarles varias lágrimas de cocodrilo a ambas mujeres.

Habiendo terminado la peli, la mujer le preguntó si quería volver a la casa de ella y comer ahi. Nico de nuevo no se pudo negar y acepto.

Con la ayuda de la mujer prepararon la cena para toda la familia.

Ahora con todos los Nishikino en la mesa, bueno excepto por el causante de sus dolores de cabezas, ella disfrutaba de una agradable charla con sus suegros y cuñada.

"Debiste haberte sentido sola viviendo aquí en Tokio sin nadie mas" comento la peli naranja mientras comía un poco más de arroz.

"no , en realidad mi prima y su esposo viven aquí. Trato de visitarlos tan seguido como puedo"

"Deberíamos agradecerle a tu prima entonces por hacerte compañía" dijo esta vez el Nishikino mayor.

Nico sonrio.

"si , desde pequeños conozco a Honoka, el esposo de mi prima. Siempre ha sido un bobo pero es muy chistoso estar con él, siempre es puro relajo….me acuerdo que jugábamos mucho Hanafuda"

"Sabes jugar Hanafuda?" preguntó con asombro la doctora.

"Por supuesto, soy todo un pro"

…..

Los Nishikino y la morena se hacían sentados en la sala jugando Hanafuda, la pelinegra no estaba jugando en sí, ella estaba ayudando a la mujer mayor de cabellos rojizos a jugar el juego. La verdad aunque fuera un juego muy popular y fácil de jugar ninguno de ellos sabía cómo jugarlo.

Estaban todos alegres mientras Nico explicaba el juego, ella sintió como su corazón se llenaba de calidez. Esto le recordaba a los momentos que pasaba con su familia cuando estaban todos juntos.

"Bien , ahora puede poner esta ahi" le indico Nico a la mayor.

"Oh oh , yo también la tengo" dijo emocionada la peli naranja.

"Entonces ponedlo también"

La chica hizo como se le fue indicado.

"Yo...yo tambien la tengo!" esta vez el doctor hablo.

"Supongo que eso hace que usted gane!"

El doctor con una enorme sonrisa alzó sus manos y cantó en victoria.

La doctora solo veía con asombro a su esposo, mientras Rin reía junto con Nico.

….

Mientras tanto Maki estaba en casa preocupado por la pelinegra, ella no le había comentado que iba a salir y bueno ya estaba oscureciendo y ella ni sus luces.

"No está con ese idiota de Yuuki...verdad? Ella me prometió que nada pasara entre ellos…." se dijo inseguro. Tomo su celular y decidió en llamarle.

Espero por unos segundos pero su llamada no fue respondida.

…

"Ya es tarde, por que no pasas aquí la noche?" le decía el doctor a la pelinegra frente de él. A su lado estaba su esposa agarrada de su mano.

"Si, Nico-chan. Pasa aquí la noche. No me voy a sentir segura si sales tan tarde de aquí"

La pelinegra estaba por negarse diciendo que tendría cuidado y les llamaría cuando llegara pero los ojos de cachorrito que ponía la mujer mayor se la ponían difícil en decir que no.

"Nico- chan, quedate, quedate~" esta vez la chica de pelos naranja le dijo aferrándose a su brazo.

Nico no pudo hacer más que sonreír y asentir.

"Yay!"

….

La pelinegra estaba en el cuarto de su cuñada, la peli naranja le había pedido que si podía hablar con ella. Nico obviamente le dijo que sí, que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera.

"Entonces, dime que hay un tu mente?" preguntó la morena agarrando una almohada.

Rin respiro hondo y le miró seriamente. "No le puedes decir a nadie, va?"

Nico se preocupó un poco, no le podía decir a nadie? Si era algo de tan gravedad, por que decirle a ella y no a algún miembro de su familia? Aun así la pelinegra aprecio el voto de confianza y asintió.

"Te prometo que no le dire a nadie"

"Bien….sabes quien es Kira Tsubasa?" preguntó con un poco de timidez. Nico asintió, "claro, hay alguien en Japón que no sepa quién es?" respondió riendo un poco.

"Cierto jeje"

La morena noto como las manos de la peli naranja se movían con ansiedad, y cómo sus mejillas parecían tener un leve rubor en ellas. "Paso algo con él?" preguntó curiosa.

"El...el otro dia me tope con él por casualidad" la pequeña pauso para mirar a la morena, ella le indico que continuara.

"Es muy amable y muy chistoso..."

Nico noto como el rubor en las mejillas de la pelinaranja crecía, se sonrió para sí. "Mmhmm" le indico que continuar.

"Lo que pasa es que…" Rin pauso de nuevo, se veía muy tensa.

"Si….?"

Respiro hondo de nuevo,

"Es que…." miró con inseguridad a Nico, la pelinegra le sonrió diciendo que estaba bien. "esqueDespuedeesomeloecontredenuevoelmepreguntosiqueriaalmozarconelyyo"

"espera, espera Rin" la morena se acercó hacia la menor y le agarró de los hombros "si hablas asi de rapido no te voy a entender nada"

"Lo siento" respondió Rin avergonzada. La morena deshizo su agarre.

"Esta bien, decidmelo de nuevo...solo que ahora más lento" río un poco. Rin sonrió, tomó aire de nuevo y se calmo un poco.

"El-el otro dia...cuando daba mis rondas por el hospital me tope con él de nuevo...el fue a hacerse su examen físico anual, y el me pregunto que si había almorzado…"

"Mmhmm"

"Yo-yo le dije que no y él me invitó a almorzar y me la pase muy bien el-el es muy amable y…"

"Lindo?" terminó la morena por ella causando que Rin se sonrojara más. "Y despues que paso?"

Nico se sentía tan emocionada, no se sentía así desde que estaba en la prepa y Honoka le contó que se había enamorado de Umi y necesitaba ayuda en conquistarla.

"Después de almorzar...él me dijo que le gustaría salir de nuevo conmigo pero esta vez como una cita, y yo…."

Nico se mordió el labio, se sentía tan feliz por la menor "aceptaste, cierto?"

"Yo…" la pelinaranja bajo la mirada.

"Le dijiste que no?" dijo Nico con incredulidad. "Pero Rin!" se quejo, la menor dio un pequeño salto de susto "Tsubasa es muy lindo! Y tiene un gran corazón! Definitivamente apruebo esto y creo que deberías salir con él" le dijo la morena totalmente decida.

"Tu-tu de hecho lo conoces?"

"Eh? oh , en la uni lo conocí. El es un tipazo y tiene un muy buen corazón" contestó con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

"Pero no me has dicho que le contestaste…"

"Yo le dije que lo pensaría…" contesto Rin jugando con sus manos.

"Pero que tienes que pensa mujer!?" La morena le grito causando que Rin saltara de nuevo.

"Acaso no te gusta?"

"Si-si me gusta es solo" Rin volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Entonces decidle que si! No te arrepentiras salir con él!" le dijo agarrando sus hombros de nuevo.

"Suena a que sabes como es salir con él" Rin levantó su mirada tímidamente y la miró con inseguridad.

"no , no, no malinterpretes las cosas." Nico negó con su cabeza " Él y yo somos amigos y siempre me la he pasado genial con él."

"Por qué no saliste con él entonces?"

"Bueno eso...yo estaba saliendo con alguien más cuando lo conocí"

"Alguien más?" Rin ladeo su cabeza y la miró curiosa.

"De-de todas formas, esto no es sobre mi pero de ti! Si él te gusta y él, que es obvio, gusta de ti entonces sal con él!"

"Tengo miedo…" Nico noto como Rin iba a volver a bajar la mirada pero le sostuvo el rostro y le impidió ver a otra parte que no fuera a sus ojos carmines. Rin se tenso teniendo la pelinegra tan cerca así de ella.

"Pero de qué mujer?! Eres muy linda! Tienes un cuerpazo y eres una persona muy agradable"

La pelinaranja se sonrojo, Nico solo le sonreía. ' _Definitivamente...si no estuvieras con mi hno a mi gustaria estar contigo…'_

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundo hasta que Nico habló de nuevo, "Rin…?" pregunto preocupada.

"Es que yo… no he ido en muchas citas y entonces no se como arreglarme y esas cosas…." respondió Rin apenada.

"Pero tu madre-"

"Ella trató de enseñarme pero yo no tenía interés cuando era más joven y cuando crecí me dio pena preguntarle...nunca he sido muy femenina entonces no muchos chicos me han invitado a salir y..."

"Bueno es una pérdida para ellos" suavizó su agarre y le acarició la mejilla "que si yo fuera varón ya hubiera salida contigo" le guiñó el ojo causando que el sonrojo de Rin se esparciera por toda su cara.

"Me estas diciendo esto porque quieres que te ayude?"

Le pelo naranja asintio timidamente.

"Entonces no os preocupeis mas~ que yo, Yazawa Nico te ayudare a conquistar a ese galan~"

…

Eran pasaditas de las 10, Maki estaba en su habitación preguntándose dónde podría estar esa chica de ojos carmín. "En verdad no está con él...verdad?" cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

' _Oh, Maki por cierto ya no aguanto estar con alguien como tú, he decidido irme con un hombre de verdad y quedarme con Anju~'_ se imaginó a la morena riendo a carcajadas mientras el ojos magenta la abrazaba por detrás acariciando su pequeño cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos malos pensamientos. " Ella me prometió respetar nuestra promesa" tomo su cel de nuevo y marcó otra vez el número de la morena.

Espero por unos segundos hasta que al fin ella contestó,

"Alo?"

"Uff" respirado aliviado.

"Alo?"

"Nico...donde estas?"

"Eh? Ah lo siento se me olvido decirte"

"..."

Los pensamientos que el pelirrojo tuvo antes se le volvieron de nuevo a la mente.

"Maki…?"

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

"Do-dónde estás?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"En casa de tus padres"

"Eh? Por que estas ahi? Mama te hizo algo de nuevo?"

La escucho reír a través de la línea.

"No ella ha sido muy linda y amable conmigo"

Él sonrió aliviado. "Quieres que vaya por ti?"

"No...está bien, mañana vuelvo a casa"

"Pero qué es esto...jajaj"

Maki levantó una ceja, "qué estás haciendo?" preguntó curioso.

"Cielos Maki que onda con ese atuendo? Jajaja"

"De qué hablas?"

"Es que jaja hay una foto tuya aquí en un traje tan chistoso. Qué estabas haciendo? Fuiste de excursión escolar o algo?"

"Ah!" se rió un poco recordando la foto que tenía en su escritorio de el cuando era un peque. "Si, fue una excursión escolar...pero de qué hablas eso era lo que estaba de moda!" se quejó riendo un poco más.

"..."

El pelirrojo espero a que ella le contestara pero solo escuchaba la respiración de ella a través del móvil.

"Tienes muchos diplomas aca, te crees muy muy?" preguntó molestando al pelirrojo.

"Seguro que tú nunca recibiste uno" le contestó con molestia, ella no le respondió y le cambio el tema.

"Fuiste un nene muy listo?"

"El más listo!" contestó orgulloso, "pero que sangron eres jaja seguro no nos hubiéramos llevado bien si hubiéramos ido a la misma primaria."

"Tal vez no, tal vez si" dijo con una sonrisa, se acostó sobre su cama mirando el techo.

"Rin me contó que siempre fue partícipe en los deportes, tú nunca practicaste un deporte?"

"A mi siempre me agrado mas estudiar música."

Escucho a la morena reír un poco. "Oooh~ pero mira lo que he encontrado"

"Que-"

"Parece que no en todos los exámenes te iba bien~" le dijo burlonamente.

"...Ah, encontraste ese examen"

"No eres el sabelotodo que pensé" dijo con una leve risa.

"Sabes, cuando llegue a casa con ese examen mi padre se enojó tanto que me prohibió tocar música hasta que subiera mis calificaciones"

"..." la pelinegra se quedó en silencio.

"Pero no estuvo tan mal, pase tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que siempre despues de clases me encontraba con Kotori y pasábamos las tardes juntos" lo dijo en tono alegre.

"Ella siempre sabia la mejor forma para hacerme sonreir, y cuando estaba decaído ella siempre ofrecía comprarme nieve"

Sonrió acordándose de sus días de escuela.

"..."

"Nico…?"

"..."

"Te dormiste?"

"Estoy cansada, te veo mañana"

"Me colgo….?" se apartó el cel y lo miró extrañamente "dije algo mal?"

….

 **10:00 AM día siguiente**

El día el pelirrojo lo tenía libre y quería aprovechar para descansar antes de volver a la rutina al día siguiente. Estaba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que la pelinegra llegará.

Cuando ella se iba o lo dejaba solo, los días se le hacían más largos y pesados. Parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se levantó emocionado. Después de unos segundos reacciono a lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a sentar.

Espero a que le dijera el típico "ya llegue" pero no dijo nada. Cuando entró por la puerta subió las escaleras sin siquiera saludarlo o voltear a verlo. El pelirrojo la miro curioso, y saco aire un poco molesto.

A los pocos minutos ella bajó de nuevo con un papel en sus manos.

"Toma"

Le entregó el papel en las manos. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja ' _osea en verdad no me piensa saludar'_ pensó molesto.

"Qué es esto?" le pregunto tomando el papel.

"Es para medir mejor el uso de las habitaciones de la casa" le dijo Nico mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá enfrente de él.

"Medir el uso?" pregunto alzando una ceja "de que estas hablando?"

"Como nuestra relación está simplemente basada en contrato, creo que sería bueno establecer límites"

"Que…?" miro el papel y vio un círculo grande dibujo en el, en este estaba la casa dividida por áreas y así mismo establecido quién sería el que tendría acceso a esa habitación.

"Cuando estés fuera trabajando yo me ocuparé de limpiar la casa, cuando vuelvas yo estaré en mi cuarto."

"Pero-"

"No te preocupes que tu desayuno, comida, y cena estarán listas a menos de que me digas que no vas a estar"

El pelirrojo bajo el papel lentamente, estaba totalmente sacado de onda ' _que le pico…?'_

"Si es que tienes algo que decirme mandame un mensaje o déjame una nota en el refri"

' _En verdad me está diciendo esto…?'_

"Entonces, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo...cuidate" ella se levanto del sofa, hizo una leve reverencia y subió por las escaleras dejando a Maki totalmente confundido.

….

Habían pasado 30 minutos, Maki se encontraba afuera aun leyendo ese libro. Lo bajo por unos segundos mirando hacia la ventana de la pelinegra. "Pero que le pasa?" se levantó del columpio de madera y entró de vuelta a la casa, ella no se hacía presente. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

Se acercó a la cocina y noto en la mesa varios platillos tapados con aluminio.

"En verdad no piensa bajar?" se sentó en la mesa con la intención de comer, pero la tranquilidad y silencio que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos, le incomodaban mucho.

Levantó la mirada viendo la puerta de la habitación de la morena y se levantó molesto.

Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta la recamara de ella y comenzó a tocar furiosamente.

*knock*knock*

"Hey! Nico!"

*knock*knock*

"Yazawa Nico!" gritó mientras seguía tocando. "Sal por un momento"

La morena abrió un poco la puerta sosteniendo con su mano la perilla, sacó su cabeza y lo miró de lo más tranquila. "Salid salid" le dijo ansiosamente el pelirrojo.

"Si tienes algo que decirme deja una nota en el refri o mandame un mensaje"

Antes de que él pudiera protestar o decir algo ella le cerró la puerta causando que se enojara.

"Hey! NI-CO sal! Quiero hablar contigo!"

Ella abrió la puerta de nuevo solo mostrando su cabeza "si tienes algo que decir escribe una nota y déjala en el refri" y le volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"Ah!" más furioso que ante, empezó a tocar más agresivamente y a gritar más fuerte "NICO! YAZAWA NICO SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

"que ?! QUE QUIERES!? Maldita sea" le gritó molesta abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que está golpeo la pared. Maki la miró nervioso "eh?"

"De que quieres hablar?!"

"Este…." el miró a su alrededor, ' _rapido Maki piensa en algo….'_ La morena lo miraba con ojos molestos mientras esperaba a que le contestara.

"La-la casa esta sucia! Llena de polvo, sal a limpiar ahorita mismo" lo dijo tratando de sonar convincente, Nico alzó una ceja "sucia? Si limpie ayer!" se quejo. "Pues no limpiaste bien"

La pelinegra saco aire molesta, Maki miró por unos segundos esos enfadados ojos carmines y después volteo la mirada.

….

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el sofá alegremente mirando la tele mientras Nico trapeaba de nuevo el piso de la sala. Estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, había logrado que la pelinegra bajara de su recamara.

"Hey Nico" le llamo pero ella no le contesto.

"Nico…" le llamo de nuevo, ella siguió sin contestar.

"Que no me escuchas?" dijo molesto apagando la tele.

Nico sacó aire molesta, "si tienes algo que decirme entonces escribe una nota y-"

"No se te ocurra mencionar ese maldito refri de nuevo!" le dijo molesto levantándose de su lugar apuntando hacia el refri.

"..." ella rodo sus ojos y continuo trapeanado. El la miro molesto, una vez que ella terminó se subió a su cuarto de nuevo dejando a Maki solo.

….

Las horas habían pasado y ahora era de noche, en el papel habían acordado que en la noche la pelinegra tendría uso de la sala y el pelirrojo se tendría que quedar en su cuarto a menos que tuviera que usar el baño.

Maki caminaba en su habitación de lado a lado.

"Pero qué le pasa" se asomo por su puerta y miró hacia abajo, estaba ahi ella en su escritorio trabajando en su laptop. Se metió de nuevo a su cuarto haciendo un mohín.

"Me esta volviendo loco, loco!" puso sus manos en sus caderas y suspiro. Se volvió a asomar fuera de la puerta, "está...esta es mi casa…" asintió su cabeza, decidido bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la sala.

Nico escuchó las pisadas del pelirrojo y suspiro.

"Ahem"

La pelinegra rodó sus ojos y lo ignoro.

"Ahem!"

"Ya habíamos acordado que yo usaría la sala durante la noche" le dijo al pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo.

"Si-si trabajas en la noches usas mas electricidad, trabaja durante el dia"

"..." ella no le contesto y siguió trabajando. Maki saco aire molesto, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele subiendo el volumen para molestar a la escritora.

"Mejor vete a dormir, duerme bien y mañana sigues trabajando" le propuso el pelirrojo pero ella no le contesto.

"Sabes que para ser escritor se necesita talento, talento!" le dijo burlonamente. Nico golpeó su escritorio enojada pero no le contestó nada. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue al baño.

"Calmate Nico, Cálmate" se dijo así misma respirando hondamente, se echó agua en la cara para refrescarse y después de unos minutos salió de nuevo a la sala. Cuando llegó a su escritorio se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, y su laptop cerrada con la luz de encendido apagada.

"Qu-qu-qué fue lo paso?!" abrió su laptop y se encontró con lo que temia, esta estaba apagada.

"tú!" apuntó hacia Maki, "que hiciste?!" le dijo acusando al pelirrojo.

"Gastas muchas electricidad, simplemente la apague" dijo de lo más casual. La pelinegra lo miró incrédula, volteo hacia su laptop y la prendió de nuevo "dime que guardaste el documento"

"Hmmm?" el pelirrojo se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella, "no lo habías guardado tú~?"

"No lo guardaste?!" le pregunto con temor,

"Hmm lo guarde?" se sobo su barbilla y miró hacia arriba.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado trabajando en eso!" la pelinegra sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

"Que mala suerte tienes, deberías asegurarte de guardar tus documentos cada vez que puedas" le contestó con una leve risa.

"Que acaso te parece chistoso?!" le grito molesto desvaneciendo la sonrisa que él tenía " Que acaso soy un chiste para ti?! Te gusta verme sufrir?! Hacerme miserable?!"

"Hmmm es divertido hacerte enojar" admitió honestamente.

"Divertido?! Que clase de psicópata eres?! Eres un idiota, un imbécil, un pervertido! El peor ser humano que existe en el mundo!" la morena apretó sus puños clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

"ahi vas de nuevo exagerando todo"

" yo exagerando?! Te estas escuchando?!" dijo mirándolo encarecidamente "Maldito insensible! Me tratas como si fuera un juguete! Eres peor que los mosquitos, los hongos y las cucarachas!"

Maki se quedo sin palabras, la quería molestar pero no quería llegar a tanto y las palabras que ella le estaba diciendo lo estaban hiriendo un poco.

"Eres la persona que mas odio en este mundo! Maldita cabeza de tomate!"

Maki paso saliva, noto los ojos humedecidos de ella y se sintió mal.

"Ya, ya, ya no puedo seguir escuchandote…" tan pronto como la laptop volvió a entrar él abrió el documento en el que ella estaba trabajando "por supuesto que lo guarde, que clase de persona crees que soy?"

Ella bajó la mirada, respirando agitadamente. Ya no podia mas, este chico la volvía loca. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Por eso es que la gente necesita hablar, como es que quieres que nos comuniquemos a través de un refri?"

Ella no le respondió, el ladeo su cabeza tratando de ver mejor su cara y noto como ella estaba respirando agitadamente.

"Nico, lo siento fue una broma de mal gusto" le dijo apenado.

"..."

"Hmm no quieres nieve?"

Ella alzó su mirada, sus ojos estaban tan humedecidos parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaria en llanto.

"Hay nieve en el refri, cierto? No quieres un poco?" le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animarla, ella frunció el ceño

"Odio la nieve! La odio a mas que nada en este mundo! Jamás voy a volver a comer nieve en mi vida!"

….

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados contra la gran ventana que cubría gran parte de la pared de la sala.

Maki estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, mientras que Nico tenía su rostro oculto en sus rodillas.

"Como iba...lo que le cantaste a ese nene esa vez…"

Nico lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

"este..Nico Nico Nii~" dijo tímidamente tratando de copiar la misma pose que ella hizo esa noche.

Ella rió un poco, el pelirrojo al escuchar su risa respiro aliviado. "hazlo de nuevo..."

El la miro y noto que su rostro ya no estaba oculto en sus rodillas pero que sus ojos carmines se posaban en el. "Nico Nico Nii~ pondré una sonrisa en tu corazón, Nico~"

Ella sonrió, haciendo que el tambien lo hiciera.

"Te sientes mejor?" pregunto preocupado. Ella le asintió. "Lamento lo de hoy…."

"También fue mi culpa" ella suspiró levantando por completo su rostro, "no me vuelvas a ignorar" le dijo el pelirrojo, casi sonaba como una demanda.

"Va…" le respondió con una sonrisa.

…

 **Un mes de casados.**

 **01:00 pm**

Al día siguiente, la pelinegra iba caminando por las calles de Tokio con dirección a la editorial, hoy tenía una cita con su editor y se sentía un poco emocionada y nerviosa, estaba segura que había mejorado en muchas áreas la historia, pero conociendo a su editor pudiera que para él no fuera suficiente. Estaba agradecida que el pelirrojo en verdad no perdió ese documento.

Iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pasó de largo al ruso de ojos azules.

"Nico" le llamó él, habiendo reconocido a la chica. Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Eli se preocupo un poco y caminó rápido hasta ella.

"Nico" le llamo de nuevo agarrando su hombro. La morena salto de susto causando que el rubio riera un poco.

"Eli...santo cielo, casi me matas de un susto" dijo dramáticamente agarrando su pecho.

"A donde vas tan apurada?" pregunto curioso.

"Hoy tengo una cita con mi editor" dijo recuperando compostura.

"Ya veo, te acompaño"

"Eh?"

"Anda, no quiero que llegues tarde" el ruso le sonrió, Nico no dijo más y le devolvió la sonrisa. El tenerlo ahí a su lado hizo que sus nervios se calmaran un poco.

Caminaron juntos por 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la editorial.

"Gracias por acompañarme" le dijo Nico al ruso con una leve reverencia.

"Vamos no seas tan formal... somos amigos, no?"

"Pero no estabas ocupado?"

"Silo hubiera estado no me hubiera ofrecido a caminar contigo"

Nico lo miro dudosa.

" ya había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer" le sonrió. "Aparte me gusta pasar tiempo contigo"

La morena no estaba segura si era por el sol u otra cosa pero parecía que el ruso estaba sonrojado, decidió no pensar mucho en eso y solo le sonrió "bueno, aun asi gracias."

"Por nada~ suerte ahí dentro" alzó su brazo y apretó su puño "ganbare~!"

La morena rió un poco, "ganbarimasu~!" le respondió entrando a las oficinas.

El rubio con su mano le dijo adiós mientras sonreía.

Estaba tan enfocado en la morena que entraba en el edificio que no noto la mirada asesina de una peli gris que anda cerca de ahí.

…..

 **3 horas después**

La pelinegra salió de las oficinas de su editor, se sentía un poco desanimada, él le había dicho que aunque su historia había mejorado bastante aun no había llegado a donde él sabía que ella podía llegar.

Soltó un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada, empezó a caminar por las calles sin prestar atención a sus alrededores hasta que se topó con alguien.

"Oh, lo siento mucho" hizo una rápida reverencia, cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con unos familiares ojos ambares viéndola.

"Minami-san…" la pelinegra paso saliva, todavía tenía muy presentes las palabras del pelirrojo.

La modista forzó una sonrisa "Esta bien, Yazawa-san" la peli gris se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

"Espera" la modista paro y volteo a ver a la pelinegra con un poco de molestia. "Podemos hablar?"

…..

"De que quieres hablar?"

Ambas chicas estaban en un café cerca de donde estaban.

Nico paso saliva insegura, tomó un largo suspiro armandose de valor.

"Maki me conto que tu tenias el anillo, por qué tardaste tanto en dárselo?" lo dijo con molestia.

"Estaba ocupada, no se lo pude dar antes porque no se me dio el tiempo" le contestó sin interes, solo causando que la morena se enojara más. La modista miró a su alrededor, ignorando la evidente enojada pelinegra.

"Tu sabes lo que él siente, no? Sabes que es un chico que si lo llamas ira hacia ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Tienes idea de lo mucho que lo haces sufrir? Si no lo amas entonces dejarlo ir, por favor" le suplico la morena. Kotori se mordió el labio.

"No" le contesto la modista firmemente. "No lo quiero dejar ir. En mi opinión, estas siendo muy egoísta. Acaso tienes miedo? Miedo de que te lo quite?" le dijo desafiantemente.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños.

"Que tal si apostamos? Si logro que se enamore de mi, tú te alejaras de el"

…..

Kotori salió de ese café dejando a una molesta pelinegra, en estos momentos le importaba muy poco como es que esa chica se pudiera estar sintiendo. Ella misma sentía mucha molestia. "Como se le ocurre pedirme eso!" se quejó pateando una roca que estaba en la banqueta.

"No permitiré que te quedes con él" se dijo decidida. Saco su celular y marcó el número del pelirrojo. Espero unos pocos segundos hasta que al fin él respondió.

"Alo?"

"Maki-kun~" le dijo dulcemente. Escucho a través de la línea a Maki reir un poco.

"Kotori"

"oye , estás ocupado? hay un lugar a donde me gustaría ir contigo"

"Hmm, ahorita?"

"Sip~"

"Acabo de terminar una grabación cerca de Akihabara."

"Perfecto, está ahí cerca el lugar donde quiero ir"

"Bueno, y a donde quieres ir?"

…..

El pelirrojo bajó de su auto y caminó hasta el parque en donde la modista lo cito. Encontrarla no fue difícil, estaba columpiándose en los columpios en el centro del parque.

"Por qué quisiste venir aquí?" se sentó al lado de ella. "Cuánto tiempo ha pasado" se rió un poco.

"Dime Maki" el la volteo a ver. "Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños? Solíamos jugar mucho en este parque."

El sonrio. "Si… aquí pasamos muchas tardes juntos"

"Me acuerdo que una vez en mi cumpleanos me diste un beso~"

Maki se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada. "Hmmm, creo que fue en esos sube y bajas"

"Po-por que estas hablando de eso" dijo Maki con verguenza.

"Mira" la modista apuntó hacia los árboles en frente de ellos, Maki obedientemente miró hacia donde ella apuntaba, bajando la guardia. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad que estaba distraído y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

" a que no me atrapas~" le dijo burlonamente, corriendo lejos de los columpios dejando a un congelado pelirrojo.

Después de unos segundos sin reaccionar, una enorme sonrisa se poso en los labios de él "a que sí~" le contestó levantándose del columpio y corriendo detrás de ella.

No le tomo mucho alcanzarla, sus piernas ahora eran más largas y el era mas rapido que cuando era un crío.

"Te atrape~" le dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella. " no es cierto~" se safo de su agarre y comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia donde estaban los bebederos. De nueva cuenta no le costó mucho al pelirrojo alcanzarla, solo que esta vez no se pudo acercar a ella por que ella le hecho agua encima.

Como si fueran peques de nuevo, el hizo lo mismo y le aventó agua a ella. Ambos riendo, corriendo, y jugando mientras el atardecer se hacía presente. Maki sentía su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría el corazón.

….

 **8:00 pm**

Nico se hacía en casa, seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con la modista. Las palabras de ella se le venían de nuevo a la mente.

" _Tienes miedo? Miedo de que te lo quite?"_

Apretó sus puños, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas.

" _que tal si apostamos… si logro que se enamore de mí, tú te alejaras de él "_

La pelinegra se sentía tan impotente, ella sabía la verdad… aunque ella tratara de conquistarlo sería caso perdido ya que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Kotori.

Lo dedujo fácilmente después de la conversación que tuvieron la otra noche… "pero como es que he llegado a sentir por ese idiota!" se gritó así misma. Como había sido que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaran discutiendo ella se sentia atraida hacia el?

"Ahhhh!" grito en frustración, golpeando el cojín que tenía en manos.

"Por que gritas tanto?"

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y vio al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar.

"Maki…"

…..

"Estas bien?" pregunto Maki preocupado, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados contra la gran ventana que cubría mayor parte de la pared de la sala.

"..."

La morena tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, esto solo hizo que Maki se preocupara más.

"Nico…?"

"Maki...yo ya no puedo seguir con esto…"

El la miro preocupado.

"De qué hablas?"

La morena levantó su rostro y lo volteo a ver, con una mirada seria y tímida le respondió,

"Yo...yo creo que tú me gustas"

….

 **A.N.**

Que hay mi gente? Espero que se encuentren muy bien~

Kotori le ha declarado la guerra a Nico, chanchanchanchan~*musica dramatica* leche con pan ~

En el drama original la chica (Nico) se clava super fuerte del protagonista (Maki), pero este la ignora ya que la modista (Kotori) lo trae detrás de ella como un cachorrito y el otro chico (Eli) sale sufriendo y termina solo, yo espero no caer en eso. Quiero que Maki sufra más que Eli

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Eli es un bombón, y si hablamos de las parejas más lógicas para Nico, después de Nozomi, esta Eli, Pana y Kotori. Aunque es inevitable no gustar del NicoMaki xD

Tal vez algun dia explique como esta la casa diseñada apropiadamente, pero si tienen curiosidad pueden buscar casa de full House y seguro se les aparece lol.

Saludos~ Espero que su primavera sea de hecho una primavera , y no un largo invierno que no ha cesado como el mio T.T

#FuerzaNicaragua!


	10. si yo fuera él

**Love live no me pertenece.**

… **.**

"Yo...yo creo que tú me gustas"

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par "que..?"

Nico lo miró temerosa, ella noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas y como sus ojos la miraban nervioso.

"Es-es una broma?"

"Eh?"

"Sa-sabes en vez de inventarte cosas asi deberias trabajar en esa novela que estás escribiendo"

Nico bajo la mirada dejando salir un suspiro , Maki paso saliva nervioso " si-si yo fuera tú esa novela ya se hubiera publicado, pero no~ te la pasas haciendo otras cosas" el pelirrojo la miró de reojo y vio a Nico negar con su cabeza "por eso te digo que no trabajes en la noche y que mejor trabajes en la mañana, pero en serio~? Gustas de mi? Es broma? Por dios" rió un poco

La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras, ella había sido sincera con él pero él como siempre no la tomo en serio.

"Estoy loca…" se dijo así misma en un susurro.

"Eh…?"

"Oh cielos, estoy perdiendo la cabeza" se levantó del suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza, Maki solo la miro curioso.

"Que…?"

"Perdí la cabeza!" le gritó al pelirrojo que seguía sentado, ella subió a su cuarto molesta y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

"Como puede gustarme ese idiota!" se gritó a sí misma cayendo de golpe en la cama.

"Definitivamente estoy loca"

El pelirrojo seguía en el suelo de la sala, recargo su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y soltó un largo suspiro. ' _Creo que tu me gustas….'_ sintio su corazon saltarse un latido, y se sonrió así mismo, la imagen de la chica de cabellos grises se le vino a la mente, acaricio su mejilla en donde ella lo beso, su sonrisa se agrandó.

…

Al día siguiente.

Maki estaba en la oficina de la presidenta de la compañía. Ella lo había citado temprano por la mañana porque tenía algo importante que hablar con el.

"Parece que el álbum está vendiendo muy bien" le comento ella, Maki solo asintió.

"Después de esta última presentación que tengas tendrás un descanso de una semana y después comenzaremos a grabar la nueva canción y a grabar el video. Si todo sale bien, debería salir a la venta a mediados de Julio, te parece bien?"

Maki de nuevo solo asintió.

"No se te olvide que mañana tendrás una reunión con el equipo de producción del video, me gustaria que Nico-san también viniera para que pueda ser parte"

"Eh? Por que?"

"Bueno es su cancion, y quiero que ella se sienta involucrada….también es para deshacer los rumores que estas causando" lo ultimo lo dijo con molestia.

"Rumores?" preguntó el pelirrojo alzando un ceja.

La castaña bajo sus lentes y lo miró seriamente, "te has estado encontrando mucho con Kotori últimamente?"

"Si, pero sabes que solo-"

"Solo son amigos" termino ella. "Eso yo lo se, pero los demás no. Hay varios rumores de que hay algo entre ustedes dos."

El pelirrojo la miró preocupado, "Kotori, ella...sabes si esta bien?"

Hanayo lo miró con incredulidad "por quien te deberias de preocupar es por tu esposa!" lo regañó.

"Eh? Que con Nico?"

Hanayo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ' _este chico me va matar'_

"Mira, de todas formas no importa. Hoy por la tarde vas a dar una entrevista en tu casa para aclarar todos los rumores"

"Que?!"

"Y no quiero nada de peros, ahora ve a casa y prepárate"

Maki se levantó de su asiento totalmente desanimado, volteo a ver a la presidenta una vez y esa mirada seria y tenebrosa no se había ido, sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. Salió de la oficina y subió al ascensor, quería llamar a la modista se sentía preocupado por Kotori. Él estaba acostumbrado a los rumores pero no quería que ella saliera lastimada. Sin embargo Hanayo tenía razón, si quería que Kotori no fuera involucrada en rumores se tenía que alejar de ella por un tiempo.

…..

"Una entrevista?!" le gritó la pequeña pelinegra al pianista.

Maki suspiro, "sabes yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero…"

"Pero?" preguntó Nico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Es que" el pianista agarró un mechón de sus cabellos rojizos y empezó a jugar con el "es que hay varios rumores y Hanayo quiere que me deshaga de ellos"

Nico frunció el ceño, se pudo imaginar que clase de rumores eran los que eran y quien era la posible causante de todos ellos, "no puedo creer lo poco cuidadoso que eres" le dijo con molestia.

Maki no le respondió, ella camino hacia la cocina él la seguía con unos pasos más atrás. Nico se acerco hacia un armario, sacó varios trapos y una cubeta.

El pelirrojo solo la observaba sin decir nada, cuando ella volteo le entregó la cubeta y los trapos, él la miró extrañamente "qué es esto?"

"Que? En verdad crees que voy a poder limpiar la casa yo sola en tan poco tiempo?"

Maki miró a los trapos que tenía en mano "oye espera, quieres que yo limpie?" le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ella asintió, "Así es señorito, si quieres que te ayude con esta entrevista entonces ayúdame a limpiar"

"Pero" se trato de quejar

"Mira" se acercó hasta él mirando desafiantemente "la verdad me encantaría decirte que me vale los rumores que te rodean"

"Eh?"

"Pero para mi desfortuna lo que haces también me afecta y no quiero que por tus imprudencias me metas en problemas"

"Imprudencias?"

"Así es, ahora aparte de ayudarte con esto... si no eres más discreto olvidate que te vuelva a cocinar" lo dijo alejándose de él y tomando un trapo para empezar a limpiar.

"Cielos santo, en verdad solo te puedo amenazar con eso?" se quejó mojando un poco el trapo.

"Podrías decir que te vas a ir y tomar tus maletas"

"Si como si eso te importara" apretó el trapo, sacando el agua extra y comenzó a limpiar la mesa de la cocina.

"Cuando no estás la casa se siente sola y vacía…" Nico paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo volteo a ver, el estaba jugando de nuevo con un mechón de su pelo. "se siente apagada y sin vida…."

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el se sonrojo un poco, Nico solo lo miraba sin saber qué decir.

"Maki-"

"Es-es que cuando no estás no hay quien prenda las luces y se ve todo oscuro!" le contestó volteando la mirada, salió de la cocina y comenzó a limpiar.

….

Después de unas 2 horas de limpieza intensiva, tanto la pelinegra como el pelirrojo se prepararon para dar la entrevista.

Nico vestía un simple vestido blanco con su pelo atado en una trenza, mientras que el pianista vestía unos pantalones kaki con una camisa púrpura.

*knock*knock*knock*

La pelinegra se levantó del sofá y se acercó hacia la puerta, el pelirrojo al lado de ella.

"Tsk, Las cosas que hago por ti "

"Qué dijiste?" le pregunto con molestia

"Ay, nada, abre la puerta"

Maki frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, cuando abrió la puerta ambos pusieron su mejor sonrisa.

…..

Recorrieron la casa de arriba a abajo con las camaras detras de ellos, trataban de dar la mejor impresión de que vivían una feliz vida de casados.

Pasaron por el jardín y regaron un poco las plantas poniendo su mejor sonrisa mientras se les tomaban fotos, luego fueron a la sala donde el pianista tocaba una dulce melodía mientras que su esposa sentaba al lado de él mirándole tiernamente mientras el tocaba.

El podía sentir como la cercanía de ella lo ponía nervioso, esa mirada que le estaba dando era demasiado adorable. Recordando que todo era un acto cerró sus ojos y evadió esos ojos carmines.

Posteriormente pasaron a sentarse a la sala para al fin dar la entrevista. Los dos sentados juntitos con la reportera y las cámaras frente de ellos.

"Que bonita casa tienen" comentó la reportera.

"muchas gracias" dijo Nico haciendo una leve reverencia "esta casa fue construida y diseñada por mi padre"

"Oh si? Entonces ha vivido aquí desde antes que se casara?"

La pelinegra asintió, "he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida. Todos los árboles y flores fueron plantados por mi mamá. Del columpio, a la banca, todo sobre esta casa tiene recuerdos muy preciados para mi. Esto no es solo una casa, es parte de mi"

"Hmm ya veo, pero dígame...la casa es demasiado grande, le ayuda Nishikino-san a limpiar?"

"Ah...a-a mi me gustaría pero estoy tan ocupado que-"

"No es cierto" interrumpió Nico " el siempre es muy dadivoso conmigo, hoy me ayudo a limpiar los pisos y las ventanas, incluso lavo los platos."

"Hmm" la reportera asintió mientras escribía notas en su libreta.

"Conoce a Minami Kotori?"

"Oye eso-" el pelirrojo trato de pelear pero la pelinegra le golpeo el brazo y le negó con la cabeza.

"Ella es una amiga muy querida de Maki."

"Ella y su esposo parece ser muy cercanos" dijo la reportera poniendo su bolígrafo en su barbilla y mirando al pelirrojo de manera acusadora.

"Por supuesto, han sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Ellos se ayudan mutuamente y estoy feliz que Maki-kun tenga alguien en quien pueda depender y confiar. Es una amistad a la cual yo nunca me podría oponer" sonrió a la entrevistadora y después a Maki. El después de varios de segundos de procesar hizo lo mismo.

' _kun?'_

…..

"Muchas gracias, que les vaya bien~" decía la pelinegra mientras hacía una reverencia a los camarógrafos como a la entrevistadora. Alzó su mano y la movió mientras el carro de ellos se alejaba.

"Ay que puedo hacer~? Espero que sali bien en esas fotos~" se volteo al pelirrojo y le hizo un puchero "no me hagas esto de nuevo, avisame con más tiempo antes para que así pueda ir al salon de belleza" Maki solo la miro sin saber qué decir.

…..

Ya adentro de la casa, Nico estaba sentada en el comedor tomando un poco de agua.

"Hey" Maki le habló acercándose a ella. Nico alzo su mirada a el.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó tomando asiento frente de ella.

"Hacer que?"

"Mentir… crei que yo no te caia bien..."

"Entonces que debí de haber dicho? Que desde que te conoci mi vida se a ido al carajo?"

"Que?"

"Aparte mucho más importante...si quieres ver a Kotori hazlo pero se mas discreto. La gente solo va a sentir lastima por mi"

"Por qué la gente sentiría lastima por ti?"

"Porque para el resto del mundo podría parecer que me estas engañando"

"Engañando?!"

" 'Estamos casados' " lo dijo entre comillas "para los demás este matrimonio es real, y puede que parezca que me estas poniendo el cuerno"

"Como es ver a mi amiga ser infiel?!" dijo molesto "entonces tú al ver a Anju es ser infiel? Me preocupa más lo que tú y él puedan a hacer"

"Preocupar?" alzó una ceja.

"No-no importa, igual es lo mismo. Tú y él son amigos, yo y kotori somos amigos. Solo eso!"

"Solo eso?"

"Solo eso!"

…

Tempranito por la mañana.

Todo la gente que sería parte para la producción del nuevo video del cantante se encontraban reunidos en una sala de conferencias. La pelinegra estaba sentada al lado de Maki, a su lado opuesto estaba sentada la modista ya que ella, como siempre, sería quien proveyera el vestuario para el video. Enfrente de ellos el director, y a su lado derecho el acto.

Se presentaron uno por uno para familiarizarse entre ellos. Cuando fue turno del director, Anju tenía su mirada fija en la pelinegra. Ella parecía totalmente calmada por fuera pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Cuando Nico se presentó fue igual para el director, por afuera se veía tranquilo más su mirada contaba otra cosa.

Después de hablar cuál sería el concepto del video, y de desearse llevarse bien en equipo, cada persona tomó su propio camino.

Los únicos que quedaban en la sala de conferencias era Maki quien platicaba tranquilo con Kotori. Anju quien parecía tener una conversación con Eli, y por último la causante de que todo esto estuviera pasando, Nico.

Nozomi había salido primero, despues el resto de los video camarografos y el resto del equipo.

Nico respiro profundo, necesitaba salir de esa sala de conferencias lo más pronto posible. El escuchar su nombre no fue tan malo...el saber que había vuelto no fue tan malo...pero el verlo de nuevo la destruía por dentro.

Quería caminar hasta él y exigirle que le explicara lo que pasó hace 3 años, quería gritarle y abofetearlo. Por otro lado, ella aún tenía el pequeno deseo de abrazarlo, de acariciar esas mejillas y besarlo de nuevo. Pero no haría nada de eso, el pensar que lo había olvidado por completo, que ya no le importaba era una mentira que se quiso creer.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, ' _necesito salir de aquí'_

Se levantó de su silla con la intención de ir por Maki y pedirle irse a casa. Pero se encontró con que la modista estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el. ' _Genial_ ' pensó para sí misma, ' _justo cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor'_

Por unos segundos su mirada se encontró con la de ella, Kotori solo le sonrió cínicamente. Acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo lentamente no apartando su vista de Nico, se quería asegurar de que los estuvieran viendo. Nico al ver a Maki sonrojarse no aguanto más y salió del lugar.

…..

"Ko-kotori"

"Maki-kun~" le contesto tiernamente.

El pelirrojo paso saliva, el recuerdo que había rumores sobre ellos lo preocupaba. "Sa-sabes... Deberias de dejar de hacer eso"

"Hacer que?"

"Acariciarme…."

"No te gusta?" le preguntó tristemente.

"No-no es eso...es que hay varios rumores sobre que clase de relación tenemos y-"

"Bueno nosotros somos buenos amigos, no? Aparte, que importan los rumores. Tu ya has lidiado con ellos antes"

"Si pero solo eran sobre mi, yo no quiero que salgas lastimada"

"Me lastimas mas cuando me tratas de alejar de ti." le dijo seriamente.

"..."

…..

Nico caminaba de prisa por los pasillos de la compañía, andaba cabizbaja por lo cual no prestó mucha atención a sus alrededores. Entró a lo que creyó que era un cuarto vacío y se encerró adentro. Cuando volteo se encontró con esos ojos turquesa que algun dia llego a amar tanto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Nico…"

Ella empezó a respirar más rápido.

"Tanto tiempo…."

Nico estaba callada. Trataba de asimilar lo que está ocurriendo.

"Te ves bien…"

El director la miraba esperando a que ella dijera algo pero parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua. No estaba seguro de que hacer, desde hace 3 años que no se veían. El quería acercarse a ella y sentirla junto a él nuevamente pero estaba seguro que ella probablemente no quería lo mismo.

Esperando por unos minutos lo cual pareció una eternidad, él decidió tomar un riesgo y llamarla de nuevo a como le solía llamar.

"Nico…" pauso por un segundo, viendo bien sus ojos carmines ella parecía que iba a llorar. "...chi"

Ella frunció el ceño, "no me llames así!" le gritó, su voz sonando quebrantada. "No tienes derecho…no tienes derecho..."

Nozomi cerró sus ojos y asintió. "Lo siento…" La pelinegra volteo su mirada, este dia iba de la mala en peor.

"Sabes…" ella lo miró de nuevo, el estaba cabizbaja. "Te extrañe…"

El director levantó la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta ser azotada.

"...mucho…" suspiro.

…

Maki se alejó de la modista al sentir la mirada intimidante de alguien, cuando volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía. Vio los ojos molestos de la presidenta, el paso saliva. "Ko-kotori, nos vemos después"

Hanayo solo negó con su cabeza. Cuando los ojos ámbar se posaron en ella, ella le sonrió tiernamente a la modista.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y noto que Nico ya no estaba presente, ni ella, ni Eli, ni Anju. Salió de la sala de conferencias y se puso a buscar de ella.

A lo lejos vio al director salir de una de las oficinas, a comparación de la sonrisa que tenía antes, su rostro parecía infeliz. Quería acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien pero por ahora Nico era su prioridad.

….

20 minutos antes.

A pesar de que Anju platicaba con el rubio, su mirada no se alejaba de esa pelinegra. Estaba preocupado por ella, volteo su vista por un segundo para con Maki y no pudo evitar molestarse.

Nico parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento pero para el pelirrojo era más importante coquetear con esa chica de cabellos grises.

Cuando la pelinegra se levantó y salió de la sala de conferencias el se excuso con Eli y la siguió.

Eli al notar que solo quedaba él con Maki y Kotori, también salió no sin antes negar con su cabeza a la mirada ámbar de Kotori.

…..

El ojos magenta maldijo el que Nico fuera tan rápida, cuando salió de la sala de conferencias no la hallaba por ningún lado. Camino por todo ese piso y ella ni sus luces. Se preguntó si quizás ella había bajado y cuando iba para el ascensor la vio salir de una oficina con sus ojos listos para soltar en llanto.  
Temerosamente se acercó hacia esa oficina y abrió la puerta lentamente, el director estaba adentro. Cerro la puerta sin ser descubierto y corrió detrás de Nico.

Cuando al fin la alcanzó la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo a un cuarto vacío.

Ella se soltó de su agarre pensando que era el director de nuevo. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con esa mirada tierna del ojos magenta.

"Anju…"

El le sonrio, ella miró hacia arriba tratando de suprimir sus ganas de llorar.

"Qué quieres?" le pregunto tratando de sonar molesta, pero su voz seguía sonando quebrantada.

"Ven" el extendió sus brazos y le sonrió.

"Que te pasa?"

"Anda, ven" le dijo de nuevo, golpeando su pecho levemente. Le mataba verla así. Nico evadio esa mirada, su cuerpo lentamente perdía energía. Anju se acercó lentamente hacia ella, Nico seguía sin moverse o decir nada. Pensó que tal vez fue una mala idea y estaba por bajar sus brazos hasta que sintió como ella se aferraba a él.

Sin poder contenerse más, ella soltó su llanto. "Anju….Anju…." le decía entre lágrimas aferrándose más al cuerpo del chico. Anju rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo fuertemente. "Yo se...yo se" le dijo acariciando su espalda.

Los minutos pasaron y Nico por fin cesó su llanto, Anju seguía abrazándola con una mano acariciando su cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

"Cuando te conocí por primera vez te enojaste mucho conmigo"

Nico solo sonrió al recordar esa imagen. "Estabas molesta que había tirado tu nieve y dijiste que me odiabas"

Anju la escucho reír levemente, sonrió. "Cuando le conté a mi mama, ella me dijo que me tenía que disculpar y entonces al siguiente dia fui al parque de nuevo y ahi estabas tu de nuevo...cuando me acerque a ti para disculparme me dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo y me sacaste la lengua, me enoje tanto" rió un poco. "Pero quería que me perdonaras...así que cada dia iba hacia ti con la intención que me perdonaras...todos los días por dos años... Un dia dejaste de ir al parque y ya no supe de ti…"

Nico cerró sus ojos " cuando pregunté por ti me dijeron que estuviste en un terrible accidente automovilístico y me preocupe mucho...de inmediato corrí con mi mama y le pedí que me llevara al hospital, ni siquiera sabía en qué hospital estabas..." el recargo su cabeza en la de ella. "Agradecí que mi papa trabajara en una comisaría porque el rápido se enteró y me dijo donde estabas... cuando llegué al hospital y mama pregunto por ti le dijeron en susurro que estabas muriendo… la enfermera pensó que no escuche pero... bueno, tengo buen oído" rio un poco suprimiendo las lágrimas que sentía venir "pensé que te perdería para siempre" Nico se aferro mas a el " despues escuche que tu papá era el único que estaba consciente y pidió verme...me sentía nervioso, pensé que me regañaria por hacerte enojar ese dia, pero el me dijo que agradecia mucho que me preocupara tanto por ti y me pidió que cuidara de ti cuando él ya no estuviera….yo no entendí muy bien de qué hablaba pero se lo prometí…." respiro profundo, dejando caer una lagrima "despues mama me dijo que tu padre había fallecido pero que tu seguías con vida...cuando fui al hospital para verte de nuevo tu ya no estabas...y no te volví a ver hasta ese primer dia de clases" se apartó de ella, Nico levantó su rostro. Ambos estaban llorando.

"Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría" paso saliva pesado " se que no he hecho un buen trabajo pero-"

"Gracias" escucho a Nico decir mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo. "Gracias, Anju"

…

Eli a lo lejos veía a Nico y a Anju caminar sonriendo tiernamente, usualmente se molestaria e iría averiguar que onda pero al notar los ojos hinchados de ambos decidió que era mejor no hacer nada por el momento.

….

Maki siguió buscando por ese piso pero al no encontrarla después de 5 minutos decidió ir a los demás y ver si tenía mejor suerte. Resignado después de buscar por media hora estaba sentando en el lobby, esperando que ella apareciera.

Se levantó emocionado al ver la figura de la morena a lo lejos, toda esa emoción desvaneció cuando vio quien era la persona que caminaba a su lado. Se acercó hasta ellos y miró a Anju desafiantemente. Anju solo le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia. "Nos vemos, Nico-chan"

"Bye, Anju-kun" le sonrió la pelinegra.

Maki frunció el ceño, ella lo miró y su sonrisa se desvaneció. El pelirrojo por primera vez noto que Nico no se veía bien. Quería preguntarle pero pensó que sería mejor esperar hasta llegar a casa.

"Vámonos" Ella no le contesto, solo asintió y caminó delante de él.

El ruso que estaba cerca de ahí vio la escena y noto lo desganada que Nico se veía. Recordando en cómo Maki estaba tan cerquita de Kotori momentos antes, pensó que tal vez Maki era el causante de los ojos hinchados de la morena.

"Nico" le tomó del brazo, causando que Nico le volteara a ver y Maki alzara una ceja.

"Re-recuerdas que prometiste hablarme sobre tu novela hoy?"

Lo dijo tratando de sonar convincente. El pelirrojo miro a la escritora y vio la mirada confusa en ella. Después miró al ruso, este solo le sonría. "Verdad?" le preguntó de nuevo el ruso con una tierna sonrisa, Nico abrió sus ojos de par en par, entendía lo que Eli estaba tratando de hacer. "ci-cierto! Maki" se volteo a el, "lo siento, pero ya tenia planes con Eli"

"Oh sí?" preguntó el pianista no muy convencido.

"Si, no te preocupes que yo la llevo a casa~" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te veo luego"

Maki solo los vio alejarse, no estaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

….

 **30 minutos después.**

"Bien como te fue?" preguntó el actor al director que estaba sentando en el sofá de su depa. El chico de cabellos morados solo soltó un largo suspiro.

"Vaya así de mal?" preguntó tomando asiento frente de él.

"Ella parecía que iba a llorar… Anju, no fue buena idea volver…" dijo decaido.

"De que hablas, hombre! Por supuesto que lo es! Tú quieres arreglar lo que pasó entres ustedes, no?"

El director solo asintio.

"Pero no creo que ella-"

"Mira, su reacción fue normal" le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su gabinete, tomó una botella de whiskey y la abrió sirviendo dos vasos. "No se como reaccionaria yo después de ver a la persona que me rompió el corazón" se sentó de nuevo entregando un vaso al director.

"A la persona que mas ame en el mundo y que rompió nuestro compromiso sin decir el porque"

"Sabes no me estas ayudando a sentirme mejor" le dijo tomando un sorbo del whiskey.

"Que bueno, porque esa no es mi intención! Lo que le hiciste a Nico-chan fue totalmente inaceptable, pero creo que deberian arreglar las cosas entre ustedes... y más vale que te pongas las pilas para que se la arrebates a ese bobo de Maki"

"Tan mal te cae?" preguntó el director tomando otro sorbo de whiskey.

"No me lo paso por nada!" dijo enojado tomando un poco del whiskey.

"Yo no quiero interferir en su matrimonio, ella merece ser feliz...tú siempre anduviste detrás de ella por que no intentas tú-"

"Por supuesto que merece ser feliz! Ella ya ha sufrido mucho! Pero creeme que ese chico no la hará feliz, y yo...sabes muy bien cómo me siento...En todo caso ese matrimonio es muy sospechoso….digo, acaso alguien sabía de la existencia de él?! No! Ni siquiera Honkers, y él es la persona más cercana a ella."

"Hablaste con Honoka-kun?"

Anju asintió, "Honkers sigue siendo todo un primor~" dijo con una tierna sonrisa "pero ese no es el punto! Escuchame, sabemos que hay cosas que Nico no le dice a Umi...pero Honkers es prácticamente su compinche del alma, aunque me duela admitirlo..."

Nozomi rio un poco.

"Lo que quiero decir es que si ni siquiera él sabía, entonces esto no tiene sentido! Que alguien me explique!"

"Bueno y qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

"Como que que?! Voy a llegar al fondo de las cosas y descubrir la verdadera razón detrás de eso matrimonio"

"Y tú" le apuntó con el dedo "o te pones las pilas o le hecho porras a alguien mas, pero Nico-chan no puede estar con ese idiota."

….

"Que se supone que haga…." El pianista estaba sentando en su coche, desde que Nico se había ido con el ruso el no se había movido ni un centímetro de ese coche.. No tenía ganas de irse a casa y recordando la mirada tenebrosa de la presidenta pensó que no sería buena idea ir a donde Kotori.

Recostó su cabeza contra el asiento y soltó un suspiro, "Nico...no se veía bien…" cerró los ojos y la imagen de ella con sus ojos inchados se le vino a la mente. Era la primera vez que la veía tan triste, le dolía verla de esa manera.

Después la imagen de ella junto al actor se le vino a la mente, la forma en que tan tiernamente él le sonreía y como ella le sonreía de la misma manera. Hasta le llamó 'kun'. Abrió sus ojos negando con su cabeza. "Necesito aire fresco" se dijo así mismo saliendo del coche. Se puso su gorra y una mascarilla de boca y fue por una caminata.

Camino deambulando por la ciudad, trataba de poner su atención en otras cosas que no fuera esa pelinegra de ojos carmines, pero parecía que todo le hablaba de ella. Ver a ese chico andar en bici tan apurado le recordó de cuando le estaba enseñando a ella cuando fueron a Okinawa. Ver a la madre con su pequeño le recordó de cuando Nico alegro al pequeño esa vez. Y ver a esa pareja de estudiantes tan pegaditos le recordó de ella y de Anju. Incluso el color de pelo era similar. "Sal de mi cabeza...sal de mi cabeza" se susurro a si mismo, mientras caminaba más apresurado.

"Oye!"

"Ay…" se quejo el pelirrojo, estaba caminando tan de prisa que no noto cuando chocó contra otra persona. "Lo siento" hizo una reverencia. Cuando levanto su rostro reconoció esos ojos azules. ' _Honoka…'_

El peli naranja hizo una leve reverencia y continuó caminando, parecía que no le reconoció.

"Honoka!" llamó el pianista, logrando que el oji azul volteara.

…

"Por qué tan solito, Maki-kun?" pregunto el peli naranja que estaba sentado enfrente de él. "Dónde está Nico-chan?"

Los dos chicos estaban en un café tomando un poco de té. Honoka andaba por la ciudad haciendo unos mandados y como ya había terminado le ofreció al pelirrojo comprarle un te.

"No se…"

"Eh?"

"Qui-quiero decir ella está con un amigo y bueno yo aun no quería volver a casa" le dijo tomando un poco de té.

"Hmm, espero que ese amigo no sea Anju" le dijo bromeando, Maki escupió su te "tu-tu conoces a Anju?!" Honoka se asustó un poco, tomo una servilleta y limpio el desastre que el pianista causó.

"Quien no conoce a ese tipo?" río un poco. "Fuimos a la prepa juntos...pero Nico lo conoce desde mucho antes que eso"

Maki solo le miraba en silencio, con la mirada le decía que continuara. " Pero parece que no me equivoque..?" le pregunto curioso. "Ella está con Anju?"

Maki negó con su cabeza.

"Entonces me imagino que Anju te ha estado dando lata...?"

El pelirrojo solo suspiro. Honoka rio un poco, "sabes, cuando estábamos en la prepa él siempre fue muy popular. Muchas chicas siempre andaban detrás de él, pero él se afano a estar con Nico-chan"

Maki paso saliva.

"Pero Nico-chan nunca lo pelo~" rio un poco "ella salio con alguien más"

"Alguien más?"

Honoka asintio. ' _Por mucho tiempo'_

"Pero aun así Anju siempre fue muy persistente" el peli naranja tomó un poco de té.

"Me-me estás diciendo esto porque no confias en Anju?"

"Eh? Nada que ver, Anju es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. Aunque a Umi-chan nunca le cayó bien"

' _Yo concuerdo con ella'_ pensó el pianista.

"Te dijo esto porque Anju cree que es su deber cuidar y proteger de Nico-chan y…"

"Y...?"

"La verdad eh escuchado que hay varios rumores sobre como tu te has estado encontrando con otra chica"

Maki se tenso, ' _dios, tan rapido se corren los chismes?'_

"Mira, a mi no me gusta creer en chismes… yo ya he tenido que sufrir por cosas así y no es agradable, pero...Maki aún no has conocido a los abuelos, cierto?"

Maki negó lentamente con su cabeza "dios chico, quieres morir?" Maki se empezó a asustar, tan malos eran?

"Ellos son" Honoka ladeo su cabeza "Algo estrictos y...bueno estas cosas no le van a agradar en lo absoluto….si quieres tener un buen matrimonio, te aconsejo que" levantó su mano, solo mostrando su pulgar "primero, no hagas cosas imprudentes. Segundo" levantó su dedo índice " vayas a visitarlos lo más pronto posible y lleves una buena excusa para no haberlos ido a ver aun, y tercero" levantó su tercer dedo " que seas tú la persona que le quite la idea a Anju que tiene que cuidar y proteger a Nico."

Maki se quedo sin palabras.

"Anju me cae super bien, pero…"

"Pero…?" pregunto el pelirrojo acercando su cuerpo a Honoka.

"Nico-chan está casada, pese a quien le pese...demuéstrale que tú eres más que capaz de cuidar y proteger a Nico."

….

Eli y Nico caminaban en silencio las calles de Akihabara. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que salieron de la empresa pero no habían platicado mucho. El ruso se estaba preocupado un poco, el semblante de Nico seguía decaído.

"Hmmm" dijo el ruso llamando la atención de la escritora.

"Escuche que venden muy buena nieve por aquí, quieres ir por un poco?"

Nico frunció el ceño, Eli lo noto y de inmediato cambio lo que dijo "crepas?" pregunto de nuevo. Ella le sonrio y asintio.

Ahora con crepas en las manos y con una pelinegra mas alivianada Eli se sentía mejor y feliz. Solo era cuestión ahora de hacerla feliz a ella. Se preguntó de qué debería hablar cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo ella habló primero.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra y fue suficiente para hacer a Eli sonreir.

"La verdad no quería ir con él a casa...supongo que lo pudiste notar" dijo con media sonrisa. Se acercó hasta una banca vacía y se sentó en ella, habian caminado lo suficiente hasta haber llegado a un parque vacío. Eli la siguió.

"Maki, él...él te está dando problemas?" pregunto preocupado. Ella solo le sonrió con la mirada caída.

"...Sabes la palabra hubiera..." la miró de reojo "es una palabra que odio mucho" le dijo causando que la pelinegra volteara su vista a el.

"No tiene sentido pensar en algo que no se puede cambiar. Lo que está hecho, hecho está y es imposible cambiarlo. Por eso siempre trato de aceptar las cosas como pasaron y ver hacia el futuro, pero..." pauso clavando su mirada en esos ojos color carmín.

"Pero…?"

"Pero desde que te conocí no he parado de pensar en esa palabra"

"Eh...?"

Suspiró y le miró seriamente.

"Que hubiera sido si yo te hubiera conocido primero?"

Nico solo le miraba en silencio.

"Que hubiera sido si yo hubiera tenido la primera oportunidad? ...Que hubiera sido si...si no te hubieras casado con Maki…" Eli pauso de nuevo, tomó un poco de aire y puso su crepa en su pierna. Se acercó un poco más a la pelinegra y sostuvo sus manos. Nico lo miró nerviosa. Un pequeño sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas.

"Si yo hubiera podido enamorarte primero…"

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos.

"Me he estado diciendo que estaba mal pensar asi de una mujer casada... mucho más de la esposa de mi mejor amigo, pero me da coraje que Maki no te trate como debe y que te veas asi de miserable…"

El ruso pasó saliva y volteo su mirada por un segundo.

"Eli yo-"

"Nico sabes, tú me gustas mucho" le dijo seriamente clavando sus ojos azules en los rubíes de ella.

"Eh…?!"

"Si...si yo fuera él...si yo fuera Maki, yo te trataría mucho mejor, yo te haría feliz"

…...

 **A.N.**

 **Player #3 ready to fight! Eli, listo para la pelea.**

Eli odia la palabra "hubiera" yo odio las palabras "este video no está disponible en tu pais" T.T

Gracias por leer y en especial a los que toman de su tiempo para escribir una reseña, como les había dicho antes me encanta leerlas.

Feliz dia del niño (a) ! c:


	11. mía

**Love Live no me pertenece.**

…

Después de esa corta conversación que el pelirrojo tuvo con Honoka. Él se sentía un poco incómodo. Primero, aún Anju sabiendo que Nico salio con alguien más al actor le valió e igual la seguía a no parar. Segundo, los abuelos de la pelinegra sonaban a gente con las cuales no te metias. Y tercero, las palabras que Honoka le había dicho estaban atrapadas en su mente, Anju creía que era su deber cuidar de Nico y alejarlo de ella sería imposible.

Camino de lado a lado con sus manos en sus caderas pensando en cómo poder evitar que la pelinegra se acercara a ese chico de nuevo. Soltó un largo suspiro resignado, eso no iba a ser posible. Con lo poco que conocía a Anju ya había notado que era un hombre persistente y aunque le prohibiera salir a Nico, igual Anju lograria verla de alguna forma.

"Esta bien, esta bien" se dijo tratando de calmarse "por ahora solo necesito hablar con ella"

Siguió caminando de lado a lado "pero esta con Eli…supongo que por ahora la tendre que esperar en casa. "

….

Eli y Nico caminaban en silencio.

Desde que el ruso se le confesó a la peli negra ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Era de esperarse pero aun así Eli no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Que tal si esto arruinaba su relación con ella y ella no le quería ver más?

Por su parte Nico estaba procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, primero ver a Nozomi otra vez le trajo malos y buenos recuerdos. Segundo, ver a Kotori tan pegada con Maki le molestaba demasiado y no sabía si iba a poder con esta farsa y tercero, no solo Anju le había prometido cuidarla y quedarse a su lado pero Eli se le había confesado.

Si esto le hubiera pasado años antes probablemente diría que era pecado ser ella porque es irresistible, pero en este momento solo deseaba estar lejos de todo este lío.

La pelinegra camino sin prestar atención a sus alrededores y sin notar que Eli ya no estaba a su lado. Se dijo así misma que ella no haría lo mismo que el pelirrojo, y decidida volteó a decirle al rubio que agradecía lo que él sentía por ella pero no quería serle infiel a Maki, aunque este no hiciera lo mismo.

"Eli yo- oh?"

Miró a su alrededor y no lo encontró por ningún lado " Eli?" lo llamo de nuevo. ' _tal vez se enojo conmigo…'_ dejó caer su rostro de nuevo.

"Te ves más linda" levantó su rostro y se encontró con un chico con un ramo de flores cubriéndose la cara " cuando sonríes~" termino el chico moviendo el ramo y revelando su cara.

"Eli..." dijo sorprendida, él le sonrió y le entregó el ramo "para mi?"

Él asintió, "supongo que fui muy acelerado...lo siento"

"Esta bien" Nico acercó el ramo a su nariz para olerlo mejor.

"Te gustan?"

"Me encantan, gracias" le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Eli yo-"

"No me rechaces… se que no es la situación más deseada...digo estas casada, y Maki es mi mejor amigo...pero, todo lo que te dije fue sincero. Nico, cuando estoy a tu lado me siento feliz, me olvido de la soledad que siento y yo quisiera hacerlo lo mismo contigo."

Nico le miró sorprendida, cómo le gustaría que Maki fuera el que le estuviera diciendo esto.

"Eli...sa-sabes los amigos hacen eso! Cuando andan decaídos se levantan los ánimos...si tú te sientes solo siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero yo en verdad no se que contestarte..."

Eli le sonrió tiernamente, ' _por lo menos no me rechazó del todo'_

"Por ahora ser tu amigo está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tratar de conquistarte" le guiño el ojo, causando que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

…...

"Gracias por todo" dijo Nico bajando del auto. Eli le sonrió, "gracias a ti, te veo despues~"

Nico se sonrojo un poco, no supo cómo reaccionar así que hizo lo más lógico e hizo una leve reverencia causando que Eli riera un poco.

"Nos vemos" le dijo una última vez antes de irse de la casa.

Una vez que Nico entró sonrió al ver el ramo de flores que Eli le había obsequiado. Fue a la cocina, ignorando al pelirrojo que la miraba desde la sala, fue por una vasija y puso las flores en agua.

Maki se levantó de la sala y la siguió a la cocina. Nico volteo "ya estabas aquí?" preguntó tomando asiento en el comedor.

El pelirrojo asintió y tomó asiento enfrente de ella. "Y esas flores?" preguntó curioso.

"Oh" sonrio Nico "Eli me las regalo"

Maki frunció el ceño, "por qué ?" preguntó con un poco de molestia.

Insegura de si decirle o no, decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina y decirle lo que el rubio le había confesado.

"Eli me dijo que le gusto"

El pianista que estaba tomando un poco de agua al escuchar eso la escupió y empezó a toser.

*cough*cough*

Nico se preocupo y se acercó a él, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada.

Maki respiro profundo "que?!" le grito enojado "co-como que le gustas?!"

Ella sonrió tiernamente "él dice que lo hago feliz, que cuando esta conmigo se siente menos solo...tambien me dijo que si él fuera tú me trataria mucho mejor"

Maki respiro molesto ' _te tienes que ver tan feliz cuando hablas de él?!'_

"Puede que tú solo pienses en mí como una chacha pero soy un regalo para otros"

Maki se queda sin palabras y no le contesto.

"Pero dime has comido?"

"No he comido! Así que has de comer!"

"No me digas~ me estabas esperando~?" le dijo burlandose de el.

"Esperando? Cla-claro que no, he estado tan ocupado que no me dio tiempo de comer" le contestó volteando la mirada.

"Rápido hazme de comer"

"Rápido hazme de comer" lo arremedo riendo un poco.

,...

Maki estaba recostado en su cama, se movía de lado a lado incómodamente.

"Un regalo?! No me jodas, primero dices que te gusto, pero hablas de él con esa sonrisa!?"

…

Al dia siguiente.

Hanayo y Eli charlaban cómodamente en la oficina de ella.

"Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto" le dijo el rubio a la chica de ojos violetas.

Hanayo asintio.

"Siempre es agradable hablar contigo, Eli-kun" le sonrió.

*knock*knock*knock*

"Hanayo- Eli"

Un chico con cabellos rojizos entraba en la oficina.

"Maki" dijeron ambos unisono.

…

Una vez mas, Maki había sido citado por la presidenta para ser regañado por ella por no obedecer lo que le pidió. Después de escuchar por tercera vez que si no tenia mas cuidado ella en verdad se enojaria con el. El salio de esa oficina soltando un suspiro, decidió ir con Eli y ver si lo que la pelinegra le había dicho era cierto.

Tocó levemente la puerta de la oficina del rubio, después de unos segundos escuchó el "pase" abrió la puerta y lo miró seriamente. Eli le sonrió, "Maki"

El pelirrojo movía su pierna con ansiedad, si era verdad que Eli gustaba de Nico, ahora no solo se tendría que preocupar de Anju si no también de Eli.

"Sabes…yo-yo no tengo problema con que salgas con Nico-chan"

' _Chan?'_

"Pero deberías decirme con anticipación...no creo que quieras que yo malinterprete las cosas, sabes, ya que Nico-chan es mi esposa" enfatizó el mi.

Eli rio un poco, Maki alzó una ceja "sabes a como he visto parece que no estas haciendo un buen trabajo en ser el 'esposo' de Nico-chan" le dijo entre comillas.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

"Que?"

"Si ella en verdad te interesa y la quieres, cuida lo que tienes. Si no tienes cuidado puede que alguien te la robe"

Le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo seriamente.

"Me estas amenazando?" pregunto Maki molesto.

"Solo un consejo de amigos, pero te advierto que si no te mantienes firme...entonces yo aprovechare y haré que se enamore de mi"

…..

Maki y Nico estaban cenando juntos, esa noche ella había preparado curry de tomate. Usualmente este pondria a Maki feliz pero las palabras que Eli le había dicho horas antes lo tenía angustiado y molesto.

"Sabes Eli tiene fama de ser mujeriego" le dijo de la nada a la pelinegra que lo miro curioso.

"De qué hablas?"

"El siempre ha tenido a las chicas detrás de él, él-él sabe cómo hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a sus pies….asi que...asi que…" empezo a golpear la mesa nerviosamente con sus chopsticks " así que no caigas!"

Ella lo mira totalmente insegura de qué estaba hablando.

"Caer? Caer en donde?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que no te enamores….!"

"Enamorarme? de quien?"

"Tú sabes de quien!"

Nico alzó una ceja.

"Mira puede que tú seas un imprudente y hagas las cosas sin pensar pero toda la nación sabe que soy tu esposa, realmente crees que quiero un escándalo? Aparte, en verdad no sé de qué me hablas...eres tan raro!"

"Nico-chan…"

' _Chan?'_

"que?"

"Tú a veces sueles ser muy amable y atenta y puede que a él le guste eso de ti pero...mira! No importa, olvida eso! no se te olvide que estas casada y me debes respeto"

…

A la mañana siguiente.

Maki estaba sentado viendo el noticiero, Nico estaba limpiando las escaleras que se encontraban en la sala.

"Maki…"

"Que…?" le preguntó sin apartar la vista del televisor.

"Creo que deberíamos invitar a Eli a cenar algun dia"

El pelirrojo apago la tele como un relámpago y se paró. "Que?!"

"Te dije que el me dijo que se sentía solo, aparte tú te dices llamar su mejor amigo pero no pasas tiempo con el. Creo que seria bueno si Eli supiera que puede contar con nosotros"

"Nosotros?" le pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Si, nosotros. Yo tambien soy amiga de Eli"

El pelirrojo suspiro molesto, le molestaba que ella se preocupara por el ruso. ' _Si como si fuera tan tonto como para darle oportunidades para que el este cerca de ti...aunque"_ Miró a su foto de bodas y sonrió, ' _supongo que no sería mala idea mostrarle de quien eres'_

"Va"

"Eh?"

"Voy a ir con Eli e invitarlo a cenar hoy, así que ten todo listo"

"Hoy?!"

"si , hoy"

"Pero es muy pronto!" trato de argumentar

"Tú fuiste quien lo sugirió~ voy a salir a decirle, tú prepara la comida"

…...

Nico se encontraba en el super comprando los ingredientes para la cena de hoy, no estaba segura de que preparar usualmente por estas fechas cocinaba siempre Yakiniku pero tal vez debería dejar de preparar esa comida.

Suspiró desganada, ' _tal vez debería buscar un platillo ruso fácil de preparar'_

"Nico-chan!"

Una chica de cabellos naranjas se acerco hasta ella abrazandola por detras, Nico como no la noto salto de susto al contacto.

"Rin…!"

"Jeje lo siento"

Nico le sonrió "qué haces por aquí?"

"Caminaba por aquí y te vi por la ventana, pero mira eso es mucha carne pensabas asar hoy?" le pregunto mirando el carrito de compras.

"Bueno pensaba hacer yakiniku pero-"

"Oh eso suena bien! Lo vas a preparar hoy?"

Nico asintió ' _supongo que al final este año también preparare Yakiniku'_

"Ah podria ir a cenar con ustedes?"

"Por supuesto"

…..

Maki caminaba por los corredores de la empresa con dirección a la oficina del rubio. Estaba decidido en dejarle claro que él era el esposo de la pelinegra, ' _pese a quien le pese'_ pensó recordando las palabras de Honoka.

Al llegar a la oficina de él, se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y adentro estaba Anju junto con el director.

"Buenas" dijo Maki entrando en la oficina causando que los tres chicos voltearon a verle.

Eli se preguntaba que quería, ' _vino a pelear?'_ se preguntó recordando los eventos del día anterior.

"Que te trae por aquí, Maki?" pregunto amablemente.

El chico de cabellos rojizos sonrió "he venido a invitarte a cenar~"

"Cenar?" pregunto curioso " me pudiste haber llamado, sabes"

"Yo sé, yo sé. Pero no quería escuchar un no por respuesta"

"Woah cena hoy en la casa de los Yazawa!" dijo Anju emocionado.

"Anju" le reprimio el director.

"Y Nishikino~" terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Maki lo volteo a ver y le sonrió ' _debería aprovechar y matar a dos pájaros con un tiro'_

"Ustedes también están invitados" le dijo el pianista a los dos chicos.

"Genial~" contesto Anju.

"En verdad?" preguntó el director, se preguntaba si Maki sabía quién era él.

Maki asintió con una sonrisa.

….

"He vuelto" anunció el pelirrojo entrando en la casa. Eli a la par de él, con Anju y Nozomi detrás de ellos.

"Este lugar no ha cambiado" comento Nozomi al ver la casa de nuevo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con una mirada inquisitiva "has estado aqui antes?"

"Oh…!" rió un poco el director "de hecho yo tambien fui a la prepa con Nico"

"Oh si?"

"Asi es~ nosotros tres junto con Umi-chan y Honkers" terminó el ojos magenta.

"Suena a que conocen muy bien a Nico" dijo Eli esta vez.

Nozomi solo sonrio, "mejor que tú, seguro que sí" dijo el ojos magenta con su mirada en esos ojos violetas.

Maki cerró sus ojos y suspiro, ' _calmate, calmate Maki'_ se dijo así mismo respirando hondo.

"Maki volviste, oh- Hola Eli-kun~" Rin salió de la cocina a recibirlos, "Rin?" cuestiono su hermano.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Rin" le dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

"Oh~ pero mira que chica tan linda tenemos por aquí. A ti no te había visto antes" le dijo Anju con una sonrisa a la chica pelinaranja, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maki de nueva cuenta se dijo mentalmente que se calmara. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuki Anju~"

"Nishikino Rin" contestó ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Oh...así que eres hermana de este" miro a Maki y noto su mirada molesta " de este galán jaja"

Rin río con el, despues miro al chico de cabellos purpura " yo soy Toujo Nozomi, un placer" le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. Rin hizo lo mismo.

"La cena estará lista en unos minutos~"

"Dónde está Nico-chan?" pregunto Anju curioso mirando alrededor de la casa. "Ella fue al baño, ahorita viene"

"Hmmm, en verdad que esta casa no ha cambiado nada"

Eli miró al director "vinieron mucho a esta casa?" preguntó.

"Algo así" contestó Anju, "como Nico-chan vivía sola en esta enorme casa, veníamos a veces a hacerle compañía"

"Sola? Creí que ella tenía 3 hermanos" pregunto el rubio.

"No tenía, tiene" corrigió el director " pero vivían con los abuelos de ella, ahora creo que solo Kotaro-kun sigue con ellos"

"Por ser el pequeñín~ aunque cuando la vi la ultima vez estaba más alto"

"Jeje si es más alto"

"Cielos, como puede Kotaro-kun seguir ahí, los abuelos son, uff" se estremeció el ojos magenta.

"No son tan malos, solo hay que saber tratarlos"

"Si, lo dices porque siempre te adoraron a ti y a Honkers...eso me recuerda" camino dentro de la sala y miró alrededor

"buscas algo?" pregunto Maki.

"Aquí" señalo a la pared "justo aquí estaba la foto de ellos" Nozomi, Eli y Rin los siguieron. "Pero ya no está...ni la foto de los padres de ella. Que hiciste con ella?" preguntó Anju con un poco de molestia.

"Eh?" Maki no tenía idea de que hablaba, ' _foto? Cuando llegué no había nada'_ A la misma vez sentía curiosidad, tal vez podria decifrar si estos abuelos eran tan malos como todos decían.

"Aquí" volvió a señalar la pared "estaba la foto de los abuelos, al lado la de los Yazawa y aca la foto de toda la familia...donde están?"

"Las guarde así que ya deja de interrogar a Maki" dijo la pelinegra que se unía a la escena.

"Eh? por qué?" se quejo Anju.

"Porque si y ya, la cena esta lista de todas formas"

"Nico" Eli sonrió, la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa.

Maki se irrito un poco al ver los asi.

Cuando Nico volteo a ver a Anju y noto que Nozomi estaba ahí, se sorprendió un poco pero le sonrió.

' _No puedo dejar que mis emociones tomen el control de mi esta vez'_ se dijo así misma.

"Por favor pasen al comedor"

Rin llevó a los tres chicos al comedor, solo Nico y Maki seguían en la sala.

"Por qué no me dijiste que vendría más gente?"

"No pensé que fuera problema...hiciste suficiente comida?"

Nico suspiro "para tu suerte si, anda vamos"

"Espera" Maki le tomó de la mano impidiendo que caminara. "Que?"

"Cuando te de la señal haz esto" hizo un gesto que iba a vomitar "entiendes?"

"Por que haria eso?"

"Solo hazlo"

…...

"Esto es delicioso~!" decía Anju mientras tomaba otro pedazo de carne.

"En verdad esta muy rico todo" dijo Eli esta vez.

"Rin me ayudó a preparar la comida"

"Oh sí?" cuestiono Maki "no pensé que te interesara otra cosa que no fuera el ramen" le dijo burlándose un poco. Rin le miró con molestia. "Jaja muy chistoso y yo no creí que te gustara otro cosa que no fueran tomates" le contestó con el mismo tono burlón.

Eli no pudo evitar reir.

"Qué hay de usted Toujo-san, es de su agrado?" preguntó Maki al director que había estado en silencio. El asintió. "El yakiniku es mi comida favorita, y la comida de Nico siempre fue deliciosa...todo esta muy bueno, gracias"

Maki quiso sonreír pero noto que parecía que todo lo decía con nostalgia.

"Ahora si tan solo estuvieran aqui Umi-chan y Honkers esta velada sería perfecta" comentó el ojos magenta.

"La verdad que sí" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que decir que concuerdo con ustedes" dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

"Pero no creo que a Umi-chan le agrade mucho verte de nuevo, Anju" le dijo el director al actor con un poco de burla.

"Ay, por todos los dioses...esa chica es muy rencorosa! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mas de 7 años! Cielos, en todo caso lo que debería de hacer es agradecerme! Gracias a mi es que reacciono" dijo Anju haciendo un puchero.

Eli, Rin y Maki estaban confundidos y se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

"Quien es Umi y 'honkers?' " pregunto Rin cautelosamente.

"Oh! Se me pasó por completo. No los conoces?" pregunto Anju.

Rin negó con su cabeza.

"Umi es mi prima y Honoka, o Honkers como Anju le llama, es su esposo. Todos fuimos juntos a la prepa."

"Ya veo…"

"Si~ esos años de mi vida fueron los mejores"

"Aun eres muy joven puede que algo mejor venga" comentó Eli.

"Creeme Eli que mi vida no ha sido más que pura mierda desde que me gradué, pero no estábamos hablando de eso~ como decía Umi-chan debería sentirse agradecida conmigo"

"Si por supuesto, le voy a agradecer a alguien por besar a mi novio" dijo Nozomi sarcásticamente.

"Beso a tu novio Nozomi-san?" pregunto Rin con sus ojos abiertos.

"No me refiera así, lo quise decir en sentido figurado es que-"

"Tsk, lo que quieren decir es que Anju beso a Honoka y por esa razón Umi lo odia"

"Odiar es una palabra fuerte!" se quejó Anju.

"Si le pregunto ahora mismo, que siente Umi por ti, te aseguro que cosas agradables no saldrían de su boca" le contestó Nico, Anju hizo un mohín.

"Entonces Anju-san, usted beso a Honoka?" pregunto Rin.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

"E-eres gay?" pregunto Maki curioso.

"No no no" negó rapidamente. "El beso fue un accidente, pero siempre me dije que si lo tuviera que hacer con un hombre con Honkers no me molestaria" lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"Y es exactamente por eso que a Umi-chan no le agradas" rio Nozomi.

" como dije fue un accidente! Aparte, Honoka ni se dio cuenta, y él prácticamente no sabe nada de esto...para ser tan guapo es muy bobo"

"Como que no se dio cuenta?" preguntaron Rin y Eli al mismo tiempo.

"Es que estábamos tomando y él se embriagó muy rápido, yo tropece y cai encima de el y pues nos besamos...en ese momento como si un switch hubiese sido encendido, Umi agarró a Honoka y se le llevó lejos de mi."

"Espera, esto todo ocurrió cuando ustedes estaban en la prepa?!" cuestiono el ruso.

Nozomi y Nico asintieron, "sabes que lo único bueno que Nico-chan viviera sola es que podíamos hacer estas cosas" dijo Anju sonriendo.

"Lo haces sonar como si paso muchas veces" se quejo Nico.

"Solo un par de veces" añadió el ojos turquesa.

"Pero Anju tiene razon, despues de esa noche Umi fue más celosa de Honoka y mataba con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercara...incluso conmigo"

"Vez! Te dijo que me deberia agradecer, gracias a mi es que ellos están casados y ahora esperan un bebé" dijo orgullosamente.

" no creo que lo último sea necesariamente cierto" comentó el director.

"Bueno pero si contribui a que sucediera, digo si no por mi, Umi seguro nunca hubiera actuado y Honkers estaría con alguien más"

Nico quiso argumentar con esa lógica pero tenía sentido, aun cuando le ayudo a Honoka a dar la confesión perfecta ella lo rechazó diciendo que era muy vergonzoso y la escuela no era lugar para eso. A los pocos días después que ese accidente ocurrió, Umi fue más posesiva de Honoka.

"Pero que envidia~" dijo Anju de nuevo " casarte y formar una familia con tu primer amor...yo en verdad siento celos"

Maki miro a Eli, el cual tenía la vista en él también. Rin estaba cabizbaja. Nozomi y Nico se miraron brevemente para después voltear sus miradas.

…..

Después de ese comentario de Anju no hubo mucha conversación. Todos recordaron sus primeros amores y el sabor amargo que este les dejo.

Maki, Eli, Anju, y Rin seguían charlando en la sala. Nozomi se había quedado a ayudar a Nico a levantar la mesa, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella. O eso se dijo pero ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca.

"Tu cumpleanos se acerca cierto?"

"Eh?" Nozomi no podía creer que ella fuera quien le estuviera hablando, no despues de como reacciono la última vez.

"Como estabas obsesionado con el yakiniku siempre te lo preparaba para tu cumpleanos… aun cuando te fuiste por pura tradicion lo seguia haciendo, tsk, incluso hoy lo hice de nuevo." le dijo soltando un suspiro.

"Nicoch-...Nico, yo-"

"Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada… Por un momento sentí como si fuera antes" sonrió para sí misma. Nozomi paso saliva. Ella paró lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente. "Feliz cumpleanos, Non-tan~"

Nozomi cerró sus ojos sintiendo como lágrimas se le formaban en sus orbes turquesa.

….

Cuando los dos pasaron a la sala, Anju se percató que los dos se veían algo tensos pero que en especial el director se veía deprimido. Decidió acercarse a él y preguntarle si estaba bien. Nozomi solo asintió.

Ahora con todos en la sala, Nico decidió jugar su papel y tomar lugar al lado del pelirrojo.

"Tienen una casa muy linda" comentó Eli.

Nico sonrió y estaba por decir algo pero el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado la interrumpió, "verdad?" contestó con una sonrisa "mi suegro" golpeó su pecho levemente "mi suegro" volvió a repetir "la construyó y diseñó, verdad cariño?" volteo a mirar a Nico con ternura, ella solo le miro extrañamente.

"Todas estas flores y árboles que ves fueron plantados por mi suegra" enfatizó el mi. "Esta casa fue construido con amor, y queremos que nuestro hijos crezcan aquí con el mismo amor que ella lo hizo, verdad cariño?" le preguntó a la pelinegra poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Estamos planeando el tener muchos hijos, no es así? Me encantaría verlos correr por esta sala~"

Eli se sentía molesto, Maki estaba restregandole en la cara que Nico era su esposa y él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Por otro lado Nico estaba totalmente sacada de onda ' _que mosco le pico a este'_ se preguntó mientras Maki le seguía abrazando.

Anju miro hacia Nozomi preocupado, el chico se veia mas deprimido ahora.

"Ánimo" le susurro con una sonrisa.

Maki sonrió viendo como su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente ' _ahora solo falta el toque final'_

Con la pierna le golpeó levemente a ella, diciéndole con la mirada que hiciera lo que le había dicho antes.

Ella negó con su cabeza pero él le siguió pateando, ella cansada suspiro e hizo la moción que él le pidió que hiciera horas antes.

"Oh, no puede ser, cariño estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Los demás chicos les miraron curiosos.

"Desde hace tiempo me habías dicho que no te sentias bien, cierto? Creo que voy a ser padre, que les parece chicos? Estoy tan feliz, voy a ser padre!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa besando a la pelinegra. Nico abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Rin sonrió emocionada.

Anju se quedó congelado por unos segundos, el beso que Maki le dio a la pelinegra lo tomó por sorpresa pero ver la cara de confusión de ella lo hizo reaccionar, "dios mio ustedes no pierden tiempo, cierto?" rió un poco.

Tanto el rubio como el director forzaron una sonrisa y los felicitaron, Maki no presto mucha atención al director y se enfocó en ver como Eli se veía incómodo.

Ya una vez que todos se fueron y solo quedaban Maki y Nico en la casa él alzó sus brazos en victoria.

"Ahora ya saben que tú eres mía" lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Qué te pasa?!" le grito molesta.

"Que…?"

"Por que me besastes?!"

"Que tiene de malo? las parejas se besan, es normal."

"Si pero nosotros no somos una pareja normal!" se quejo Nico.

"Aparte, como se te ocurre decir que estoy embarazada?! Ahora tu mama se va a emocionar por nada... Como vamos, no no no" corrigió, negando con su cabeza "cómo voy a lidiar con eso?!"

"Ya después le diremos que nos equivocamos"

Nico sacó aire molesta, "le vas a romper el corazón!"

Maki solo se encogió de hombros, Nico negó con su cabeza. Hablar con él no llevaria a ningun lado, suspiro resignada y subió las escaleras.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se sentía feliz, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. La vida no podía ser mejor.

….

Al día siguiente Maki y Nico desayunaban juntos.

Él tenía en su rostro una sonrisa enorme, Nico se preguntaba que onda con el y se decidió por preguntarle.

"Oye que onda contigo? Esa sonrisa no es muy normal en ti"

"Me siento muy feliz~"

"Nico" le miró atentamente, Nico se sintió un poco nerviosa. "Que vas a hacer hoy?"

"Hmm, voy a ir con Anju el-"

"Por que vas con él?!" le preguntó molesto

"Sabes el tambien es mi amigo, en todo caso es algo que no durará mucho tiempo"

Maki suspiro con molestia.

"No vayas con el, vamos al cine y después a comer, si?"

"Oye estás bien?" se acercó a él y puso su mano en su frente. "Desde ayer que actúas extraño." Maki se tenso un poco por la cercanía pero solo le sonrió. Tomó la mano de ella y la miró directo a los ojos "una mujer embarazada debe comer bien~ y tú misma dijiste que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor"

…..

En un café, en un lugar en Akihabara. Se encontraban una chica de cabellos grises con un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Ambos estaban en silencio, Eli no estaba muy seguro de que decir o hacer, ella lo había citado después de todo. Tal vez era mejor esperar a que ella hablara primero.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, no es así?" ella sonrió soltando un suspiro, "sabes, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti"

"Kotori-"

"No, por hoy solo escuchame"

Eli paso saliva, y asintio.

"No me enamore de ti porque pensaba en ti como un príncipe como las demás chicas...tampoco me aferre a ti solo porque las demas tambien lo hacian…" Kotori apartó su mirada del rubio, sentía como lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. " yo en verdad te ame. Aun cuando sabía que yo a ti no te importaba y solo me lastimaba, porque te amaba tanto decidí ser paciente y esperar. Pero tengo que dejar de hacer eso" levanto su mirada y le sonrío, "yo no puedo seguir lastimandome de esa manera...Por cuidarme y procurar por mi te lo agradezco, por todos los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos, todas las risas y por ser mi primer amor...por todo eso te doy gracias"

Eli se quedo sin palabras.

"Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva...creo que ahora puedo pensar en ti como solo un amigo"

….

 **A.N.**

 **Maki celosa (o) es una de mis cosas favoritas, el fic que está aquí que es simplemente de lo celosa que es, esta buenisimo jaja**

 **Podría dar por seguro que sigue por lo menos una persona apoyando a Maki, me pregunto si esto hará a los que no, cambiar de opinión.**

 **Bueno chavos (as) que esten super bien c:**

 **May the 4th be with you~ *música de star wars suena de fondo***


	12. azul

**_Love live no me pertenece._**

 ** _Lo siento chicos ; si les habia mencionado que no tengo noción del tiempo? Por alguna extraña razón sigo pensando que es principio del mes...Siempre por estas fechas es fatal, no me imagino lo malo que sera cuando sea mayor. Pero, anyways, me disculpo y tratare que no pase de nuevo, aunque no prometo nada lol._**

 ** _Sin mas preambulos aqui el cap, que espero sea de su agrado._**

…

Nico se encontraba en el depa del actor. Muy a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo, ella ya tenía planeado ir a charlar con él. Maki y ella acordaron que se encontrarían en el cine, así que cuando terminara con Anju ella se iría directo para allá.

"Entonces de qué querías hablar?" pregunto la pelinegra que estaba sentada en la sala del actor.

"directo al grano como siempre, eh?" le contestó el actor poniendo una taza de té enfrente de ella.

Nico tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo.

Anju recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos y le miró atentamente.

"Cuanto llevas de casada?"

Nico le miró de reojo "hmm un poco más de un mes"

"Y cuando conociste a Maki?"

"Eh?"

"Veras" se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pared. "El otro dia Honkers vino y tomamos un poco….me platico de todo lo que ha sucedido desde mi ausencia y curiosamente él me dijo que estaba en aprietos financieros e hizo algo muy tonto como…" la volteo a ver "vender tu casa"

Nico abrió sus ojos de par en par, se trató de parar y negar lo que posiblemente estaba pensando pero él se le adelantó. " curiosamente eso fue hace más de un mes" levantó una cortina revelando un pizarrón detrás de ella "estuve investigando y Hanayo-chan me contó que Maki compró la casa donde vives hace como dos meses...al principio me sorprendió mucho ya que sé lo mucho que la casa significa para ti pero cuando Honkers me contó lo que había sucedido todo empezó a tener sentido."

' _Maldito traicionero!'_ se pensó Nico al escuchar eso.

"No entiendo Nico-chan. Por que le venderías tu casa a tu esposo? Eso no tiene sentido"

"..." Nico paso saliva, no supo que responderle.

"Acaso sería que…" agarró su barbilla " tu te casaste con él por puro interés?"

Boom, directo en el blanco.

"Hmm, tomaré tu silencio como un si"

"Y si lo hice que?!" Nico se levantó del sofá "este es mi lío!"

"Pero no entiendo por qué no pediste ayuda…! Tu familia tiene dinero, cielos YO tengo dinero, te pude haber-"

"Cállate" le interrumpió Nico, " ya te dije que este es mi problema"

Anju suspiro agarrando su sien.

"Va entiendo que no quisieras pedir ayuda pero Nico! Esto esta mal! No puedo aceptar esto!"

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso! Soy una adulta y se lo que hago!"

"Eso no me parece a mi!" le dijo actor cruzando de brazos.

Nico entendía el comportamiento de Anju, la verdad no lo culpaba. Aún así tenía que asegurarse que no dijera nada. Parecía que estaba arrinconada y aunque era probable que perdiera su casa para siempre quería calmarlo para que él no dijera más disparates.

"Anju, calmate. Esto no va a durar mucho"

"Hmm? A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Esto realmente es irritante..." Nico suspiró, cerró sus ojos tomando un poco de aire " nos casamos bajo un contrato…"

"Elabora, por favor"

…

Nico le explicó al actor sobre los términos y condiciones que ella y Maki habían aceptado para casarse, él seguía sin estar del todo convencido.

"Si es asi, entonces mejor cásate conmigo" le propuso el actor.

"Que? Que te hace pensar que quiero hacer eso?"

Anju hizo un puchero, tan mal le parecía estar con el?

"Estarías mucho mejor conmigo! Mira, soy guapo, alto, tengo muy buena personalida y mucho más importante yo si te quiero y te trataría bien." le guiñó el ojo, "mas aparte tu familia me conoce y aunque a tu abuela no le agrade mucho...tus hermanos me adoran y mi mama te ama, es un plan perfecto" dijo asintiendo su cabeza.

' _Por que es que el no puede ser serio nunca?'_ Nico negó con su cabeza "no" le contesto, Anju frunció el ceño.

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, dices quererme mucho y preocuparte por mi, entonces no digas nada. Yo...mira, no queda mucho para que esto termine, así que por favor no digas nada"

…

Después de una larga conversación, la escritora logró convencer al actor de que guardara silencio, claro todo bajo la condición de que si el veia que Maki la hacia sufrir entonces el tomaría cartas en el asunto. Por el momento trataría de no enfocarse en eso, todo parecía que Maki al fin quería colaborar en tener una mejor relación con ella. Y aunque los sentimientos que ella tenía eran totalmente diferentes a los de él, estaba feliz que por lo menos por un momento su fantasía se pudiera hacer realidad.

Llegó al cine con 30 minutos de anticipación, checo su celular y miro el mensaje que le había mandado Maki cuando había salido ella de la casa "no se te olvide que la peli empieza a las 2, te veo ahí" leía el mensaje.

Miró a su alrededor y no lo encontró, seguro no la plantaria de nuevo...cierto?

Respiro hondo y decidió esperarlo en las mesas fuera de las salas de función. Checando su cel constantemente, y mirando a su alrededor ,pareciendo un stalker, suspiro resignada. La película empezaría en 5 minutos y el aun sin sus luces.

' _El vendrá, cierto? cierto?!'_

Otros 10 minutos pasaron y el aun sin mostrar señales que estaba ahí, "ay por que me hago esto?" susurro para sí, levantándose de la silla. Era obvio que él no vendría, una vez más él la había plantado. Le había marcado varias veces pero todo fue en vano, él no había respondido. No tenía caso seguir esperando, " _deberia ir a casa? aunque aún tengo los boletos y seguro solo los previews de otros películas se han mostrado…"_ pensó en si debería aprovechar y ver la película de todas formas, no era muy a menudo que salía al cine. "Tal vez si debería verla…" se acercó hasta el muchacho de los boletos.

"En serio ya no tiene más entradas?" preguntó el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, como le daba la espalda no lo veía bien.

"Lo siento, todas han sido vendidas" le contestó el trabajador.

El hombre de enfrente solo asintió, y suspiro. Cuando dio la vuelta se topó con Nico.

"Oh lo sien-"

"Nozomi"

"Nico…"

…

La pelinegra se encontraba viendo la nueva película de marvel, a su lado se encontraba aquel chico que solía hacer su corazón palpitar como loco.

Para ser precisos en estos momentos su corazón no estaba tan tranquilo como ella quisiera, pero no le molestaba la compañía del chico de cabellos púrpura. De hecho era algo agradable.

….

 **1:20 pm.**

Maki acaba de llegar al estacionamiento del cine, jugaba con su cel con ansias mientras esperaba a la pelinegra. Tenía miedo que Anju hiciera algo mientras él no estaba presente, pero se aseguró que después de lo de anoche no habría nadie que pudiera quitarla de su lado.

Recordando el lindo vestido azul que ella vestía, sonrió para sí mismo. Ciertamente el color rosa o rojo se le veía muy bien a la escritora pero ese vestido azul era igual de lindo.

Miró al reloj del auto, ya quería que fuera hora para la película. Ya quería verla. No sabia el porque pero sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de ella, y cuando alguien se acercaba a ella le molestaba demasiado.

5 minutos habian pasado, se decidió por marcarle. Cuando fue a la aplicación para llamar, su cel sono primero.

"Kotori…."

Miro el nombre de la llamada entrante y suspiro, "debería responder?" se preguntó así mismo, aun recordaba los regaños de la presidenta de ojos lavanda.

"No hay nadie mas aqui…"

Sin esperar un segundo más, respondió la llamada.

"Bueno?"

…

 **5:00 pm**

"La peli estaba muy buena" comentó el director mientras salía de la sala de cine, a su lado se encontraba la pelinegra.

La verdad es que el penso que seria incomodo para ella estar con él a solas, pero parecía que a ella no le molestaba tanto.

"Si, pero la verdad no me gusto que muchos murieran" comento la pelinegra.

"Ah, lo dices porque tu favorito murió?" Nozomi no pudo reir un poco.

"No es gracioso, Nozomi! Sabes lo mucho que me gusta…" Nico hizo un puchero, Nozomi lo encontró adorable, a pesar de los años Nico seguía siendo toda una lindura.

"Cielos…" Nozomi cerró sus ojos sonriendo.

"Que sucede?"

"Esto en verdad es nostálgico…" le dijo el director abriendo los ojos.

Nico rio un poco "ah~ fuimos al cine en nuestra primer cita, no?"

El chico de ojos turquesa asintió. "Y tambien pague esa vez si mal no recuerdo"

"Oh si?" Nozomi río de nuevo, "cierto… se me perdio la cartera en el tren"

"A qué clase de chico se le pierde su cartera en la primera cita?" Nico le preguntó burlándose de él.

"Para tu suerte la linda Niconi trai dinero extra~"

Nozomi sonrio, " tambien vestias un vestido azul como este..." la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció lentamente, "Nozomi…"

"No tienes hambre? Que tal si te invito a cenar?"

Nico miro de lado, por que es que la atmósfera cambio tan de repente?

"Eventualmente vamos a tener que hablar, sabes...?"

Nico suspiró, quería hacer esto? Ahora? Sabía que él tenía razón pero una parte de ella tenía miedo de lo que él le podría decir.

"Nozomi…" le volteo a ver "fue muy agradable pasar este tiempo contigo...para serte sincera no pensé que me la pasaría tan bien... pero lo que fue ya no es…y-"

Nozomi sonrió forzadamente, "yo se… pero aun asi quiero hablar contigo..."

….

Nico rechazó la oferta de Nozomi de cenar con él pero decidió concederle la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, algo que no hacían desde hace mucho.

Fueron a un parque vacío, al parecer no mucha gente iba por ahí.

"Ya puedes hablar…" le dijo Nico a Nozomi.

Habían estado sentados por más de 5 minutos y él seguía sin decir nada.

"Es-es más difícil de lo que pensé" Nozomi le contesto, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sus ojos decían otra cosa.

"Entonces yo hablaré" le dijo Nico, ganando la atención de él.

Tomó un gran respiro y sonrío, "por mucho tiempo pensé que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… pasamos por muchas cosas juntos… tú fuiste el primero en muchas áreas de mi vida, tambien pense que serias el ultimo, pero… no fue así" la sonrisa que tenía se esfumó.

"Nico-"

"Cuando terminamos sufrí mucho, de la nada dijiste que te irias...la verdad no entendia el porque, pensé que todo iba bien entre nosotros...pe-pensé que era otra de tus bromas, pero cuando cheque el calendario me di cuenta que no era 28 de diciembre…"

Nozomi se mordió el labio, evitando dejar las lágrimas caer.

"Tenía la esperanza de que volvieras, de que todo fuera no más que un pesadilla y despertara pronto...pero al paso de tiempo me di cuenta que eso no sucedería… a pesar que te trate de olvidar...cielos" rio un poco "creeme que trate tanto… me dije que no pensaria en ti, que no hablaría de ti, que ni siquiera diría tu nombre, pero estabas a mi lado como un fantasma…"

Nozomi bajo la mirada, le dolía el escuchar de los labios de ella lo mucho que sufrió por su ausencia. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo.

"Aun me dueles, Nozomi"

Él levantó la mirada.

"Pero ya no como antes… paso a paso, desde que conocí a Maki, mi corazón a sanado un poco…"

"Entonces tú en verdad lo amas?"

Las palabras que Anju le había dicho seguían grabadas en su mente, pero si ella le decía que era feliz con el pianista y que en verdad lo amaba, entonces él no haría nada para entrometerse en su relación.

Ella sonrió, "fuiste la persona que mas he amado en mi vida"

"Nico..."

"No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, y no te guardo rencor, ya no… tú eres y siempre seras mi primer amor, quiero que sepas que siempre serás especial para mi, y que lo que pasó entre nosotros nada ni nadie nos lo puede arrebatar, eso fue solo nuestro."

Nozomi sonrió dejando una lagrima derramar, Nico en verdad había madurado con el paso del tiempo.

"Tú sigues siendo la persona mas especial para mi, Nico...chi"

Nico apretó sus ojos, respiro profundo, para después abrirlos y sonreír.

"Cuando estés listo para hablar, yo te escuchare, pero ten en cuenta que-"

"Que ya tienes a otro?" le dijo Nozomi burlonamente tratando de levantar el ánimo. Nico rio.

"Te ves bien en ese vestido azul... gracias por todo" le dijo Nozomi a la pelinegra, ella solo asintió.

"Otra vez Niconi te tuvo que salvar el trasero" se burló de él.

"Tsk, vamos Nicochi~ como si no disfrutaras de mi compañia~" rio secando sus lágrimas.

"Más bien tú disfrutas de la mía~" le dijo levantándose de la banca y comenzando a caminar, "bueno eso no lo puedo negar~" le contesto parandose tambien y caminando a la par de ella.

….

 **3:00 pm en un bar en algún lugar.**

Maki estaba sentado a la par de Kotori, desde que había llegado ella no había dicho mucho. Solo se enfocaba en el vaso de licor que se encontraba frente de ella.

El no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer, pero parecía que ella estaba contenta con solo tenerlo de compañía.

Queria estar ahi? No, en realidad él realmente quería pasar el día con Nico, pero al ver a Kotori en tal mas estado, le daba miedo de lo que ella podría hacer si el se iba.

"Gracias por estar aquí conmigo" le dijo la diseñadora al pianista.

El la miro preocupado "Kotori… que paso? Por que estas bebiendo tanto?"

Ella sonrió amargamente, "hoy hable con Eli…"

"Mmhmm"

"Y le dije que ya no lo iba a perseguir, que ya no pensaría en él como un hombre y que de ahora en adelante deberíamos tratarnos como amigos"

Maki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa "que…"

"Sufrir por un amor no correspondido es lo peor del mundo, no?" le dijo Kotori al pianista, sin darse cuenta que era esa era la situación en la que Maki se había encontrado todo este tiempo.

"Si…" le contesto Maki con amargura.

"Pero hice bien no? Ya no más voy a sufrir por algo asi, yo soy más importante que el amor de otra persona"

Maki se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sentía que esas palabras también iban para el.

"Verdad?" le pregunto Kotori tomando la mano de él, él la miró con sorpresa, después le sonrió tiernamente "si…"

….

Las horas pasaron y la noche había llegado, no duraron mucho más en ese bar. Maki ya no quería que ella bebiera y le dijo que era mejor hora de irse.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el auto deportivo del pianista, justo enfrente de la casa de ella.

"Deberías ir a descansar" le dijo maki a Kotori, quien se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados.

"Solo un poco mas" le contesto ella. "Maki" abrió sus ojos y le volteo a ver " no quiero estar...si lo estoy solo pensaré en él y me pondré a llorar...por favor no me dejes sola" le suplicó con sus ojos humedecidos.

Maki paso saliva, miró su reloj y noto lo tarde que era. El no quería dejarla sola, si sabía que por lo menos un momento ella podría olvidar sus problemas gracias a él, entonces él haría eso por ella.

…

 **7:00 pm, casa Yazawa-Nishikino**

Cuando la pelinegra regreso a casa se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no estaba presente, ella se maldijo, lo había defendido en la mañana con Anju y despues le había confesado Nozomi que tenía sentimientos por ese pelirrojo, pero porque era que él siempre le hacía esto? Acaso ella era solo un juguete? Definitivamente era masoquista. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala para esperar por el. Tendría que llegar en cualquier momento no?

Las horas pasaron, y la noche llegó, mirando su reloj de muñeca se percató que era muy tarde, estaba cansada, irritada y molesta. Ni una sola llamada para avisar donde estaba, para decir que no llegaría, para decir que no lo esperara.

Cuando la mañana llego, escucho la puerta principal ser abierta, de inmediato se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

"Rayos, qué haces ahí?!" le gritó Maki agarrando su pecho, verla parada ahí lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Por que me tratas asi?" le pregunto ella, ignorando la pregunta de el.

El paso saliva y trato mirar a otro lado que no fuera ella.

"Esperaste mucho anoche?" le pregunto con temor.

Ella frunció el ceño, lo había esperado toda la noche y ni un 'lo siento' había dicho.

"Si me tardo mucho deberías irte, es algo normal…" le dijo pasándole de lado yendo hacia la cocina.

"Normal? También es normal hacer planes con alguien para después dejarlos plantados?"

Maki, que se estaba sirviendo agua, paro y la miró preocupado.

"Eres un idiota"

"Oye!" se quejo.

"Estabas con ella, no?"

El no le respondió, Nico suspiró molesta.

"Tú en verdad eres un idiota...estás enamorado de ella pero ni siquiera se lo puedes decir"

"Hey! Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? En verdad crees que eres mi esposa para hablarme de esa manera? A ti que te da lo que yo haga?" le contestó con molestia.

"Tú … tú siempres haces la cosas difíciles para mi, siempre me haces esperar, la primera vez cuando volviste de tu tour y ayer igual, me quede esperando toda la noche, me convencí de que volverías, pero no lo hiciste…."

Ella bajó la mirada.

"Y quien te dijo que esperaras?! No esperes por mi!"

"Asi es ya no voy a volver a esperar por ti"

Maki paso saliva, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, siguió discutiendo con ella.

"Asi es ya no lo hagas! y no te confundas, tú no significas nada para mi"

Nico sonrió amargamente, dejando una lagrima derramar.

"Yo se... se bien que no soy nada para ti, y de ahora en adelante tú tampoco significaras nada para mi"

…..

Maki subió a su cuarto molesto, se quitó su chaqueta bruscamente y la lanzó con furia contra la pared.

"Ahhhh!" grito de frustracion.

"Maldita sea"

Nico siguió en la cocina, sentada en las sillas del comedor "por que me hago esto...?"

Respiro profundo, se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa, sin celular, sin su bolso, sin nada.

Camino por las calles de su vecindario sin destino alguno, cuando llegó a un parque se sentó en una de las bancas.

Anju tenía razón, a pesar que lo ella sintiera por él fuera distinto, seguro que él la trataría mejor.

Pero para sus misfortuna, ella sentía cosas por ese pelirrojo de mal carácter.

Recordando en como empezó todo entre ellos dos, preguntándose si nunca hubiera aceptado ir en ese viaje a Corea, tal vez entonces ella ahorita no estaría sufriendo. Y tal vez si se hubiera encontrado con Anju de nuevo entonces seguro le podría corresponder.

O tal vez si Nozomi hubiera vuelto antes ella estaría con él de nuevo...o tal vez no. No importaba porque así las cosas no sucedieron. Y en estos momentos, lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara.

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco más pesado levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que la gente corría para buscar refugio. Ella sin embargo no se movió, y se quedó sentada en esa banca bajo la lluvia.

"Si sigues ahi, te vas a resfriar" Miro a donde la voz venía "Eli…" el rubio le sonrió, y le extendió la mano.

"Vamos, que no quiero te enfermes"

….

Después de haberse tomado una ducha y de haberse calmado, Maki fue a la puerta del cuarto de la pelinegra con la intención de disculparse. Se había portado como un total patán, y no le gustaba ser la causa por la cual ella llorara.

Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

knock*knock*knock*

Toco de nuevo pero igual nadie le respondía.

"Nico?"

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y con precaución entró a la habitación, "Nico?" cuando entro por completo se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí. Como un relámpago, bajo rapidamente las escaleras y la empezó a buscar por la casa.

"Nico? Nico?!" le llamo pero no había respuesta.

Saco su cel para llamarle, después de unos segundos escucho un ruido venir del escritorio de ella, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que el celular de ella estaba ahí.

"Maldicion"

Mirando como la lluvia fuertemente por la ventana, tomó su paraguas y la empezó a buscar por los alrededores, pero todo fue en vano. No la encontraba por ningun lado.

"Donde estas...?" se pregunto preocupado.

….

"Gracias" le decía la pelinegra al rubio enfrente de él. El solo le sonrió, le había traído una toalla para que se secara.

Los dos estaban en el departamento de el. Eli se paró yendo a la cocina para prepararle un té, cuando volvió se dio cuenta que ella estaba durmiendo. Volvió a su habitación trayendo una sábana con el. La cobijo, para después acariciarle el pelo.

"Nico...en verdad me duele verte así…."

…

 ** _A.N._**

 ** _Que hay mi gente? Espero que se encuentren bien, o por lo menos mejor que mi cuenta de banco jajajaja_** ** _ㅠ_** ** _ㅠ_** ** _con eso que paso el dia de las madres y que la mitad de mi familia cumple años en mayo, pues está cañón lol._**

 ** _Bueno, pues un poco de NozoNico y más drama para Nicomaki, no creyeron que las cosas se resolverian tan fácilmente, cierto? Jajajaj_**

 **Solo para el record, no odio a Kotori. De hecho es una de mis musas favoritas, pero de tanto leer sus fics y doujins donde sale toda yandere...bueno le quedo bien el zapato de antagonista. Aun así no creo que su personaje se quedara asi, a mi me gusta mucho cuando un personaje tiene character development (Desarrollo de personaje? Me suena raro en español, lo siento** )

 **Pues...que pasen lindo fin de semana, o no se inicio de semana, o dia lol, que esten bien~**

 ** _Nos leemos luego, saludos_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Si reconocieron las canciones, woah~ aplausos para ustedes, tienen muy buen gusto musical._**


	13. Plastic Love

**Love Live! no me pertenece.**

…

Maki estaba en sala caminando de lado a lado, su búsqueda había sido un total fracaso, y para el colmo ella no había tomado su cel y no la podía contactar.

"Donde esta… donde esta?" se preguntó así mismo con las manos en la cadera.

*ring*ring*

El pelirrojo corrió hacia su celular y lo contesto con ansias, tal vez era ella.

"Bueno? Nico-chan?!"

"No...es Eli"

"Oh…" Maki bajo la mirada y pateó al aire, "dime, Eli. Que pasa? Sucedió algo?" le pregunto desganado.

" pensé que tal vez pudieras estar preocupado asi que decidi llamarte, Nico está aquí conmigo"

' _Eli...por que esta con el'_

"Po-por que esta ahi? Le paso algo?" pregunto preocupado.

"Parece que la lluvia le tomó por sorpresa"

"Puedo hablar con ella?"

"Ella ahorita está durmiendo"

"Durmiendo?" le dijo con molestia, "entonces cuando despierte dile que me espere que iré por ella"

"Eso no será necesario. Yo la llevaré a casa cuando despierte, ah y otra cosa"

Maki se mordio el labio de rabia. "Dime"

"Tal parece que ella en verdad no esta embarazada...no se que clase de juego estas jugando pero claramente eres terrible jugándolo. Maki, yo te voy a arrebatar a Nico. No permitiré que la hagas llorar de nuevo."

Maki colgó la llamada lleno de coraje, "maldito seas, Eli!" grito, golpeando la pared.

….

"Mmmm" la pelinegra estiró sus brazos levantándose del sofá. El agradable aroma que provenía de la habitación del al lado era demasiado fuerte, se decidió en seguirlo "Despertaste" le dijo Eli con una sonrisa a la somnolienta Nico. "sí" le respondió con la misma sonrisa, algo que para Eli fue demasiado adorable considerando que ella estaba aún cubierta con la cobija. " eso huele bien~" le dijo la morena acercándose a él. "Quieres probar?" Nico asintió, abrió su boca y esperó a que Eli le alimentara. El se sonrojo un poco pero no hesito en darle una probada de lo que estaba cocinando. Nico asintió, levantó sus manos y le dio los dos pulgares "muy bueno~" rió un poco. "Cocinas muy bien, Eli"

"Muchas gracias~" le contesto con una sonrisa. "Maki es un desastre en la cocina, así que siempre termino siendo yo quien cocina, es agradable cuando alguien mas cocina, y cuando cocina así de bien es mucho mejor"

La sonrisa de Eli se desvaneció al notar como parecía que Nico se volvió a entristecer. "Nico, por que estabas afuera bajo esa tormenta?" le pregunto preocupado.

Ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo, bajó la mirada y se quito la sabana de encima.

"Fue Maki?" le preguntó de nuevo.

Ella suspiro, "Eli en verdad yo-"

"Fue el, no es así?" apretó sus puños y la miró seriamente. Nico alzó la mirada viendo la rabia en esos ojos azules. " Eli" se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. El rubio no pudo evitar tensarse un poco debido al contacto. "En verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya"

"Nico, espera" le sujetó la muñeca. "Lo que te dije antes, lo dije en serio." ella lo miró sorprendida. Aprovechando que ella había bajado la guardia, el rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo. "E-Eli" Nico se sonrojo un poco. Los ojos azules de Eli clavados con los carmesi de ella. "Estoy totalmente convencido que te puedo hacer feliz si tan solo me das la oportunidad" acarició las mejillas de ella notando como el sonrojo en ella crecía. Lentamente acortando la distancia entre ellos, sin apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos carmesí de ella.

*knock*knock*knock*

Eli paro y desvió la mirada, Nico lo miro curiosa "E-Eli?"

*knock*knock*knock*

"Ahhh" el suspiro, soltando el agarre en ella. Sabía muy bien quién estaba tras esa puerta, un dulce recuerdo que Nico estaba casada.

Alejándose de ella y yendo hacia la puerta, sujeto la perilla de ella pero antes de abrirla se volteo hacia Nico quien lo miraba atentamente. "Sabes, que siempre puedes contar conmigo, y... no me rendiré" le guiñó el ojo, causando que ella se sonrojara de nuevo.

Respirando profundo abrió la puerta dejando a ver a un enfurecido pelirrojo.

"Maki" le dijo tranquilamente al pianista, esto solo causo que este se molestara aún más. El pelirrojo le mandó una mirada asesina antes de entrar a la casa del rubio.

"Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto molesta la pelinegra al pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ella. El solo le miro con esos ojos molestos, "nos vamos a casa" le dijo sujetando la muñeca de ella. "oye ! qué te pasa?!" le grito molesta. El la jalo a con el yendo hacia la puerta "gracias por cuidar de ella, ya no será necesario" Maki le dijo a Eli antes de salir de la casa de el. Nico suspiró molesta y sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias por todo, Eli" le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual el rubio le correspondió. Esto solo enfureció más a Maki.

Jalandola de nuevo hacia él, ambos salieron de la casa de Eli, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. " ya no será necesario? Tsk" se dijo Eli así mismo cerrando la puerta, " es lo único necesario que necesita pasar"

….

De vuelta a casa en el auto deportivo del pianista, estaba él conduciendo con Nico a la par de él.

Tomando pequeñas vistas hacia ella, le quería hablar y preguntar si algo había sucedido pero sabía muy bien que no tenía derecho. Se sentía molesto pero mas que nada preocupado. Tenía muy en cuenta el mujeriego que Eli era, y tenía miedo que le hubiera hecho algo a Nico. Mucho más después de lo que el rubio le había dicho por el cel.

Mas sin embargo no se armaba de valor para hablar con ella, y por la cara que ella tenia, ella no tenia ninguna intencion de decir ni una sola palabra esa noche.

El camino de regreso fue en total silencio.

…..

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Maki abre la puerta de la entrada principal dejando a Nico entrar primero, ella pasa de lado sin decirle nada.

Maki se muerde sintiendo impotencia, no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo ignoraba.

La pelinegra fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, con Maki detrás de ella como un cachorro. Ella no le presto atención y tomo el agua en silencio.

"Sabía que eras impredecible, pero dormirte en el sofá de Eli?!" le grito molesto, ella giró el vaso que sostenía en las manos sin prestarle atención a ese pelirrojo. Tomó un sorbo más de agua para después ponerlo en el lavabo.

Viendo como estaba siendo totalmente ignorado apretó sus puños.

"Oye te estoy hablando!"

Nico lo ignoro y camino hacia las escaleras, de nuevo el, estaba tras de ella. "Nico!" le gritó sujetándola de la mano. Nico se volteó molesta "que demonios quieres?!" esto asustó un poco a Maki pero aun así no soltó la mano de ella.

"P-por qué estabas con Eli?"

"Tsk, eso es lo que me quieres preguntar?" le miró seriamente, Maki temerosamente asintió. "Pensé que lo que hiciera no te importaba? Que yo no era importante para ti?"

Maki bajo la mirada quedándose sin palabras. Nico aprovechó y se safo del agarre de él " Maki" el levanto la mirada, notando los ojos tristes de ella " deja de joderme, haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz. No nos queda mucho en este estúpido contrato, que cada quien haga su vida hasta que nos separemos, va?" le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que él pudiera contestar ella subió por las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Los minutos pasaron y Maki seguía en el mismo lugar, no importaba si lograba alejar a Eli de Nico por ahora, porque ella tenía razón, su contrato pronto terminaría y entonces él o cualquier otro podría estar al lado de Nico.

En solo pensarlo se moría de celos, no quería que eso sucediera, no se quería alejar de ella. Por más egoísta que sonara, el estar al lado de ella lo hacía feliz, y no quería que nadie mas sintiera lo que ella le hacía sentir.

…..

Los grillos se escuchaban chillar afuera por la ventana. Maki estaba sentando en su cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. No era su intención dejarla plantada, tampoco quiso contestarle de esa manera.

No quería discutir con ella, y tampoco quería escuchar esas palabras por parte de ella. Mientras ella más se alejaba de él, más cerca la quería. Recordando las palabras que kotori le dijo la noche anterior, pensó que era hora de dejarla ir , de dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido y enfocarse en lo que en este momento era importante para él, Nico.

Miró a su reloj en la pared, 10:30 pm, pensó si era demasiado tarde para hablar con ella "no creo que este dormida...usualmente siempre duerme más tarde cuando trabaja en su novela…" decidido en hablar con ella se levantó de la cama y salió a la habitación de ella.

Ni una sola luz prendida "tal vez si esta dormida…? Debería esperar a mañana?" negó con su cabeza agarrando la perilla de la puerta " no , siempre que espero algo peor termina sucediendo" determinado en su decisión, abrió la puerta y con cautela entro a la habitación de la escritora " Nico, podemos hablar?"

No hubo respuesta. Se acercó más a la cama de ella y la vio respirando con dificultad durmiendo en su cama. Preocupado se acercó a ella rápidamente, poniendo su mano en la frente de ella.

"Estás ardiendo…" estando más cerca de ella, notando en como ella temblaba se mordió el labio maldiciendose así mismo "esto es mi culpa..."

Bajo las escaleras para ir por una cubeta de agua y trapos limpios para limpiar el sudor de ella. Toda la noche se quedó al lado de ella, cuidando que su temperatura no empeorará.

….

Nico despertó en la mañana sintiendo un peso extra en su cama, gruñó por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, cuando volteó a su lado notó al pelirrojo que dormía sosteniendo un trapo en mano.

No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque él lo negará, ella era importante para él.

"Mmm" gruñó el pelirrojo alzando su rostro " Nico-chan?" preguntó Maki con su voz ronca. Oh cielos, eso fue demasiado adorable para ella.

Aún así ella seguía molesta con él y no cedería tan fácil en perdonarlo. Rápidamente cambio su semblante cambiando lo a uno más molesto "que estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó molesta.

Ignorando la pregunta de ella, se enderezó y puso su mano en la frente de ella, sonrió aliviado. "Parece que ya no tienes fiebre"

Nico se quitó la mano de él molesta, frunció el ceño y le miró desafiantemente " te hice una pregunta!"

Él descaradamente le ignoró de nuevo " ten toma esto, te sentirás mejor" le entró una pastilla con un vaso de agua.

Nico miró a la pastilla con dudas "anda" le dijo él de nuevo, suspirando resignada, ella tomó la pastilla. "Feliz?" le preguntó, este solo sonrió contento. "Ahora me puedes decir qué haces aquí?"

La sonrisa de Maki se desvaneció, " Nico, yo…"

Ella esperó por unos minutos pero el no dijo nada.

"Tsk, y yo aquí pensando que te querías disculpar" se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación dejando solo al pelirrojo adentro. Pedir perdón no era su área fuerte.

….

Cuando Maki bajo las escaleras se encontró con Nico desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor. Temerosamente se sentó enfrente de ella, tomando sus chopsticks empezó a comer con ella.

"Tu madre llamo"

"Eh?"

" dijo que si tenías tiempo deberíamos ir a visitarlos, parece que todos tuvieron el día libre hoy"

"Tú quieres ir?" le preguntó con cautela.

"tu familia no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Aparte sería bueno que visitaras a tus padres más a menudo, y bueno a mi me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos" le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces vamos..?" preguntó de nuevo, le agradó ver a Nico sonriendo de nuevo. Si el pasar tiempo con los Nishikino la ponía de buen humor, él se tragaria su orgullo y convivirá con su padre en paz.

Ella solo asintio.

….

Horas después

Nico y Maki se habían alistado para ir a visitar a los padres de este. Ambos ahora se encontraban sentados en la mesa que se ubicaba en el patio trasero de los Nishikino.

"Me alegra mucho que los dos vinieran" dijo la madre de Maki, acercando dos tazas de té para ellos.

"Le dije que le podría ayudar" se quejo Nico al tomar la taza, "y te lo agradezco pero creo que será mejor que por estos meses por lo menos dejes que nosotros te mimemos"

"Meses?" pregunto Nico.

"Mimar?" dijo Maki.

La solo asintió sonriendo, sujeto la mano de su esposo y les sonrio a ambos " Rin nos conto que Nico-chan parece que está embarazada" dijo el padre de él con una enorme sonrisa.

' _Ay no…'_ pensó Nico cerrando los ojos. ' _Maldición...me olvide de eso'_

"No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen~" se acercó a ellos y les dio un fuerte abrazo. Nico miró a Maki diciéndole con la mirada que arreglara esto antes de que las cosas salieran de control. Cuando la mujer mayor soltó el agarre, Maki se levantó llamando la atención de sus padres.

"De-de hecho mamá, la verdad es que"

"Hmm? Oh si! Ya me acorde, Nico-chan te molestaría tomar una prueba de embarazo para mi"

"Ahh…" Nico miró a Maki pidiendo ayuda, como siempre Maki no dijo nada y la morena termino cediendo a las demandas de su suegra. "Esta bien" le contestó con una sonrisa.

La mujer mayor tomó de la mano a Nico y la llevó consigo dentro de la casa dejando a solas a Maki y a su padre.

"Creí que Rin también estaría aquí" dijo Maki pensando en la culpable de esto, aunque dentro el sabia que la culpa era de él.

"Oh tu hermana salio con su novio" respondió su padre de lo más normal. Maki asintió, como si un disco fuera parado, reaccionó repentinamente "espera que?! Novio?!"

El senor Nishikino asintio. "Eso fue lo que dije, al parecer ella aun no te había dicho?"

"Espera, espera, espera….tu-tu lo conoces, papá? Quien es?!"

"Oye calmate quieres?" le contestó su padre tranquilamente, tomando un poco de te. Maki respiro profundo y tomó asiento al lado de él. "El chico me cae bien, es amable, chistoso y no es mal parecido" Maki frunció el ceño, comenzó a pensar en todos los hombres del hospital que cayeran en esas descripciones. "Pero mucho más importante, el hace feliz a tu hermana, y honestamente es todo lo que puedo pedir, aparte vino a hablar conmigo! Digo quien en dia hace eso? El es un chico de principios y me agrada mucho." le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como se llama?" preguntó Maki seriamente.

"Hmm?"

"A que se dedica? Que tipo de medicina estudio? Trabaja en el hospital? Que edad tiene? Lo mandaste investigar? Porque sinceramente si no lo has hecho entonces yo-"

"Cielos hijo, te quieres tranquilizar por favor" rió su padre un poco "ya ni yo me puse así"

"Lo siento"

"Pero tu lo conoces"

"Oh si?"

"Mmhmm"

"Pero dejando eso a un lado, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo" Maki se enderezó y se puso serio, usualmente cuando escuchaba esas palabras no era algo agradable para el.

"Dime"

"Yo se que cuando tu y tu hermana eran pequenos tu madre constantemente estábamos trabajando y no pasamos mucho tiempo con ustedes. Es una de las cosas de las cuales más me arrepiento, creeme"

"Papá…"

"Por eso mismo permite aconsejarte que si ustedes dos están planeando tener hijos, a que tomes tiempo de tus actividades como cantante y te dediques a tu familia"

' _Está tratando de que deje de cantar de nuevo?'_

"No te dijo que dejes de cantar, eso es algo que he tenido que aceptar con el tiempo, pero no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo y te arrepientas de no haber convivido con tus hijos cuando eran pequeños"

"Papá…" Maki se quedo sin palabras. Hace tiempo que su padre no lo aconsejaba. "Gracias" le contesto Maki.

"Si bueno, pero aunque de seguro que cuando el pequeño venga tu madre se volvería loca y dejaría su carrera para cuidar de ese nene" rio un poco "sinceramente creo que yo haría lo mismo. No es por nada pero mis hijos son muy atractivos y pues Nico-chan es muy linda, seguro tus hijos seran super lindos"

De nuevo Maki se quedo sin palabras, no era algo que no hubiera pensado antes. Concordaba con su padre, más que seguro estaba que sus críos serían adorables, justo como Nico.

"Ahhh, hijo~ cuida de ella, y tratala bien. Nico-chan es una muy buena persona, y tu madre la adora, la verdad yo también. Y bueno no hace falta ni decir que Rin piensa en ella como su hermana mayor. Eres muy afortunado de tenerla a tu lado, no te lo había dicho antes pero los dos hacen muy bonita pareja."

"Papá?"

"Que? Jajaja dicen que los críos son la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo, así que olvidemos nuestras diferencias, seamos una familia de nuevo" le sonrió poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Que pasa carino? Por que la cara larga?" pregunto el sr. Nishikino preocupado acercándose a su mujer que acaba de regresar al patio con Nico a su lado.

"Tal parece que Maki se equivocó" dijo con tristeza.

"Equivocar?" preguntó su esposo mirando hacia Maki.

"Jaja.." Nico rio nerviosa " Maki…-kun a estado muy ocupado recientemente así que se le pasó por completo que nos estábamos cuidando, verdad amor?" se volteo a ver al pelirrojo, el se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a ella llamarle así, pero asintió sin dudar. "Entonces los síntomas que Rin nos contó que parecías tener...?"

"Oh es que…." miro dudosa a su alrededor.

"Nico-chan suele sobre trabajar y a veces esto le pasa" contesto Maki.

"Eso es!" concordo Nico "lamento mucho el no haberles traído las noticias que querían escuchar" hizo una leve reverencia.

"Vamos hija, eso no es necesario" le dijo acercándose a ella. "Los hijos vendrán cuando tengan que venir, por ahora creo que Mio y yo estamos de acuerdo que deberías cuidar de mejorar esos hábitos. No nos gustaría que te enfermaras o algo asi"

"Es verdad, Nico-chan. Tú eres un importante miembro de nuestra familia ahora" concordo la doctora, "aunque seria bueno que los hijos vinieran pronto~"

"Mio!" le regaño su esposo.

"Broma, solo es broma, anda vamos a dentro para comer algo~" tomo de la mano a la morena y la tomó dentro de la casa.

"Cuida de ella" le dijo el doctor una última vez al pelirrojo antes de entrar a la casa.

"Ahhh" suspiro Maki. "papá si supieras que estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo...me pregunto si me jalarias las orejas como cuando era un nene...aun no es muy tarde para arreglar mis errores"

…..

Al día siguiente se encontraban los dos desayunando en silencio.

"Ne, Nico-chan.."

La pelinegra levantó por un segundo la mirada, todavía seguía molesta con él.

"Que quieres?" le contesto secamente.

Maki dudó en lo que quería decir pero tenía muy presente que Anju sabía la verdad y que , aunque fuera egoísta, no la quería dejar ir.

"Qu-qué opinas de crear otro contrato?"

Nico bajo sus chopsticks y le miró atentamente. "A que te refieres?"

"Di-dijo es que cuando escribimos ese contrato dijimos que íbamos a respetar la privacidad del otro, pero quien diría que es por lo que mas peleamos...no fuimos específicos y mas aparte si cualquier persona se llegara a enterar del contrato todo quedaría anulado y-"

"Espera… tu-tu sospechas que alguien sabe?" le pregunto con miedo.

' _Espera un segundo entonces alguien sabe?! tranqui , Maki , tranqui solo juega tranquilo'_

" la verdad podría ser algo inevitable no lo crees? Pero si sucediera no sería por cuenta de nosotros, no-no sería nuestra culpa! No podemos anular todo por eso!"

"Exacto!"

' _Genial'_ pensó Maki, parecía que Nico no estaba tan negada a la idea.

"Si! Entonces creo que deberíamos hacer otro contrato, uno más específico"

Nico se mordió el labio, estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y con una actitud decidida le contestó "va"

….

Concordaron que se tomarían el día para pensar en lo que querían añadir y lo que querían cambiar. Cuando fuera hora de cenar se dirían las nuevas condiciones.

"Bien, puedes empezar" le dijo el pelirrojo a la escritora enfrente de él.

Nico tomó los papeles en frente de ella, aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"1, no tendremos relaciones sexuales" le dijo seriamente bajando un poco el papel para mirar los ojos de él. Pudo notar un poco de irritación pero decidió no comentar nada. "2, debes de ayudar a limpiar"

"Espera que?"

Nico bajo los papeles y le sonrió "no te parece?"

Maki suspiro y le indico que continuara "3, tienes que decirme si vas a llegar tarde o si no puedes llegar."

El pelirrojo asintió apenado.

"4…."

…..

Nico continuó diciendo todas sus condiciones por alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que llego al numero 40.

"Espera ya, ya , ya" dijo Maki con obvia molesta "Cuantas condiciones tienes?"

"Hmm" Nico ojeo las hojas en sus manos " aún nos faltan 10 hojas~"

"No" dijo el pianista enojado "acepto a todo lo quieras pero ya no sigas"

Nico levantó una ceja "en serio?"

"Sí" asintió "pero ya no sigas"

' _eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé'_ sonrió satisfecha.

"Ahora mis términos" dijo contento. Nico suspiró "adelante"

"lo único que quiero es que esta vez dure 5 años" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cinco años?!" le gritó levantándose de la silla. El pelirrojo solo asintió contento.

"Por supuesto, dijo, no sería raro que nos divorciamos tan pronto? Aparte, piensa en lo que mis padres dirían, lo que mi mamá diría"

Nico bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Sabes ya se me hacía difícil el pensar que me tendría separar de tu familia en unos meses… la forma en que tu padre se preocupa por mi, como Rin me llama para platicar conmigo y pedirme consejos, y como tu madre me trata como si fuera su propia hija…" suspiro cerrando los ojos por unos segundos " tu familia ha llegado a ser muy importante para mi, me he encariñado mucho con ellos... cuando pasen 5 años seguro los querré aún más... pero acepto tu condición"

Maki se quedó boquiabierto , una parte de él le quería decir que ella siempre sería parte de ellos. Recordando en como parecía que todo el mundo conocía a la familia de ella menos él, pensó en otra condición.

"Ah…! algo mas"

Nico levantó el rostro y alzó una ceja.

"Dime"

"Quiere conocer a tu familia"

"Eh?!"

"Pi-Piénsalo! Sería raro que no los conozca si estamos más tiempo juntos." se cruzó de brazos mirándola decidido.

Nico frunció el ceño, él tenía razón. Ya le había molestado su abuela con el que no se hayan dignado a visitarlos en todo su tiempo de casados, pensando en cómo todo podría irse al carajo si Maki conociera a su familia, y lo malo que esa idea sonaba, decidió ceder, después algo se inventaría.

"Esta bien" le contestó ella. Maki la miró sorprendido. "En serio?" le pregunto incrédulo. Ella solo asintió.

"Pero tienes que saber que mi familia no es tan fácil de tratar" le advirtió.

"Bueno seguro no es tan malo como lo hace sonar Anju" le contestó con una sonrisa. Se le quedo viendo a la pelinegra notando como su mirada no mostraba ni una sola chispa de que él tenía razón. Ella solo suspiro, poco a poco la sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvanecía.

"Pe-pero solo por curiosidad como son?"

"Hmmm" Nico se acaricio la barbilla.

"Como te había mencionado antes tengo 3 hermanos menores. Cocoro está estudiando en el extranjero por el momento así que no la vas a poder conocer por ahora, pero es la persona más amable y dulce que puedas conocer, es super inteligente y muy dedicada a sus estudios." le dijo con una enorme sonrisa "Cocoa está en el equipo de atletismo y estudia en Sapporo, contrario a Cocoro, ella es mas energética y bromista, pero es igual de dulce y linda. Hmm Cotaro-kun es el peque de la familia, el es algo serio y reservado pero si le caes bien se abrirá a ti, es un chico de muy buenos sentimientos, pero es algo celoso de sus hermanas...asi que pues no se que te hará… en todo caso, el juega beisbol y está en su último año de prepa."

Maki le sonreía a la morena, la forma en que ella tan tiernamente hablaba de sus hermanos le encantaba y estaba seguro que por lo menos con ellos no tendría problemas.

"Ahora…" la sonrisa de Nico se desvaneció "mis abuelos son otra onda, y de ellos es de quien te tienes que preocupar"

"Preocupar?"

"Veras, ellos tuvieron dos hijas, mi mama y la madre de Umi." Maki asintió. "Pues como es costumbre en Japón, cuando ambas se casaron tomaron el apellido de su esposo, entonces mis abuelos en si no tienen a ningún heredero con su apellido, entonces yo por ser la nieta mayor quisieron que estudiara la profession de la familia. y que tomara cargo del negocio familiar"

' _Esto se me suena tan familiar'_ pensó el pelirrojo.

" por supuesto que yo siempre me negué y termine haciendo lo que quería. En esa entonces mi padre me defendía mucho, como ellos le tenían gran aprecio y cariño decidieron dejar de molestarme con esas cosas, pero…"

"Pero…?"

Nico suspiro. "después de la muerte de mis padres mi relación con ellos empeoró mucho, y pues en si siempre me han reclamado las decisiones que he tomado acerca de mi vida. Incluso el casarme contigo...solo te digo que si en verdad los quieres conocer, entonces espera lo peor, porque de seguro con mi suerte, lo peor es lo que sucederá."

Maki se quedo sin palabras, en verdad que todo sonaba terrible, se mordió el labio, se le vino a la mente la imagen del director de ojos turquesa, recordó que él había dicho que ellos no eran tan malos. Aún estaba inseguro de qué clase de relación tuvo ella con el, pero por ahora no se preocupara por ello.

"Toujo-san dijo que no eran tan malos…"

Nico le miro curioso "..."

"Nico…?"

Ella soltó un largo suspiro "mira ellos adoran a Nozomi… pero tú y él son totalmente diferentes...lo que digo es que-"

"Si el pudo, yo tambien. Solo espera Nico-chan, haré que tu familia me adore de la misma forma que mi familia te adora a ti" le dijo decidido.

"No, sabes...en verdad no hagas nada de eso porfa…" le suplico la pelinegra.

"Relájate" fue lo único que le contesto.

Ella solo suspiró de nuevo.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Nico se encontraba en su escritorio en la planta baja de la casa. Estaba trabajando en su novela como siempre, y esperaba tener un dia productivo de trabajo.

"Oye"

Nico alzó su cabeza y volteo hacia las escaleras de donde venía la voz,

"Si, dime" le contestó al pelirrojo.

"Nico...Yo en verdad lamento por lo que te hice pasar…" la pelinegra bajo su bolígrafo y le miró atentamente. "de ahora en adelante te llamaré si llego tarde, y te avisare en donde este. No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien espere por mi, por eso mismo no estoy acostumbrado a tener que llamar para explicar si no voy a llegar." Maki sonrió un poco tratando de alivianar el ambiente "Pero no es excusa por lo que te he hecho pasar, yo en verdad lo siento. De ahora en adelante siempre te avisare."

Nico se quedo sin palabras, no sabía cómo contestarle, cuando se animó a decirle algo el la interrumpio primero.

"Y si significas algo para mi, voy a salir te veo luego" le dijo Maki tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa dejando a una pelinegra confundida.

"Solo me confundes! Confundes!" se quejo la pelinegra recargando su cabeza contra el escritorio sintiendo como su corazon latia mas rapido. Definitivamente Maki era injusto con ella.

…...

 **A.N**

 **Hey chicos, how's it going? Estas últimas semanas han estados super cargadas para mi, la semana antepasada uno de mis mejores amigos sentó cabeza y pues tuve que viajar y salir del estado, ya que el vive lejos de mi. Y esta ultima semana fui a una convencion de anime y comics, momocon, muy, muy chida tal vez ustedes fueron? Y nos miramos por ahí? Jajajja no se, pero bueno fue genial ver a tanta gente vestida de las chicas de muse y aquors (Yo tengo una extraña obsesión con el joker, así que me vestí de él.) Aunque me la pase en la sección de videojuegos porque es mi pasatiempo favorito. Mucho más con las máquinas de DDR. Pero bueno, esas son mis razones por tardar esta vez :p**

 **Pues cuando fui al con experimente muchas cosas nuevas, y nuevos sentimientos crecieron en mi, que es lo mismo que está sucediendo con Maki. De ahora en adelante será más honesto, pero con tanta gente en su contra las cosas no serán del todo color de rosa.**

 **Pues no tengo más que decir. Como siempre gracias por leer y por dejar sus reseñas. Saludos. Que estén bien~**

 **P.s. puede que lo hayan notado, o no, pero cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción, usualmente es la canción que escucho mientras escribo. Por lo general tienen que ver con lo que habla el capítulo, y trato siempre de poner una línea de la canción pero a veces no se me da, como en esta ocasión. Pero si tienen interés la canción es "plastic love" de Mariya Takeuchi.**


	14. whereabouts of love

Love Live no me pertenece.

Unos días después en las oficinas de la compañía.

"Te dijo la verdad!" argumentaba un chico de ojos magenta.

"Oh sí?" le contestó con sarcasmo el peli purpura enfrente de él. "Y por que deberia creer en ti?"

"Que!?" contestó con incredulidad "como que por que? Porque es la verdad! Mira, yo te quiero ayudar asi que-"

"Anju" interrumpió Nozomi "tú siempre trataste de engañarme para romper con Nico, la verdad es que no te creo para nada... mucho menos algo como eso"

"Pero es la verdad!" Anju se estiro su cabellos en frustración, "si fuera verdad lo que me dices entonces por qué no estás tú detrás de ella?"

"Porque ella siempre me rechaza!" se quejo el ojos magenta "tienes idea de lo feo es ser rechazado una y otra vez? No lo creo!"

Nozomi no pudo evitar reír "no es graciosos!" se quejo Anju. "cielos, lo siento jajaja e-es que para ser un tipo tan bien parecido y con tan buen carisma, como todos te describen, es increíble pensar que la única chica que siempre quisiste te rechazó"

"Si bueno, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que así es como hubieran sucedido las cosas?"

"Pensar que antes me querías separar de ella y ahora me quieres ayudar a regresar con ella" dijo Nozomi con un poco de nostalgia.

"Nozomi… tú has cambiado mucho." el peli purpura lo miró atentamente. "Eras tan bromista, con una sonrisa misteriosa y tus ojos turquesa siempre brillando, siempre andabas tras nosotros como si fueras nuestro padre...en cierta forma era extraño pero no me incomodaba" le dijo con una sonrisa "pero ahora… " su sonrisa se desvaneció "ahora eres muy serio y tus ojos se ven siempre deprimidos… no me gusta verte asi, la verdad me mata verte así, por eso te quiero ayudar." le dijo con sinceridad.

"Anju, ella me dijo que era feliz. Yo no puedo pelear contra eso"

"Pero eso no es verdad! No te has dado cuenta de cómo Maki la trata?!"

"Te refieres a como la trai pegadita a él todo el tiempo cuando fuimos a su casa?"

"Eso no-"

"Entiendo que me quieras ayudar, pero por mi parte yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, me conformo con saber que ella es feliz. Aunque fuera verdad que su matrimonio es solo por contrato, igual mientras que ella sea feliz yo no me voy a entrometer en eso"

El pelipurpara salió de la habitación dejando a Anju solo, "ahhg!" gruñó en frustración "maldición, Nozomi!"

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación un chico rubio de ojos azules se escondía tras una planta falsa, en su mente procesaba toda la información que era nueva para él, ' solo es un contrato, eh?'

...

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la compañía un pianista se encontraba platicando con su amiga de la infancia.

"Has pensando en lo que platicamos la vez pasada?" le preguntó la modista a Maki.

El le sonrio nerviosamente mientras acariciaba su cuello. "Ko-kotori" susurro bajando la mirada. Ella se acerco mas a el y le tomó por las manos. "Maki...mírame" le dijo tiernamente. Maki temerosamente alzó la mirada. " qué es lo que tú quieres?"

Flashback

Maki y Kotori estaban en un bar platicando tranquilamente. Justo horas antes el pelirrojo le había pedido perdón a Nico y le había dicho que ella significaba algo para el. Aunque aún no muy seguro de que era, el queria decirselo a Kotori y terminar cualquier cosa que ella tal vez estuviera pensando.

"Ko-"

"Maki" le interrumpió la modista. El pelirrojo le sonrió, "si, dime?"

"Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la primaria...creo que en yo estaba en tercero y tú en segundo"

Maki asintio.

"Había un chico que era algo gordito y tenía muchas pecas, era algo malo con los demás niños y le gustaba quitarle las cosas a los demás"

"Ah...como no… creo que era Isami?"

"Si, si, Isami-san" dijo emocionada. "Como no me acordaria de el...una vez te arrebato tu cuaderno y te pusiste a llorar. Yo me enoje tanto que fui tras de él y le exige que te lo devolviera"

Kotori rio un poco "sí, pero en ese entonces eras muy pequeño y nada de alto como ahora, si mal no recuerdo perdiste la pelea"

"ja~ si jaja, despues llego Eli y le dio la paliza una buena paliza, tambien recupero tu cuaderno"

"Verdad~ en esa entonces creia que Eli-kun fue el que me había protegido pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad siempre fuiste tú el que me protegía."

Maki le sonrio y despues otro trago de su vaso.

"Siempre has estado conmigo, y nunca me di cuenta. Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado"

El pelirrojo la miro un poco preocupado, el tono de voz de ella ya no sonaba tan alegre, pero ahora más serio.

"Se que es un poco tarde para decirte esto, pero tengo la impresión que tú también sientes lo mismo…"

"Kotori?"

"Maki, quisieras salir conmigo?"

Fin del flashback

"Ko-kotori...es-estoy casado sabes… y yo es que"

"Maki, no me des las mismas excusas que me diste ese dia. Solo respóndeme, tú la quieres?"

"Y-yo"

"Maki…!" le dijo molesta "Mas que a mi?"

El pelirrojo paso saliva nerviosamente.

"Yo…"

"Más que a mi??" le pregunto de nuevo con más desesperación. Maki bajo la mirada y se trato de zafar. Kotori lo noto y lo sujetó con más fuerza. "Mírame" él hizo como ella le pidió. Kotori le acaricio la mejilla al pelirrojo causando un leve sonrojo en el.

"Es simple Maki, o es un sí...o un no…"

...

Nico había llegado un poco más tarde que el pelirrojo a la compañía. El trabajar hasta tarde la noche anterior, hizo que las sábanas se le pegaran en la mañana.

Cuando había despertado el pelirrojo ya no se hacía en la casa, esté sería un perfecto día para trabajar tranquilamente. Pero tomando el hecho que la presidenta le había dicho que aunque no fuera obligatoria su presencia, ella creía que sería buebo que Nico estuviera presente. La pelinegra se alistó y salió rumbo a la compañía del pelirrojo.

Caminó por esos, ya un poco familiares, pasillos buscando del pelirrojo pero todo fue en vano. " tal vez le debería llamar...pero si está ocupado…?" Nico negó con su cabeza y siguió caminando, tal vez tendría suerte y encontraría un rostro familiar.

Al pasar de unos minutos a la distancia vio una cabellera rubia familiar. " Eli" se dijo sonriendo.

Caminó un poco apresurada hacia él, visto que él aún no la había notado y al recordar de la última vez que hablaron, Nico ralentizó su paso.

"Tal vez sea un poco incomodo hablar con él…" se dijo así misma. Estaba tan cerca de él pero a la misma vez tan lejos. Se acercó a la ventana cerca de ella y miró hacia afuera.

Esa mañana cuando había salido el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba fuertemente. Pero en estos momentos el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y varias nubes se veían súper cargadas.

"Parece que va a llover…"

Suspiró bajando la mirada " no traje mi para… es Maki?" se preguntó acercándose más a la ventana.

En medio del edifico de la compañía se hacía un pequeño jardín en donde los empleados podían salir a almorzar o simplemente relajarse.

En este momento parecía que Maki se encontraba ahí acompañando de una mujer de cabellos grises.

No le tomo mucho a Nico deducir con quien estaba.

"Tranquila, Nico" se dijo así misma " el te dijo que cambiaría...confía en él"

...

"Maki?"

Habían pasado varios minutos y el pelirrojo seguía sin responder. Francamente Kotori se sentía un poco ofendida y lastimada.

"Tal vez esto te ayude a decidir"

Maki la miró confuso sin decir nada, "Ko- Kotori…?"

La peli gris sin perder tiempo sujeto a Maki y se acercó a él plantando sus labios con los de él.

El beso duró solo unos segundos. Para Maki había sido tan impactante que se congeló en el momento.

Mas sin embargo gracias a eso ya tenía su respuesta.

Queria mas a Nico que a Kotori? Ahora ya lo sabía.

"Oohh…"

"Maki…?"

"Kotori… yo"

...

"Nico" dijo alegremente un rubio que se acercaba hacia la pelinegra. Se paró al lado de ella esperando respuesta pero no hubo ninguna.

"Nico?" Eli preguntó preocupado.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos dejando una lagrima derramar. Para su suerte Eli no la vio.

"Eli.." trato de decir alegremente pero su voz le delataba.

Inmediatamente Eli se preocupó y se acercó más a ella.

"Nico?"

Ella bajó el rostro y limpió lagrima que cayo. Mordió su labio haciendo evitar que más salieran.

"Sabes olvide algo en mi casa….ya vuelvo"

"Ni-" antes que Eli la pudiera parar ella ya había salido corriendo del lugar. "Co...ahhh~" suspiro poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Me pregunto si sucedió algo…" se dijo preocupado.

Nico corría por los pasillos de esa compañia a toda velocidad sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y no tener que ver a ninguno de esos dos.

Corrió tan rápido que no noto a su viejo amigo platicando con una de las secretarías.

"Nico?" se preguntó al verla pasar. Al notar la rapidez con la que corría confirmó que era ella. "Nico…!"

...

"Cielos… Nico...donde estás?" se preguntaba el pelirrojo. Le había llamado pero todo fue en vano ya que ella no contestó.

"Me dijo que vendría...mas no la veo por ningún lado"

"Maki"

"Ahg…" el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y apretó un poco sus puños. Esa era una voz que no quería escuchar en estos momentos.

"Eli…" le contestó volteando hacia él.

"Oye, mira que me entere de algo curioso hoy…" le dijo acercándose un poco mas a el.

"Oh sí?" le contestó Maki sin interés "oye y no me lo podras decir pa la otra? Veras, estoy un poco ocupado"

"No demorare mucho, te lo aseguro" le contestó Eli tranquilo.

Maki suspiro con un poco de fastidio.

"Dime"

"Sabes… ya decía yo que era extraño que tú te casaras tan de repente , y mas con alguien que jamás habíamos conocido...ahora todo cuadra"

"Eli, de que hablas?"

"Dime cuantas clausuras tiene ese contrato?"

"Contrato? De qué hablas?"

"Ah, así que pretendéis que no sabéis...bueno iré al grano." Eli lo miro seriamente, Maki frunció el ceño. No le gustaba por donde iba esto.

"El contrato que tú y Nico tienen?"

Maki abrió sus ojos de par en par. "Qu-que…"

"Ah~" le dijo Eli con una sonrisa " me acabas de confirmar que es real...y yo que pensé que era mentira. Gracias, Maki. Todo tiene sentido ahora"

"Oye!"

"Sí?" le contestó Eli tranquilamente.

"Yo no he dicho nada!"

"No fue necesario, tu cara te delata"

Maki se quedó sin palabras. Como peleria eso? Mas bien como Eli se había enterado? Nico le habrá dicho? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrarla.

Apretó sus puños enojado, mientras el ruso solo le sonreía. "Va a llover, espero hayas cargado con un paraguas" fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse del pelirrojo.

"Maldita sea…"

...

"Anju!"

El ojos magenta paro su andar y volteo a ver a la voz que lo llamaba. Con una voz irritada respondió, "si, Maki?" le contestó tranquilo.

"Dónde está Nico?!" le gritó el pelirrojo acercándose a Anju. "que?" respondió

Anju sacado de onda.

"No te hagas el tonto! Donde esta?!" le volvio a preguntar furioso Maki.

"Oye, primero calmate, quieres" le dijo alejando al pelirrojo de el, "segundo, no se. Que no es tu mujer? No deberías saber tú dónde está?" le contestó enfatizando el tu.

Maki lo miro seriamente, parecía que Anju decía la verdad. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos en frustración, Nico no contestaba sus llamadas y no la encontraba por ningun lado de la compañía. Estaba super alterado, más al saber que Eli sabía la verdad.

"Cielos, pero si te ves mal" le dijo Anju a Maki, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos. Maki suspiro, "en verdad no sabes de ella?" le preguntó de nuevo, ahora con un tono más tranquilo. Anju solo negó con su cabeza.

"Paso algo?" pregunto preocupado, Maki no se veía bien. "Nada que te deba importar" le contestó Maki con un tono frío.

"Tsk, y yo que me preocupe por ti" Anju lo miro por una última vez, Maki tenía su labio inferior decaído, su frente mostraba señales de sudor y su mirada desenfocada. "Oye"

Maki lo miro nuevamente, "se que no es de mi incumbencia como tu dices, pero… no te ves bien"

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, aunque quería desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien, si le contaba a Anju lo que acababa de suceder seguro que este se aprovecharía y le quitaría a Nico. "Estoy bien"

Anju suspiro, "pero si que eres malo mintiendo, eh?" se recargo contra la pared y le sonrió, Maki no le respondió.

"que? Acaso te peleaste con ella?"

Maki guardó silencio por unos segundos, está era la ruta mas segura para seguir. Sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

Anju rio un poco, "eh, problemas en el paraíso. Quieres mi consejo? Dale espacio, deja que esté a solas y aclare su mente. Ella no es mucho de compartir sus problemas con los demás. Solo dale tiempo"

'Vaya ….no esta molestó….'

"Tal vez solo no se quería desahogar contigo" le respondió Maki con un poco de burla

" ja, tal vez"

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mirando hacia el suelo. "Anju"

"Dime"

"No...nada"

Anju le sonrió, "eres problemático, Maki. Si me entero que lastimaste a Nico-chan, te las veras conmigo" le guiñó el ojo y siguió con su camino.

"Lo se" susurro Maki para sí mismo. "Parece que el no sabe nada" sé susurró de nuevo. "Si lo pienso bien, si Anju supiera lo del contrato ya me lo hubiera reclamado…ahh" suspiro "cielos, qué día"

Maki se sintió más tranquilo al saber que Nico no estaba con Anju, más sin embargo seguía con la angustia que no la podía encontrar. Lo que Eli le había dicho era demasiado alarmante y estaba él seguro que Nico no había dicho nada, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Por el momento lo importante era encontrarla y aclarar las cosas de una vez, "donde estas Nico-chan...?"

...

"Nico estas segura de esto?"

La pelinegra solo le sonrio y asintio. "Sabes me meteras en problemas por esto…" le dijo el chico al lado de ella, ambos estaban en el coche de él.

"Creí que te gustaban las aventuras" le contestó ella sin mirarle.

El chico suspiro, "se supone que esta semana empezamos a trabajar en el video…. Paso algo hoy? Digo tu decisión es muy repentina"

"Eso en realidad no importa o sí?"

Nico se veía de lo más normal por fuera pero su mirada era inquieta y demostraba tristeza. Esto solo preocupa al chico detrás del volante. "Si quieres hablar-"

"Aquí estás tú para escucharme" termino ella por el, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió el gesto.

El chico enciendo el auto y comenzó a andar, " tus abuelos estarán felices de verte"

"Tsk" Nico chasqueo su lengua, el visitarlos no era de los más agradable para ella.

"Bueno, por lo menos Kotaro-kun lo estará"

Esta vez ella sonrió, "si… a él si me gustaria ver" el chico sonrio tambien.

"Gracias…"

"Eh?"

"Gracias por llevarme, después de nuestra última conversación pensé que las cosas se pondrían incómodas entre nosotros...pero me alegro que no es así"

"Siempre podrás contar conmigo, aunque entre nosotros no exista nada ya" le contesto con un poco de melancolía.

"Nozomi…." el peli purpura le miró sin decir nada. " tú crees que es muy tarde para nosotros?"

"Eh…?"

"Tú crees que nuestra relación sea irreparable?"

Nozomi paso saliva, no podía creer lo que la pelinegra le estaba diciendo.

"Si… si yo me divorciara de Maki… a ti te gustaria empezar de nuevo?"

...

A.N.

Yo me aparezco y desaparezco xD pues… la copa mundial empezó y a mi me fascina el fut, y pues ya se imaginaran el resto.

Cuando empecé la historia mi intención era terminar en junio, visto que eso ya no es posible, espero terminar antes que el verano llegue a su fin.

Pues nada chicos, que tengan un muy buen dia o noche, y que estén bien. Saludos~


	15. right on time

Love Live No me Pertenece

...

"Nico...Nico….Nico..."

Caminaba preocupado de lado a lado un ansioso pelirrojo. Desde hace horas que no sabía nada de la pelinegra. "demonios ...donde andas…?!" se quejó una vez más, después que el celular lo llevará al buzón de voz.

….

Mientras tanto en otro lado del país,

"Llegamos"

Nico suspiró profundamente, "todo bien?" pregunto preocupado Nozomi. Nico solo le miro y sonrio.

"Bien..."

Este pueblo le traía recuerdos a ambos. Para Nico unos no tan buenos, mientras que para el director unos un poco más agradables.

Viendo el atardecer a lo lejos, con el sonido del mar a lo lejos, y con unas cuantas luces ya encendidas caminaron por las aisladas calles en total silencio, " es algo nostálgico no crees?"

Nico asintió " parece que solo tú y yo envejecemos porque todo se ve igual por acá"

Nozomi río un poco " Nicoch...quiero decir… Nico, tú te sigues viendo igual de linda a cuando éramos jóvenes… de hecho creo que te ves mucho mas linda que antes"

La escritora se sonrojo un poco pero no hizo comentario alguno. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al portón de una enorme casa. Por afuera el nombre de la familia escrito en grande.

"No puedo creer que esté aquí…"

Nozomi la miro un poco preocupado, después miró el nombre de la familia y después de nuevo a ella. Un sudor obvio en la frente de ella, mirando a todos lados menos a la puerta y con sus manos nerviosas golpeando sus piernas.

"Quieres que yo suene el timbre?" pregunto Nozomi.

La verdad es que él se encontraba igual de nervioso que la escritora. La última vez que estuvo en esa casa había sido para planear su boda con ella. A pesar de que nunca había tenido problemas con la familia de ella, se sentía un poco inseguro. Como reaccionaria la familia de Nico al verlo de nuevo?

"Lo harías?" preguntó la pelinegra tímidamente.

Ver los ojos de ella iluminarse de alivio calmaron un poco al peli purpura.

"Por supuesto" le contestó con confianza. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti…" sé susurró para sí.

Flashback 10 años atras.

Una nerviosa chica con su uniforme escolar caminaba nerviosa de lado a lado. Los listones en sus coletas cada vez se aflojan mas con su nerviosismo. A su lado, un chico alto de ojos turquesa solo le veía sin decir nada. Era la primera vez que la veía tan ansiosa, ni cuando estaban por recibir sus calificaciones se ponía hacía de nerviosa.

'Se que me dijo que son aterradores…. Pero cielos es para tanto? Hasta me esta poniendo nervioso' se dijo así mismo. 'No! Vine hasta acá por una sola razón' Respiro profundo y se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos. Ella levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos carmines en los turquesa de el. " Non-chan?" pregunto nerviosa.

Él le sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de ella. "Va estar bien~" le dijo guiñandole el ojo " mientras estemos juntos toda estará bien" esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer que la pelinegra se calmara. "Bien...aqui vamos"

*ding*dong*

Presente.

"Voy~"

Nico sonrió al reconocer la voz que venía del otro lado del porton, Nozomi al verla más relajada sonrió también. Eso hizo hasta que recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir de esa persona "si lastimas a Nico, te lastimare el doble a ti"

Se paralizó por un momento al recordar eso, tal vez sería mejor salir corriendo y volver cuando ella quisiera regresar, ya que estaba por aca podria aprovechar y visitar a sus padres.

"Nico~!"

'Demasiado tarde'

"Abuelo" dijo Nico sonriendo abrazando al hombre mayor enfrente de ellos. "Hija, no puedo creer que estas aquí, me alegra mucho verte" dijo el hombre estrechandola más. Nozomi sonrió a la vista, manteniendo su distancia.

"Y a quien tenemos por acá?" preguntó el hombre después de soltar el agarre con Nico. Nozomi se tenso un poco al ver como se acercaba a él. "No puede ser..."

Nico rio un poco al ver a Nozomi asi de nervioso.

El peli purpura cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero lo que recibió su un abrazo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los brazos del hombre mayor alrededor de él.

"Pero si es Non-kun~ cielos jajaja, hijo te he extrañado tanto" le dijo el abuelo con una sincera sonrisa.

Nozomi se quedo sin palabras, pero que estaba sucediendo? Miro hacia Nico, ella solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

"Es bueno verle de nuevo tambien" contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa.

……

"Ah! Seguro esta con Honoka y Umi!" se dijo Maki saltando del sofá. "Si...seguro esta con ellos, siempre va con ellos cuando algo sucede."

Sin pensarlos dos veces tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. El viaje a la casa de los Kousaka no fue muy largo, cuando llego a la calle de ellos, rápido se estaciono y corrió hacia la panadería.

"Bienveni...do… oh! no puede ser…. Tú… tú eres Nishikino Maki!"

………

"Amor, mira quien vino a visitar~" decía el hombre alegremente entrando a la casa. "Yuu, quisieras no ser tan escandaloso" se quejo la voz de una mujer mayor. Nico se estremeció un poco al escucharla de nuevo. "Anda cariño ~ cuando salgas te pondrás igual de feliz que yo"

"bien , bien, quien vi- Nico?" la mujer se congeló por unos segundos al ver a su nieta de nuevo. La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, y el peli purpura al lado decidió hacer lo mismo.

"Nico!" la mujer corrió hacia la pelinegra acercandola a ella y abrazándola fuertemente. Este gesto sorprendió a la pelinegra completamente.

"A-abue-"

"Señorita!" gritó la mujer, "no puedo creer lo que te toma visitar a tus abuelos!" le regaño sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Quieres más bien decir ' señora' amor" corrigió el señor Yuu.

"Señorita" contestó la mujer soltando el agarre con Nico. "hasta que ese muchacho venga a pedir permiso y se gane nuestra aprobación, Nico sigue siendo una señorita."

….

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado dentro de la casa de los Kousaka. Para su desfortuna ni Honoka ni Umi se encontraban en ella.

"No puede creer que en verdad seas tú" dijo una pelinaranja sonriendo sin parar.

Maki regresó el gesto.

"Cuando mi hermano me dijo que conocía al famoso Nishikino Maki no le creí pero… cielos, esto es increíble!"

"Ya veo." le contestó sonriendo.

"Eres el esposo de Nico-san, cierto?" preguntó un poco más tranquila.

Maki asintió con una sonrisa.

"Que suertuda que es! Bueno, es genial!"

"Jaja gracias"

"La verdad estoy feliz por ella, no creí que ella le daría oportunidad a alguien más. Supongo que lo dicen es verdad, y las cosas buenas toman tiempo en llegar"

' espera un segundo...ella sabe del pasado de Nico?'

"Conoces desde mucho a Nico?"

"Hmm" la pelinaranja se sobo la barbilla " la conocí cuando oniisan entro a la prepa, ellos eran mejores amigos"

"Me podrias contar un poco?" pregunto curioso.

La pelinaranja le miró un poco dudosa, no se suponía que el deberia saber de estas cosas?

"No sabes nada?"

Maki noto la mirada dudosa de ella, "ah jaja es que hay cosas que ella prefirió no decirme…" se rasco la cabeza "solo quiero saber un poco de como era" le terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

"Hmmm...ella y yo no convivimos mucho, pero Oniisan siempre hablaba de ella."

Maki le escuchaba atentamente.

"NIco-san era muy alegre, aunque un poco altanera."

Maki rio un poco

" ella también era muy reservada y no hablaba mucho de su familia. De hecho creo que le dolía hablar de eso… se que cuando oniisan quería salir con Umi-chan, Nico-san le ayudó y que se llevaban muy bien. La verdad no fui tan cercana a ella como para poder decirle más"

"Esta bien, te lo agradezco" le sonrió. "Oh!" se levantó la pelinaranja exaltada asustando un poco al cantante.

"hay una foto!"

Rápidamente salió de la habitación dejando solo al pelirrojo, "una foto?" ahora que lo pensaba solo había una foto que él había visto con ella en uniforme. "Tome" le dijo la pelinaranja extendiendo una foto a el.

Maki la tomo y miro atentamente, una enorme sonrisa formada en su rostro. "Linda" susurro.

En la foto estaba Nico sonriendo alegremente, con Honoka de lado, con una medalla colgando en su cuello en su uniforme de Kendo.

"Este fue el dia que oniisan ganó su competencia, la competencia había sido en un lugar muy lejano , y ninguno de nosotros pudo ir. Pero Nico-san le prometió que iría y lo hizo." Yukiho pauso y sonrió un por un segundo " recuerdo que oniisan dijo que había ganado porque Nico-san fue a apoyarlo. Creo que es increíble que hayan terminado siendo familia"

Maki le sonrió sin decir nada.

"De hecho ahora que lo pienso, me extraña mucho que Maki-san no esté con ellos en este momento"

"Con ellos?"

"Si, digo, que no por estas fechas todos se reúnen en la casa de los abuelos de Umi-chan?"

'Ah! Entonces ahi esta?... es una posibilidad'

"Yukiho"

La pelinaranja le miró curiosa, "si?"

"Me podrias dar la dirección?"

…..

"Abuela...abuelo….es bueno verlos de nuevo"

"Y bien dime… donde esta ese muchacho, lo has traído contigo?" preguntó la abuela tomando asiento.

"Y bien… espero una respuesta" le dijo firmemente de nuevo a la pelinegra sentada enfrente de ella.

"Espera un segundo… ese es" la mujer mayor se levantó lentamente y se acercó al peli purpura parado en al esquina. "No lo creo, pero si es mi adorado Nozomi!" dijo alegremente balanceándose en el director.

Nozomi no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó congelado en su lugar. La mujer se alejó un poco de él y lo miró de arriba abajo.

"Pero mirate hijo, haz perdido de peso y te cortaste el pelo. Pero estoy segura que sigues siendo el lindo Nozomi de antes!"

"Jajaja…" rió tímidamente , le miro a Nico con una mirada llena de preguntas. Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

….

Después de charlar con ellos por un rato, la morena y el director caminaban en silencio sin destino alguno.

"Tus abuelos no saben nada o me equivoco?" preguntó Nozomi a la morena que caminaba a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin parar su paso.

"Por que?... por que no les dijiste?"

"Nozomi no quiero hablar sobre eso" contestó fríamente siguiendo caminando.

"Pero yo sí" le respondió, agarrando la mano de ella.

Nico suspiro molesta. " bien, como sea...pero aquí no"

Nozomi asintió y le soltó la mano. Ambos caminaron hacia una colina asolada, donde se podía ver el océano.

…..

Después de que Yukiho le dio la dirección al pelirrojo, este salió rápido a su coche. Puso la dirección en su gps en el cel y arrancó hacia esa dirección.

Esperaba sinceramente que ella se encontrará ahí. El no saber dónde estaba lo preocupaba a más no poder.

"Nico chan... " se dijo así mismo pensando en ella.

"Espérame que llego pronto"

……

"Y bien?" preguntó Nozomi, mirando a la pelinegra sentada en una roca al lado de él.

Ella solo miraba en silencio el ahora atardecer.

"Cuando te fuiste… yo realmente creí que volverías… me aferre a la idea que regresarías. Y por eso mismo jamás le dije a ellos que te habías ido"

"Nico…"

"Mira, ellos te adoran y no quería arruinar esa relación. Cuando me di cuenta que tu regreso era imposible, les dije que habíamos terminado."

Nozomi se quedo sin palabras, le dolía saber lo mucho que la había lastimado. Y lo mucho que ella seguía pensando en él, aún después de su ausencia.

"Mi abuelo no me dijo nada y dijo que respetaba mi decisión aunque no la entendiera. Mi abuela se enojó mucho conmigo y fue muy difícil convivir con ella después de eso"

"Yo...lo siento"

"Hmm?... Vale , mira esta bien. Fue mi decisión, sabes? No quería que te odiaran si regresabas… y está bien, no? Porque ellos aún te adoran a como antes. Y para mi sorpresa ella me recibió demasiado bien" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tu abuela siempre te ha amado, solo que tiene dificultades en mostrarlo. Tal vez se dio cuenta que si seguia asi te perdería para siempre"

"Puede ser" contestó Nico, no se podía quejar. Ella era igual que su abuela en cierta forma.

"Pero mira esta bien. Porqué si tú y yo volvemos, sabemos que ellos aún te aman" dijo esperanzada con una sonrisa.

"Sigues con eso"

"No entiendo porqué estás en contra" se quejo Nico.

"Por qué no me dices primero que es lo que está sucediendo?

…...

"Parece que esta es la casa…" se dijo el pelirrojo mirando el gps de su celular.

"Pero el nombre no es Yazawa…" se rasco la cabeza dudando si sonar el timbre o no. " Yukiho ...no creo que se haya equivocado, o si? ...si le llamo a Nico, me contestara?"

"Nnng" se quejo el cantante patentado una piedra que estaba en la calle.

"Supongo que podría sonar el timbre y si no es , puedo preguntar por la casa de los Yazawa"

Respiro hondo y se armó de valor. Si en verdad era la casa correcta no estaba seguro de que debía decir o cómo actuar.

"Ay, no importa ...solo tranquilizate" se dijo así mismo.

" te puedo ayudar?"

Maki salto de susto agarrando su pecho. " cielos…"

"Lo siento" se disculpó el chico parado detrás de él.

"No… yo…" cuando Maki se recuperó y alzó su rostro se sorprendió al ver unos ojos carmines, bastante similares a los de Nico.

"Tú…"

"Mmm?" preguntó el chico confuso.

"usted está perdido?" preguntó el chico.

"No, yo...bueno mas bien no estoy seguro" admitió Maki. Seguía sorprendido en lo parecido que el chico era con Nico.

Aunque él era más alto, incluso más que él. Y su cabello era corto, vestía con su uniforme de escuela y cargaba con bat de béisbol.

Si recordaba bien, así fue como lo describió Nico. Mirando sus ojos una vez más, noto la misma mirada tranquila e insegura que a veces Nico tenía. Definitivamente el era el hermano de su esposa.

"Vine…" tomó aire y se armó de valor.

"Vine a ver a mi esposa…" dijo nervioso. El chico lo miro aun confuso. " Yazawa Nico…"

Maki paso saliva al notar como la mirada del chico había cambiado a una de molestia.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro abrió la puerta dejándola abierta para que el pelirrojo también pasará.

Maki se quedó afuera por unos segundos " puede ser que esto sea realmente una mala idea…" se dijo así mismo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

…..

"Entonces tú crees que él está enamorado de Kotori?" pregunto Nozomi, analizando la información que Nico le acababa de contar.

"No lo creo, lo sé" aclaró Nico.

"El siempre va corriendo detrás de ella tan pronto ella lo llama , yo siempre tengo que estar esperando a solas en casa y no quiero seguir con esa situación… creí que lo podría aguantar y que no volvería a ocurrir… pero, te dije que lo vi besandola. Es demasiado claro no lo crees?"

Nozomi sentía coraje hacia el pelirrojo, pero no creía que tenía el derecho de quejarse.

"Por qué no hablas con él primero? Trata de aclarar las cosas"

"Para que? Te digo que es verdad lo que te dijo, aparte si en verdad tengo razón me doleria mucho que me lo dijera a la cara"

"Ahhh~" Nozomi suspiro.

"Ella es alta, es inteligente y muy linda. Sus padres también la adoran, cuando hable con ellos me contaron de la buena relación que maki y ella siempre han tenido. Ella lo tiene todo y yo'"

"Nico...Nicochii Tú nunca te has hecho menos y espero que no estés a punto de hacerlo por primera vez" le dijo un poco molesto

Nico agacho la cabeza y se quedó sin decir nada.

" solo la he visto un par de veces y aunque si es verdad que es linda, yo pienso que tú lo eres mucho más~" le dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Nico se sonrojo un poco.

"Nozomi…"

"pero aún así creo que estás siendo un poco dura...habla con él y solucionen el problema"

"No" negó con su cabeza " yo no creo que nada bueno salga de esto… será mejor terminar todo ahora. No crees?" lo miró por un segundo " de hecho estoy sorprendida, pensé que tú me dirías que quieres volver conmigo o eso…"

"Je~ mi amor por ti nunca ha cambiado." le contestó con una tierna sonrisa " pero para mi desfortuna tu amor por mi si… Nico" le hablo firmemente " tú lo amas y él a ti"

" eso es solo lo que tú crees"

" la verdad cualquier persona con ojos te podría decir lo mismo que yo"

"Que no me escuchaste lo que te dije! El la beso! A ella! El la ama a ella...no a mi"

"Hmmm sigues siendo una cabeza dura"

"Nozomi!" se quejo la pelinegra

" creo que deberias hablar con él… mis ojos no me engañan"

Nico lo miró sin decir nada

"Y mis cartas tampoco~" le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona sacando una carta de tarot de su bolsillo.

"No puede ser…"

The lovers decia la carta.

"Sabes que esto nunca me ha fallado~"

"Nozomi! Ya te dije que es imposible, las posibilidades de que él esté enamorado de mi, son las mismas a que él estuviera aquí. Simplemente imposible!"

….

"Ahh yo...hmmm" un nervioso pelirrojo estaba arrodillado enfrente de los abuelos de la escritora.

"Y bien a este chico le comieron la lengua?" dijo la abuela con un poco de molestia.

"Mi...mi nombre es Nishikino Maki. Soy el esposo de Nico, es un placer al fin concoerles"

….

A.N.

Que onda chicos(as)?

Cuando era pequeña me acuerdo que habia un comercial aca en Mexico (la verdad no se si se mostró en otros lados de latinoamerica, en fin) era un tomate con una corona, el tomate estaba en un super , y cantaba "yo soy el rey del tomate~" mientras bailaba por los estantes del super.

Cada vez que leo o escribo "cabeza de tomate" ese comercial se me viene a la mente jajaja es ridiculo. Ustedes lo llegaron a ver? Si no, entonces tal vez sea más vieja de lo que pienso jajaja.

En fin, espero que esten bien~ saludos c:


	16. help

Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé aún. La verdad es que no los recuerdo para nada, y por eso mismo nunca me he sentido atado a ellos de la misma forma como mis hermanas mayores.

Para mi, mi madre siempre ha sido Nico-neechan. Se que suena extraño pero ella fue la persona que me crió, y siempre ha estado ahí para mi. Cuando me encontraba feliz, triste, desanimado o emocionado. Ella siempre, siempre ha estado ahí.

Ella es probablemente la mujer más especial en mi vida. Bueno, hasta que me enamore de alguien según Cocoa-chan.

No que no quiera o aprecie a mis Cocoro o Cocoa, pero el lazo que hay entre Nico-neechan y yo es muy grande y especial.

Yo sé que ellas dos sienten lo mismo que yo. A pesar de que ella se culpe por la muerte de nuestros padres, yo jamás le podría guardar rencor. Neechan es demasiado buena.

Abuelo dice que es la viva imagen de mi madre, y tiene el mismo carácter de papá. A pesar de que no me acuerde de ellos me doy una idea de lo maravillosos que fueron, porqué neechan lo es.

Cuando Nozomi-san empezo a salir con ella dudé mucho de él. No me fiaba y para ser sincero me caía mal. Cocoro dice que soy celoso, yo por lo contrario quiero pensar que más bien soy protector.

Claro que a como fue pasando el tiempo él también se hizo especial para mi. Incluso Yuuki-san se ganó mi aprecio. A pesar de lo extraño que pueda ser.

A como pasaba tiempo con ellos pude notar como los dos amaban y se preocupaban sinceramente por neechan.

…pero este tipo que está frente de mi yo… yo la verdad no me fio de él.

No sé absolutamente nada de él, y me enoja que Neechan está casado con este sujeto.

Se que no debo juzgar a un libro por su apariencia...pero, la verdad siento que algo oculta. Neechan también.

Su matrimonio fue demasiado acelerado, y ninguno de nosotros fue realmente invitado.

Podría hasta decir que de cierta forma ella ha tratado de no involucrarnos con él. Como si esto no fuera real, o a durar…

Cuando salió con Nozomi-san, él siempre estaba con nosotros, paseando, comiendo , o cualquier otra cosa. Él siempre estaba ahí.

Me acuerdo que ella me dijo que el hombre con quien se fuera a casar, tendría que ser alguien que se llevara bien con nosotros. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día, como si fuera ayer. Por eso todo es extraño! Por eso no me fio de él!

Se que mis abuelos están tan molestos como yo, pero no harán nada al respecto… bueno el abuelo probablemente no hará nada, de mi abuela no sé...ella es impredecible.

Pero no importa si ellos actúan o no, porque yo lo haré. Voy a investigar y descubrir la verdad.

Porqué si algo de verdad está ocurriendo Nico-neechan no nos dira nada.

Yo no me puedo quedar sentado.

He leído sobre él, sobre los escándalos y rumores que lo rodean… él no es la persona que Nico-neechan merece.

No sé que es lo que la ata a él, no sé porque se casaron, pero si se que no es amor.

No te preocupes Neechan, que tu pequeño hermano encontrará la verdad y te salvará… yo no que quedare de brazos cruzados.

Sabes lo mejor Neechan? Conozco a la persona indicada para ayudarme con esto. Él siempre dijo que podía contar con él…

A.N.

; que onda chicos? Ha pasado un tiempo, eh? Lamento lo mucho que me costado actualizar, y también por lo corto que es. La vdd he estado muy ocupada, y bueno mi vida es un caos. Pero en fin, esto sería como una carta que Cotaro le está escribiendo a Nico. Y bueno también me sirve como intervención mientras escribo el otro jaja. Bueno, espero poder subir mas rapido y claro capítulos más largos. En fin, que esten bien y espero y nos leamos pronto.

Saludos ~


	17. Esta noche

Love live no me pertenece.

….

"Amor, no crees que estás siendo un poco dura con él?" preguntó el señor Yu, viendo como Maki se tensaba más con cada mirada de su mujer.

La mujer mayor frunció su ceño y miró a su esposo.

Maki se encontraba muy nervioso en ese momento, habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que había llegado y aún no había señales de que la pelinegra a la que fue a buscar estuviera en esa casa.

"De hecho" pauso el señor mirando al pelirrojo cuidadosamente "Dijiste que tu nombre es Maki, cierto?"

El pelirrojo asintió nerviosamente.

"Nishikino Maki, señor"

"Hmmm" el hombre se sobo su barba " ese nombre me suena… tú que piensas, amor?" preguntó mirando a su esposa.

Maki la miró atentamente, ahora que lo pensaba ella se le hacía un poco familiar.

"No conozco a nadie con ese nombre" respondió secamente.

El pianista se tenso un poco más de lo que ya estaba, entendió perfectamente bien en ese momento el porqué Anju decía que la abuela de Nico daba miedo, esos ojos miel molestos hacia el le asustaban.

"Nishikino Maki… es una cantante muy popular, a Cocoa-nee chan le gusta mucho" mencionó Cotaro-Kun captando la atención de todos.

"Ah! Es por eso que sonaba familiar tu nombre, Cocoa-chan toca mucho tu música" añadió el Señor Yu.

Maki sonrió levemente, por lo menos parecía que a un miembro de la familia le era de agrado. Lastima que no estuviera ahí para apoyarlo.

"Tsk…! Cantante?! Que clase de profesión es esa? Es una profesión tan inestable, si a la gente le dejas de gustar como piensas proveer para tu familia?

"Y-yo-"

"Exacto! No lo sabes! Tú y Nico, ambos no tienen una buena profesion, de esa forma no se puede vivir. Si esa chica me hubiera escuchado no me tendría que preocupar de esta manera por ella."

Maki escucho a Cotaro suspirar, cuando volteo a verlo noto una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"vamos , cariño. No seas tan cruel con el muchacho... más aparte a Nico-chan le ha ido muy bien como escritora, pensé que ibas a dejar de pelear esa decisión."

"En verdad no puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo." le miro molesta a su esposo " Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?" Miro seriamente a Maki

"A-ah, b-b-bueno -"

"Por que es que no viniste a hablar con nosotros antes?"

"Y-yo-"

"Por que es que ni siquiera una maldita invitación recibimos?!"

"..." Maki paso saliva nervioso.

"Escúchame muy bien Nishikino Maki, Yo Aihara Harumi, no apruebo de ti, y si has venido aquí a tratar de hacer las cosas bien, te advierto que no te lo dejare tan fácilmente."

La mujer se levantó de su asiento dejando a Maki temblando en su lugar.

El silencio rondo en la habitación hasta que una leve sonrisa lo rompió,

"Jeje…"

Maki volteo su mirada hacia al abuelo de la pelinegra

"Aunque sea difícil de creer es una mujer encantadora…" sonrió el señor Yu. "ella solo ama mucho a Nico-chan y se le es difícil expresarlo bien… sabes, Maki..."

El pianista no quitó sus ojos de él, " incluso para mi lo ha sido, no hemos sido los mejores abuelos con ella…" le dijo sonriendo tristemente "supongo que ahora es que estamos tratando de enmendar nuestros errores. Aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde... Yo no estoy tan lejos de compartir opinión con mi mujer" le miró seriamente.

"Tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en cómo han sucedido las cosas, pero lo hecho hecho está. No tiene sentido pelear por eso, así que por mi parte no escucharas esas quejas."

Cotaro miró a su abuelo atentamente y después a Maki.

" a mi no me interesa si tu trabajo es en la industria de entretenimiento, solo me interesa que mi nieta este feliz. Si lo es contigo bien" le sonrió " pero si no…" cambio su mirada a una más sombría.

"Si no?" pregunto Maki nervioso.

"Bueno… supongo que las cosas no serán muy agradables." clavó sus ojos carmín en los violetas del pelirrojo haciéndolo estremecer.

"Pero no os preocupeis, que de seguro ese no es el caso, verdad?" preguntó sonriente de nuevo.

Maki solo asintio nervioso.

"Bueno…" el señor Yu se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, "venid conmigo, demostrame de que estas hecho"

Cotaro paso de lado a Maki susurrandole "buena suerte"

Maki volteo a verle pero solo logro ver esa espalda larga del muchacho, 'ay no… creo que venir no fue una buena idea…' se dijo así mismo pasando saliva, siguiendo al abuelo de la pelinegra.

………………

"Creo que ya deberíamos regresar, no quiero preocupar a tus abuelos."

Nozomi espero por una respuesta pero Nico no estaba cerca. Miró a su alrededor y la encontró encima de una colina mirando a la luna.

Cuando es que se le escapó de vista? Nico siempre había sido buena escabulléndose.

Subió los escalones que la llevaban hasta ella, pero antes de acercarse mucho a ella paro y suspiro.

'Verte así de nuevo… no importa cuanto tiempo pase, o cuanto trate la vida de alejarnos... siempre parecemos encontrarnos… te ame mucho… te amo mucho, tanto que me duele en el pecho porque no lo puedo contener… incluso ahora más que nunca, pero supongo que ahora hay también otra razón, tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mi... Es mi culpa, no debí haber huido, pero yo no te podía hacer feliz en esa entonces, tampoco ahora. Yo no soy lo que tú quieres, Nico… me duele el que ya no te pueda tener, pero lo que siempre me importo mas que mi propia felicidad fue la tuya. Aunque te tenga que decir adiós, deberías ser feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo.'

Nozomi se quedó parado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no noto cuando la pelinegra se acercó a él.

"Oh, Nozomi" Nico le llamo , pero el peli purpura no respondió.

"Nozomi!" le gritó está logrando que el chico saltara de susto. Ella no pudo evitar reír.

"No es gracioso…!" se quejo.

"Todo lo contrario, mi querido Nontan, tu cara fue espectacular" le contestó continuando riendo.

Nozomi sonrio al verla reir.

" bueno, deberiamos volver no?"

Nozomi asintió. "Si, no quiero que tus abuelos me linchen como lo hicieron antes"

"Ay que recuerdos~ aun no puedo creer que te los ganaras tan fácilmente" Nico le contestó empezando a caminar.

"Tan fácil? No, para nada, el que la tuvo fácil fue Honoka, ellos en verdad adoran a Honoka. En especial tu abuela." le respondió alcanzando el paso de ella.

"Eso si me tomo por sorpresa, ella esta totalmente enamorada de el."

"Eso pondra a Umi-chan celosa"

"Jajaja que no pone a Umi celosa?" respondió burlándose.

"Cierto, jaja"

…….

"Abuela…" hablo nerviosamente una peli azul " no crees que deberías parar esto?"

La señora Aihara miró a su nieta y le sonrío, "sabes que a tu abuelo cuando hace esto no se le puede parar"

Umi suspiro y miro hacia su esposo "lo entiendo… pero, Honoka es muy malo con el alcohol." la peli azul le miró con ojos rogantes a su abuela, dudara que funcionara, pero dado en cuenta lo mucho que su abuela amaba a Honoka, pensó que tal vez funcionaria.

"Bien, deja distraer a tu abuelo y te puedes llevar a Hon-kun a tu habitación"

Umi asintio contenta a su abuela.

Espero a que ella se acercara a su abuelo, cuando noto que los ojos de su abuelo no apartaban los de ella, se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano llevándoselo de allí. Sintió un poco de pena en dejar al pelirrojo solo, pero de seguro que cuando Nico llegara, ella lo sacaría de esa cueva en la que su abuelo lo tenía atrapado.

En todo caso, dónde estaba Nico? Se preguntó subiendo los escalones hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegó horas antes, solo estaba el pelirrojo sentado con su abuelo tomando.

Supo en ese momento que había sido un error haber llegado antes de lo anunciado, ya que cuando su abuelo puso vista en el peli jengibre lo arrastró con ellos también, y empezaron a beber los tres, con Cotaro sentado en una esquina.

Si no estuviera en temporada de béisbol, el pobre muchacho también estaría bebiendo con ellos.

Había veces que sentía pena por él, pero nada que ella pudiera hacer. Toda la situación con los Yazawa era complicada y su madre le había dicho que era mejor no entrometerse.

Pero, por el momento Cotaro estaba a salvo, el unico que necesitaba un tipo de rescaste era ese pelirrojo que se veía más ebrio que un albañil recién pagado.

Tal vez sería buena idea marcarle a Nico, pensó mientras acomodaba a su peli naranja en su cama.

Al tomar su celular escucho la puerta de enfrente abrirse, se asomo por el balcón y noto a Nico con chico alto de cabellos purpura.

Se le quedo viendo atentamente y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que era Nozomi quien estaba a su lado.

''Pero que demonios'

Frunció el ceño molesta, mas se que les quedo observando. No podía escuchar mucho ya que estaba un poco retirada, pero si noto las sonrisas que ambos mostraban.

'Que está sucediendo…?!'

Pensó en bajar y romper lo que sea que es que estaban teniendo pero vio a Nozomi abrazar a Nico y después salir por la puerta.

Umi salió de su habitación un poco alterada y se encontró con Nico en el patio de enfrente.

"Umi?" pregunto la morena sorprendida "creí que no llegarías hasta mañana"

Umi no le contesto solo le miro seriamente. Esto incomodó un poco a Nico. Que bicho raro le había picado a su prima.

"Umi?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Ese era Nozomi, no? Qué hace aquí?" preguntó molesta.

Nico la miró sorprendida mas no dijo nada.

"Nico?" Umi la miro seriamente, dando leves patadas al piso esperando una respuesta.

"Umi, las cosas ya no son como antes" Nico respondió tratando de calmarla. Sabía perfectamente bien que después de lo sucedido hace años, a Umi no le agradaba en lo absoluto el peli purpura.

"Oh sí?" respondió Umi con sarcasmo "te recuerdo el cómo lloraste en mis brazos por ese idiota" terminó cruzando sus brazos.

Nico sabía que Umi tenía razón, pero no quería hablar de eso ahora. No que pudiera de todas formas, cuando umi se ponía así era imposible tener una conversación.

"Sabes que, cuando te calmes hablamos. Estoy cansada me voy a dormir"

Umi suspiro resignada.

"Oh por cierto"

Le dijo captando la atención de Nico de nuevo.

"En verdad no quiero discutir contigo"

"Deberias de ir a ver al abuelo. Hay alguien quien tiene ansias de verte"

"Alguien?" pregunto confundida.

"Es todo lo que te voy a decir" Umi la miró decepcionada y después volvió a su cuarto.

Nico sintió un poco de culpa, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que Umi se calmara. En la mañana lidiaria con ella.

Por el momento se pregunta quién se encontraba con su abuelo? Acaso Cotaro la había esperado? El solo pensar que vería a su hermano otra vez, rápidamente se fue a donde su abuelo frecuentaba estar por estas horas.

Al abrir las cortinas que separaban el patio de la sala, se encontró con su abuelo ya ebrio con media botella de sake en sus manos.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza "abuelo no deberías beber tanto" lo regaño notando varias botellas a su lado ya vacías.

"Nico-chan~ al fin que regresas. Aquí alguien esperaba por ti" le contestó con una sonrisa apuntando detrás de la pelinegra.

Cuando la pelinegra volteo hacia donde su abuelo apuntaba, espero ver a su alto hermano. En cambio se encontró con un pelirrojo ebrio echado en el suelo.

Nico abrió sus ojos como platos

"Maki…?!" dijo sorprendida.

Su abuelo la miró extraño mas no dijo nada.

La pelinegra se acerco hacia el pelirrojo, 'oh cielos… qué haces aquí?!

Maki lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose xon esos carmín que tanto anhelaba ver.

"Nico-chan" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nico lo levantó con cuidado y lo miro bien. En verdad era él. Pero que hacia ahi? Más importante cómo sabía que ella estaba shi? Y cómo demonios es que había llegado.

Oh, esto era malo. Esta no era la forma en que se suponía que conociera a sus abuelos. Más bien no se suponía que los conociera en lo absoluto. A pesar de que él hubiera dicho que eso quería, ella estaba determinada en impedirlo, lo más posible. Oh, esto era un completo desastre.

" vaya, no se ven tan mal juntos" comentó su abuelo.

Maki sonrio, Nico no respondió.

"Debo de admitir que aunque no me agradas del todo Maki-san, bebes mucho mejor que Honoka-kun. Así que te has ganado un poco de respeto por mi parte.

De nuevo Maki sonrió como un bobo.

Nico sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

"Abuelo no deberías de hacer esto" le dijo, regañandolo.

"Ay, hija. Lo hice con tu padre, tu tío, con Honoka-kun e incluso con Nontan. Esto es un test que todos deben pasar si quieren ser parte de esta familia.

Maki miro curioso a Nico, quien era Nontan?

El padre de Nico, era de esperar, se casó con la hija mayor. El padre de Umi, eso también era normal. Con Honoka era obvio que pasaría, pero quién más estaba? Sabia que Nico tenia mas hermanas, pero ninguna era de edad para casarse… o si?

"En todo caso que bueno que llegaste, bebé con nosotros~" le dijo alegre.

"Creo que mejor no, papá"

Como una voz de angel yendo al rescate, Nico volteo y miro a esa mujer mayor de ojos miel y pelo azul.

"Tía…" dijo sorprendida.

"No eres divertida, hija" se quejó el señor Yu.

Su tía rió un poco, y le apartó la botella de sake que traía en sus manos.

"Cariño, me ayudas?" preguntó a su esposo que estaba un poco más detrás de ella.

El señor Sonoda, era un hombre alto que a pesar de su edad se veía bastante bien. Seguro era gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios de kendo.

"Por supuesto" contestó acercándose a su suegro y levantandolo fácilmente.

"Vaya, Sonoda. Fuerte como siempre" comentó el Señor Yu.

"Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Nico-chan?" perguntou alegremente.

"Hola, tío" contestó Nico con una sonrisa.

"Oh, será que ese a tu lado es el famoso esposo tuyo?"

Maki alzó su mirada tratando de ver quien le estaba hablando pero sus ojos violetas se cerraban.

"je...Parece que es mejor que lo lleves a la cama. Supongo que mañana será mejor para presentarnos"

Comento su tía.

Nico asintió. "Gracias" dijo antes de ambos salieran de la habitación.

Ambos le sonrieron y después se fueron. El señor Sonoda cargando a su abuelo como si fuera un bebé.

Nico sonrió viéndolos salir. Ellos fueron como sus padres cuando ella perdió los suyos.

Cuando recordo que aun tenía que lidiar con ese pelirrojo a su lado, su sonrisa se borró.

"Ahh… vamos" le dijo, levantando lentamente.

Maki se recargó sobre ella, mientras ella guiaba el paso hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

Una vez ya adentro, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron en mente. Había pasado tanto tiempo pero su habitación no había cambiado desde la última vez que ella vivía ahí.

Era casi como si su abuela estuviera esperando que ella volviera de nuevo. Claro que eso nunca ocurrió.

Echando a Maki a su cama, lo miro molesta frunciendo el ceño.

"Que demonios haces aquí?" le pregunto molesta.

"Pero qué estoy haciendo?... Esta ebrio, claro que no me va a contestar" se regaño así misma.

Suspiró resignada. Por el momento seguiría el drill de siempre. Le quitaría la ropa para que no se arrugara y después trataría con su cruda.

Cuando se acercó a él para tratar de quitarle el saco, unos brazos la sorprendieron capturando la en ellos.

"Maki?!" se quejo.

"Nico-chan…" contesto Maki con una voz ronca.

"Oye, sueltame!"

"Nico-chan… tenía ganas de verte"

"...!" Nico se sonrojo. "O-oye"

"Shhhh…. Tu abuela me da miedo. No la despiertes" susurro a su oído.

El sonrojo de Nico crecía en sus mejillas.

"Qué haces aquí, Maki?" preguntó, clavando sus ojos carmín en los medio cerrados del pelirrojo.

"Que hago aquí? Queria verte…"

……...

 **Si es que seguís leyendo después de tanto tiempo, eres un santo jajaj. Sorry for the long wait ;**


	18. 좋아해요

**Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Este capítulo puede que contenga un poco de lemon, quedan avisados.**

…..

Un alto pelinegro se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con una pelota de beis, suspiro echándose en su cama.

"El dia de hoy ha sido tan raro" se dijo así mismo, soltó la pelota haciendo que esta golpeara el suelo. Por lo usual esto haría a su abuela enojar, pero estaba tan entretenida con su esposo, y el jengibre que no le prestaria atencion a él.

"No me agrada ese tipo" lo dijo pensando en ese pelirrojo que había llegado horas antes, "no entiendo como Nee-chan fue de Nozomi-kun a este… este… Ahhh!" se levantó apretando sus puños.

"Se que estaba molesto porque no estuvimos en el dia de su boda… y aunque ella trato de decir que era porque estaba en pleno semestre… acaso es normal faltar a la boda de tu hermana?! Aparte jamás … ni una sola vez vino a hablar con nosotros. Ni me pidio permiso de salir con ella…" se dijo cruzando de brazos. "Se que no soy mi padre, pero soy el hombre de mi familia, de los Yazawa! Por lo menos debió haber hecho eso...si… ese tipo… no me cae para nada bien"

Soltando un suspiro en frustración salió de su habitación en busca de un poco de agua.

Cuando salió de su recamara se sorprendió por el silencio que abundaba por la casa, "que extraño" se dijo así mismo "usualmente cuando el abuelo toma, toma por mucho tiempo"

"Me parece increíble cómo es que tu padre a pesar de los años pueda beber tanto…"

Cotaro a lo lejos escucho voces familiares. Como un chiquillo se acercó al pasillo de donde venían y se asomo un poquito. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a sus tíos caminando juntos.

"aun recuerdo lo mucho que bebí el dia que vine a hablar con él la primera vez..." El señor Sonoda rio un poco, sintiéndose nostálgico.

"Si...aunque no es algo que en verdad me agrade"

"Me sorprendió ver a Nico-chan de nuevo… debo decir que cada dia se parece más a su madre" comentaba su tío con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Nee-chan está aquí?" se susurro Cotaro emocionado.

"Si… es increible lo parecida que es a mi hermana." respondía su tía con una sonrisa triste.

El señor Sonoda noto la mirada triste y de inmediato trató de desviar el tema, sabía que a su esposa aún le afectaba la muerte tan repentina de su hermana.

" aunque tiene la personalidad de su papá" de reojo miró a su esposa, y noto como ella cambiaba su mirada a una más alegre.

"Como olvidar Yazawa-san jaja"

"Si, ese hombre siempre estaba lleno de alegría. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría al ver a su yerno todo borracho."

"Ay ni lo menciones, odio que papá haga eso. Que bueno que llegamos más tarde de lo planeado. No tenía ganas de lidiar contigo borracho"

"De que hablas si yo no soy difícil de lidiar" le guiñó el ojo a su mujer.

"Parece que Umi logró sacar a Honoka-kun a tiempo…" desvio el tema "él en verdad no sabe tomar"

"Pobre de Maki… su primera noche aquí y ya tuvo que pasar por eso"

"¿Te sientes mal por él? Crei que no te agradaba"

"Bueno… no lo conozco. En la ausencia del padre de Nico, estuve yo… y aunque no fui tan presente en su vida como me hubiera gustado… aun pienso en ella y sus hermanos como si fueran míos. Tú también no?" pregunto mirando a su esposa.

"Si…" agacho la mirada " sera bueno darle el beneficio de la duda"

Su esposo asintió.

"Si, por ahora será mejor ya irnos a dormir"

Cotaro suspiro mirando hacia el suelo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de conversación por parte de sus tíos. Sabía que a todos les había afectado mucho la muerte de sus padres, pero tal vez a él por ser tan pequeño no le afectó tanto como a su hermana.

Que por cierto, si la mencionaron eso quería decir que ya estaba devuelta, verdad?

Emocionado fue a la sala donde su abuelo usualmente bebía esperando encontrar a su hermana, pero decepcionado se encontró con solo botellas de sake vacías. Suspiro resignado y empezó a limpiar el desastre que había en ese cuarto.

"Tal vez Nee-chan ya esta dormida" se dijo así mismo.

Cuando salió del cuarto miró hacia las escaleras, y pensó que tal vez y aun la podía encontrar despierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió emocionado, esperando ver a su hermana.

….

"Maki, suéltame…!" se quejaba una pelinegra, al no poder librarse de esos brazos que la abrazaban fuertemente.¿ Su opresor? Un borracho pelirrojo que tenía una sonrisa de bobo.

"Nico-chaaaaaan" se quejo Maki haciendo un puchero. La pelinegra se enrojeció un poco.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza o Maki se veía terriblemente lindo haciendo ese puchero.

Se mordio el labio molesta, y sacudió su cabeza.

"Sabes" le dijo el pelirrojo "te ves muy linda"

Nico se enrojecio un poquito mas, suerte que la habitación estaba oscura si no seguro el lo notará inmediatamente.

"Demonios, Maki… ¿me podrias soltar?" pregunto esta vez amablemente.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza negándose. "Si hago eso te me escaparas de nuevo…" dijo tristemente.

 _Porque carajos te tienes que ver tan lindo haciendo esa cara?!_ Se quejaba Nico mentalmente.

"Te juro que no me voy" le contestó con una sonrisa.

Maki hizo un puchero.

"En serio, te doy mi palabra" Nico levantó la mano en señal que iba en serio, y le sonrió al pelirrojo. Este suspiro y se sentó con ella aun en sus brazos.

Ahora Nico estaba sentada incómodamente en las piernas del pelirrojo, él aun abrazándola.

"¿De verdad no vas a huir?" le preguntó con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

Nico asintió dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Maki resignado solto su agarre, y bajó la cabeza tristemente.

Nico rio un poco, jamas lo habia visto de esa forma. Y eso que lo había visto varias veces ya ebrio.

"¿Puedes quitarte el saco?" le pregunto la pelinegra aun en las piernas del pelirrojo, ahora ya acomodada mejor.

Maki la miró y asintió. Aun un poco triste que ya no la guardaba en sus brazos, no se hizo el difícil e hizo como ella le había pedido.

Nico sonrió, este parecía un chiquillo regañado por su madre. Un chiquillo muy grande pensó.

"Si fueras así de obediente, nuestro matrimonio no sería tan complicado"

"¿Estas diciendo que yo soy el problema?" preguntó Maki ofendido.

Nico rio.

"¿Pero a qué te refieres, eh?" Maki río y la agarró de nuevo esta vez siendo más gentil. Le acosquillo un poco haciendo que ambos rieran. Cuando el paro ambos quedaron a solo centímetros del uno del otro.

"Maki…" Nico paso saliva. Estaba muy cerca del rostro de él.

"Nico-chan" el pelirrojo le sonrió. "Sabes... eres muy linda"

La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Crees que soy linda?" preguntó tímidamente. Maki le acarició el rostro dulcemente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos carmines de ella.

"La mujer mas linda del mundo" le contestó este con una sincera sonrisa.

….

Mientras tanto unos minutos antes fuera en el pasillo.

"Espero que nee-chan siga despierta." se decía un alto pelinegro.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, la miró nerviosamente inseguro en si tocar o no.

Lo más seguro era que ese pelirrojo que le desagrada estuviera ahí adentro con ella.

"Tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta mañana" se dijo así mismo apunto de darse la vuelta, pero las ganas de verla lo hacían dudar.

Apretó sus manos inseguro de qué hacer "no escucho nada… tal vez si este dormida…" se mordió el labio y miró la puerta de abajo hacia arriba.

"Supongo que no pierdo nada en tratar de averiguarlo"

Con mucho nervios, pero decidido, se acercó hacia la puerta y puso su oído en ella.

"Si fueras así de obediente, nuestro matrimonio no sería tan complicado"

Cotaro saco aire enojado al escuchar su hermana mayor decir eso "lo sabia… sabia que ese chico era un problema"

"¿Estas diciendo que yo soy el problema?"

Escuchó a su cuñado decir y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. "Pero claro que eres tú el problema" se dijo así mismo.

Después de unos segundos escuchó a su hermana riendo. "¿Nee-chan no esta molesta?" se preguntó confundido

A lo lejos escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a donde él, sí era su abuela seguro lo castigaría por aun estar despierto.

Se despegó por un poco de la puerta para fijarse si podía ver quien era. Cuando se dio cuenta que era una falsa alarma se acercó a la puerta de nuevo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron pera ya no logro escuchar nada.

"¿Cotaro-kun?"

Fue tan grande el susto que este perdió su equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se agarró su pecho respirando profundo.

"Cielos, Umi…! me has dado tremendo susto" dijo quejándose.

Umi rio un poco, "qué haces?" le pregunto mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nico.

"Yo...yo solo quería decirle buenas noches a Nee-chan…" dijo con un puchero, mientras se levantaba.

"Creo que ya es tarde, no? Seguro que ya esta dormida. Por que mejor no esperas hasta mañana?"

Cotaro asintió resignado. Umi le acarició el hombro y le sonrió.

Cuando la peli azul estaba por irse, Cotaro la tomó de la mano tomándola por sorpresa.

"Cotaro-kun?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Umi asintió, el chico soltó su agarre, y la miro nerviosamente. "A ti qué te parece Nishikino-san?"

Umi miro a Cotaro y le sonrió. "Seguro que no te agrada, cierto?"

El pelinegro paso saliva. "Co-como lo sabes…?"

Umi rio un poco, "no te puedo negar que yo tambien tenia mis dudas sobre él, pero…"

"¿Pero?" pregunto ansioso.

"No es un mal tipo del todo, solo toma la oportunidad de conocerlo."

Cotaro mostró su disgusto por la respuesta en su cara. Estaba esperando que Umi le diera lo que necesitaba para confirmar que el pelirrojo era una terrible persona para su hermana.

"Y Honoka-kun… él que piensa ?"

"Oh, a Honoka le agrada" le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cotaro resignado patio el aire. "Buenas noches" respondió amargamente.

Umi no pudo contener su risa al ver así a su primo. Cuando vio que esta ya había bajado, miró hacia la puerta de Nico de nuevo. " a mi parecer Maki y Nico hacen linda pareja… mucho mejor que Nozomi y ella…" dijo para sí recordando el haber visto a ese peli purpura mas temprano.

"Tu puedes Nishikino-san, yo estoy de tu lado" dijo con una voz baja hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.

….

Unos minutos antes en la habitación de la pelinegra.

"¿Crees que soy linda?" preguntó tímidamente. Maki le acarició el rostro dulcemente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos carmines de ella.

"La mujer mas linda del mundo" le contestó este con una sincera sonrisa.

Nico paso saliva nerviosamente. Si esto fuera una película seguro lo que venía después era un beso entre ellos dos.

El estaba ebrio y su comportamiento era "normal" pero ella? Ella sentía como perdía la razón con cada segundo que pasaba.

Maki se acercó lentamente hacia ella , acortando la distancia que había entre ellos.

 _De-debería apartarlo de mí… pero… no quiero…_

Nico solo le veía temblando esperando a que sus labios se encontraran en un beso.

Cuando ya no era casi nada la distancia ella cerro sus ojos, sintió como los labios del cantante besaban su piel… pero no en el lugar que ella quería.

Abrió los ojos decepcionada y se encontró con la boba sonrisa de Maki.

"Demonios, Maki...no se suponía que me besaras en los labios?" susurro para sí, pero el pelirrojo logro escuchar.

Juguetonamente sonrió, "perdón.. Crei que seria mejor ir lento, y por eso te bese la mejilla"

El rostro de Nico se puso completamente rojo, se podía comparar al cabello de su esposo.

Trato de levantarse y de huir, pero Maki apretó su agarre.

"Maki…"

Nico mordió su labio, por que era que este pelirrojo la ponía de esa forma… su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

"Dijiste que no huirás…" le susurro al oído.

Nico sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos frustrada.

 _Nico-chan… eres tan linda …_ pensó Maki para sí, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Se acercó hacia ella y le besó tiernamente en los labios.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero de inmediato los cerró de nuevo. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él le sujetaba por las caderas.

Su beso duró no más que unos segundos, ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

Maki le acaricio mientras le sonreía. Nico no pudo evitar también sonreír.

"Maki…"

"Dime, amor"

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, que había pasado en las últimas horas para poner a Maki de esta forma. O era acaso que todo estaba en su cabeza y esto era un sueño?"

"Nico-chan…?" pregunto Maki preocupado al ver como Nico no le decia nada.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le beso en la frente.

Esto de verdad debe de ser un sueño… pensó para sí, al sentir como los labios del pelirrojo le besaban el rostro.

Este fue de su frente a sus mejillas, y de sus mejillas de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez el beso duró más tiempo.

Perdiendo toda la razon, Nico se aferró más a él, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Maki se separó un poco de ella, y noto el puchero que hacía. En su entrepierna sentía como se endurecía su miembro.

Miro a Nico nerviosamente y notó el rubor en las mejillas de ella. Seguro ella ya lo había sentido.

Le dio un corto beso en sus labios, y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello. La pelinegra dejó escapar un gemido.

Esto endureció más el bulto en la entrepierna del chico.

 _Calmate… Maki… tranquilo… ve-ve despacio…_ se dijo así, pero sus acciones lo traicionaban. Tomo la blusa de Nico, y tan tranquilo como pudo se la subió poco a poco hasta que esta ya no estaba sobre la pelinegra.

Nico lo miro nerviosa, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

"Nico-chan…" Maki paso saliva "amor… eres hermosa" le dijo nerviosamente acariciando su clara piel.

La pelinegra se estremeció al contacto.

"Maki.." Nico sujeto el rostro de él, y lo acercó a ella. Lo beso intensamente haciendo que ambos perdieran equilibrio y cayeran de nuevo a la cama.

El pelirrojo rió un poco. "No se que haria sin ti" le susurró al oído. " no te apartes de mi, Nico"

La pelinegra lo besó de nuevo, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Maki se aferró a ella de igual forma, sin soltarla cambio de posición haciendo que el quedara encima de ella.

Recorriendo sus dedos lentamente sobre los pechos ella, sin dejar de besarla. Sentía como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, y como su bulto se hacía cada vez inaguantable.

La beso de sus labios hasta su pecho, jugando un poco con ellos.

"Maki..." gimio Nico.

El pelirrojo bajó sus labios hasta su ombligo, y paró allí por un segundo. Desabrocho el botón de los jeans de Nico, y los bajó cuidadosamente, "amor…"

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos, cada vez que Maki le llamaba asi sentia como electricidad recorría por su cuerpo.

"Amor, estas super m-"

La pelinegra lo agarró de nuevo y lo subió hasta ella. Lo beso evitando que el terminara de hablar. Cuando al fin lo soltó, lo miro lo molesta "ni se te ocurra decirlo"

Maki se mordio el labio, se veia tan linda asi.

"Pero es verdad, mira como -" ella lo besó de nuevo, con cada beso que le daba desabrochó un botón de la camisa del cantante.

Maki se deshizo del cinturón, y bajó sus pantalones como en apuro. Parecía un chiquillo puberto que no podía controlar sus hormonas.

Nico lo miró nerviosamente. Ahora no quedaba nada que cubriera sus cuerpos.

"Vaya, Nishikino… no me esperaba ese tamaño" dijo juguetonamente tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

"A que te refieres, eh?" pregunto un poco ofendido.

"Es solo que, eres delgado y-"

"Bueno supongo que mi altura tiene algo que ver con ello" se acercó a ella y la beso. El también estaba nervioso.

Acarició las caderas de la escritora, bajando sus dedos cuidadosamente hasta la intimidad de ella.

"Ve..ve despacio, si?"

Maki la miró sin saber qué decir, el simplemente asintio.

"Nico-chan… eres tan linda"

…..

 **A.N**

Que onda? ^^' cuando empecé la historia sabía perfectamente que quería hacer con ella, pero a como pasaba el tiempo sentía que me confundia mas, y no estaba tan segura de que quería hacer.

En fin, pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, y tuve un writer's block horrible, pero aqui ando de nuevo :p espero que con lo que pasó entre estos dos enmiende un poco mi ausencia.

Igual, por favor no esperen mucho de mi, que ni mis padres lo hacen.

Y disculpen que no se escribir lemon jajaja

Que tenga un super chido mes patrio a todos que celebran su independencia en Septiembre :)


End file.
